Quién besará a Akane ¿Otra vez?
by StaAkaneFan
Summary: "Blanca Nieves y sus siete enamorados" requiere de jóvenes talentos y todos quieren ser parte de ella. Un productor con ojo clínico ve en Akane una gran promesa del arte dramático y no duda en ofrecerle el papel protagónico. Ranma finge que no le interesa, hasta que se entera de la trama. Angustiado, no duda en que también quiere ese papel.
1. Sinopsis

Jueves, 13 de febrero de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Quién besará a Akane ¿Otra vez?**

**Sinopsis**

Otra obra de teatro alocará Nerima. _Blanca Nieves y sus siete enamorados_ requiere de jóvenes talentos y todos quieren ser parte de ella. Un productor con ojo clínico ve en Akane una gran promesa del arte dramático y no duda en ofrecerle el papel protagónico. Muchos quieren ser el coprotagonista: Daisuke, Genji, Gosunkugi, Herb, Hiroshi, Ken, Kirin, Konatsu, Mikado, Mousse, Picolet, Ryoga, Ryu, Saffron, Satori, Sentaro, Shinnosuke, Taro, Tatewaki, Toma, Tsubasa y muchos otros adolescentes y jóvenes más. Ranma se pregunta ¿De dónde salieron todos esos? Pero finge que no le interesa, hasta que se entera de la trama. Angustiado, no duda en que también quiere ese papel y se prepara para hacer el mejor casting que se haya visto. Al final Akane solo quiere tener una buena obra teatral, ¿lo logrará?

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;). Acepto críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran decirme para mejorar mi escritura súper novel. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura. __Gracias por leer mi ficcito__, hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	2. Desconfianza y Talento

Viernes, 14 de febrero de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Desconfianza y talento**

Grgrgr…

En la entrada de la preparatoria Furinkan Ranma escuchó los borborigmos de su estómago. Tenía los brazos cruzados y apoyaba la planta de su pie derecho en la pared. Eran como unos veinte minutos que veía impaciente como Akane se despedía de sus amigas.

«¿Qué tanto hablan?», pensó observando cómo Yuka y Sayuri parecían estar pidiéndole alguna cosa a su prometida.

Él podía soportar muchas cosas, como torturas y enemigos de todo tipo, pero habían un par que dificultaban su categoría de excelente artista marcial: tener hambre y no ver o sentir a Akane por mucho tiempo.

—Vamos, Akane, termina ya —dijo quejumbroso con voz baja, como si ella pudiera oírlo a los seis metros que distaba. Cambió de posición para tener sus brazos rectos a los costados y ambas piernas en el suelo formando una _A_ con ellas en dirección a las tres parlanchinas. Bien podría irse y dejarla que regresara sola a casa, pero no se arriesgaría a que la muy boba sea secuestrada, engañada, embrujada o perseguida por algún enamorado idiota. Así que… ni modo, su estómago podría esperar un poco más.

Al poco tiempo, Akane se acercó corriendo a su prometido, un poco avergonzada y conmovida por haberlo hecho esperar y que él la haya esperado, era un lindo detalle de su parte.

—Lo siento, gracias por esperarme, Ranma, no era necesario.

Es que sus amigas estaban entusiasmadas por un casting que se estaba llevando a cabo en Nerima, querían que ella se presentara e intentaban convencerla, Akane no quería ser descortés, por eso se demoró más de lo necesario para que entendieran un "no" como respuesta. Ella ya tenía experiencia con obras de teatro, sobre todo con una, que dicho sea de paso, fue muy disparatada; aunque el final lo recordaba con mucho cariño y ternura, porque ver a su prometido tan nervioso le resultaba dulce. Recordó cómo tuvo que usar aquella cinta adhesiva para ayudarlo, ella también había muerto de nervios, pero no podía dejarlo solo en esa locura porque si ganaban Ranma podía viajar a China, lástima que no pudo ser posible. Sentir los labios de Ranma tras esa cinta aún le causaba emoción y podía experimentar el movimiento de tontas mariposas haciendo un verdadero alboroto en su estómago. Sonrió tras el recuerdo.

Hacía ya un rato que los dos prometidos estaban camino al Dojo Tendo, en un tranquilo y especial silencio, a Ranma le gustaba eso, cuando su prometida iba ensimismada, pues podía aprovechar para observarla a sus anchas, memorizar los detalles de su bello rostro, y con vergüenza admitía que tenía la oportunidad de ver su cuerpo, que aunque vestido, podía diferenciar sus formas de mujer ¡Y qué formas! Sonrojado trató de pensar en otras cosas. Entonces se dio cuenta que ya estaban por llegar a casa y no había vuelto a escuchar su cantarina voz, además debía aprovechar porque ya en casa lo más probable sería que no se vieran más que en la cena o si coincidían en el _dojo_, por alguna razón que desconocía en las últimas semanas entrenaban por separado. «¿Por qué Akane ya no querrá entrenar conmigo?», fue cuando se percató de su sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Eh? —Akane se sintió incómoda por responder a esa pregunta—. En nada, ¿por qué?

–Porque podrías chocar con alguien, o peor todavía con un poste, sería muy gracioso verte estampada y luego con el rostro más rojo que una sandía abierta, ja, ja, ja, o tal vez caerías en alguna alcantarilla destapada, ja, ja, ja, eso sería más gracioso, luego saldrías oliendo peor que una mofeta asustada, ja, ja, ja, y nadie podría ayudarte por no soportar tremenda peste, ja, ja, ja.

Ranma reía con ganas por la tonta historia que estaba imaginándose, no le resultaba nada más divertido que mosquearla y que ella reaccionara infantilmente poniendo su carita indignada y furiosa por sus palabras, adoraba verla molesta, por alguna razón esa reacción le provocaba un hormigueo agradable. Claro que nada de lo que le dijo podría hacerse realidad, él no lo permitiría, siempre la protegería.

Akane fastidiada por las tontas ideas de Ranma, lo miró con enfado y prefirió alejarse de él corriendo a casa. A este tiempo sabía que darle importancia a su prometido era como dejarle ganar en esa _contienda_, ignorarlo era un punto para ella.

—Tsk. —Se quejó él.

El _simpático_ adolescente la escoltó sabiéndose perdedor, ahora llegarían más rápido y no la disfrutaría como le hubiese gustado, se molestó por su mal ataque; aunque el joven Saotome sabía sacar beneficios de cada batalla, como en ese momento que correría tras ella, bien podría rebasarla haciendo lujo de su velocidad y molestarla más dejándola atrás, pero por nada del mundo perdería la oportunidad de ver el vaivén de su vestido y atisbar sus hermosas piernas en ese movimiento, ¡vaya!, a veces parecía que Akane tenía razón: su prometido era un pervertido. «Solo por ella», se dijo.

Los dos artistas marciales seguían corriendo hasta que Akane vio un Lamborghini Diablo negro humeando en media pista, esto hizo que se detuviera y se dirigiera hacia él seguida por Ranma. Alguien se encontraba detrás del capó destapado, cuando pudo verlo notó que se trataba de un hombre guapo de cabello castaño claro y corto, ojos grises, nariz respingada, alto, delgado, de unos veinticinco años; iba vestido con un polo negro cubierto por una ligera camisa a cuadros, un jean hueco celeste y unas zapatillas negras con planta y pasadores blancos. Su apariencia era relajada a pesar de su problema y todo lo que lucía era notablemente muy costoso. Era extraño ver a personas como él en el barrio.

El misterioso hombre al sentir la presencia de los dos adolescentes subió la mirada encontrándose con la cara desconfiada de Ranma y la dulce expresión de sorpresa de Akane. Sonrió. Definitivamente uno nunca se imagina las sorpresas que tiene preparada la vida. Después de haberse malogrado su auto y quedarse sin batería en el celular se convenció que ese no era su día, pero todo tenía una razón de ser, de lo contrario no hubiese conocido ese rostro hermoso y angelical, y ese cuerpecito delicado e hipnotizante. Aquel día se convirtió en el mejor de su vida.

—Hola preciosa, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—No —se adelantó Ranma—. Es tarde, vámonos, Akane.

El joven Saotome no era ningún lelo, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de la forma en cómo ese hombre había visto a su prometida, y la muy boba como si nada, se felicitó interiormente por saber que no podía dejarla sola con facilidad. Al ver que la pequeña Tendo no se movía la tomó del brazo para retomar su camino; pero ella no podía abandonar a alguien que necesitara ayuda, así que zafándose de Ranma, ignorándolo y no dándose cuenta de nada extraño, le hablo al joven:

—Claro, ¿qué podría hacer por usted?

—Solo necesito hacer una llamada, linda.

—Bueno, podría hacerla desde mi casa, no está lejos de aquí.

—Perfecto, deja que asegure mi auto y te sigo.

Ranma no cabía en sí de indignación, sabía que entre los deberes de un buen artista marcial estaba ayudar al necesitado. ¡Pero diablos!, no si ese necesitado se comía con la vista a tu futura esposa.

—¡Akane!, ¿estás loca? No lo conocemos, que tal si es un asesino en serie y su patrón son las chicas patosas, estarás en problemas —susurró Ranma, mientras el presunto delincuente cerraba el capó, sacaba algunas cosas de su auto y aseguraba las puertas y ventanas; no iba a permitir que ese estúpido conozca su casa.

La jovencita Tendo examinó al forastero disimuladamente. «Un delincuente no se ve así», meditó ella.

—Vamos Ranma, no seas tonto, es solo una persona a quien se le ha malogrado el auto y una llamada solucionará su problema, es fácil ayudarlo —espetó ella también con voz bajita, molesta por el insulto del bobo de su prometido que no pasó por alto.

—Listo, bonita, guíame —dijo el joven con un tonito que desagradó a Ranma, a quien no le quedó de otra que aceptar lo decidido por Akane.

* * *

Los tres iban caminando, Ranma en medio; el idiota lo ponía nervioso, y más porque de rato en rato se daba cuenta que Akane intentaba verlo; curiosa. Y el otro se inclinaba hacia adelante para sonreírle, y hacia atrás para, para… «¡Aaah!, él bien sabe para qué», caviló el adolescente. Solo quería llegar a casa para que el aprovechado, supuesto asesino de chicas patosas, hiciera su odiosa llamada y no verlo el resto de su vida.

—Ya llegamos —exclamó Akane tranquila, adelantándose al gran portón para abrirlo. Entonces, Ranma notó otra vez la mirada nada santa del infeliz.

—Ya, ¿no? —advirtió el artista marcial haciendo crujir sus dedos. El misterioso joven al escucharlo desapareció su sonrisa lujuriosa y levantó la mirada para ver nervioso al chico furioso que estaba a su lado. Se aclaró la garganta y tragó en seco. «Esta pequeña lindura no debería caminar como lo hace, no es sano», pensó avergonzado.

—Disculpa —dijo notando más la tensión del muchacho—, no quise ser insolente, pero tienes una hermanita muy hermosa.

«¡¿Hermanita?!», Ranma llegó al límite de su paciencia, ahora sí reclamaría por lo suyo y lo golpearía. Debía aclarar que si vivían juntos era porque…

—Ella no es mi hermana, ella es mi…

—Pase —. Akane, desconocedora de la pequeña batalla a sus espaldas, interrumpió con _su sonrisa_ para invitar adentro a su invitado.

Los dos al verla se estremecieron por unos instantes y la siguieron entre imperceptibles empujones para lograr acercarse más a la candorosa tentación.

Dentro de la casa todos ya estaban listos para cenar y Akane les explicó lo sucedido, por lo que Nodoka insistió en que el joven los acompañara y él accedió sin problema. Hizo su llamada y después se acercó al comedor, le agradó aquel ambiente, observó con disimulo a cada uno: la seriedad de Soun, la displicencia de Genma, la cálida atención y dulzura de Nodoka y Kasumi, la astucia de Nabiki ¡Cielos! Ella lo miraba también, sin ningún tipo de tapujo, más le valía tener cuidado con esa chica.

Akane reservó un lugar a su lado para el joven de apariencia desenvuelta y él se sentó agradecido por la deferencia.

En frente de la familia Ranma no podía hacer nada, sin embargo, estaría muy atento a cada movimiento del desconocido. Lástima, ese día no disfrutaría su querida comida.

El buen mozo se presentó:

—Disculpen mi intrusión, mi nombre es Fukui Hiroaki, soy productor y escritor de varias obras de teatro, aquí en Japón. Justo ahora estoy con mi equipo en Nerima para realizar un casting y encontrar a nuevas estrellas que serán parte de mi más reciente creación: _Blanca Nieves y sus siete enamorados_.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Akane impresionada, ella llegó a pensar que era actor, tenía ese porte, aunque viéndolo bien… productor le sentaba mejor.

—Así es, bonita. Por cierto ¿Te gusta actuar? Si me lo permite tu familia, déjame decirte que además de ser bellísima, irradias talento para la actuación. Justo ahora necesito a alguien con tus características, tú podrías ser Blanca Nieves, es el personaje principal de mi obra. ¿Qué dices, te gustaría participar?

Todos miraron a la pequeña Tendo y la empezaron a animar, ellos sabían de su entusiasmo por actuar o realizar cualquier otra actividad que le permitiera tener nuevos retos.

—Mi bebé es una gran actriz. Por favor, Kasumi, trae sus fotografías y el vídeo —exclamó Soun con orgullo.

—Claro papá. Ya verá joven Fukui, mi hermanita es muy adorable cuando actúa —dijo Kasumi con una hermosa sonrisa parándose para traer el álbum y alistar la sala para ver el vídeo de _Romeo y Julieta_ al estilo Furinkan.

—Es cierto, Genma me contó lo bien que la pasaste al actuar de Julieta junto a mi Ranma, en las fotos y en el vídeo te ves preciosa, querida, y mi hijo sale muy varonil. —Nodoka estaba emocionada por el talento de _sus_ hijos, y obviamente le creyó a su esposo cuando él le narró lo divertido que fue. Si ella supiera…

—¿La actuación de teatro es rentable? —preguntó Nabiki con mucho interés, ese productor había llegado justo a tiempo ahora que planeaba renovar su guardarropa.

—Bueno... En realidad no soy buena —dijo Akane muy nerviosa por la dirección que estaba tomando todo aquello—, admiro el trabajo de los actores de teatro y no creo que sea sencillo actuar sin una preparación previa. —Se excusó. Otra vez se sentía presionada a hacer algo que no estaba en sus planes.

—¿Que no eres buena? Eres terrible, Akane, dices tus líneas como si no tuvieras vida, hasta la escenografía parece tener más vitalidad que tú y… ¡Te mueves como un robot! —Ranma gritó de pronto llamando la atención—. Akane hace el ridículo en el escenario —ahora hablaba mirando a Hiroaki—, ni siquiera sabe disimular un beso falso; además dudo que alguien y mucho menos un actor quiera hacer una escena de esas con esta marimacho sin gracia.

El joven Saotome sorprendió a todos con sus críticas, pero lo único que él quería era que ese idiota se vaya y se alejara de su prometida, no se iba a arriesgar a que el muy cretino le pintará pajaritos de colores con la actuación para tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado. No, no lo permitiría. Pero por su ímpetu, como siempre, no midió sus palabras y vio como las lágrimas se juntaban en los bellos ojitos de Akane. Tarde se arrepintió de sus palabras.

La pequeña Tendo se levantó de su sitio con la mayor entereza que pudo mostrar en ese momento, aguantándose las ganas de llorar por las palabras de Ranma.

—Ya lo escuchó, igual muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento. Puede quedarse como si fuera su casa, espero que encuentre a una verdadera actriz para su obra, iré a verla, lo prometo. Hasta pronto, joven Fukui, fue un placer conocerlo —Hizo una reverencia y pidió permiso para retirarse—. Papá, tengo mucha tarea, iré a mi habitación. Tengan buena noche.

Todos desanimados la vieron salir.

La jovencita de cabello negro azulado no se explicó cómo dijo todo aquello aún sin llorar, pero si se quedaba un segundo más ya no contendría más el llanto. Nunca se acostumbraría a las crueles palabras que el joven Saotome soltaba fácilmente en contra de ella cuando se le antojaba, sin importarle si la lastimaba o las personas que podían escucharlo.

En el comedor Ranma también quiso irse y arreglar las cosas con su prometida, pero su madre lo detuvo con una mirada severa que sin palabras le ordenó que permaneciera sentado, terminara de comer y que no malograra más las cosas con Akane por ahora. Se sentía frustrado, no era posible que se comportara así, pero qué más podía hacer; le costaba ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Las cosas con Akane siempre fueron complicadas. Tal vez… si le decía que lo que en verdad quería era llevársela lejos, donde solos, él y ella, podrían disfrutar de una vida tranquila sin nadie estropeando su relación, donde nadie la vea como lo hacían y donde no trataran de dañarla por lograr que él se _libre_ de ella; ¿Akane lo tildaría de loco y se marcharía de su lado? El pensamiento de raptarla y custodiarla era frecuente, en algunas ocasiones le costaba mucho compartirla y comprender que ella no era de él. Se asustaba de sus ideas.

* * *

Akane dejó de llorar y se levantó de su cama; resignada. Ranma era así, ya debería haberse acostumbrado, de hecho tenía el propósito de ignorarlo si se ponía molesto, e incluso pasar el menor tiempo posible con él hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad y sus padres ya no les obligaran a nada que ellos no querían hacer; como casarse. Pero su dignidad estaba en juego y no permitiría que él le malograra la existencia cada que se le daba la gana. Suspiró una vez más. Mejor empezaría a hacer sus deberes y dejar de darle vueltas a la idea de ser parte de la obra de Fukui Hiroaki; y no por las palabras de Ranma, sino que en verdad no sentía que era lo suficientemente buena como para actuar en un teatro de verdad… con actores de verdad… frente a muchas personas… encima de un escenario real…; definitivamente eso no sería como actuar con sus amigos de la Furinkan, con el único fin de divertirse, ahí se permitían errores y no pasaba nada. En cambio, si por alguna remota posibilidad entrara en el increíble mundo del teatro, tal vez no aguantaría las críticas, se pondría nerviosa en algunas escenas y sobre todo se alejaría de sus verdaderas metas. No, definitivamente ese mundo no era para ella.

* * *

Aún en el Dojo Tendo, Hiroaki seguía esperando a que lo vinieran a recoger. Era una lástima que Akane no hubiese aceptado, sí, esa niña tenía talento, su intuición artística se lo decía y las fotografías y el vídeo que le mostraron se lo confirmaba. Sería su descubrimiento y minita de oro. «Ahora cómo me las arreglo para convencerla».

—Puedo ayudarte —afirmó Nabiki como si lo hubiera escuchado. Fue la única que no se retiró del comedor; la idea de ser la representante artística de su pequeña hermana le había mejorado el humor.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó un poco asustado ¿Lo había dicho o pensado?

—Que puedo ayudarte, claro que tendrías que aceptar mis condiciones. Quieres que Akane actúe para ti y yo puedo convencerla. No es porque sea mi hermanita, pero te aseguro que es buena, y tú sabes muy bien que el talento joven es muy remunerador.

—Qué quieres a cambio… Nabiki ¿Cierto?

—Un buen pago, señor. Qué fácil ¿Verdad? Eso sí, Ranma, el prometido de mi hermana, no lo pondrá fácil, pero por más dinero yo lo controlaré.

El joven productor se sorprendió al enterarse que ese muchacho era el prometido de Akane, ahora comprendía su enfado. Sonrió burlón. No obstante, ¿por qué se expresó así de ella? Seguro fue su culpa y el niño estúpido se descargó con su noviecita porque no pudo con él. En fin, eso ya no importaba. Quizás se había encaprichado con Akane, pero algo le decía que no se arrepentiría; una niña bonita con dieciséis años y con talento, podría llegar hasta el cine. Eso significaría más dinero y más felicidad para él. Luego ya vería como sacarse a Nabiki de encima, pero por ahora la necesitaba.

—Está bien —le entregó una tarjetita rectangular que contenía un número telefónico y una dirección—, el viernes debe estar a las cinco en ese lugar, le haremos unas pruebas y lo demás ya dependerá de su habilidad natural.

—Perfecto, aunque todavía no sé si aceptará y si Ranma la dejará ir. ¿Me entiendes verdad?

Hiroaki observó la ambición en esa otra niña, sacó su chequera y firmó un talón que le entregó.

—¿Es suficiente?

—Por ahora sí. Parece que nos vamos a llevar bien. Nos vemos, guapo. —Nabiki estaba más que contenta por su nuevo negocio, y haciendo gala de su sensualidad salió del comedor. El dramaturgo se dio cuenta de que en la casa Tendo lo que sobraba era belleza femenina.

Pronto se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y Nodoka salió de la cocina.

—Disculpe joven Fukui, pensé que Nabiki lo estaba acompañando.

—No se preocupe, además parece que ya vinieron por mí.

El productor se dirigió a la puerta agradeciendo tanta hospitalidad en compañía de Nodoka y el resto de la familia, quienes lo despedían con la amabilidad que los caracterizaba, excepto Akane.

Ranma no dejó de observarlo con persistente seriedad en el rostro. Necesitaba asegurarse de que el idiota se vaya.

Antes de salir a la calle, Hiroaki observó las cortinas al viento de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la casa.

«El viernes te volveré a ver, _niña bonita_».

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. Muchísimas gracias a quienes ya me pasaron a visitar. Espero les esté agradando mi pequeño fan fiction, creo que no será muy largo y espero tener buen ritmo en las actualizaciones. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura._

_Díganme ¿Quién les gustaría que fuera el coprotagonista de Akanita? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?_

_¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Que Cupido haga de las suyas a favor de su felicidad._

_Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	3. Amistad

Viernes 21 de febrero de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Amistad**

Al día siguiente todo parecía cotidiano, incluso Ranma y Akane antes de llegar al instituto habían tenido una mañana casi normal: la disciplinada deportista salió a correr temprano, a su regreso Nodoka le ordenó despertar a su hijo, a lo que ella obedeció despertándolo con más cortesía que antes y él no se puso revoltoso. Después de alistarse, ambos prometidos tomaron el desayuno junto a toda la familia sin visitas inesperadas y al terminar salieron de la residencia Tendo apurados y corrieron por la calle para evitar llegar tarde a clases; Ranma lo hizo encima de la reja que rodeaba el río y Akane sobre el asfalto.

Al llegar a su aula se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y disfrutaron de la mañana académica como les gustaba hacerlo: Akane atendiendo y Ranma pensando en cómo mejorar su técnica de combate.

A la hora del almuerzo cada quien lo compartió con sus amigos: Akane con Yuka y Sayuri bromeando y riendo bajo la sombra de un árbol; y Ranma con Hiroshi y Daisuke cerca del campo deportivo de la escuela.

—¡Ran-chan!

Y como era el curso de una mañana casi normal… Ukyo gritaba para llamar la atención de su prometido. Ranma al escuchar que lo llamaba giró inmediatamente su cabeza hacia donde sabía que estaba su _verdadera_ prometida, observando desanimado que Akane seguía riendo con sus amigas ajena a lo que le pudiera pasar a él. La mañana hubiese sido un poco más normal si por lo menos se hubiese encelado un poquito. A lo mejor la entretenida muchacha peliazul no había escuchado el grito de su amiga de la infancia quien ya estaba frente a él. «Sí, seguro no la escuchó», quiso convencerse.

—Ran-chan, necesito que en la salida me acompañes a un lugar muy especial —dijo la joven cocinera con entusiasmo sentándose frente a sus tres compañeros.

—Lo siento, no puedo. —Se apresuró a contestar para que Ukyo se fuera.

Ranma estaba un poco intranquilo, corría el riesgo de que Akane lo viera y malinterpretara esa conversación o de darle otro motivo para seguir sin hablarse como solían hacerlo. Porque, si bien era cierto que desde la mañana habían mantenido un trato civilizado todavía no estaban del todo bien, en cierta forma la extrañaba; y todo por culpa de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

—Hace semanas que no puedes, Ranma, ni siquiera has ido a visitarme al restaurante —se quejó la chica de ojos azules mirándolo con reproche.

—Es que he estado algo ocupado. El fin de semana iré sin falta. —Ranma jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, no quería prometer cosas que tal vez no cumpliría, pero al fin y al cabo era su amiga, alguna explicación debía darle del porqué ya no la frecuentaba ¿No?

—¡Eso es fabuloso!, quiero que pruebes mi nueva creación de okonomiyaki, estoy segura de que no dejarás de comerlos. —La joven cambió su semblante a otro más animado.

—Sí… claro, U-chan —Ranma le sonrió entre resignado y conciliador.

La joven se notaba entusiasmada, no reparaba en nada extraño, ella solo veía la oportunidad de acercarse a Ranma mientras cierta persona parecía haber cambiado sus sentimientos hacia él. No era tonta. «La relación entre Akane y mi prometido está en la cuerda floja». Y ella estaba lista debajo para esperarlo en el trampolín que solo lo sostendría a él.

—Pero igual, necesito que me acompañes hoy a este lugar —dijo señalando con su índice la dirección que aparecía en una propaganda—. Como mi prometido no puedes dejar que nada malo me pase, y ahí habrá mucha gente, ¿no permitirías que me exponga sola al peligro, verdad Ran-chan? —Para decir esto último Ukyo usó una voz lastimera y tapó su rostro con ambas manos, como si estuviera al borde del llanto.

—No, pero en serio no puedo —a Ranma siempre le resultaba difícil tratar con mujeres que lloraban, pero quería librarse de esa invitación—. Además estoy seguro de que te arreglarías si algo no sale bien —habló risueño rascándose la nuca. «Ukyo es muy fuerte ¿Qué puede pasarle?».

—¡Ay Ranma!, ¿ni siquiera vas a preguntarme por qué necesito que me acompañes? —la chica de largo cabello castaño volvió a cambiar su expresión, ahora era demandante. No desistiría hasta lograr lo que quería.

Ranma a veces sentía que su amiga era un poco empalagosa.

—Bueno, ¿por qué quieres ir ahí U-Chan?

—Mira —la joven cocinera usó su coquetería suplicante, muchas veces le había surtido efecto con otros chicos—, Fukui Hiroaki está en Nerima para reclutar a actrices nuevas, hermosas y talentosas. Quiero presentarme y que tú vayas conmigo, no dudo que lograré el protagónico. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cierto que me acompañarás Ran-chan?

Al escuchar ese nombre el heredero Saotome observó con más detenimiento la propaganda colorida y leyó el nombre de la obra. Era la de ese productor que por desgracia ya conocía. Su actitud cambió.

—No me interesa. Nos vemos U-chan.

Ukyo no comprendió por qué Ranma de pronto se levantó y marchó molesto, dejándola con el brazo estirado mostrando a nadie la propaganda.

Hiroshi y Daisuke sorprendidos lo vieron alejarse, tenso, luego se vieron entre ellos con gesto de confusión. Su amigo solía ser explosivo, pero siempre había una razón, y el que su compañera de clase le mostrara una simple propaganda no parecía ser motivo de fastidio. A menos que… Cuando Ranma se portaba así era porque… Los dos muchachos dirigieron sus miradas simultáneamente hacia un árbol de la escuela: Akane seguía feliz con sus amigas.

* * *

Faltaban pocas horas para que se acabaran las labores en casi todas las preparatorias de la región especial de Nérima. Los estudiantes se mostraban ansiosos mirando una y otra vez sus relojes o haciendo movimientos compulsivos y repetitivos con alguna parte de sus cuerpos, incluso habían de los que ya no soportaban el nudo en sus estómagos. ¡Y cómo no! Esa tarde era muy importante, cientos de chicos y chicas aprovecharían para ir a la gran convocatoria:

_¡Esto es para ti, joven talento nipón!_

_El reconocido productor y dramaturgo Fukui Hiroaki junto a su profesional equipo se encuentran en Nerima para encontrar a las futuras estrellas del arte dramático._

_Si tienes entre 15 y 21 años, esta es tu oportunidad. Ven desde este miércoles 19 al Teatro Zeami Motokiyo de 10:00 h a 18:00 h para lograr tus sueños y ser parte de Blanca Nieves y sus siete enamorados._

_No dejes que nada ni nadie, ni mucho menos el temor de demostrar tu talento, te detenga. Solo faltas tú._

_¡Te esperamos!_

Esa era parte de la publicidad en afiches, volantes, gigantografías, radio y televisión que se podía ver y escuchar desde el último fin de semana.

Akane la recordó, y se burló mentalmente de ella misma, a veces era tan despistada. Es que sí había escuchado del famoso productor, pero visto… muy poco, quizá en algunas revistas. «¡Claro! Por eso se me hizo tan familiar y no dudé en ayudarlo. Fukui Hiroaki… estuvo en mi casa», pensó divertida mientras entregaba su limpia y ordenada ficha de trabajo con las 20 inecuaciones correctamente resueltas. Hizo una reverencia y salió del salón.

Ranma, aún sentado, se apuró al ver que su prometida no lo iba a esperar, ¿en serio resolver tantas operaciones lo ayudaría en la vida? Cuando terminó tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida dejando al paso, como sea, la ficha encima del escritorio del profesor.

—¡Saotome! Debería cuidar su ficha, siento que si la reviso se hará polvo —dijo el maestro de Matemática al ver la hoja del artista marcial, se notaba que había borrado muchas veces bajando los gramos de la fina lámina, y si no conociera su caligrafía también tendría problemas en reconocer lo que había escrito.

—Lo lamento… Podría irme por favor —suplicó el acelerado muchacho.

—Sí… vaya, Saotome. —El señor Inoue dejaba salir a sus estudiantes antes de tiempo si es que terminaban lo establecido en cada clase, pero eso no era motivo para que le entregaran cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, él sabía que a pesar de que su estudiante "estrella" era muy desordenado, también era muy inteligente. Entonces, si el objetivo era evaluar su capacidad para resolver esas inecuaciones ¿De qué serviría exigirle una hoja impecable o una buena caligrafía? Además con tantos años en la docencia podía reconocer cada símbolo matemático presentado por sus más disgráficos discípulos. Definitivamente la paciencia es el don de todo docente. Volvió a ver la ficha. «¿Este es un 5 o un 6?». Sonrió. Tal vez no era tan experto reconociendo todo lo que le escribían.

* * *

Cuando Ranma llegó a la planta baja de la escuela escuchó las campanadas que indicaban que las clases habían culminado. Apuró el paso y alcanzó a Akane en el gran _genkan_ donde guardaban su calzado. Se acercó en silencio para cambiarse los zapatos y la miró de reojo.

—¡Akane! —Escucharon los dos prometidos. Yuca y Sayuri aparecieron repentinamente. Las dos amigas intentarían de nuevo convencerla.

—¿Sí? —Akane volteó hacia ellas, les sonrió nerviosa mientras ordenaba sus _uwabaki _en su taquilla, ya no quería hablar más del casting.

—Vamos amiga, será divertido, si no nos aceptan no pasará nada, nos reiremos y tendremos otra cosa que contar a nuestros nietos. —Sayuri parecía una niña encaprichada.

Ranma disimulaba que estaba muy entretenido arreglando sus cosas mientras escuchaba atento lo que decía ese trío, todavía sin hilar de qué hablaban, pero si irían a algún lugar él las seguiría. Ciertamente no se sentía cómodo con la idea de perseguir a su prometida, pero su preocupación de que algo malo le pasase a Akane lo hacía comportarse como un prometido responsable. «Tengo que velar por su bienestar. Es solo cuestión de honor», se dijo para animarse.

—Discúlpenme chicas, de verdad no puedo, prometí a Kasumi que la ayudaría con… con la cena —La pequeña Tendo tomó su maletín y no dejó de ver como sus manos lo sujetaban, no podía verlas a la cara después de esa coartada tan inverosímil.

—Pero Akane, si no vas con nosotras no será lo mismo, dijimos que haríamos muchas cosas juntas. —Yuca insistió, sabía que la jovencita de cabello corto tendría muchas posibilidades de ser seleccionada, eso significaría tener una amiga actriz y conocer a personas famosas del teatro ¡Era emocionante!

—Además —intervino Sayuri—, no creo que Kasumi te pidiera tal cosa, amiga —Akane hizo un puchero—. Mira, haremos lo siguiente, solo nos acompañarás, no entrarás al casting.

—¿Casting? —preguntó de pronto Ranma mirando a su prometida. Esa sola palabra volvió a alterarlo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que vaya? ¿Recordarle sus estúpidas palabras del día anterior? ¿Apoyarla como lo hacían sus amigas? Quería arreglar las cosas, no empeorarlas.

—¡Sí Ranma! Tú también puedes acompañarnos —Yuca, ignorando lo ocurrido entre los prometidos, no dudó en tratar de animar a Ranma, ya que si lo conseguía, Akane también aceptaría—, seguro que has escuchado que Fukui Hiroaki está aquí y está haciendo el casting para encontrar a los actores que le darán vida a su última obra.

—¡Vamos Ranma!, tú también deberías presentarte, tal vez los dos queden seleccionados. —Ahora Sayuri hablaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de que sus amigos prometidos, el guapo y la bonita, sean famosos.

Ranma no podía creerlo, ese idiota se había convertido en una piedra en su zapato. Pero él era un hombre estratégico y no cometía el mismo error dos veces.

—Si Akane quiere ir… por mí no hay problema —dijo sin más colocando los brazos en su nuca y mirando al techo. Akane lo vio pestañeando varias veces, incrédula.

«Sí, es mejor, acompañaré a Akane y si es necesario puedo boicotear cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre ella y aquel productor de pacotilla si se aparece», reflexionó Ranma.

—¡Genial, amiga! Tu prometido es un caballero de verdad, ¡te acompañará para que te presentes al casting! —Sayuri posó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Akane mientras empezaba a caminar, guiándola.

—Esperen… Yo no dije que haría el cast…

—¡Sí! Se nota que te apoya y te quiere mucho. —Yuca la interrumpió repitiendo la acción de Sayuri pero con su brazo izquierdo.

Súbitamente Akane ya no entendía qué pasaba, iba abrazada por sus amigas al casting que no pretendía hacer, casting que no necesitaría si en la cena de ayer hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Hiroaki, propuesta que no aceptó porque sabía que el teatro era muy exigente y ella no tenía ninguna formación dramática. Además ¿Ranma las acompañaba?, ¡y no solo eso!, sino que el muy fresco parecía haberse olvidado de su "pequeña" crítica del día anterior y hasta ¿La apoyaba ante la posibilidad de ser actriz de teatro? «¿Habré sido transportada a un universo paralelo sin haberme percatado?», meditó la confundida jovencita.

El joven Saotome iba detrás de las tres ingenuas amigas que abrazadas caminaban jugueteando por la calle sin sospechar de sus intenciones. «Dejaré que piensen que apoyo a Akane para que se presente al casting. Cuando estemos cerca me retorceré por mi _inesperado_ dolor de estómago. Les diré que necesito ir a casa y… por supuesto _mi adorable prometida_ no se negará, tengo suerte de que sea tan buena», pensó con una sonrisa engreída el ingenioso y apuesto artista marcial.

* * *

Después de caminar unas cuadras, Sayuri miró fijamente a Yuka sin que Akane, quien seguía en medio de sus amigas mirando al frente, se diera cuenta. Yuka, al percatarse de esa atención se preguntó: «¿Qué le pasa?», se tocó la cara por si tenía algo raro. Sayuri resolló. «¿Es en serio», pensó incrédula. Entonces decidió hablar, a ver si de esa manera su tarda amiga _comprendía_:

—¡Ejem, ejem!, Yuka, ¿no crees que Ranma va muy solito?

—¿Eh? —Sayuri la taladró con la mirada—. ¡Ah, sí, claro! —felizmente Yuka entendió—. Akane, creo que deberías ir con él.

Akane se sobresaltó. Era cierto. Después de todo, Ranma las estaba acompañando. No respondió, pero decidió parar y dejar que sus amigas se adelantaran. Sayuri y Yuka se sonrieron por sus habilidades en el amor mientras dejaban atrás a su mejor amiga.

El joven acompañante al notar que su prometida se detuvo se sorprendió y caminó dudoso viendo su espalda; ella no volteó hacia él. «¿Acaso me está esperando?», se preguntó. Cuando la alcanzó, Akane retomó la caminata, el nervioso muchacho no sabía qué hacer exactamente. «¿Tal vez… quiere caminar a mi lado?», volvió a interrogarse.

Los prometidos no se habían dicho casi nada durante el día, bueno… Ranma sabía que estaba en falta, así que mejor continuar como estaban hasta ese momento. Se conocían tan bien que para la suerte de ambos muchas veces las palabras sobraban cuando estaban juntos, de alguna forma muy extraña y especial sabían que su mutua compañía era suficiente, eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

—¿Qué es eso?

Ranma escuchó el susurro de Akane y la miró, ella veía sorprendida hacia un lado de la avenida, entonces él giró su cabeza, guiado por los bonitos ojos de su prometida, para saber que le había llamado la atención. Una hilera de jóvenes y adolescentes se mostró ante a ellos. Yuka y Sayuri ya estaban al final.

—¡Ran-chan!

—¡Airen!

—¡Ranma-sama!

Dijeron a la vez Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi mientras corrían hacia ellos. Las tres prometidas de Ranma, aunque en diferentes posiciones, también estaban formando la larga fila de personas que aguardaban ser atendidas. Akane al verlas prefirió alejarse y caminar para acompañar a sus amigas. Ranma se fastidió, pero lo disimuló levantando la mano en señal de saludo, ¿es que nada le podía salir bien? Era momento de hacer su propio casting demostrando la mejor escena de dolor de estómago y las tres chicas le habían frustrado el plan.

—Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí? —Ranma, les hablaba pero no podía evitar voltear de rato en rato para ver la reacción de Akane, entonces vio como Yuka y Sayuri lo miraban como si estuviera robando a una pobre anciana y su prometida le daba la espalda fuera de la fila.

—¿Que no te has enterado, Ranma-sama? Hay un casting para participar en una obra de teatro digna de una actriz como yo —respondió Kodachi colgada ya del cuello de su único amor.

—Obviamente ellos querer chicas bellas y sensuales como ser Shampoo. Seguro yo quedar de protagonista. —La guerrera amazona también se abrazó al torso de su_ airen_ mientras pateaba a la chica gimnasta que estaba tomándose demasiada confianza con su futuro esposo.

—Sí, seguro te eligen, sobre todo por tu forma de hablar. —Se burló Ukyo del acento de la joven china, sacando su gran espátula para separar de una buena vez a esas dos ofrecidas de su prometido desde la niñez.

—¿Qué tener mi forma de hablar? —chilló Shampoo y encaró a Ukyo—. Además, eso no importar si ven a Shampoo en biquini. ¡¿Quieres verlo, Ranma?! —La desenvuelta jovencita hizo ademán de quitarse su ajustado y corto vestido. Ranma al ver que eso podría empeorar las cosas con Akane se puso nervioso.

—¡No! —gritó tapándose los ojos.

—¡Ah, claro ser! Tú querer que Shampoo te modele cuando estar solos. —La amazona no perdió la oportunidad de incitar al pobre muchacho.

—¡No! —Volvió a gritar, Ranma quería irse de ahí.

—Deja de molestar a mi Ranma-sama, impúdica. —Kodachi también tuvo que soltar a Ranma para ponerse en posición de ataque y le dio un latigazo a la descarada amazona, quien cambió su rostro de una expresión provocativa a otra de dolor.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Shampoo se había enfurecido y arremetió contra la conocida Rosa Negra.

—Ran-chan, mejor vámonos de aquí. —Ukyo aprovechó el enfrentamiento de las otras dos chicas para abrazar a Ranma y empezar a _llevárselo_. Shampoo y Kodachi al notar las intenciones de la joven cocinera detuvieron su asalto y entre las tres alocadas jovencitas empezaron a jalonear al resignado muchacho que no entendía por qué seguía recibiendo tal acoso.

Akane vio molesta como Ranma se dejaba manipular por las tres chicas, entonces decidió que mejor se adelantaba a casa, además tenía hambre y mucha tarea.

—Bueno… debo irme. Nos vemos mañana, chicas. —Se despidió la pequeña Tendo de sus amigas con una leve sonrisa. Sayuri y Yuka vieron la incomodidad de su amiga, la entendían, así que le dieron un fuerte abrazo de despedida y la dejaron ir.

Akane agradecía la preocupación de sus amigas, pero no le gustaba como la veían en momentos como ese, con lástima. Resopló. Les tenía que hacer entender que a pesar de que su prometido no respetaba el compromiso, ella sí lo haría porque era lo correcto. Además, no le afectaba, ella _estaba bien_, y estaría _bien_ hasta que hablara con su padre para hacerle entender que _a pesar_ de ser mujer podría sacar adelante el Dojo Tendo; sola. Después de eso ya no solo estaría _bien_, sino que sería libre. Suspiró.

La jovencita de corto cabello estaba a punto de voltear la larga avenida, cuando lo escuchó:

—¡Akane! —Un joven de coleta castaña se le acercaba corriendo mientras gritaba su nombre. ¿Acaso era…?

—¿Shinnosuke? —La artista marcial volteó y reconoció a su amigo, sintió sincera alegría. Recordó su historia de amistad, se conocían desde niños, él le había salvado la vida y años después ella no dudó en hacerlo también. Quizás eran más que simples amigos, habían protegido sus vidas como muestra de un particular sentimiento.

Al quedar cerca se dieron un fortísimo abrazo, de aquellos que solo se da a alguien especial. Cuando Akane quiso alejarse para verlo mejor se percató que su amigo también la había extrañado: aún la sostenía con fuerza.

Shinnosuke estaba muy emocionado, ver a Akane lo había transportado a un mundo maravilloso. Lo sabía, a pesar del tiempo todavía la amaba, sentirla era mejor que cualquier _agua de la vida_. Al darse cuenta de que Akane ya no estaba respondiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad se alejó un poco, feliz, mirando esa radiante sonrisa que aún en sueños recordaba.

Se quedaron tomados de las manos y el maletín de la impresionada jovencita quedó olvidado en el pavimento.

—Querida Akane, que agradable sorpresa verte. El abuelo y yo te hemos extrañado mucho. —Shinnosuke estaba realmente encantado de ver a su primer amor después de tiempo.

—La sorpresa es mía, Shinnosuke, ¿qué haces en Nerima?

—Me pasó algo muy raro. Tuvimos a una productora de teatro en Ryugenzawa porque querían unos terrenos para instalar una casa de retiro para actores en un lugar apacible. Como los bosques no tenían un dueño legal, los pobladores decidieron que mi abuelo tenía derecho de esas tierras por haberlas cuidado durante toda su vida y... Ahora él es el dueño.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Felicidades! —Akane volvió a abrazarlo brevemente, sorprendida y pletórica por la buena suerte de su amigo.

—Y eso no es todo… Me preguntaron si quería actuar en su obra de teatro; al principio no me gustó la idea, pero luego de conversar y los ánimos de mi abuelo… acepté —dijo avergonzado.

—¡Eso es increíble!, ¿y dónde está el abuelo? —Akane no podía creerlo: ¡su amigo ahora era actor y dueño de un hermoso lugar junto a su abuelo!

—Se ha quedado en el hotel. ¿Ves esa fila? —Shinnosuke soltó por un par de segundos una de sus manos para señalar a las personas que seguían esperando su turno para el casting—, es para reclutar jóvenes actores —explicó como si Akane no lo supiera—. ¿Quieres intentarlo? No es necesario que esperes para entrar, yo puedo llevarte de frente con los que están realizando el casting. —Se apresuró en decir el joven de Ryugenzawa, ilusionado por compartir esa experiencia con Akane y un poco presuntuoso por conocer a los importantes organizadores.

—Creo que no es buena idea —dijo ella suavemente recordando su decisión, además no quería exponerse a nada que diera oportunidades de burla por parte de las lindas y extrovertidas prometidas de Ranma. Inclinó su cabeza; tímida.

—No digas eso, me he dado cuenta que si el director ve que el chico o la chica que se presenta se ve bien físicamente, dispone que pase a la siguiente fase, así de fácil. Y tú, Akane, tú eres muy hermosa. —Akane levantó la cabeza y notó que su amigo la miraba de una manera distinta, que la ponía nerviosa y hacía sentir ¿Bien? Al mismo tiempo. De repente le pareció que Shinnosuke estaba acercando su rostro al de ella, muy lentamente. Se sonrojó.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Inesperadamente Ranma, con el rostro grave, había aparecido tomando ambas manos de Akane para alejarlas de ese guardabosque que alguna vez casi logra arrebatarla de su lado.

Minutos antes, cuando el joven Saotome notó que Akane se estaba yendo, tuvo que usar su actitud seductora para atontar a sus tres admiradoras, bueno… también tuvo que aceptar una cita con cada una, pero ¡Después vería como solucionaba eso! Tenía y quería irse con su chica favorita; la única. Fue cuando notó que alguien corría tras su prometida, luego escuchó su voz y observó una insufrible escena de reencuentro entre _su_ _futura esposa_ y ese perdedor de la escoba «¡Maldita sea!». Caminó con pesadez, inseguro. Bufó, ¿es que las cosas podían ser peor? No pensó que volver a ver a ese chico le causara tanto malestar. Y si con eso no bastaba, el muy aprovechado la abrazó y tomó de ambas manos y… y… ¿Iba a besarla? «¡Grrrr! Ahora sí vas a saber quién es Ranma Saotome».

—¡Ranma! —Por alguna razón la pequeña Tendo se asustó, no estaba haciendo nada indebido, pero sentía el aura combativa de Ranma—. ¿Acaso no lo reconoces? Es Shinnosuke, lo conocimos en Ryugenzawa, él y su abuelo... —Akane trataba de explicar a su prometido que no pasaba nada malo, que ningún extraño la estaba molestando, que solo se trataba del amigo que ambos habían ayudado en una ocasión.

—Sí lo recuerdo. Hola —Lo saludó con enojo—. Ahora vamos a casa, Akane —exigió el irritado joven empezando a halar las muñecas de su prometida.

Shinnosuke al ver cómo Ranma trataba de cortar el contacto con su añorado amor, también se mostró airado, afianzó su agarre y lo desafió con la mirada. «¿Aún estarán juntos? ¿Ya no tendré oportunidad con Akane?». Su corazón dio un vuelco.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. Muchísimas gracias a quienes ya me pasaron a visitar y hasta cliquearon en favorito o seguir o me dejaron una crítica, gracias de verdad. Espero les esté agradando mi ficcito. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura :(._

_Quiero aclarar que el Teatro Zeami Motokiyo existe en mi imaginación XD, el nombre lo tomé de un dramaturgo japonés muy antiguo ;), me tomé la licencia para usar su nombre ¿Todo bien con eso, verdad? e.e, es que no encontré el nombre de algún teatro real en Nerima :'(._

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran decirme para mejorar mi escritura súper novel._

_Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	4. Fortuna

Miércoles, 04 de marzo de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Fortuna**

Akane reconocía muy bien cuando Ranma estaba realmente furioso, así que no le quedó de otra que dejarse llevar por él.

—Shinnosuke —Lo miró entre apenada e incómoda, pero le regaló una sonrisa dulce como despedida—, debemos irnos, es tarde y prometí a mi hermana que la ayudaría. —Desvió su mirada por saberse mentirosa otra vez.

—No te preocupes, hermosa Akane ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Al escucharlo, Ranma se alteró más presionando fuertemente las delgadas muñecas de su prometida, iba a contestar él, pero ella se anticipó.

—¡Claro! ¿Mañana puedo buscarte en el teatro? —La naturaleza de Akane no le permitía ser desagradable con quienes no lo merecían ¿Cómo decir "no" a alguien que solo estaba siendo cortés? Entonces al ser consciente de que su pregunta podría molestar a su prometido y que hasta ese momento, de forma demasiado extraña, los tres seguían tomados de las manos: soltó a su amigo de Ryugenzawa, se liberó del agarre de Ranma, levantó su maletín para sujetarlo con ambas manos como solía hacerlo, y trató de disimular un poco la tensión del ambiente hablando como si todo estaría normal—. Ranma y yo podríamos venir por ti después de clases y mostrarte parte de la región.

El joven Saotome se sintió un poco mejor. «¡Oye eso! Akane no irá sola contigo a ningún lado. Ella y yo siempre estamos juntos», le dijo a través de su mirada y con una pequeña sonrisa jactanciosa a su rival.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Shinnosuke ignoró la expresión de Ranma sin dejar que su interrupción malograra su reencuentro. La miró sonriendo ligeramente y cerró sus manos en puños: las sintió dolorosamente vacías. «¿Ella lo prefiere?». No deseaba presionarla, pero también quería volver a verla—. Estaré esperándote. —Terminó por decir.

Ranma aburrido de tanta despedida, no lo pensó, solo sujetó la mano izquierda de Akane y la jaló. Ella, aunque asombrada por la acción de su prometido, empezó a caminar junto a él, mirando por última vez en ese día a su amigo guardabosque, diciéndole un suave:

—Hasta mañana, Shinnosuke.

El joven castaño la entendió. Por un momento quiso darle su merecido a ese idiota maleducado, pero sabía que Akane no lo tomaría bien, muy a su pesar ese estúpido era su prometido… ¡Claro que no lo había olvidado! Los recuerdos entorno a Akane le eran imposibles de borrar. «Lucharé por ti, y si por ahora no me brindas más que tu amistad voy a aceptarlo». Se quedó en medio de la avenida viéndola partir como aquella vez en Ryugenzawa.

* * *

Como casi nunca, los prometidos iban tomados de las manos por las calles de Nerima mirando el confín de la calle. Nerviosos, ansiosos, avergonzados, callados, pensativos.

Ranma, no podía creerlo: primero el día anterior tuvo que soportar a ese productor de pacotilla que desnudaba con la mirada a su descuidada prometida, y ahora aparecía ese chico del bosque que se atrevía a tocarla y acercarse a ella como solo a él le sería permitido en algún momento. Miró de soslayo los labios de Akane. «¡Maldito!». ¡Sí! La idea de llevársela lejos donde solo él podría estar a su lado a veces no era tan descabellada.

Al lado del acongojado joven, Akane volvió a dar un vistazo a sus manos entrelazadas. Se sonrojó por enésima vez. ¿Ahora qué debía esperar de Ranma? ¿Que haya madurado en unos minutos? ¿Que respete el compromiso? ¿Que la respete a ella? ¿Que aclare las cosas con sus otras prometidas? «¿Que sea amoroso conmigo?». Suspiró negando con la cabeza, luego se soltó y corrió hacia el gran portón de madera.

Ya habían llegado a casa.

Ranma miró cómo su prometida se perdía en la entrada mientras guardaba su mano derecha despacio en su bolsillo, como queriendo guardar la calidez y suavidad del contacto con Akane. Entró y fue al _dojo_ a entrenar, lo necesitaba.

No se vieron el resto del día.

* * *

Jueves por la mañana, Nabiki caminaba sobre las calles casi vacías de Nerima rumbo a la escuela mientras recordaba como hace un año Kasumi y Akane la acompañaban. Primero, dejaban a su hermanita menor en la escuela media, cercana al consultorio del doctor Tofu quien las saludaba afectuosamente al paso si se llegaban a encontrar; necesitaban asegurarse de que la pequeña Tendo quedara al resguardo de sus maestros y amigas. Luego, Kasumi la dejaba a ella en la preparatoria Furinkan, para después ir al mercado y hacer las compras del día. A veces, Nabiki decía que tenía que esperar a alguien y se quedaba en la puerta, su hermana mayor se despedía con su entrañable sonrisa y se iba. Entonces, Nabiki sigilosa la seguía un par de cuadras sin que ella se diera cuenta para calmar un poco sus ansias pensando que algo malo podría pasarle. Quizás solo era una manía para sentirse mejor, ya que Kasumi se portaba como su madre y llegó a quererla como si lo fuera, temía perderla también.

A su manera, la mediana de las Tendo, amaba y protegía a su familia, por eso si se presentaban oportunidades lucrativas no lo dudaba y aprovechaba su suerte e ingenio innato para los negocios. Ella sabía muy bien que dentro del sistema capitalista al que casi todo el mundo pertenece, el dinero es fundamental. «Si tener riqueza es tan esencial ¿Por qué no acumularla?», pensó. Además, si su familia llegara a requerir _de verdad_ efectivo, no lo dudaría y lo compartiría, al fin y al cabo algunos de ellos también habían aportado. «Sobre todo Ranma y Akane que son muy rentables», reflexionó divertida por todo lo que había ganado a costa de las fotografías de ambos. «¡Y un par de lentos!», se afirmó.

Cuando su tío Genma y Ranma llegaron, ella se había entusiasmado por el hecho de tener un prometido, pero Ranma, pese a que reconocía que era guapísimo, porque tampoco podía tapar el sol con un dedo; era un chico problema: cargaba con una maldición, no tenía fortuna alguna, era tosco y después resultó tener prometidas por cada lugar que había hollado, bueno… por culpa de su padre, pero ¡Las tenía! «Pobre de Akane», se lamentó.

Sin embargo, ese muchacho problemático había logrado encantar a su pequeña hermana después de haber quedado encantado también con ella. Nabiki diariamente era testigo del amor de ese par de tortolitos, por ejemplo: algunas veces que los había acompañado notó sus miradas bobas. Ranma varias veces casi habría caído o chocado por quedarse embelesado mirando a Akane cuando ella iba distraída; por otro lado la pequeña Tendo, tímida, también trataba de verlo, fingiendo que volteaba para ver quién sabe qué. Y cuando cruzaban sus miradas, inmediatamente enrojecían a la vez, observándose unos segundos asustados, como si hubieran sido pillados haciendo una diablura. «¡En serio son demasiado lentos!». Nabiki, conociéndolos, se temía a que jamás se decidieran por exteriorizar sus sentimientos, por lo que prefería salir, de la casa o de la escuela, antes o después que ellos, así tal vez se dieran la oportunidad de acercarse, por lo que sería más fácil encontrarlos en momentos comprometedores que obviamente les sacaría provecho. «Bien que les gusta estar solos. Aunque, en las últimas semanas, Akane lo ha estado tratando _normal_, como a cualquier otro, eso es raro», recordó.

En fin, gracias a su papel de celestina ahora podía disfrutar de caminar sola y planear: cómo sacarle beneficios a la vida, cómo aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban, cómo convencer a Akane para que actuara…

Brom, brom, brom…

El motor de un Lamborghini Diablo azul interrumpió sus deliberaciones. Nabiki levantó una ceja para disimular su sorpresa. «¿Ese no era el auto de Hiroaki? No, el de él era negro».

Para alimentar su estupor oculto, del auto nuevo bajó Hiroaki, despampanante, con lentes oscuros y ropa ostensiblemente costosa.

—Hola, Nabiki. ¿Te gusta mi nuevo juguete?

Al joven y adinerado productor le gustaba presumir en broma su superioridad económica. Sin duda, agradecía a sus ancestros por haberse preocupado en acumular grandes riquezas, puesto que ahora, literalmente, podía disfrutar de la vida sin preocupaciones.

Muchos decían que sin su dinero no hubiera logrado el éxito que tenía, incluso era más conocido como productor que como escritor de teatro; pero lo cierto fue que desde su adolescencia había ganado premios en concursos de literatura, en su natal Ota, legítimamente por su talento. Él, desde que había cumplido los 18 años, había patrocinado la edición y publicación de sus 11 obras escritas hasta el momento, sus respectivas puestas en escena, el pago de los directores y actores, el alquiler de los teatros, la publicidad, las giras y demás servicios para hacer lo que más amaba: arte dramático. Felizmente, también, gozaba del apoyo incondicional de su familia, por eso nunca tuvo trabas para financiar sus primeras obras hasta cuando él solo pudo costear completamente toda la producción.

Otra de las mejores cosas que agradecía a la vida era haber podido conocer a talentosas y buenas personas, como su mejor amigo y director de escena; Fujioka Atsushi. Sí, indudablemente agradecía vivir y ser lo que ahora era: un dramaturgo y productor notable.

—Hiroaki —Nabiki le habló con tranquilidad, como si estuviera acostumbrada a la vida holgada—. ¿Y tu otro auto? —No pudo evitar su pregunta.

—En el mecánico —dijo como si nada—, por eso tuve que mandar a que me trajeran este otro —Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a su auto azul y se apoyó en él—. No lo utilizo mucho, prefiero el de color negro.

—Entiendo.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Camino a la escuela.

—¿No va contigo?

—No, _ellos_ prefieren otro camino —Hiroaki la miró dudoso «¿Ellos?», pensó—. Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Me refiero a ella y su prometido, y… bueno, yo no sé tocar el violín —aclaró Nabiki después de notar cierta perplejidad en el joven productor.

—Vaya, no parecían una pareja… amorosa. —El joven dramaturgo sintió un cosquilleo desagradable en el estómago.

—Te sorprenderías, guapo. —La perspicaz Tendo seguía notando incomodidad de parte de Hiroaki, pero aún no estaba segura del porqué.

—Bien. Necesito a Akane está mañana —demandó el joven productor con apremio.

—¿En serio? ¿No es muy pequeña para ti? —bromeó Nabiki.

Hiroaki enrojeció «¿Qué me pasa?».

—No entiendo qué quieres decir y, discúlpame, pero no me importa. Necesito a Akane porque debemos hacerle unas fotografías para la publicidad.

—Ya veo… Si necesitas fotografías yo tengo muchas. De hecho aquí traigo algunas. —La curiosa jovencita apoyó su maletín en la ventana de una casa cercana para sacar un sobre rosa que le entregó mientras lo miraba entornando los ojos.

El dramaturgo recibió el sobre desconfiado «¿Por qué Nabiki trae esto con ella?», meditó empezando a abrir el sobre. Cuando sacó la primera fotografía sonrió. Era ella, la niña bonita; Akane. En esa imagen la observaba como si alguien la hubiese llamado, y ella al darse vuelta para ver quién era hizo que sus cabellos volaran al viento junto a su falda plisada corta, dejando ver gran parte de sus torneadas piernas, también llevaba un suéter ceñido que le permitía distinguir su cuerpo con forma de reloj de arena; Hiroaki la mirada lentamente, examinándola, deleitándose, agitándose; hasta que vio su carita inocente y recordó que solo tenía dieciséis años.

En otra, la pequeña Tendo entrenaba concentrada con su _keikogi_ amarillo, elevaba la pierna derecha dando una patada al aire demostrando su fuerza y elasticidad. «Entrenando te ves más bella e irresistible», el dramaturgo cada vez se sorprendía más de lo que estaba sintiendo. Prefirió ver la siguiente foto.

En la tercera el joven escritor contempló cómo Akane le sonreía dulcemente a un cerdo tacita de té negro; con sus ojos color miel, hermosos y expresivos, curveando sus suaves labios y enseñando sus perfectos dientes, Hiroaki se demoró más de lo necesario en despegar su vista de la boca de Akane «¡¿Qué me pasa?!». Pasó a la última fotografía.

En esa se veía a Akane siendo cargada por quien parecía ser su prometido, la llevaba sobre su hombro, como escapando de alguien, ella tenía puesto un short verde agua, por lo que el chico seguro había sentido la suavidad de sus piernas. Esa foto no le gustó.

—Estas fotografías están… bien, pero necesito algo diferente y exclusivo para la obra de teatro —dijo mientras las guardaba de nuevo en el sobre, disimulando su turbación.

—Seré sincera contigo, aún no he hablado con ella.

—¿Qué?

—Pero tranquilo, Akane actuará para ti. Además tú dijiste que la necesitabas para mañana _viernes_ a las cinco, y yo cumpliré el trato.

—Está bien… ¿Vas a la escuela? ¿Te llevo?

Nabiki volvió a ver el auto.

—¡Claro!

Dentro del Lamborghini Diablo, la joven Tendo vio cómo Hiroaki guardaba el sobre rosa en la guantera, entonces lo detuvo casi arranchándoselo de las manos.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre, niña?!

—Nada. Solo que esto es mío —afirmó mientras empezaba a guardar su _mercancía_.

El alterado productor quería conservar esas fotografías, mas no se le ocurría argumento alguno que no lo comprometiera. Si era muy obvio… Nabiki sería un problema.

—Es cierto que las fotos no son profesionales, pero… podrían servir por ahora. Además… dijiste que tenías muchas… Y… solo se trata de fotos… En todo caso… ¿Acaso las necesitas? —Hiroaki ya no sabía qué decir.

—Pues sí. Y tú… ¿Las necesitas? —La hermana de Akane sentía que lo estaba acorralando. «¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente, Hiroaki?», no dejaba de verlo.

—Ya te dije que pueden servir por ahora.

—En ese caso, si quieres quedarte con las fotos de mi hermanita tendrás que pagar. —Se abanicó con el sobre.

El nervioso productor lo dudó, sin embargo aceptó, sacó su chequera y le entregó un segundo talón que hizo sonreír a Nabiki.

—¡Guau! Realmente deben haberte gustado. Me alegro. Tengo más si quieres. —Ofreció.

* * *

Ya en la escuela muchos estudiantes que estaban ingresando no pudieron evitar murmurar y curiosear el lujoso auto con disimulo. Antes de que Nabiki bajara, Hiroaki preguntó de la forma más natural que pudo:

—¿Y por qué tienes fotos de Akane?

—No eres el único que las quiere, aunque debo admitir que eres el que más me ha dado por ellas. Solo por eso te mostraré a ti primero cuando tenga nuevo _material_.

El joven dramaturgo la escuchaba sin creérselo.

—¿Comercializas con la imagen de tu hermana?

—Igual que tú vas a hacerlo ¿No?

—No es lo mismo. ¿Ella lo sabe?

—Igual que sabe que actuará en tu obra.

—Me sorprendes, Nabiki.

—Siempre lo hago ¡Chao!

Nabiki bajó feliz, guiñándole un ojo. Ciertamente le encantaba lucir lujos. Hiroaki la miró con una sonrisa torcida; la comprendía. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, arrancó el auto y se fue.

Tras avanzar unas cuadras, el joven dramaturgo observó cómo los prometidos corrían a gran velocidad hacia la escuela. Se detuvo.

—¡Bonita¡ —gritó.

Los dos artistas marciales dejaron de correr y observaron a Hiroaki quien bajaba por completo la luna de la ventana.

—¿Te llevo? —El joven escritor de pronto se sentía entusiasmado.

—Buenos días, joven Fukui —Akane hizo una reverencia—. Gracias, pero no es necesario, estamos cerca y aún tenemos tiempo para llegar.

—Pero se nos hará tarde si nos sigues distrayendo. —Ranma se puso al lado de su prometida.

—Ah, hola. No te había visto. —Trató de ser cortés. Y falló.

El artista marcial notó su desaire.

—Sí claro, es comprensible, bien dicen que con el tiempo ciertas funciones se van deteriorando. —Akane lo vio con reproche. «Pero qué grosero».

—No le haga caso —La pequeña Tendo sonrió a Hiroaki moviendo una de sus manos para restar importancia al comportamiento de su prometido—. Otra vez gracias, pero debemos irnos, sino seremos castigados. —Hizo otra reverencia y continuó corriendo, Ranma la siguió viendo cómo el productor se quedaba solo como un idiota.

Hiroaki, se sentía extraño. En toda su vida se había sentido atraído por mujeres hermosas, quienes no se le resistían por cómo se portaba con ellas y por la posición que tenía. Sin embargo, con Akane se sentía ridículamente inseguro. «¡Cielo santo! Solo es una niña». El confundido dramaturgo los vio desaparecer por la calle, ansioso porque llegara el viernes. Arrancó el auto de nuevo y salió a gran velocidad, tenía muchas cosas que hacer todavía.

* * *

Ranma había amanecido relativamente frenético, lo que estaba pasando últimamente lo dejaba agotado mentalmente, pensar casi todos los días en ahuyentar a cada idiota que se creía con derechos de estar cerca de su prometida y encima hacerlo sin que ella se diera cuenta no era sencillo. Y la muy tonta regalaba su dulzura como si nada. «¿De dónde habrá aparecido ese productor de pacotilla? No pensé verlo tan pronto. ¿Y por qué Akane lo trata bien?».

—"Bonita" ¡Ja! ¿Por qué te detuviste? Ni que lo fueras. —El joven Saotome intentaba calmarse, tal vez molestándola un poco lo lograría.

La adolecente de ojos bonitos no quería discutir, así que no contestó y siguió entrando a la escuela.

—Yo entendería si por lo menos no te vieras tan marimacho, pero no es el caso.

—Quizás sí existe alguien a quien sí le parezca bonita, Ranma —gruño Akane y lo encaró, él no se quedó atrás.

—Sí, como viejos productores que les falla la vista.

—Yo no me he metido contigo. Además si tan horrible y marimacho te parezco ¡Por qué no te vas lejos y me dejas en paz!

Akane subió las escaleras con celeridad, parecía que huir de su prometido era la única manera de sentirse tranquila. Estaba un poco acostumbrada al fastidioso Saotome, pero cuando le decía algo referente a que le parecía fea, simplemente no lo soportaba.

Ranma quiso detenerla, pero recordó avergonzado cómo la tomó de la mano sin pedirle permiso la tarde de ayer, y lo que le costó relajarse después del contacto y del encuentro con Shinnosuke. «Mejor veo la forma de que Akane deje plantado al guardabosque. ¿Y si la invito a tomar helados? Sería raro, pero podría funcionar».

* * *

Hiroaki se sentía agotado, se sentó en el sillón cerca de la gran ventana de su habitación de hotel. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Toc, toc. Toc. Toc, toc, toc. Toc.

El joven productor sonrió, sabía quién era, solo ellos dos tocaban así.

—Adelante.

—Hola prestigioso, talentoso y guapo productor.

Hiroaki se carcajeó.

—¡Vaya sí que te veo de buen ánimo! ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tanta alegría?

—Soy un tipo alegre, es mi naturaleza.

—Sí claro. Te conozco desde que somos unos niños, tu naturaleza no es precisamente "alegre". ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguna buena noticia para la obra?

—Así es. De hecho me alegro de que estés aquí. Querías conocer a Blanca Nieves y aquí traigo algunas fotografías. —Hiroaki le entregó las cuatro fotos.

—¡Guau! ¡Sí que es bonita! Definitivamente es perfecta para el papel.

—¿Sí, verdad? Su nombre es Akane, tiene dieciséis años.

—¿Y este hermoso adolescente? Está guapísimo, ¿quién es?

—Un chiquillo inmaduro que no sabe lo que quiere —respondió con fastidio.

—Yo podría ayudarlo a madurar…

—¡Cállate Atsushi!

—Ja, ja, ja. Tranquilo, ladro pero no muerdo. Además es un niño —dijo el joven director riéndose mientras dejaba las fotos en la mesita de centro.

El escritor también rio, conocía el humor de su mejor amigo y le agradaba que no se hiciera problemas para manifestar sus gustos por su mismo sexo. Al calmarse consultó:

—¿Podríamos usar una de estas fotos para la publicidad?

—¡Bromeas! Necesitamos fotos de verdad, no hechas por un principiante. Además, ¿no sería mejor tener a todos los actores y hacerles tomas juntos?

—Quizás… Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos tener unas primeras imágenes de ella sola. —Hiroaki volvió a tomar las fotos de Akane.

Atsushi notó como su querido amigo miraba ¿Obsesivamente? a la dulce adolescente. Quiso aclarar ciertas cosas.

—Akane es muuuy joven ¿No crees?

—¿Eh? Sí, lo sé ¿A qué viene eso?

—A qué 11 años de diferencia es... Cómo decirlo... ¿Aterrador?

—Sé por dónde vas, y claro que sé que Akane es una adolescente todavía y que _yo_ soy un adulto centrado de 27 años. Pero también sé que esa niña es bonita, y que la necesito para que actúe en mi obra porque será un buen anzuelo para atraer al público.

—Esa mirada tuya no es de alguien que es consciente de todo lo que acabas de decir. Ni siquiera miraste así a ninguna de las otras aspirantes cuando hicieron sus casting _muy_ atrevidos para que las eligieras cuando nadie sabía que tú ya tenías tu favorita. ¿Las recuerdas?, sobre todo a esas tres chiquillas en ropas diminutas que solo faltaba que les echaran lodo para hacer el mejor espectáculo de "Lucha femenina en barro". ¡Aj!

Atsushi recordó la tarde de casting donde Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo habían coincidido saboteándose por lograr el papel de Blanca Nieves. La locura empezó cuando la gimnasta de los Kuno se presentó, antes que las otras dos prometidas de Ranma, en el centro del escenario cubierta con una capa de seda dorada, la cual arrojó tras su risa escandalosa hacia la mesa donde se encontraban realizando la selección: Hiroaki, el jefe de casting, el fotógrafo y él. El segundo y el tercero habían quedado atontados a causa del escandaloso bikini de Kodachi y ya le daban sus votos positivos. El joven Fujioka resopló hastiado e intentó poner orden, hasta que inesperadamente aparecieron dos chicas más con atuendos similares.

Sucedió que la amazona china y la cocinera de okonomiyaki, al ver esa manera tan fácil de obtener el papel principal; no perdieron tiempo: golpearon al pobre Sasuke dejándolo inconsciente, tomaron "prestada" la maleta de la Rosa Negra, quien convenientemente tenía más bikinis, y se fueron entre jalones al baño más cercano para cambiarse "adecuadamente" para ese casting. Luego de un rato, las tres chicas de espíritu competitivo empezaron a modelar y coquetear demostrando sus "dotes" en la actuación sin dejar de empujarse entre ellas.

Atsushi simplemente no lo podía creer ¿Qué pensarían aquellas niñas? ¿Que en la actuación solo se necesita ser guapa? ¿Mostrarse sin decoro? ¿Que su adorado escenario era una simple pasarela? Definitivamente no sabían nada de actuación. El indignado director tuvo que mandar a sacarlas cuando vio que su comportamiento belicoso podría estropear su _templo_ teatral. «Todo lo que tengo que aguantar», pensó con un escalofrío y regresó la atención a su mejor amigo.

La expresión de Hiroaki se tornó pensativa.

—Cálmate, no me pasa nada con Akane, ni con ninguna otra niña.

—Si tú lo dices… Al fin y al cabo somos amigos y siempre voy a apoyarte ¿No dicen que para el amor no hay edad?

El joven productor se quedó callado por varios segundos y Atsushi entendió que debía dejarlo solo.

—Hasta mañana. Descansa, y si te duermes… no sueñes con _Barbie asiática_.

Hiroaki le mandó una mirada amenazante. «Chistoso». Y el joven director salió rápido.

Al quedarse solo recordó la primera vez que vio a la pequeña Tendo y la rara sensación que sintió. Siempre se había sentido agradecido por su vida. Pero hasta ahora comprobaba y comprendía que no todo lo que se quiere se tiene. «Si tan solo hubiese nacido unos ocho o nueve años después». Daría toda su fortuna y todo lo que había logrado por manejar el tiempo. Tal vez así tendría una oportunidad con aquella preciosa adolescente. Su dulce sonrisa lo desarmaba, su olor y su cuerpo lo enloquecía. Estaba claro, Tendo Akane le gustaba muchísimo, pero la respetaría y no la obligaría a nada que ella no quisiera.

—Akane, mañana nos veremos. Mi niña bonita —susurró mientras acariciaba una de sus fotografías.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. Mil gracias a quienes le siguen dando la oportunidad a mi ficcito. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidió la lectura :(._

_En este capítulo quise presentarles a Fukui Hiroaki y Fujioka Atsushi, dos de mis personajes, para que los conozcan un poquillo más. Ellos nos acompañarán en este fanfic, y no serán los únicos ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran decirme para mejorar mi escritura súper novel._

_Gracias extras y vibras positivas a: Ibetzia, A.R Tendo, xandryx, Ranma84, 1Andrea11, Guest, Hola, MeliSan, paulayjoaqui, Shojoranko y TatyGuerrero. Sus comentarios valen oro para mí 3._

_Cuídense muchísimo todos. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	5. Mascota

Miércoles, 11 de marzo de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Mascota**

Estaba finalizando la clase de Educación Física, la mayoría de los estudiantes de primer año F observaban como terminaban de saltar el plinto sus últimos compañeros.

Ranma, observaba la prueba sin prestarle atención realmente. En sus pensamientos solo había espacio para cierta chica de cabello corto negro azulado y preciosos ojos color miel. Se sentía inseguro por sus sentimientos enredosos. Quería a Akane, en eso sí no tenía confusiones, sino: ¿Por qué se sentía bien a su lado? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella hasta la desesperación? ¿Por qué se enojaba si sabía que ella estaba mal con él? «¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla en todo el día? Todos los días».

Sin embargo… ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo? ¿Su dignidad? ¿Su temor al rechazo? ¿Y ella? ¿Sentiría lo mismo? ¿Lo querría? ¿Por qué lo trataba mal? Ranma conocía el lado tierno de Akane, solo algunas veces él había gozado de ese sentimiento por parte de ella. Lo habitual era que su prometida lo culpara de todo y terminara golpeado. «¡Cómo si yo tuviera la culpa de que las locas anden sueltas!». Además, ¿acaso Akane no era gentil con los chicos? ¿No les sonreía o los miraba desafiante enamorándolos como bobos? Y él tenía que estar ahí, tratando de alejarla de esos quebrantahuesos, como ahora. «¿Cómo voy a invitarla a la heladería si está enojada conmigo? No la culpo, no quise decirle que no era bonita, pero ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo va a creerme? ¿No se ve al espejo? ¿No nota cómo es? ¿Cómo me pone nervioso? ¡Aaah!».

Inclusive en la clase de Historia la jovencita Tendo había preferido hacer un equipo distinto. Generalmente, cuando tenían que trabajar entre varios compañeros para realizar alguna actividad, ella y él se juntaban con Yuka, Sayuri, Hiroshi y Daisuke; pero esta vez Akane se había ido con Gosunkugi, quien no paró de sonreír a su lado hasta que la clase acabó. Y si eso no bastaba, su desprendida prometida le había regalado su borrador de forma de delfín al notar que él no tenía uno, y el ilusionado muchacho lo besó como si fueran los labios de ella haciendo que Akane pensara que tenía hambre y también le obsequió su almuerzo. «Escuálido suertudo».

Y si aguantar esas intolerables escenas no fue suficiente, tuvo que soportar que las amigas de su prometida, _solidarias_, no habían parado de mandarle indirectas cada vez que podían: "Akane parece más feliz cuando está sola", "¿Akane te contó que un chico de último año la ha invitado a salir?", "Akane es una mujer completa, no necesita encontrar una media naranja", decían y decían. «Seguro se han dado cuenta que volví a meter la pata con ella». Y por último, y menos creíble, _sus_ amigos en vez de apoyarlo le echaban la culpa por no estar junto a _su_ bella Akane.

Fue una clase excesivamente pesada.

—Qué bueno que ya está por acabar este día —murmuró.

Delante de Ranma, aunque no cerca, la pequeña Tendo y sus amigas estaban sentadas formando un triángulo. Yuka al querer abrir su botella de agua, se dio cuenta que no se podía destapar, por lo que la presionó con fuerza, apachurrándola, y al lograr abrirla mojó a Akane que estaba al frente.

—Lo siento, amiga. Puedes resfriarte. —Se disculpó Yuca, tratando de secarla con su toalla.

—No te preocupes, solo es un poco de agua. Iré a cambiarme.

El joven Saotome vio cómo su prometida se levantaba y acercaba al profesor, le dijo algo y salió del gimnasio. «¡Bien! Esta es mi oportunidad», pensó al creer que solos sería más fácil invitarla a su ¿Cita? Fue detrás de ella.

El profesor se dio cuenta que Saotome salía también del gimnasio, por un momento quiso detenerlo, pero eran prometidos y… «¡Solo sé es joven una vez!», así que se hizo el desentendido.

* * *

Cerca de los vestidores Ranma la llamó:

—¡Akane!

Ella al sentir la voz de su prometido se inquietó. ¿Qué querría ahora? «Si quiere seguir molestándome olvidaré que me prometí tratarlo mejor». Akane se giró con ambas manos empuñadas a sus costados, viéndolo seria.

Ranma no estaba seguro por dónde empezar. «Tengo que hacerlo. Por el bien de la dinastía Saotome. No me atemorizas, Tendo», se dijo al sentirse agitado por su mirada.

—Akane, yo… quería… —De pronto Ranma notó el pecho mojado de su prometida, el movimiento hipnótico a causa de su respiración. Parecía que aquellos montes se acercaban y alejaban de él, provocándolo. Recordó su suavidad, aquella que rememoraba por haberla tocado varias veces sin querer. Sus manos le empezaron a cosquillear.

Akane lo miraba confundida «¿Y ahora qué te pasa?».

—¡Rayos, Akane! ¿Por qué no te tapas? —No era lo que quería decir exactamente, pero pedirle que vayan a otro lugar a hacer lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza hubiese sido peor.

La perpleja jovencita se percató de qué era lo que su prometido miraba. El pobre muchacho cubrió sus ojos intentando pensar en otras cosas para no cometer una locura.

Akane se sentía muy avergonzada, su brasier se traslucía a través de la tela del polo deportivo mojado. Y al ver que Ranma se tapaba la cara: se ofendió. No era para tanto. «¿Tanta aversión siente por mí?».

—Eres un idiota, además quien me llamó fuiste tú. —Le dio la espalda y corrió a los vestidores.

Ranma al escuchar sus pasos alejándose; se inundó de valor, la alcanzó y la abrazó por detrás, rodeando su cintura, ocultando su rostro en el cabello suave de Akane, disfrutando su aroma. «No te vayas. Escúchame. Entiéndelo». No la dejaría ir: nunca.

Akane se quedó atónita. «¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué pretendes, Ranma?»

—Lo siento… Es que yo… tú… tus… No sé qué me pasa, solo quiero que tú… y que yo… Que nadie más…

La invitación para la heladería había quedado en segundo plano. El joven Saotome sentía que ese momento se había convertido en crucial para aclarar aspectos más importantes en sus vidas: sus sentimientos.

Akane se volteó para verlo, usando sus brazos para alejarlo un poco.

Ranma la miraba con una sonrisa boba y nerviosa, todavía abrazándola. «Creo que me ha entendido. Akane, ¿lo sientes, verdad?»

Lamentablemente, Akane al ver su sonrisa entendió y sintió todo lo contrario «¿Se está burlando de mí? ¡Qué estúpida soy!»

—¡Te odio! —gritó la equivocada e insegura adolescente, para después empujarlo y separarse por completo de su prometido y dirigirse de prisa al vestidor de mujeres.

—Akane… —susurró con sus brazos extendidos y repentinamente fríos. Ranma se quedó derrotado: su prometida era supremamente complicada.

* * *

Dentro del vestidor, Akane se encerró echando el pestillo de la puerta.

—Soy muy tonta. Eres un insensible, Ranma. Juegas conmigo, siempre lo haces —habló sola.

Tenía ganas de llorar, eso la irritaba más, pero no lo haría. Suspiró profundo cerrando los ojos.

—Mejor me apresuro.

Cuando Akane escuchó que las demás chicas estaban por entrar ya estaba lista. Abrió la puerta y les sonrió a todas diciéndoles que se verían en la clase. Como no quería encontrarse con Ranma se fue por la parte de atrás de la escuela.

—Cui, cui, cui.

La pequeña Tendo escuchó tras los arbustos a un pequeño cerdito. «¿Será?». Súbitamente P-chan apareció acucioso para ser recibido con cariño por su dulce _dueña_.

—Mi pequeñito, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

—Cui.

—Tranquilo, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Ciertamente P-chan no sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Lo que sí sabía era que estar en los brazos de Akane era el paraíso.

La menor de las hijas de Soun dejó a P-chan en un depósito de viejos artículos de deporte, tenía la certeza de que nadie lo encontraría allí hasta la salida.

—Pórtate bien ¿Sí, P-chan?

—Cui —respondió haciéndola sonreír.

Akane salió con paso ligero. «Seguro tiene hambre», pensó. Fue a la cocina de la escuela y compró unos _wagashi_. La señora Hiriko, quien ayudaba a atender el comedor, se sorprendió al ver a la señorita Tendo, ella no era de las chicas que se saltaba las clases. Pero suponía que se trataba de algo importante, quizás un trabajo de dulces japoneses, las actividades académicas a veces le resultaban disparatadas. «Nuevas pedagogías», se dijo. Al final la atendió sin hacerle preguntas.

La adolescente regresó muy rápido al depósito para dejarle los pastelillos a su pequeño amiguito.

P-chan al verla de nuevo se sintió feliz. Akane era una dueña responsable, siempre lo cuidaba con diligencia. «Seguro será una madre amorosa. Cuidará bien a nuestros hijos», enrojeció por esa idea. Akane se sentó en frente suyo y le ofreció la comida.

—¿Qué ocurre, P-chan? —Tocó su frentecita al verlo ¿Colorado?—, no parece que tuvieras fiebre. Dime ¿Estás bien?

El cerdito movió afirmativamente la cabecita varias veces; no quería preocuparla. Akane se alegró, su mascota era muy inteligente. «A veces creo que me entiende», sonrió por su ocurrencia.

—Debo ir a clases, regresaré en la salida para irnos a casa ¿De acuerdo?

P-chan volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Bien. —Lo tomo con ambas manos, le dio un besito en su pequeña nariz, lo dejó con cuidado sobre una colchoneta junto a los _wagashi_ y salió del recinto.

* * *

Ranma estaba muy angustiado en su pupitre, las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo tenía planeado. «¿Dónde estás ahora Akane?», y como si su pensamiento la hubiese llamado, su prometida se presentó en la puerta del aula; ofreció disculpas con mucho respeto, su maestro las aceptó y fue a sentarse en su lugar.

Terminando la última clase, el artista marcial conversaba con sus amigos sin dejar de espiar a su prometida, quien no se despidió con parsimonia de sus amigas como solía hacerlo y salió. Él la siguió.

Akane aceleraba cada vez más el paso. «¿Y ahora qué?», se preguntó Ranma. Ese comportamiento en ella era extraño. La apurada jovencita al no darse cuenta que estaba siendo perseguida, llegó al depósito más alejado de la escuela e ingresó.

El joven Saotome sintió una punzada en el estómago. «¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso ella? ¿Pero con quién? No… es imposible», cauteloso se acercó a la puerta y oyó a su prometida reír. Se perturbó. No pudo evitar imaginar que alguien estaba escondido con Akane. «Pero que idiota he sido, ella es her-hermosa, y los chicos la admiran. Incluso la semana pasada tuve que golpear a ese par de odiosos del último grado porque estaban alucinando con ella». El pobre muchacho sentía miedo ¿Qué haría si su prometida prefería a otro? Ya había ocurrido y se sintió fatal. ¿Qué tal si ese otro era mejor que él?

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y Akane salió con P-chan entre sus brazos. La nerviosa jovencita al no esperar encontrarse con nadie ahí, gritó por no reconocer de inmediato a su prometido.

—¡Aaaaaah! ¡Cielos Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Soltó su mochila y abrazó más a P-chan.

El artista marcial no sabía qué responder y miraba con desprecio al estúpido cerdo.

—Mmm…, noté que venías para aquí. Pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Y como para qué?

—Ya sabes… por aquí no pasa nadie, tú eres mujer y un poco torp… —Se calló «¡No! No la insultes»—. Olvídalo —Mejor cambió de tema—. ¿Por qué traes a ese a la escuela? —Señaló al cerdito.

—Sí Ranma, lo que digas. En todo caso… Gra-gracias. Encontré a P-chan dentro de la escuela y lo traje aquí para no tener problemas. «Se preocupó por mí». —Akane se sonrojó, aunque quería evitarlo se sentía bien cuando su prometido parecía que estaba pendiente de ella.

Los prometidos se sonrieron mutuamente, olvidando sus rencillas, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, regocijados por estar juntos. Caminaron lentamente a la salida, prácticamente pegados, rozando sus brazos. Felices por tenerse, abstraídos del mundo porque en ese momento solo existían él y ella. Ni siquiera sintieron las quejas del pobre Ryoga en su forma maldita, quien trataba de llamar la atención de su dueña con sus gruñidos.

Cerca de la puerta, Akane levantó la mirada, entornó los ojos y reconoció a su amigo.

—¿Shinnosuke? —susurró.

Ranma y P-chan se tensaron al escuchar ese nombre. La pequeña Tendo se acercó al joven castaño.

El joven guardabosque de Ryugenzawa estaba a punto de irse. «Otra preparatoria más donde no te encuentro. O quizás ya te fuiste», había pensado. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado y ahora tenía a su primer amor viniendo hacia a él.

—Buenas tardes, Akane. Lamento haber venido sin avisarte. ¿Estás enfadada?

—¡Hola Shinnosuke! No, solo un poco sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde estudiamos? —pregunto Ranma fastidiado.

—Me guie por su uniforme —dijo nervioso, rascándose la mejilla.

—¿Me buscaste guiándote por mi uniforme?

—Pues sí.

—Debes estar cansado. —Se lamentó la pequeña Tendo.

—No, en realidad no busqué tanto. «Tal vez media región». —Recordó.

—Mmm… ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, de hecho vine para invitarte a almorzar.

Ranma no quería intervenir mucho, pero ¡Eso ya era el colmo!

—¡Qué descaro! Oye tú, _quizás_ no lo recuerdes, pero Akane está comprometida, ¿puedes respetar eso? —retó el joven Saotome.

«Ranma…», Akane nombró en su cabeza. Esos momentos, en los que Ranma la ¿Defendía?, la confundían enormemente. Primero se alegraba por creer que ella era especial para su prometido. Pero después, nada cambiaba. «¿Así sería siempre si nos llegáramos a casar? ¿Algunos días me querría y otros no? ¿Merezco eso?»

—Sí lo sé. Por eso tú también estás invitado. —Sorprendió Shinnosuke a Ranma.

—¿Qué?

—¿Aceptan?

—Sí, llamaré a casa —anunció Akane.

* * *

P-chan se sentía frustrado en aquella mesa circular. «Ese chico de Ryugenzawa es un peligro, Ranma un idiota y… yo, en mi forma maldita un triste espectador». No podía hacer mucho al ver como Akane estaba siendo disputada por ese par de _aprovechados_. Solo daba algunos mordiscos cuando se le acercaban más de la cuenta a su dueña.

—Es un cerdito protector —bromeó de pronto Shinnosuke.

—Yo diría que es un entrometido —apuntó Ranma recibiendo otra mordida.

El joven Saotome, durante todo el almuerzo, había tratado de reclamar su lugar inconscientemente. Incluso un par de veces, había halado a Akane para alejarla del _chico peligro_ y ponerse entre ellos, mas Shinnosuke era rápido y se colocaba al otro lado de ella. Luego también, disimuladamente, intentaba lanzar a P-chan por la ventana, pero el animalito chillaba y se victimizaba para que la pequeña Tendo lo defendiera.

Akane tuvo que ofrecer disculpas varias veces por el comportamiento de su pequeña mascota y sus dos amigos; avergonzada.

Como era de esperarse, la paz de aquel tranquilo y bonito restaurante sufrió los ajetreos de aquella reunión y al final nadie disfrutó la comida. Y los tres jovencitos con su pequeño _mini pig_ negro fueron advertidos de no volver a ese establecimiento de personas decentes.

* * *

Había anochecido. Akane se sentía agotada, se estiró en su silla de escritorio y tomó a P-chan que dormía en un cojín muy cerca de ella.

—Es hora del baño, pequeñín.

La primera vez que Ryoga escuchó esa propuesta había tenido suerte, estaba en el patio y pudo escapar. La segunda vez casi sufre un infarto. No tuvo escapatoria. En esa ocasión la pequeña Tendo, precavida, lo tenía ya dentro del baño ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de entrar? Tal vez fue por mantener los ojos cerrados concentrándose en la presencia de su dulce Akane.

Afortunadamente la gentil adolescente, tras cerrar todas las corrientes de aire poniéndolo al borde de un ataque de histeria porque no hallaba alguna salida, le roció agua tibia, casi fría.

—Sé que no te gusta el agua caliente, pero eso no es motivo para estar sucio, P-chan. —Le había dicho con ternura.

Y así, se volvió una rutina.

Ryoga agradecía el agua casi fría, no solo porque impedía que ella descubriera su maldición, sino que sentir las caricias de baño que su dueña le regalaba lo hacían subir de temperatura.

Akane tenía cuidado para que Ranma no se enterara de esa rutina pues no quería discutir sobre eso. «Es solo un cerdito, no entiendo por qué le molesta tanto». Ella lo bañaba con mucho esmero, cuidando sus ojitos y sus orejitas, fregando muy bien su lomo y sus patitas. Después de enjuagarlo, lo secaba, arropaba con una cobija suave y lo llevaba a su cama.

—Ya vuelvo —decía y salía nuevamente de su dormitorio para darse un baño.

Cuando el joven Hibiki como P-chan se quedaba solo en la habitación de su amada, se sentía ansioso, pues todo ese espacio estaba lleno de Akane. Y lo que más le hacía perder el buen juicio era que pronto ella aparecería: vestida con su pijama amarillo o… llevando solo un albornoz. Como esta vez.

La menor de las Tendo a veces olvidaba llevar ropa limpia al baño, por lo que regresaba a cambiarse a la privacidad de su dormitorio. Pero antes, iba hasta donde P-chan y lo colocaba detrás de un pequeño muro de cojines que ella misma construía. «No sé por qué lo hago, posiblemente porque es machito. Ji, ji, ji, qué boba soy». Akane sabía que su mascota no comprendía y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, sin embargo se sentía más segura si él no la observaba.

Ryoga tenía vergüenza, pero a la vez mucha curiosidad y deseos de verla. Sintiéndose culpable la espiaba, solo un poco. Su espalda era hermosa, blanca, perfecta. El surco que se formaba a lo largo de su columna, lo estrecho de su cintura y lo ancho de sus caderas le fascinaba. Sus esbeltas piernas que se alargaban desde el suelo hasta llegar a… «¡No Ryoga! Eres un abusivo, debes respetarla», se reprendió y volvió a esconderse.

Al terminar de cambiarse, la pequeña Tendo se dispuso a dormir junto a su mejor amiguito. Apagó la luz, los tapó y empezó a decir muy bajito:

—¿Sabes, P-chan? Estuve a punto de ser una actriz de teatro.

El cerdito negro la miró abriendo mucho sus ojitos «¿En serio, Akane?», respondió Ryoga sabiendo que ella no podía oírlo, atento a su monólogo.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Es que no crees que pueda hacerlo?

«Por supuesto que no, tú puedes hacer muchas cosas, es que… no me imaginé que había pasado eso mientras estaba de viaje. Pero… ¿Por qué dices "a punto"?»

—Me gustó actuar de Julieta, y ahora me había ilusionado con interpretar a Blanca Nieves, o eso parecía porque la obra lleva su nombre. ¿La recuerdas? Aquella pobre princesa, que perdió a su madre… igual que yo. Y que después de ser envenenada desafió a la muerte al ser besada por su príncipe azul quien se enamoró perdidamente de ella… ¡Qué romántico, verdad!

«Sí. Yo podría ser tu príncipe, Akane. Ya estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti».

—Pero, no lo acepté… Y no porque el tonto de Ranma me haya dicho todas esas cosas feas, sino porque tuve miedo. Sí… miedo. Al hacerlo mal, al ser rechazada por más personas.

«¡Qué te habrá dicho ese desgraciado! Perdóname, Akane, por no estar a tu lado cuando me necesitas».

—En fin. Ya no importa. Mejor hay que dormir. Buenas noches, P-chan.

«Buenas noches, mi amor».

* * *

Ranma estaba en el tejado, mirando al cielo con algunas estrellas. Refunfuñando por cómo Shinnosuke había movido estratégicamente sus fichas. El muy astuto trató de comportarse en ese almuerzo, siendo caballeroso y no respondiéndole a sus provocaciones de la misma forma que él hizo; quedado bien ante Akane, más maduro.

—Pero esto no se quedará así. Y ahora… —dijo entre dientes mientras se paraba para ir a evitar, una noche más, que su prometida durmiera con _compañía_. Además también tenía que reclamar ciertas mordidas.

Al llegar a la ventana cerrada de la jovencita de bonitos ojos castaños, la abrió como solo él había aprendido. La oscuridad y que P-chan ya lo esperara en guardia encima del escritorio le aseguraban que la pequeña Tendo ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. El joven Saotome esperó a que el cerdo saliera sin escándalos. La pseudomascota de Akane estaba a buen resguardo hasta que ella se dormía, solo así Ranma tenía luz verde para actuar. Sentía ira por lo que Ryoga estaba haciendo, pero tristemente por ahora a él también le convenía guardar silencio.

* * *

En el _dojo_, Ryoga se echó el agua caliente que Ranma le había traído.

—¿Listo, cerdo aprovechado?

—Listo, estúpido insensible.

—¡En guardia!

Cada madrugada que Ryoga permanecía en la casa Tendo era lo mismo, los dos muchachos se enfrascaban en una batalla por reclamar lo que creían era _suyo_. Y dentro del enfrentamiento, entre saltos, puñetazos, patadas, y técnicas legendarias; discutían también sobre lo mismo:

—Hasta cuando seguirás engañando a Akane para poder estar a su lado.

—Hasta que me la lleve lejos y nos dejes en paz.

—Eres un necio, para ella no eres nadie como Ryoga.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—Cuando le diga toda la verdad estarás acabado. Ya no serás parte de nuestras vidas.

—¡Anda dile! —apremió.

Ranma sabía que no sería fácil. Pues durante mucho tiempo él también había ocultado la verdad y había permitido que Ryoga se aproveche de la ingenuidad y nobleza de Akane.

Al principio guardó el secreto porque le había dado su palabra de honor, esperando que el chico de pañoleta amarilla sea sincero con ella. Pero cuando ya no lo soportó más, se dio cuenta que era tarde. Si su complicada prometida desconfiaba ya de él, tras esa mentira tal vez la perdería para siempre.

—Eres un inmoral y un traidor.

—¿Sí? Y tú qué. Mujeriego.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

—Tal vez… ¿Pero quién le creería a un mentiroso como tú?, que le miente a su prometida y permite que otro duerma con ella.

—Eres detestable, Ryoga.

—No. Soy un hombre enamorado. ¿Qué diría Akane si después de saber nuestro secreto se entera de que te he visto besando a tus otras prometidas? —amenazó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se sorprendió ante la calumnia.

—Por más que le digas que es mentira ella no te creerá. Y estoy seguro que esas chicas que están detrás tuyo no me desmentirán, porque saben que Akane estaría fuera de su jueguecito. Como si a ella le importara.

—No lo hagas, Rrryoga —advirtió.

—Entonces quédate callado. —El joven Hibiki en el fondo no se atrevería a tal vileza. Pero necesitaba más tiempo. Quería ser él quien le dijera toda la verdad a Akane, le explicaría que todo lo hizo por amor, por estar a su lado y protegerla. Ella era tan bondadosa que al final lo perdonaría. En cambio Ranma estaba perdido. Había cometido el error de poner su palabra antes que a Akane. Eso sí no tenía perdón. Lo lamentaba por Ranma, mas en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

—Me callaré, pero no porque tú lo digas. Sino porque no quiero que Akane malinterprete todo. A fin de cuentas ella terminará casándose conmigo. Y cuando pueda demostrarle lo que siento le diré la verdad de tu engaño y serás desterrado de su vida y… de nuestra felicidad.

Ranma también necesitaba tiempo para fortalecer su relación con Akane.

—¿Ranma? ¿Ryoga? ¿Qué está pasando? —La jovencita de cabello negro azulado abrió la puerta y los miró; incrédula.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. No me cansaré de agradecer a quienes le siguen dando una oportunidad a mi ficcito. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura :(._

_¡Y siguen apareciendo los aspirantes para la obra de Hiroaki! ;D. Tal vez de ahora en adelante ya no me lleve tantas líneas en describir los sentimientos de "los enamorados" de Akanita. Es que… para mí Shinnosuke, Hiroaki y Ryoga son especiales y necesitaba darles su espacio, por eso sus capítulos: Amistad, Fortuna y Mascota respectivamente. Y en cuanto a Ranma, pues él siempre estará presente ;)._

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran decirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura súper novel._

_Gracias extras y vibras positivas a: paulayjoaqui, Ranma84, xandryx, 1Andrea11, caro y O. Sus comentarios valen oro para mí :D. Aunque alguno sea "malo conmigo", porque me hacen reflexionar en qué estoy escribiendo para provocar esas reacciones. Solo me gustaría que no quedara en solo unos insultos, sino que argumentaran que fue lo que les molestó._

_Cuídense muchísimo todos. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	6. Protagonista

Martes 24 de marzo de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Protagonista**

—¡Akane! —Los dos artistas marciales gritaron asustados simultáneamente.

La pequeña Tendo se había despertado por un mal sueño. Cuando notó que P-chan no estaba a su lado decidió salir a buscarlo. Al llegar al patio se percató del ruido y la luz que provenían del _dojo_, se acercó cautelosa y escuchó que Ranma discutía. Su corazón se aceleró. «¿Qué ha dicho?». Al ingresar vio a Ranma y Ryoga en posición de ataque. Titubeó. Mejor disimulaba que no había oído nada.

—No puedo creerlo… Yo buscando a mi P-chan y miren cómo los encuentro —dijo con las manos en las caderas—. ¡No ven la hora que es! ¡¿Prefieren pelear que descansar?! No es correcto, para un deportista disciplinado dormir es tan importante como entrenar duro —riñó—. Véanse cómo han quedado. Vamos adentro, allí los curaré mejor.

Akane hizo una señal para que la siguieran. Los dos adolescentes perplejos no dejaban de observarla ¿Qué tanto habría oído? Caminaron tras ella esperando lo inesperado.

Dentro de la casa, la menor de las hijas de Soun abrió la puerta de la sala y les indicó que pasaran.

—Iré por el botiquín de mi habitación, ustedes entren y no hagan más alboroto que no son horas. —Se alejó, luego subió las gradas.

Ranma y Ryoga se sentaron frente a la mesa, uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse. Pasaron un rato en silencio.

—Todo es tu culpa, Rrranma —dijo entre dientes el chico de la pañoleta amarilla.

—¿Mi culpa? Yo no soy el cerdo que está engañándola —espetó indignado.

—Si solo nos dejaras dormir juntos… Ella no se hubiese despertado —susurró el joven Hibiki.

—¡Eres un cínico, Ryoga! —Ranma estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo.

—¡Basta Ranma! —amonestó Akane con el ceño fruncido, había regresado y solo escuchó el grito de Ranma—. Esto no puede seguir así. Se supone que son amigos y no deberían pelear por tonterías…

Akane se sentó en medio de ellos mientras les seguía hablando y los curaba alternadamente. Desinfectaba sus heridas primero a uno y luego al otro, colocaba curitas por donde se necesitaba. Les pedía que la ayudaran a sostener el hielo para bajar las inflamaciones.

Los dos adolescentes la miraban con veneración, detallando su bonito rostro con gesto concentrado; sintiéndose dichosos por tenerla y celosos por no ser los únicos que estuvieran recibiendo sus atenciones.

—¡Listo! Será mejor dormir un poco. Ryoga, puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes. —Ofreció amablemente la jovencita de cabello corto y el chico de la pañoleta amarilla aceptó con una sonrisa boba.

Al llegar al dormitorio temporal del joven Hibiki, él se quedó agradecido y cerró la puerta.

Ranma también los había acompañado, necesitaba saber algo importante. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Akane trató de hablar con ella:

—Oye… lo que oíste en el _dojo_… Bueno yo… No quería que… ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

—¿De qué hablas? No oí nada, Ranma. —Bajó los ojos.

—Es que yo… ¿Qué?

—Adiós. —La pequeña Tendo entró a su dormitorio dejando a Ranma pensativo y confuso.

En el fondo sí hubiera querido que ella escuchase su confesión, tal vez así su relación sería… diferente. «En fin… ya habrá tiempo para decírselo». Exhaló todo el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta y se fue a dormir.

Akane notó como la sombra de su prometido desparecía por debajo de la puerta. «Bobo». Sí que lo había escuchado.

«…ella terminará casándose conmigo. Y cuando pueda demostrarle lo que siento le diré la verdad de tu engaño y serás desterrado de su vida y… de nuestra felicidad», recordó.

¿A quién se refería con _ella_? ¿Qué _engaño_? ¿De la vida de quién Ryoga sería _desterrado_? ¿_Felicidad_ de Ranma y quién más? No entendía nada.

El muchacho de singular trenza azabache estuvo a punto de aclararle el malentendido del _dojo_ y Akane sintió terror de escucharlo. Cuando él dijo aquellas palabras se ilusionó de verdad y estuvo a segundos de arrojarse a sus brazos, pero… ¿Si no se refería a _ella_: Akane Tendo? Tristemente tenía que reconocer que Ranma nunca había demostrado interés por ella de esa forma y que muchas veces había preferido a sus otras prometidas.

—No seas tonta, Akane. Ranma solo podría llegar a quererte como a una amiga… Una amiga marimacho sin pechos —Se lanzó a su cama, cansada—. ¿Dónde estarás P-chan? —Tomó aire y lo expulsó despacio. Miró su reloj, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. Intentaría dormir un poco.

* * *

—Y muchacho, ¿dónde has estado? —preguntó alegremente Soun Tendo a su joven huésped mientras la familia tomaba el desayuno.

—Bueno… Señor, la verdad…

—Seguro no lo sabe. —Se burló el heredero Saotome.

—¿Quién pidió tu opinión, Rrranma?

De pronto Akane se levantó. «No tienen remedio».

—Gracias. Mejor me adelanto a la escuela. ¡Nos vemos!

—¿Eh? ¡Akane, espérame! —Ranma se metió dos panes a la boca y también salió del comedor.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad —Ryoga hizo una gran reverencia y se apuró en alcanzarlos—. ¡Iré con ustedes!

Cuando los tres adolescentes salieron a la calle les extrañó ver un Ford Transit gris piedra, del cual bajaron dos hombres corpulentos y bastante altos, vestidos con gafas y trajes negros. Los tres chicos se pusieron en guardia.

Akane vio de reojo que Nabiki recién salía de casa, se le acercó sin dejar de ver a los misteriosos individuos.

—Tranquila, hermana, yo te protegeré. Solo quédate muy cerca de mí o entra a la casa.

—Disculpen, venimos por la señorita Tendo Akane —dijo el hombre de corte militar sorprendiendo a los más jóvenes quienes ya estaban muy alertas a lo que podría ocurrir.

—Me parece que es usted —aseguró el otro mastodonte acercándose a Akane.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —gritó Ranma y se abalanzó contra él. El otro quiso ayudar a su amigo pero Ryoga se le interpuso.

Nabiki, sospechando de qué se trataba todo aquello, jaló a Akane detrás del portón.

—¡Nabiki! ¡Déjame, debo ayudarlos!

—Escúchame, Akane, necesito que confíes en mí. Sabes que eres mi hermanita y sé lo que es bueno para nuestra familia y para ti ¿Quieres estudiar en la Escuela Médica de Harvard, no?

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Nabiki? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Lo sé y punto. Ahora no digas ni hagas nada hasta que hablemos de esto a solas ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero…

—¿De acuerdo, Akane? Hazlo por la familia… Y tus sueños. _Confía_ en mí, prométemelo.

La pequeña Tendo se sentía apabullada; Nabiki le decía que confiara, que era por la familia. «¿Por mis sueños?». ¿Debía creerle?

—Es-Está bien. —Aceptó a pesar de su indecisión.

Hiroaki, desde la distancia, vio aquel ¿Combate en plena calle? Aceleró un poco y al estar más cerca se estacionó como pudo.

—¡Alto! ¡¿Es que entendieron todo al revés?! Dije que la trajeran sin escándalos —increpó mientras salía de su auto.

Los cuatro luchadores se detuvieron respirando agitadamente y con algunas contusiones.

—Lo sentimos, joven Fukui, pero esos niños entorpecieron nuestra labor —dijo uno de los grandes guardaespaldas señalando a Ranma y Ryoga.

Al instante las chicas Tendo salieron de su "escondite", y se sintió el motor de otro automóvil: un Packard Myth cobre.

Hiroaki solo pudo observar a Akane quien miraba todo con pasmo.

—¿Bonita, estás bien?

Akane no respondió, solo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Lamento si lo sucedido te ha asustado. —Hiroaki se empezó a aproximar a ella, Ranma y Ryoga hicieron lo mismo colocándose de un salto a su lado.

—¡No estoy asustada! Solo que no entiendo que significa todo esto.

Hiroaki vio a Nabiki con reproche.

—Quedamos que a las cinco ¿No? —Se defendió la mediana de las Tendo.

—¡¿Qué quiere este sujeto, Nabiki?! —Ranma se estaba volviendo a sobresaltar.

—Akane, te necesito esta mañana. —El dramaturgo pasó desapercibido la molestia del artista marcial y tomó con suavidad una de las manos de la muchacha de cabello negro azulado.

La pequeña Tendo enrojeció. Ranma y Ryoga estaban a punto de enviar al mismísimo infierno a ese idiota, pero de pronto salieron del Packard Myth Atsushi y Shinnosuke llamando su atención.

El joven Fujioka al ver a Akane se acercó corriendo y la abrazó.

—¡Pero qué hermosa muñequita! Hola preciosa mi nombre es Atsushi, pero me puedes decir Atshi. Mira que las fotos no te hacen justicia, si eres la misma Blanca Nieves: blanca como la nieve, roja como la sangre y negra como el ébano, aunque con destellos azules, ju, ju, ju; pero divina como ella. Sabes…

Todos escuchaban lo rápido que hablaba el amigable director con los ojos muy abiertos.

Shinnosuke también se acercó, y a pesar de no poder estar al lado de Akane como quería, sonrió por al menos verla.

Por alguna razón que Akane aún no comprendía, Atshi no la hacía sentir incómoda por cómo la veía y tocaba. Se sintió derrotada, si quería saber del lío al que Nabiki la había metido… tendría que faltar a clases.

* * *

El comedor de los Tendo parecía una acogedora ratonera; Nodoka y Kasumi, cordiales como siempre, sirvieron té y galletas _Soba Boro_ a sus inesperados invitados y a la familia. Ellos, un poco apiñados, lo disfrutaban en la mesa del comedor que resultó ser pequeña para la cantidad de personas que se encontraban ahí. El ambiente se sentía relativamente apacible, aunque innegablemente se encontraban entre contentos e intrigados.

Contentos porque por fin conocían al famoso Shinnosuke, a aquel valiente y amable joven de quien les había hablado Akane después de su regreso de Ryugenzawa; y a quien Ranma prefería no recordar.

E intrigados porque de nuevo recibían la visita de Fukui Hiroaki, quien ahora les presentaba al director de escena de la obra y a dos de sus robustos hombres de seguridad ¿Qué tan importante era en productor?

—No me imaginé que eras tan guapo, Shinnosuke —Nabiki no perdió la oportunidad para molestar al amigo de su hermana, y… de paso a _su cuñado_—. Ahora entiendo porque mi hermanita quiere ir a entrenar a Ryugenzawa otra vez —comentó con fingida inocencia.

—Es cierto, joven Shinnosuke, _mi futura nuera_ —enfatizó Nodoka— quizás vaya a visitarlo con _mi hijo_,_ su prometido_ ¡Por supuesto! —La madre de Ranma necesitaba aclarar ciertos aspectos importantes para _marcar el territorio_ de su inmaduro retoño.

Ranma, Akane y Shinnosuke no hicieron más que escuchar sonrojados esa conversación, con la vista fija en la mesa.

De pronto se hizo silencio y Hiroaki aprovechó para tomar la palabra:

—Señor Tendo, lamento mucho el escándalo que mis guardaespaldas han armado frente a su casa. Aunque… me han informado que no hubiese ocurrido si no se hubieran puesto a la defensiva. —Miró de reojo a Ranma quien ahora no le quitaba los ojos de encima; desafiante.

—Comprendo, Fukui —La verdad es que Soun ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos, tampoco iba a fingir asombro, por lo que afablemente dijo—: Pero dígame, a qué debemos su visita.

Hiroaki no llegó a responder.

—Es que Akane debe hacer unas fotos porque ella es Blanca Nieves —intervino intempestivamente Nabiki—. ¿No se los habíamos dicho, hermanita? —preguntó disimulando confusión mientras miraba la palidez de su hermana menor—. Bueno… en ese caso ¡Sorpresa! ¡Akane es Blanca Nieves! —declaró con entusiasmo.

La tercera hija de Soun realmente estaba atónita. «¿Blanca Nieves? ¿Yo?». Aunque no quería aceptarlo todavía, sintió cierto regocijo en su corazón. «Tal vez debería confiar por esta vez».

—Akane, ¿lo que dice Nabiki es cierto? —Kasumi miraba con orgullo a su pequeña hermana.

—S-Sí —musitó tímida.

Bastó ese monosílabo para que comenzara la algarabía en la casa Tendo. Akane emocionada e incrédula recibió las felicitaciones de todos… excepto las de Ranma.

El joven Saotome sintió mucha desconfianza. «Algo se trae entre manos Nabiki». Además estaba molesto con su prometida. «Se supone que entre nosotros no debe haber secretos, y ella me está empezando a ocultar las cosas», pensó encolerizado. ¿Cuándo Akane había decidido participar en esa obra? ¿Habría llamado por teléfono al productor de pacotilla para aceptar su propuesta? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? «¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos?».

Ryoga y Shinnosuke también estaban confundidos y sorprendidos, pero si Akane era feliz, ellos también. Sus abrazos fueron demasiado efusivos y duraderos para gusto del chico de trenza azabache.

El productor estaba pletórico, Akane era perfecta para ser Blanca Nieves y no había costado mucho que ella aceptara. Ahora no solo su obra estaba marchando viento en popa, sino también sus oportunidades. «Estaremos mucho tiempo juntos, niña bonita», esa idea de alguna manera le daba esperanzas.

* * *

Después de la pequeña celebración por el nacimiento de la nueva actriz de teatro: Akane Tendo, Hiroaki anunció que debía llevarla al estudio fotográfico. Nabiki quiso que Akane se cambiara el uniforme, pero Atsushi explicó que no habría necesidad pues en el estudio la vestirían adecuadamente.

Mientras las familias Tendo y Saotome acompañaban a sus invitados a la salida, Akane sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Tenía sus nervios a flor de piel porque todo eso era nuevo e inesperado para ella, sin embargo no se negaba a experimentar el gozo de estar a punto de hacer algo que le gustaba. «¡Cielos! Voy a actuar en una obra de teatro real», se dijo. Volteó a ver a su prometido con una enorme sonrisa que se desvaneció apenas cruzaron sus miradas. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba? ¿No podía alegrarse por ella? «¡Al menos podría disimular!», se quejó para sí. Incluso Ryoga y Shinnosuke la habían felicitado, él no, al parecer Ranma no se alegraba si algo bueno le pasaba a ella, solo sabía sentir envidia. «Igual que cuando llegué a ser más fuerte que él», recordó. Parecía que Ranma solo era feliz si él sobresalía, si los demás lo hacían para él significaba un reto. «Tal vez esté pensando cómo vencerme en esto. Ególatra, narcisista, egoísta, envidioso», razonó con pesar.

Lejos de imaginar los pensamientos de su prometida, Ranma estaba furioso. «¡Akane, eres una presumida! Recibiendo los abrazos de esos cuatro idiotas. Apuesto a que si yo me hubiera acercado… ahora estaría regresando adolorido después del gran "viaje aéreo" que me hubieses regalado», se lamentó mirando con disgusto a su prometida; contenido.

Cuando todos llegaron a la calle y se despidieron, Hiroaki colocó la palma de su mano en la espalda de Akane para llevarla a su auto. Los tres artistas marciales se tensaron ante esa acción. Nabiki conociendo lo temperamentales que eran todos esos críos, aunque de Shinnosuke aún no estaba segura, habló:

—Hiroaki, me gustaría ir contigo. Mejor que mi hermanita vaya en la camioneta con tus guardaespaldas, así su prometido y sus amigos podrán acompañarla.

—¡Sí, yo también! —gritó Shinnosuke con vehemencia, Atsushi se ofendió.

—No pensé que era tan mala compañía.

—No… Es que… Yo… —El joven de Ryugenzawa de pronto se sintió avergonzado por su reacción.

—Tranquilo, solo bromeaba, ve con tu amiga. —Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias, Atsushi.

El dramaturgo lo pensó mejor: «Akane podría sentirse incómoda si va sola conmigo». Le hizo una señal a Nabiki con la cabeza para indicarle que subiera a su auto, y le sonrió sutilmente a su Blanca Nieves de carne y hueso.

—La camioneta es espaciosa y cómoda. —Le animó.

—Seguro, gracias, joven Fukui.

—Akane, ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos… ¿Qué te parece si mejor solo me llamas Hiroaki?

—Está bien, jo… Está bien, Hiroaki. —Le sonrío con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

«Suficiente formalidad». Ranma no perdió más tiempo, enfurruñado, llevó a su prometida de la muñeca hacia el Ford Transit. Abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y dejó que Akane subiera primero. Ella, increíblemente dócil con él, se sentó en la segunda fila y su prometido a su lado. El hábil Saotome no pudo evitar sonreír triunfal a Ryoga y Shinnosuke, quienes no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse más atrás, molestos por no haber actuado rápido.

Se podía decir que Akane estaba en su propio mundo. Un mundo donde reinaba la fantasía y ella daría vida a una princesa. «Guau… no puedo creerlo, ¡esto es maravilloso!», sus ojos brillaron mientras ponía una de sus manos ligeramente cerrada sobre su pecho.

Lamentablemente… su mundo empezó a oscurecer. «¿Y si no puedo aprender lo que me corresponde del guion? ¿Y si creo que lo sé y frente al público lo olvido todo? ¡Cielos! En qué me estoy metiendo. Incluso ahora no sé qué voy hacer… Nunca he hecho una sesión de fotos». La inseguridad de la pequeña Tendo se manifestó haciendo que sintiera aquello que tanto odiaba: miedo.

Enseguida el motor de la furgoneta sacudió levemente a sus pasajeros y se puso en marcha. A Akane no le quedó más que apretujar fuertemente con sus manos la falda de su uniforme.

Ranma observó a su prometida, quien no dejaba de ver por la ventana, estrujando, como si pudiera hacer limonada, la tela celeste que la cubría. Inesperadamente se sintió nervioso; estaban muy cerca y ella no lo estaba rechazando. Pocas veces podía disfrutar de su serenidad, ya que la naturaleza de Akane era apasionada. Su temperamento sanguíneo no la dejaba reflexionar antes de actuar, simplemente distinguía si lo que ocurría era bueno o malo y se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, para nunca dejar de hacer lo correcto, para defender al vulnerable sin importarle nada más; ni siquiera ella misma. Y esa parte instintivamente combativa y voluntariosa de ella a veces lo mataba en vida, lo trastornaba. «Qué hubiese hecho sin ti, boba». Para su malestar, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida; pero jamás volvería a permitir algo igual. Nunca más la pondría en peligro. Él solo cometía ese tipo de errores una vez.

Suspiró, haciendo que el fresco y delicioso aroma de Akane entrara a sus pulmones. «Siempre huele rico… Tal vez por eso me gusta hacer mi tarea en su dormitorio». Ranma colocó su mano sobre el asiento, desplazándola lentamente más cerca de su prometida. «O… tal vez porque así podemos estar a solas y…». Se arrepintió de lo que sea que estaba a punto de hacer y cruzó sus brazos. Tragó en seco. Mejor le hablaba de cualquier cosa; la notaba tensa.

—Oye… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías aceptado actuar en esa estúpida obra?

—¿Estúpida obra? —Akane se giró para verlo; indignada ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar su nuevo trabajo?

—Tran-Tranquila, solo quiero saber por qué no me lo dijiste. —Ranma tarde se dio cuenta que no había usado las palabras adecuadas para hacerle esa pregunta.

—Porque tampoco lo sabía —respondió con un suspiro, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

—¿Eh? —Al verla apesadumbrada, él entendió que todo era plan de Nabiki y que su prometida solo estaba siendo manipulada—. Si quieres puedo sacarte de aquí, Akane —habló serio.

—No… Se lo prometí a Nabiki. Además, pueda que sea divertido. —Le sonrió, otra vez un poco animada.

—Tsk. Si tú lo dices. —El chico de trenza azabache se molestó. Por alguna razón deseaba alejarla de ahí.

—Nunca me han hecho una sesión de fotos profesional. Estoy nerviosa, Ranma. —Akane volvió a ver a través de la ventana.

—No tienes por qué —dijo mirando al frente—. Solo sonríele a la cámara, saldrás bien. Ya sabes, eres linda cuando son… —Ranma se calló, avergonzado por lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

—Gracias —susurró Akane; enternecida. Ranma podía ser dulce cuando quería y su apoyo la reconfortaba. Si de algo ella podía estar segura, era que su actual prometido siempre sería su amigo.

El joven Saotome no tuvo más opción que sonreír embobado ante su bella expresión. No podía dejarla sola. ¡Y claro que no lo haría!

* * *

Cuando llegaron al estudio lo observaron con curiosidad: era espacioso, con luces, pantallas reflectoras, trípodes, sombrillas y un par de fotómetros encima de una mesita alta; también habían algunos muebles con una mesa de centro y un pequeño refrigerador. Lo que llamaba la atención era su decoración de bosque y en medio una impoluta caja de cristal, ¿Akane entraría ahí?, adornada con diferentes clases de flores alrededor, dándole un cariz muy colorido.

Atsushi invitó a sus nuevos amigos a sentarse y se acercó a Akane.

—Linda, no podemos perder más tiempo, debes cambiarte. Esa puerta —señaló al fondo de la habitación— da al vestidor y ahí se encuentra tu atuendo.

Akane le dirigió una mirada a su hermana, y ella puso los ojos en blanco. «No puede ser que sea tan miedosa».

—Tranquila Akane, solo ve y cámbiate.

La pequeña Tendo hizo un adorable puchero y la joven de cabello castaño se obligó a acompañarla.

—Ay ya, está bien. Escúchame, si te apuras y terminan de tomarte esas fotografías pronto, podremos llegar a la escuela antes del almuerzo —prometió Nabiki conociendo a su hermana menor.

—¿En serio? —Akane se reanimó. No le gustaba ser considerada una _chica cerebrito_, mas prefería no perder un día completo de clases.

—Sí… ¡Anda, niña! —Le dio una nalgada juguetona para que entrara al vestidor.

La adolescente de cabello negro azulado, después de cerrar la puerta, se volteó y levantó la vista. Colgada en un perchero frente a ella había una funda roja para vestido. La abrió; no era lo que pensaba ¿De qué iba la historia? Llamó a su hermana.

—¡Nabiki!

—Dime.

—Me parece que ha habido un error.

—No creo. Vamos Akane, no seas caprichosa, ¿solo cámbiate, quieres?

No muy convencida, la pequeña Tendo accedió.

Luego de un cuarto de hora Nabiki perdió la paciencia, sobre todo porque Ranma, Hiroaki y Atsushi, venían a cada momento para preguntar por la tardanza de Akane. También notó que Ryoga y Shinnosuke pasaban disimuladamente para ver la puerta cerrada del probador sin decirle nada; todavía no había mucha confianza entre ellos.

—¡Akane sal de una vez! —ordenó.

—No puedo salir —respondió vacilante.

—Por qué, qué ocurre.

—No me siento cómoda.

—Déjame entrar —demandó Nabiki exacerbada.

Akane la dejó pasar.

Nabiki la observó entre asombrada y orgullosa. Ella ya sabía que, al igual que ella, sus hermanas eran muy bellas. Solo que necesitaban un empujoncito, esencialmente la menor, quien se esforzaba en ocultar lo inevitable: estaba creciendo y cada vez dejaba atrás a la pequeña Akane.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. Muchiiiiiísimas gracias a ti, sí tú :D, quien le sigue dando una oportunidad a mi modesto ficcito. A todos mis lectores, disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidió la lectura :(._

_Espero no estar yendo muy lento con el desarrollo de la historia :'(, si lo sintieran así les pido paciencia. Ya falta poco para saber de qué se trata la obra exactamente._

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran decirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura súper novel._

_Gracias extras y vibras positivas a: Ranma84, 1Andrea11, A.R Tendo, y Tear Hidden. Sinceramente sin sus comentarios ya hubiese dejado de escribir, ¡no se imaginan cuánto me animan! :D. No olviden revisar sus inboxs, por ahí trato de responderles siempre y seguir agradeciéndoles n.n._

_Cuídense muchísimo todos, sobre todo en estos días por los cuales estamos pasando momentos complicados. No perdamos las esperanzas en la humanidad, que a veces actúa como para que las perdamos; con precaución lograremos salir de esta pandemia y con fortaleza sobrellevaremos el dolor que el Covid-19 está causando. Hasta pronto._

_StaAkaneFan._


	7. Tu fotografía

Jueves 02 de abril de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Tu fotografía**

—Estás…

«Si le digo sexi o _arrebatadora_… no saldrá», pensó Nabiki, así que solo dijo:

—Estás bien. Tienes que estar tranquila, hermanita.

La opinión de su hermana mayor no la convenció. Lo que tenía puesto era… era… ¿Era ella o hacía un frío extremo?

La segunda hija de Soun no se dejaba llevar por sentimentalismos, sin embargo podría hacer una excepción por esta vez para fortalecerla; la carita insegura de Akane hacía milagros. Además necesitaba que la jovencita peliazul se enfocara en lo importante: «Ganar dinero. Digo cumplir su sueño de ser actriz». Por eso la tomó de los hombros y la miró con una expresión seria y profunda para decirle lo que por lo menos a ella la motivaba.

La pequeña Tendo sintió el aura decidida y el apoyo incondicional de su hermana, se formó un nudo en su garganta y sus ojitos se cristalizaron; pocas veces Nabiki era amable con ella.

—Akane, tú eres una luchadora nata, nunca te has rendido y esta no será la primera vez. Debes ser profesional. ¡Ahora ve ahí y conquístalos! Además si no lo haces… —Nabiki la soltó y agachó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos—. No nos pagarán ni un yen.

Akane estuvo a punto de caer. Por un momento había sentido una conexión especial de hermanas. No entendía por qué Nabiki a veces era tan incomprensible con ella, y que… le gustara tanto el dinero. «Así que se trataba de eso». Ahora entendía un poco más el entusiasmo de su hermana; definitivamente tenían una charla pendiente. Suspiró. Hubiese querido escuchar algo más como… que haga lo que haga no dejaba de ser Akane, que no importara cómo se viera, que no debería importarle las burlas de los demás. «Que si Ranma estalla en risas al verme no debería afectarme». Su _traje de princesa_ no era el que ella había imaginado, se sentía realmente incómoda, como un choclo dentro de una vaina. Sin embargo, Nabiki tenía razón en algo. «Debo ser profesional, si ya empecé con esto no daré marcha atrás».

Un momento…

—¿Nos pagarán? —inquirió.

—¡Claro! Es normal que si trabajas en algo te paguen. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, hermanita, este es un trabajo. Muy bueno por cierto. Y no te preocupes por ser menor de edad, ya me encargué de eso —dijo resolutiva la joven de cabello castaño.

Akane la observó entornando los ojos.

—Nabiki, quiero que me expliques de una vez de qué se trata todo esto y si me estás ocultando alg…

—¿Se puede? —Atsushi interrumpió la conversación asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Apenas vio a Akane, un grito agudo estalló en la pequeña habitación—. ¡Aaaiiih! Pero si eres la visión más exquisita que he visto en mi vida. No sabes las maravillas que Ken y yo haremos contigo. Estás perfecta, linda.

Y así, no sin dudas, la sexi adolescente salió tratando de esconderse detrás de Nabiki, quien no podía creer lo infantil que era su hermana. El director las guio a un pequeño tocador que se encontraba cerca del vestidor y sentó a su Blanca Nieves frente a este. Parecía que la pequeña Tendo había perdido cierta movilidad.

—Atshi, ¿tú maquillas? —preguntó Nabiki al ver que él empezaba a coger algunos cosméticos.

—Mmm… No exactamente. Hago obras de arte, querida —contestó sonriendo con suficiencia mientras seleccionaba lo que necesitaría—. Aunque con tu hermana no tendré que esforzarme demasiado, solo resaltaré su bonito rostro.

Akane, con la mirada perdida en su reflejo, sentía que su estómago se encogía, que caminaba sin rumbo, insegura. Ella no tenía una formación de actriz, solo algunas experiencias, pero no era lo mismo; y ahora iba a representar a un personaje frente a personas que gustaban del arte dramático y que pagarían por verla. Sentía mucha responsabilidad y presión por eso. Además, tampoco era modelo, y por más que trataba de idear algo en su cabeza para posar frente a una cámara, no se le ocurría nada. «Esto es una locura…».

No obstante, si lo analizaba ¿Acaso Akane Tendo no estaba acostumbrada a las locuras desde que Ranma Saotome llegó a su vida? Pestañó volviendo a la realidad; sus pensamientos la habían alejado lo que Atshi hacía con ella. Vio su rostro en el espejo y se sorprendió por el cambio. «Me veo… ¿Bonita y femenina?».

La jovencita de ojos color miel no solía usar maquillaje porque no parecía necesario, ya que al hacer deporte se le arruinaría ¿No?, además ¿Para qué? Ella no tenía intenciones de arreglarse para nadie. Frunció el ceño.

Al terminar, Atsushi se sintió orgulloso; el rostro de Akane era el de una hermosa princesa de cuento.

—Vamos, linda. Tu momento ha llegado. —Le sonrió para relajarla y ella le regaló una sutil sonrisa. Atshi hizo que juntos fueran del brazo hasta el centro del estudio fotográfico.

Los cuatro jóvenes de la salita al percatarse de la presencia del director y su linda acompañante peliazul, no pudieron hacer más que maravillarse al verla. Akane soltó a Atshi, tímida, entrelazando sus manos delante de ella y agachando un poco la cabeza ¿Qué pensarían en ese momento de ella?

Nabiki apretó los labios para evitar reírse de la cara de los perplejos muchachos. «Debí traer mi cámara», se burló mentalmente.

Ciertamente se distinguía el disfraz de Blanca Nieves en la novel actriz adolescente, pero no el clásico infantil. Este era corto y ajustado. El corsé azul se ceñía a su silueta dejando ver su busto realzado, lo estrecho de su cintura y la soberbia de sus caderas; la falda princesa corta amarilla con encaje rojo apenas le cubría la mitad de sus muslos torneados; y las medias pantis blancas con un delicado encaje del mismo color se extendían en sus largas piernas hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. También, llevaba unos tacones altos de charol negro que estilizaban sus pies y unos guantes rojos largos de poliéster a la altura del codo que refinaban su atuendo. Los lacitos rojos no faltaron: uno en las blondas de cada media, otro un poco más grande en medio del escote, y finalmente el que sujetaba su suave, brillante y corta melenita. Akane estaba simplemente cautivadora. Y para Ranma, Hiroaki, Ryoga y Shinnosuke, quienes no alejaban sus ojos de ella, seguramente: _seductora_.

Atsushi reconoció las miradas serias y concentradas de los cuatro varones, y podía jurar que hasta sentía el galopar de sus corazones. Se aclaró la garganta y le susurró a Akane en la oreja:

—Tranquila, mi bella Blanca Nieves, que no dejaré que esos lobos te coman.

La pequeña Tendo no entendió de inmediato qué quiso decir Atshi con ese comentario. Es más, ajena a lo que estaba causando y haciendo alarde de su candidez, creyó que el director se estaba equivocando de cuento. «¿El lobo no pertenece a la Caperucita Roja?». Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña salita y enrojeció a más no poder al darse cuenta de que sus amigos no dejaban de verla.

—Ejem, ejem. Akane, ve yendo al lado de la caja de cristal, yo iré a ver por qué tarda el fotógrafo —dijo Atshi para refrescar la situación ¿Era él o la temperatura se había elevado algunos grados?

—Sí —contestó la adolescente actriz ¿Y modelo? como un obediente soldado apresurándose para no querer ver nada más que a la caja de cristal.

—¡Pero hasta qué hora vamos a esperar a Ken! —Se quejó el director.

—No es necesario que esperen más, ya llegué. ¡Hola a todos!

Un chico delgado, con zapatillas blancas, pantalones cortos, polo sin mangas y una pañoleta naranja cubriendo su cabeza ingresó al estudio.

Ranma, Akane, Ryoga y Nabiki lo reconocieron.

Ken Camaleón, aquel muchacho ladrón y perverso, conocido por su habilidad en las artes marciales de copia y sus fechorías en Tokio; resultó ser el fotógrafo que estaban aguardando.

El chico de la imitación perfecta observó con cierta sorpresa a los jóvenes Saotome y Hibiki, quienes lo observaban con recelo desde sus posiciones en la sala; prefirió no darles importancia. Siguió paseando su vista por el estudio hasta que vio a Akane; no pudo esconder su alegría. Quiso acercársele, pero no quería problemas con Ranma… y si lo hacía tal vez los tendría. Lo notó aquella vez que se conocieron: el adolescente de la trenza azabache odiaba que se acercaran a su prometida ¿Habría cambiado? Por cómo percibía su aura verde oscura sucia lo dudaba, así que no se arriesgaría a ocasionar una pelea y fallarle a Atsushi, quien le estaba dando una oportunidad para ser diferente a pesar de su pasado. Solo se acercó lo necesario ¿Un saludo no hace daño a nadie, cierto?

—Akane, sigues igual de linda que cuando te conocí.

—Tú, ¿tú eres el fotógrafo? —La pequeña Tendo no estaba segura de cómo actuar… ¿Hiroaki y Atshi sabrían quién era Ken?

—Pues claro. Soy muy talentoso. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Akane, lo conoces? —preguntó Atsushi.

—Claro que lo conocemos —respondió Ranma. ¿En qué momento se puso al lado su prometida? Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza, en una postura relajada pero sin dejar de estar alerta.

—Creo que ya no me conocen —replicó Ken acompañándose de sus manos para hablar—, ahora soy un buen fotógrafo que decidió _copiar_ con exactitud el mundo visible y sus habitantes, con el único fin de capturar con precisión la realidad en un tiempo que no volverá, pero que logré _aprisionarlo_. Además me permito estar al lado de seres muy bellos. —Miró nuevamente a Akane; sonriéndole.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquel chico parecía que realmente quería cambiar y ella no era nadie para juzgarlo.

Ranma al escucharlo quiso vomitar. «¿Qué dijo? Qué se cree ¿Poeta?».

—Bien, creo que la mayoría ya nos conocemos y no debemos perder más el tiempo —apuró Atsushi—. Nuestro gran fotógrafo, Ken Camaleón, iniciará con la sesión de fotos de la divina Blanca Nieves —expresó solemne.

A pesar de que Ranma seguía al lado de Akane, Ken charló con ella.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Un poco.

—Relájate, solo escúchame y haz todo lo que te diga ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—Ahora, te ayudaré a pararte encima de la caja.

—No es necesario, yo la ayudo —objetó el joven Saotome.

—Ranma, si no vas a dejarme hacer mi trabajo será mejor que te vayas.

—No me fío de un chico como tú, te conozco y no creo todo eso de tu _cambio de vida_.

—¡Ranma! —sermoneó la pequeña Tendo ¿Cómo juzgaba con facilidad? ¿Sin dar segundas oportunidades?

—Akane, ¿cómo puedes seguir prometida a alguien como él? —dijo Ken con sarcasmo.

—Bueno… Yo… —Intentó responder ella.

—A ti que te importa, ¿tratas de parecer maduro frente a ella? ¡Qué ridículo! —Ranma empezaba a perder la paciencia con el conocido usurpador de técnicas marciales.

—La _vida_, Saotome Ranma, sin tus comodidades ni tu linda novia me ha enseñado cosas que tú aún no valoras. Y lo único que quiero ahora es que me dejes fotografiar a Akane ¡En paz!

Nabiki se vio obligada a intervenir.

—Niños, niños. Todos no tenemos su tiempo para discutir. Sé que mi hermanita está muy deleitante, pero querer demostrarle que ella les gusta haciéndose los machos alfa… ah, ah. Eso no funciona con Akane.

Ranma no supo más qué decir, y a pesar de su vergüenza, tomó a Akane en sus brazos y la subió de un salto encima de la caja de cristal. Quería decirle muchas cosas para tranquilizarla, sentía su nerviosismo, pero todos los miraban, así que solo pronunció:

—Escucha… Solo sonríe ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Ranma. —Para Akane las palabras de su prometido fueron muy significativas. Lo miró con ternura.

Shinnosuke, Ryoga y Hiroaki veían atentos y frustrados cómo se desarrollaba aquella escena. Y por más que les pesara, sabían que ese chico presuntuoso e inmaduro, por el momento, era el único que podía acercarse de esa manera a Akane, porque: Ranma Saotome era el único prometido de Akane Tendo.

Ken Camaleón, se puso frente a su modelo e inició, haciendo que el artista marcial se alejara. Los flashes y sus indicaciones eran lo único que se escuchaban en el estudio.

Flash, flash.

—Mírame linda, sonríe. Perfecto, ¡eso es!

Flash, flash.

—Toma la manzana y muérdela. Bien, así.

Flash, flash.

—Gira. Ahora voltea… solo tu cabeza para verme. Genial.

Flash, flash.

—Regálame tu dulzura, Akane. ¡Muy bien!

Flash, flash.

—Ahora échate boca abajo y mira al frente.

Ranma regresó a la salita; enfadado. Se preguntaba de qué iría esa horrible obra, porque para niños no parecía. Y para colmo Ken Camaleón la dirigía de modo que su _obediente_ prometida posaba con ¿Sensualidad? «¡Acaso no te das cuenta del ridículo que estás haciendo!», le reprochó mentalmente. No, no era cierto. Akane se veía bien, bastante bien, demasiado bien. «¡Aaah!». Recordó cuando casi se casa con ella, también en esa ocasión la habían maquillado y se veía igual de bonita. Él prefería verla de manera natural, su prometida de por sí ya era bastante hermosa, y si la arreglaban de esa manera como ahora… Era irrefutablemente la mujer perfecta. Porque quien la conocía sabía que detrás de esa careta sexi… estaba Akane, _su_ Akane: la noble, honorable, pertinaz y dulce jovencita de la sonrisa más preciosa y los ojos más sinceros e hipnotizantes que había conocido en toda su vida.

El chico de la singular trenza azabache se arrepentía de haberla acompañado ahí; lo mejor hubiese sido llevársela y alejarla completamente de esa vesania cuando pudo. Y es que su prometida, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al obedecer a Ken y de vez en cuando a Atsushi; eso lo enajenaba. Vio como ella tomaba la manzana y la mordía sugerentemente cerrando los ojos; o se levantaba la falda con los dedos pulgar y medio, cubriéndose la boca abierta con la palma de su otra mano, como si fuera consciente de su travesura y estuviera avergonzada; luego le indicaron que se recueste boca abajo encima de la caja de cristal mirando a algún horizonte imaginario frente a ella, descansando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas y elevando sus piernas cruzadas, de modo que se podía apreciar su bello perfil y la curva enloquecedora al final de su espalda. Su corazón no podía más, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento sufriría un infarto.

Lamentablemente, pese a disfrutar lo que veía, se sentía rabioso por no ser el único. «Se suponía que solo yo podría verte de esta manera, Akane. Y tú… Y tú… ¡Te odio, boba! ¡Y los odio más a ellos!». Miró entornando los ojos a Hiroaki, Ryoga y Shinnosuke quienes la miraban sin siquiera pestañar.

Ranma temía a que esto llegara a pasar. Que alguien animara a Akane a hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora: mostrarse linda para otros. El hecho de que su prometida no se diera cuenta de lo que causaba entre los chicos lo hacía sentir tranquilo, era egoísta de su parte, pero ¡Qué más podía hacer! Era la única forma de mantenerla a salvo de los idiotas que la admiraban. Por lo menos hasta que se curara de su maldición y se sintiera más seguro de sí mismo para merecerla. «Akane no debería vivir al lado de un maldito de Jusenkyo. Por más que ella me acepte como soy… No es justo para ella». Tal vez por eso la insultaba, porque era una manera de no hacerle notar lo hermosa que era y correr el riesgo de perderla si es que ella decidía ponerse más bonita para otros o porque si su prometida elegía a alguien _normal_… ella y los demás no notarían lo dolido que lo dejaría. «Akane». Suspiró.

Hiroaki se sentía muy confundido y culpable. Lo que sentía era inaceptable, pero no podía evitarlo. Akane solo tenía 16 años y seguro que lo miraba como un "viejo". Podría asegurar que esa bella adolescente ni se imaginaba lo que causaba en él: un adulto. Sentía dolor al pensar que no podría llegar a ser más que un amigo o en el peor de los casos solo el productor de una obra en la que actuó. Nunca podría disfrutar de ella como un hombre lo hace con una mujer, porque ella se merecía vivir y descubrir esos placeres con alguien de su edad. Miró de soslayo a Ranma. «Niñato insensato con suerte».

Ryoga recordaba las veces que él, como P-chan, había quedado deslumbrado por la desnudez de Akane. Pero ahora era especial y distinto, porque ella con ese vestido sibarítico se movía y hacía gestos a adrede, no como las veces que simplemente se cambiaba de ropa, sino que ahora lo estaba provocando de verdad. Sus ojos, sus labios, el movimiento de todo su cuerpo le reclamaban: "soy tuya". De pronto sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar la sangre de su nariz. Ella era demasiado para él. Al desconcentrarse de su arrobamiento, le dio cólera que de ahora en adelante muchos otros la desearían al verla de esa forma. «Cerdos».

Shinnosuke cada vez estaba más convencido de que Akane era la mujer que quería a su lado para siempre. Se debatía si es que ella era más hermosa por dentro o por fuera. Recordó que su nombre y su presencia fueron difíciles de olvidar, incluso a veces seguía olvidando a su abuelo, pero con Akane era distinto, no quería olvidarla; temía hacerlo. Felizmente había encontrado la forma de asegurarse de recordarla sin lagunas ni espejismos. Sí, definitivamente reencontrarla en esa batalla contra el _Yamata_ le había cambiado la vida, le había _concedido_ la vida ¿Qué hubiese pasado si, como Akane le contó, habrían mantenido su amistad de niños? Trataría de asegurarse de los sentimientos de ella hacia ese tal ¿Ranma?, y si descubría alguna oportunidad para él; la aprovecharía. «Mi hermosa Akane».

Ken sentía que su cámara amaba a esa princesita y aprovechó todo de ella; sabía lo que le gustaba a todos los jóvenes hormonales. Él ya tenía experiencia trabajando con modelos, de distintos caracteres: caprichosas, vanidosas, frívolas... Aunque también conoció de las dulces y de las _a veces_ amables. Todas despampanantes. En cambio, Akane era una mezcla sublime entre belleza, sensualidad, ternura e inocencia, y su cámara capturaba cada detalle. «Si la falda fuera más corta…», reparó. Se agachó un poco más, solo un poco. «Concéntrate, Ken, concéntrate». Retomó su serio trabajo. Trabajo que adoraba y que le hacía sentirse orgulloso, porque a su corta edad de dieciséis y un mal encuentro con la _yakuza_ que le permitió darse cuenta de querer transformar su vida, hicieron que descubriera su talento para la fotografía. Agradecía a Atshi, quien le dio la oportunidad de ser una mejor persona lejos de falsificar personalidades. Ahora él era fotógrafo y encontró otra utilidad a su cámara, ya no fotografiaba para copiar a otros, sino fotografiaba para hacer arte. «Estas primeras fotos para la promoción serán increíbles», pensó entusiasmado.

Nabiki observaba todo sin perder detalle, parada con las piernas y brazos cruzados, apoyada en un árbol de utilería, cuidando a su hermana menor. «No vaya a ser que quieran hacer algo _inadecuado_. Aunque ese chiquillo parece saber lo que hace. Me ha sorprendido». La adolescente castaña daba gracias a los dioses de que su hermanita fuera tan fotogénica y que, aunque la misma Akane desconocía, su imagen siempre dejaba un tinte provocador. Analizó a Ranma; divertida. «Pobre cuñadito. Y esto solo es el inicio».

* * *

—Nos tomaremos un receso —anunció Hiroaki y las voces de alivio en el estudio no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Ni hao! —Una vocecilla aguda se escuchó en la puerta del estudio fotográfico.

Hiroaki había contratado los servicios del Nekohanten para el refrigerio y Shampoo junto a Mousse fueron llevando el pedido.

Al llegar, la amazona estaba muy curiosa y feliz… Hasta que vio a Akane; _diferente_, siendo ayudada por Ranma a bajar de una larga caja de cristal. Él la tomaba de la cintura y ella se sostenía de sus hombros. La joven china no lo soportó, dejó el pedido a un lado para poder matar a esa chiquilla.

El hábil Saotome sintió: «Peligro» cerca y empujó a su prometida para recibir el ataque de _alguien_. Shampoo fue contra Akane, pero al ver a su _airen_ no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo, cayendo los dos al suelo.

—¿Shampoo? Pero qué haces aquí. —Intentaba decir Ranma mientras la chica amazonas lo asfixiaba prendida de él.

—Shampoo venir por trabajo y feliz de ver a Ranma.

Al instante el heredero Saotome se preocupó: «Akane». Como pudo se sentó y vio lo que faltaba para derramar el vaso de sus ¿Celos?

Mousse tenía en brazos a Akane, después de que ella casi cae de la caja de cristal y él fue en su rescate. Parecía no querer soltarla.

—¿E-E-Estas bien, Aka-ne T-Tendo? —El muchacho chino, no podía articular palabra fácilmente. Desde que conoció a la hija menor de Soun nunca la había visto así. No era tan ciego, y sí sabía que era bonita, pero verla de esa manera era nuevo y fascinante para él.

—Sí, gracias, Mousse. —Akane le sonrió, y el pobre chico pensó que había muerto y estaba frente al ángel que lo guiaría al cielo.

«Suficiente», pensó Ranma. Se levantó sin mucho cuidado de dejar a Shampoo en el suelo. Aunque ella también se había parado; furiosa.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, cegatón?! —El artista marcial lo golpeó estampándolo contra una pared, claro, asegurándose de sujetar a su prometida, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Suéltame! Me lastimas. —Se quejó Akane. Cuando se deshizo del agarre de Ranma buscó hacia dónde había caído Mousse. Solo llegó a ver cómo Shampoo se lo llevaba del cuello de su atuendo.

—¡Ser el pato ciego más estúpido! —gritó la amazona y desaparecieron tras la puerta.

—¡¿Por qué te dejas abrazar por ese idiota?! —Ahora los gritos eran de Ranma.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Bruto! Él no me abrazó, me sostuvo después de que ¡Tú me lanzaste!

—¡Yo no te lancé maldita sea, te estaba protegiendo!

—¿Protegiendo? A mí me pareció que me querías lejos para abrazar a tu querida Shampoo.

—¡Boba! ¡Si de ella te estaba protegiendo mientras tú aprovechabas para abrazar a ese cuatro ojos!

Se miraban furiosos, encarados, desafiantes, con ganas de… ¿Qué era ese calor que sentían?

Shinnosuke y Ryoga patearon a Ranma alejándolo de Akane.

—¡No le grites! —bramaron a la par.

Nabiki, acostumbrada a sus peleas, empezó a acercarse a la comida. Animó:

—¿Comemos?

Hiroaki, Atsushi y Ken no dejaron de verlos; asustados y asombrados.

* * *

Antes de que todos terminaran sus refrigerios, a Atshi se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó al joven de Ryugenzawa.

—Escucha, Shinno, quítate el abrigo —musitó.

—¿Qué?

—Tú solo obedéceme. Ah, y cepíllate los dientes, hay cepillos nuevos en la cajonera del baño. —Le guiño.

Shinnosuke no comprendió pero hizo caso. Al salir del cuarto de baño dejó su abrigo en un perchero de metal que estaba cerca y se volvió a acercar a Atsushi, quién sin ningún reparo le abrió un poco la camisa y le remangó las mangas sin llegar a los codos, por último le arregló un poco el cabello.

—Listo. Cuando eres apuesto, lo eres, solo necesitabas algunos retoques —dijo el director mirando a Shinnosuke de arriba abajo.

En ese momento, Akane salía del baño de damas, también se había cepillado los dientes para estar más cómoda.

—¡Ven, linda! —La llamó Atshi, apresurándola. Cuando los tuvo al frente les dijo—: Quiero que les tomen una foto juntos encima de la caja.

La pequeña Tendo notó el nerviosismo de su amigo y le agarró el hombro, sonriéndole para darle confianza.

Ranma quiso detener aquello; no le gustaba nada. De hecho también a otros les estaba disgustando.

El director empezó a sentir cierta incomodidad en el ambiente.

—Si alguien quiere estropear _mi_ trabajo puede retirarse —amenazó firme. Nadie se movió.

El joven Saotome lo pensó dos veces; prefirió volver a sentarse.

Una vez que Shinnosuke y Akane estaban donde les pidió Atsushi, este se les acercó con una manzana en la mano y les dijo con mucha naturalidad:

—Shinno, toma a Akane de la cintura.

—P-P-Pero… —El guardabosque de Ryugenzawa enrojeció.

Akane lo entendía, ella también se sentía nerviosa, pero debían ser profesionales. Su amigo tenía que entender que para ella no sería incómoda esa experiencia.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. —Le animó.

—Akane… —susurró observándola.

—¡Apúrate, niño¡ —apremió Atshi.

—Sí, sí, claro. —Shinnosuke no estaba seguro de cómo tomarla, movía sus manos sin ningún sentido.

Akane lo ayudó, sonrojada, sin dejar de sonreír, de cierta forma aquella situación le resultaba divertida; eran los nervios.

Al final su amigo encajó sus manos en su cintura y su frecuencia cardiaca aumentó.

—Bien. Ahora… Akane, coloca tus manos rodeando su cuello.

La jovencita de cabello corto sabía que todo era parte de la sesión de fotos para la promoción, no entorpecería nada. Obedeció.

Atsushi colocó el fruto entre sus cabezas.

—Quiero que sostengan esta manzana con sus frentes y se observen… muy enamorados.

Akane y Shinnosuke se miraron. Ella trataba de cumplir con lo indicado, sabía del esfuerzo de su amigo, quien la miraba con ¿Deseo? «Claro, se supone que estamos enamorados», reflexionó; tenía que poner de su parte, trató de devolverle el gesto. Él, estaba más que encantado por sentir la presencia de Akane tan cerca, era como sentir el paraíso: su olor, su calor, su fina cintura, su hermoso rostro. Sin querer, volvió a evocar aquella vez que la vio solo con una toalla en su cabaña. La tomó con más fuerza y la acercó más a él.

—¡Eso es! Ken apúrate, captura esta idílica imagen —clamó el director.

Ken, no muy convencido, empezó a tomar fotografías de varios ángulos.

Para Shinnosuke ya no existía nadie, solo ella, no podía respirar. «Cielos… No puedo más». No lo resistió.

La manzana cayó y rodó por el estudio.

De pronto Akane sintió los labios de su amigo en su… mejilla y enrojeció.

Desde donde estaban los demás, ese movimiento pareció ser el de un beso en los labios. A Ranma ya no le importó nada, furioso fue a partirle la cara a ese maldito aprovechado.

Shinnosuke no supo cómo del cielo había regresado nuevamente a la tierra de pecadores. Dejó de sentir la suavidad de Akane y salió por los aires sintiendo mucho dolor en la mandíbula.

Los gritos y el alboroto de los presentes se escucharon tratando de ayudar a Shinnosuke o de detener a Ranma, quien, entre las protestas, aferró a Akane y se la llevó dentro del vestuario.

Una vez allí la miró colérico, con sus manos en puños. Frunció sus labios y la tomó de los hombros. Quiso besarla, necesitaba borrar de ella cualquier sensación que ese sucio guardabosque le hubiera dejado. Akane lo detuvo como pudo con sus manos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¡No! ¡Así no!

Ranma se sintió rechazado… otra vez. Le dolió como el infierno.

Volvió a intentarlo ejerciendo más fuerza; obtuvo con el mismo resultado. ¿Por qué Akane no le correspondía y a _él_ sí?

—Está bien, si a esto quieres jugar —rezongó cubriéndose los ojos con su flequillo. La soltó y salió de la angosta habitación.

Afuera, aún incrédulos de lo que acababa de pasar, todos vieron salir airado a Ranma por la puerta del estudio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. No me cansaré de agradecer a quienes le sigues dando una oportunidad a mi modesto ficcito. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura :(, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces se siguen escapando._

_Coméntenme ¿Pudieron imaginarse cómo está vestida Akanita? Si buscan en la red "disfraz de Blanca Nieves adulta" pueden darse una idea, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo en la descripción del traje en ella y toda la sesión fotográfica. ¿Qué les pareció los pensamientos de los cuatro chicos? ¿Y la aparición de Mousse? Cada vez somos más ;)._

_Como ya se están dando cuenta habrá una especie de cameos. De hecho ya hubo uno de Gosunkugi en capítulos anteriores, ¿lo notaron? ¿O el pobre sigue como fantasma? :'(. Ahora le tocó a Ken Camaleón, he leído ya sobre Gosunkugi fotógrafo, así que decidí usar a Ken esta vez, pues en el capítulo que apareció usaba una cámara, además quise corregir un poco su personaje, ya saben… Lo describen como un malvado delincuente de Tokio, y me parece que es muy joven para ser reconocido de esa forma, así que ahí va mi intento._

_¿Pensaron que habría beso, porque hice que Akanita y Shinno se cepillaran los dientes? Mmm… Aún es muy pronto n.n. Pobre Ranma :(, tiene que aprender a confiar en su prometida._

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran decirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura súper novel._

_Gracias extras y vibras positivas a: Tear Hidden, 1Andrea11 y Ranma84. Ustedes elevan mi Chi para escribir, y no dejar de hacerlo :D. No olviden revisar sus inboxs, por ahí trato de responderles siempre y seguir agradeciéndoles n.n._

_Cuídense muchísimo todos, y por favor obedezcan las medidas de protección de sus países. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	8. Argumentos

Miércoles 22 de abril de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Argumentos**

Hiroaki nunca había visto tales reacciones en la vida real. Fue como dar un viaje al pasado y ver como un cavernícola llevaba a _su_ mujer a _su_ caverna, solo faltó que Ranma arrastrara a Akane del cabello. Lejos de parecerle cómico quiso intervenir, pero Nabiki lo detuvo agarrándole un brazo.

Al poco rato se escuchó las quejas de Akane dentro del probador, haciendo que la joven castaña se extrañara y soltara al productor, quien en ese momento quería partirle los huesos a ese chiquillo insolente. «Qué le está haciendo ese infeliz», pensó Hiroaki con ira. Cuando estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta, Ranma salió como un huracán enardecido hacia la salida. El dramaturgo lo miró entre asombrado y asqueado, inseguro de seguirlo o ir en busca de Akane. Volteó a ver a Nabiki; parecía caminar hacia el vestuario.

Entonces, lo siguió.

A la distancia, Hiroaki observó al heredero Saotome bajando las escaleras desapareciendo de su visión. Se apresuró. En un primer instante quería usar también la fuerza bruta, pero lo meditó mejor; no sería correcto. «Soy un adulto maduro y cauteloso. Puedo controlar esto sin ponerme al nivel de un niñato». Además, golpear a un menor de edad le traería problemas; o peor aún, él recibiría una buena golpiza. Se notaba que Ranma no era un muchacho ordinario, mejor manejaba a la fiera con calma.

—¡Eh¡ ¡Muchacho!, ¡Ranma, espera!

El artista marcial no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, solo tenía ganas de triturar con sus manos a algo o a alguien, convertir en polvo a la lonsdaleíta. Escuchó los gritos del culpable de su actual padecimiento. «Si ese productor de pacotilla no hubiese aparecido en nuestras vidas», pensó y se detuvo, pero no volteó.

Hiroaki notó la tirantez del prometido de Akane: su espalda rígida, sus manos en puños y su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante. No bajó más, se quedó arriba mirando desde su nivel al adolescente iracundo.

—Ranma —Su voz hizo eco en aquel pasillo—, no creo que esa sea la forma de tratar a tu prometida, es una dama y debes respetarla.

Silencio.

«¿Y ella me respetó a mí besando a otro?», caviló el joven Saotome con resentimiento.

—Escucha, la conozco hace poco, pero creo que es del tipo de chica que respeta su relación. El trabajo de un actor es ese, debes comprender que…

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes!, ¡nadie entiende nada! —gritó Ranma, conteniéndose cada vez más para no cometer una insensatez.

—Claro que te entiendo —Hiroaki vio en ese chico celoso, también a un chico solo y confundido, el cual no tenía con quien compartir lo que sentía—, la quieres y no soportas que otro disfrute de ella —Ya no sabía por qué le decía aquello, de alguna forma quería apoyarlo, animarlo—. Pero piensa que tú la disfrutaste primero, y la disfrutaras el resto que estén juntos. Que lo que pasas con ella, es mucho más especial que lo que pasó ahí adentro.

«¿Disfrutarla? ¿Primero? ¿Especial? Cómo podría si ni siquiera deja que me acerque a ella», Ranma lo escuchaba mientras recordaba cómo fue su relación con Akane desde el principio, presionó más sus dedos.

Hiroaki, al recibir nuevamente su silencio continuó:

—Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es cooperar con Akane y no actuar como un estúpido celoso sin juicio —Calló después de decir con mucha fluidez lo que pasaba por su cabeza; ese no era el camino para reflexionar en ese momento con Ranma—. Perdón, no quise decir eso. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que Akane, al ser actriz, tendrá este tipo de escenas muchas veces, pero eso no significa que deje de quererte o que tengas que golpear a cada actor con quien ella actúe.

Más silencio.

El productor hablaba como si el chico que tenía escaleras abajo le importara de alguna forma, aunque no tenía claro el motivo de sus palabras de aliento, pues iban dirigidas hacia el prometido de la mujer adolescente que le encantaba.

—Ranma, por qué no regresas a tratar de arreglar las cosas con Akane, ella…

Era en vano, el arrebatado Saotome no quería escuchar ese tipo de explicaciones. Mejor sería pensar en cómo solucionaría este nuevo problema en la relación con su prometida, en vez de seguir escuchando a un tipo que en definitiva no sabía lo que decía. Muy en el fondo se lo esperaba, pero no creyó que ver a Akane besando a otro lo afectaría tanto. Retomó su camino, sin esperar más palabrerías. Lo mejor por ahora era alejarse, porque estaba seguro de que _mataría_ a Shinnosuke en esos instantes si lo volvía a ver.

Hiroaki ya no lo detuvo, solo vio a Ranma bajar las gradas a una velocidad impresionante. Lo comprendía ¡Claro eso era! No podía estar enojado con el niñato de trenza azabache, porque _ese_ niñato había hecho lo que él mismo no pudo. Al productor tampoco le había gustado el atrevimiento de Shinnosuke, pero se sintió con las manos atadas ¿Cuál sería la razón de golpear a uno de sus actores por cumplir su trabajo?, por eso el que Ranma golpeara al chico de Ryugenzawa lo complació. Como _el prometido de Akane_ sí que tenía razones de golpear al muchacho castaño y nadie lo acusaría, como seguro sí lo hubieran hecho con él. Ahora, si quería encontrar al culpable de que le robaran un beso a su niña bonita y que la inocente sufriera el ataque de celos de su prometido…

—Atsushi, me vas a tener que escuchar —murmuró y regresó al estudio.

* * *

Akane, con los ojos cristalizados pero sin derramar ni una lágrima, aún temblaba al recordar los ojos opacos de Ranma ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? ¿Acaso iba a forzarla para besarlo? «Qué insensible eres…», se lamentó.

Hizo bien en rehusarse, su primer beso _real_ tenía que ser el recuerdo más hermoso de su vida, con la persona que seguro se casaría con ella y serían felices para siempre. A sus dieciséis años esa ilusión era una verdad absoluta.

El chico de la trenza azabache se caracterizaba por su ímpetu, por mostrar una forma extraña de proteger a Akane, por ser su amigo antes que un prometido obligado. Él nunca la había obligado a hacer algo como ese día, esos ojos furiosos nunca habían sido dirigidos a ella.

Ciertamente las cosas nunca fueron sencillas entre los prometidos Saotome y Tendo, y quizás nunca las serían; por eso Akane cada vez se convencía más de que Ranma no podría llegar a ser más que su mejor amigo. Ella no quería que su compañero de vida le dé más inseguridades de las que ya tenía, no necesitaba a alguien a su lado que la confundiera, que un día le dijera _te amo_ y a los pocos días lo niegue, a alguien que parecía apoyarla en sus proyectos y después eche a perder su trabajo. Los quería, a Ranma y a su familia, pero también se quería a ella misma y sabía que merecía ser feliz. «Además, el no casarnos, el elegir caminos y personas diferentes, no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos o que tengamos que dejar de frecuentarnos», al pensar en aquello, no pudo evitar soltar escasas lágrimas que surcaron lentamente su entristecido rostro.

* * *

Nabiki, después de escuchar los gritos angustiados de su hermana menor y ver cómo Ranma se iba como un perro rabioso, se quedó parada frente al vestuario, titubeante. Observó a su alrededor: Hiroaki salió del estudio detrás de su ¿Cuñado? Ya no estaba tan segura de llamarlo así, Ryoga se dirigió al baño apresurado y cerró la puerta, Atshi y Ken ayudaban a Shinnosuke, y Akane continuaba dentro de esa angosta habitación que había sido testigo del conflicto _más serio _que esos tortolos habían tenido y que ella hubiese presenciado. ¿Qué haría Kasumi?

Sigilosamente, se dirigió hacia su hermana menor. Desde la puerta la observó con aquel traje sensual que a un inicio le pareció divertido, pues sabía que Ranma echaría chispas al saber que más de medio país la vería de esa manera. Pero ahora, al ver a su hermanita pegada al fondo de la habitación, con una mano sobre su pecho y con la otra tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, se sintió impotente por no poder acercarse y abrazarla. Es que esas demostraciones de cariño no eran parte de ella. Quizá podría bromear y restarle importancia a lo que había hecho el idiota de Ranma, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada gracioso. Intentó acercarse.

De pronto sintió entrar a otra persona: Atsushi, quien se apresuró a abrazar a Akane para consolarla. La jovencita de cabello negro azulado por más que no quiso, se aferró a la camisa del director y se desahogó como lo hizo alguna vez con el doctor Tofu. Nabiki bajó la mirada y no se movió de su lugar.

—Linda, pero mira qué te hizo ese bruto —dijo Atshi mientras inspeccionaba el maquillaje corrido de su bello rostro—. No te preocupes lavaremos tu hermosa carita con agua tibia y te irás a descansar a casa, yo te llevo.

Akane trataba de respirar pausadamente para tranquilizarse hasta que sintió unos pasitos acelerados. P-chan entró y saltó a los brazos de su dueña, quien al verlo lo abrazó con fuerza. Su cerdito siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, no importaba cuántos días se iba a quién sabe dónde, él siempre aparecía si algo la entristecía.

Ryoga sabía que su forma maldita apoyaría más a su querida Akane que si se mantenía como humano, por eso no dudó en transformarse. «Te quiero tanto, Akane», decía mentalmente mientras escuchaba dichoso, en el suave pecho de su futura esposa, el latir de su corazón; y ella, feliz de tener a su amiguito en brazos, lo acariciaba con cariño, respirando profundamente para calmarse un poco más. El joven Hibiki, en momentos como ese donde sentía que se querían tanto, deseaba confesarle a Akane sobre su doble identidad, sabía que ella, en su infinita bondad, lo perdonaría considerando que como P-chan nunca la había dejado sola en momentos importantes ¿Cierto?

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó Atshi mirando al minicerdo, sorprendido por su aparición. Al edificio no dejaban ingresar animales.

—Sí es mi mascota P-chan. —Akane, sonriendo un poco, le mostró al director su cerdito.

Atsushi, al ver aquella sonrisa en la jovencita peliazul, quien trataba de demostrar que no tenían que preocuparse por ella, se dio cuenta de que tal vez a la única mujer que podría soportar en su vida era a Akane. Obviamente como a una hermanita o una amiga.

—Bueno, en ese caso, P-chan también nos acompañará —dijo Atshi con ánimo mientras guiaba a su Blanca Nieves a la salida del vestidor.

Akane al pasar al lado de Nabiki la miró con dulzura, haciéndole saber que se encontraba mejor. Nabiki se sintió más tranquila, su hermana menor era fuerte, y tenía la facilidad de caerle bien a las personas, muestras de amistad seguro no le faltarían en la vida. Siempre y cuando no la vieran como a una amenaza, como la veían ciertas locas.

* * *

Al salir del edificio donde se encontraba el estudio fotográfico de Ken, Ranma corrió por las calles sin mirar atrás, saltó de techo en techo tratando de buscar un lugar donde desahogarse. Su corazón lo sentía estrujado, el doloroso nudo en la garganta lo ahogaba e intentaba detener a las malditas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos al recordar cómo el estúpido guardabosques había besado a su prometida y ella… se había dejado. «¡Maldita sea!». ¿Se podía sentir dolor por aquello?

Llegó a un _shōrō_, un campanario, antiguo y olvidado. No dudó hasta llegar arriba.

—¡Por qué! ¡Nooo! —gritó desilusionado pateando uno de los muros. Algunas palomas refugiadas ahí volaron asustadas.

Para Ranma eso nunca debió haber pasado. «Yo nunca me había atrevido a… Porque ella… En cambio con él… Ni siquiera lo detuviste. Te odio, Akane». Estrelló su puño diestro en el muro dañando más aquella estructura. El peso en su pecho cada vez era más doloroso y ardiente, sin embargo, por más que lo intentara no podría odiar a Akane, ni se separaría de ella, ni mucho menos dejaría que otro intentara arrebatársela. No de nuevo.

No era la primera vez que lidiaba con estúpidos enamorados de su prometida, además las negativas de Akane hacia otros le daba seguridad para pensar en su futuro junto a ella. Solo que ahora, con Shinnosuke la situación era diferente, casi se la quitó una vez, y parecía que de nuevo iba a hacerlo. No lo permitiría, Akane era su prometida y en un futuro se casarían ¿Cierto? Ella tenía que tener paciencia, esperarle a que él se deshaga de su maldición para irse lejos, donde nadie los molestara, donde ella estaría segura, donde ni Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi podrían tocarle un solo cabello.

Más calmado, suspiró, y se le empezaron a ocurrir algunas ideas para arreglar las cosas con Akane sin enojarla ni asustarla. Qué idiota fue al pensar que besándola a la fuerza ayudaría para que comprendiera su fastidio. Lo único que quiso fue hacer valer sus derechos de prometido. Tristemente lo único que obtuvo fue el cruel rechazo de ella y esa mirada temerosa que lo perseguiría quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

* * *

—Lo siento mucho, Shinnosuke.

El joven de Ryugenzawa, sentado en el sofá, levantó la mirada para ver a Akane frente a él haciendo una gran reverencia con su cerdito entre las manos.

—Por favor, Akane, no hagas eso. Todo fue mi culpa —dijo avergonzado. Lo que había hecho fue inconsciente, impulsivo, reptiliano, de verdad no se explicaba cómo había ocurrido.

—No es cierto. Ranma malinterpretó todo. —La pequeña Tendo se irguió, pero su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. También se sentía avergonzada por lo que todos creían que había pasado entre ella y su amigo.

—Perdóname —bajó la cabeza sin poder mirarla—. Quisiera disculparme también con tu _pro-prometido_ —Le costó decir esa última palabra—. No debí acercarme a ti de esa manera e improvisar ese beso. Si yo fuera él habría actuado igual. —Lo último lo mencionó porque estuvo inconsciente durante el actuar frenético de Ranma.

—Gracias por ser tan amable, Shinnosuke. —Akane pensó que su amigo era una gran persona, a pesar de haber sido golpeado, se estaba disculpando e incluso quería hablar con Ranma para hacer las paces. Para ella, lo ocurrido, era parte de hacer un buen trabajo para la obra, incluso se sentía culpable por haber estropeado el beso "actuado" del adolescente guardabosque.

—Akane, prométeme una cosa. No dejarás la obra por esto. —El chico de coleta castaña, más allá de su vergüenza, sentía temor por las consecuencias del _beso confuso_. Sí, era cierto que quería e intentó besarla, lo deseaba tanto, pero ella había girado la cabeza imperceptiblemente haciendo que Shinnosuke sintiera solamente la suavidad de su mejilla. No quería que Akane pensara que era un aprovechado, ni mucho menos que se aleje de él. La obra, ahora, ya no solo significaba vivir una nueva experiencia, sino era la oportunidad para estar juntos, para compartir algo en común y enamorarla.

—No lo haré —aseguró con determinación. Aunque estaba muy confundida, Ranma había actuado tan extraño pero ella quería actuar. ¿Qué debía hacer? Hablaría con su prometido, quería aclararle lo del _beso confuso_ y preguntarle sobre su comportamiento en el vestuario, aun cuando él se haga el desentendido, como siempre. «Quién sabe por qué hizo lo que hizo. No puedo solo pensar en él, además seguro ni le va a importar si me tengo que besar con alguien más», reflexionó con cierta pena.

—Linda, vámonos. —Apuró Atshi.

—¿Nos veremos pronto, verdad? —preguntó amablemente Akane a su amigo de Ryugenzawa.

—Sí —respondió; aliviado de volverla a ver.

—Adiós, Shinnosuke.

—Adiós, Akane. —La vio partir, agradecido por recordar la suavidad de su piel. Se paró y caminó hacia el balcón del pasadizo.

—No me digas que tú también —inquirió Ken, quien ya se encontraba en ese lugar.

Shinnosuke no respondió, solo no dejaba de mirar la calle, hasta que vio a la chica que acompañaba a Akane subir al auto de Hiroaki y a ella subir al auto de Atshi. Sonrió.

—Ya vinieron por nosotros —dijo el fotógrafo a su lado cuando reconoció a la camioneta que los trasladaría a ellos al hotel.

* * *

Era de noche, las calles estaban casi vacías y a lo lejos se escuchaban los aullidos de algunos perros de la zona. Ranma estaba en el tejado de la casa Tendo, echado, usando sus brazos como almohada, mirando la oscuridad del cielo. ¿Qué explicación le daría a Akane al verla?

Cuando llegó a casa para la cena, su madre le dijo que vio a Akane agotada y le había tenido que ordenar para que vaya a su dormitorio a descansar. Luego, Kasumi le llevó la cena, pero la había encontrado dormida. ¡Uf! Otro día más sin disfrutar la comida. Entre sus _grandes_ ideas de reconciliación, se le ocurrió molestarla un poco teniendo a la familia viéndolos, porque sabía que su prometida no cuestionaría su comportamiento frente a ellos; entonces todo regresaría a la normalidad ¿No es cierto?

—Hola.

Ranma sorprendido escuchó el susurro del saludo de Akane, se puso muy rígido, solo movía sus ojos tratando de buscar una salida. Ella se sentó a su lado, tranquila. ¿En qué momento había subido? ¿Cómo no la sintió? Las Tendo de hecho tenían que ser descendentes de samuráis.

Trató de calmarse, si ella podía, él también.

—Ho-hola —respondió girando un poco la cabeza para verla. No pudo evitarlo, observó sus labios y frunció el ceño, regresando su vista a las escasas estrellas de la noche.

No dijeron más. Miraban el firmamento, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo empezar?

—Sabes —pronunció Akane—, Shinnosuke me pidió que te diera sus disculpas. No quería ocasionarnos problemas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó molesto, ¿qué planeaba ese idiota?

—Sí. Me dijo que tal vez fue un error improvisar y darme ese beso en la… _mejilla_. —Akane vio a su prometido de soslayo. Esperaba que entendiera _la aclaración_.

—¿Mejilla dices? —Ranma se sentó, examinándola, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella seguía tan pura e inocente como la conoció. De pronto sintió mucho alivio, se sentía ligero y muy ¿Feliz?

—Claro, ¿dónde creías que me había besado? —dijo Akane en tono juguetón.

—Yo… Yo no creí nada, hasta lo había olvidado. Además sé lo que es un beso y no es la gran cosa, solo he sentido asco y pánico cuando me ha pasado —Ranma recordó sus _experiencias_ con el tema de los besos, y no mentía. Solo una vez sintió algo agradable, hasta que se dio cuenta que Akane se había protegido con una fría cinta adhesiva—. Es más, ni que te hubiera besado un actor de cine, solo fue ese "tonto guardabosque de animales raros".

—¿Tonto? —Akane sonrió por cómo Ranma se había referido a su amigo de Ryugenzawa—. No puedo creerlo, ¿creo que alguien está celoso? Un día me dijiste que no era bueno encelarse.

La jovencita de cabello negro azulado quería molestar un poco a su prometido, haciendo que todo lo que pasó esa mañana quedara en el olvido. El artista marcial era su mejor amigo, no le gustaba que estén enfadados, por lo menos ella no podía estar enojada por mucho tiempo con él.

—¡Yo no estoy celoso! —gritó el joven Saotome ruborizado al sentirse descubierto.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Akane señalando al cielo, sin dejar que Ranma dijera algo más que podría lastimarla—, es un avión.

Ranma se calló y vio a lo lejos las lucecitas parpadeantes del aeroplano.

—¿Crees que viajaremos a muchos lugares? —Akane parecía reflexionar sobre eso.

—¿Nosotros? —Ranma pensó que su prometida se refería a ¿Escaparse juntos? Sintió su corazón acelerarse.

—No, bobo —Akane rio nerviosa por la confusión de su prometido—. Me refiero a todo el equipo de la obra. Hiroaki me dijo que tendremos presentaciones en varias regiones… Y si todo marcha bien viajaremos a otros países.

—¿Te irás?

—Supongo —dijo bajito.

Las emociones de Ranma revolaron como un enjambre de abejas alborotadas; primero sintió celos, luego alivio y felicidad. Ahora, preocupación y tristeza.

—Está haciendo frío, mejor ve a tu habitación o cogerás un resfriado —aconsejó Akane levantándose. Lo miró por un instante con un intento de sonrisa y caminó hacia las escaleras que había utilizado para subir.

Ranma la vio alejarse.

—Se irá —susurró con pena.

El muchacho de trenza azabache estaba tan concentrado en su prometida que no se fijó en la gigante criatura alada que planeaba cerca del _dojo_.

* * *

Akane aún tenía que hacer algo muy importante ese día. Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo al llegar al dormitorio de Nabiki. Tocó la puerta.

La chica de cabello castaño le abrió y la dejó pasar. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a hojear una revista. Le agradó verla con su usual determinación, eso significaba que se había arreglado con su prometido.

La pequeña Tendo apenas entró le reclamó. No es que le molestara su nuevo trabajo, pero ¿Era mucho pedir que la tomaran en cuenta en decisiones que la afectarían?

—Qué fue todo eso, Nabiki. No tenías ningún derecho a decidir por mí y aceptar la propuesta de Hiroaki sin antes consultármelo.

—¡Vaya! Pero miren quién me está visitando, la nueva estrella juvenil —dijo la chica castaña con burla, quitándole importancia a su reclamo—. No me digas que no te ha gustado saber que serás la protagonista de una obra de teatro _re-al_.

—No juego, Nabiki, no es justo. Sabías que no quería actuar porque ¡No sé actuar! —Akane continuaba insegura por su nuevo rol de actriz. Tal vez por eso, más que reclamarle fue a pedirle ayuda.

—¿En serio, Akane? ¿A quién quieres engañar?

La segunda hija de Soun, sabía que su hermanita era talentosa para la actuación y le gustaba hacerlo. Algunas veces la había escuchado declamar algunos diálogos de novelas cuando pensaba que nadie estaba en casa, hasta la había visto moverse como si fuera el personaje, y realmente no lo hacía nada mal.

Estaba claro: a Akane le gustaba actuar tanto como a ella ganar dinero. «Algún día esta parte de mi pequeña hermana también tenía que beneficiarme».

—Además —continuó—, esta es una gran oportunidad de ganar dinero, y las oportunidades están para tomarlas, hermanita. Y no te preocupes por tu calidad de actriz, ya oíste a Hiroaki, habrá un taller antes del estreno —Akane solo escuchaba, de verdad que hacerlo mal la estaba asustando—. Sé que lo harás bien. Ahora, ve a dormir, tienes que cuidarte más, como la protagonista necesitas permanecer bella, ¿entendido?

—Nabiki, yo... no sé. ¿Leíste el argumento de la obra?

—¿Tú, ya lo hiciste? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí. –Akane enrojeció.

—¿Y? —Claro que la astuta Tendo había leído el argumento, lo hizo antes de aceptar, porque era _su_ hermana la que estaba en juego.

—¿Y? Pues… No es lo que esperaba. Creo que yo no puedo hacer de _esa_ Blanca Nieves.

Nabiki se dio cuenta de la nueva inquietud de su hermanita: su papel protagónico se alejaba bastante al de la conocida princesa.

—También creíste que no podrías hacer las fotografías ¿Y qué pasó? Te aseguro que hasta ahora Hiroaki y Atshi siguen peleando por elegir las fotos que usarán para parte de la promoción. Todas podrían ir.

Akane ya no contestó al recordar cómo Hiroaki y Atshi alababan sus fotografías en la puerta de su casa, asegurándole que se veía encantadora. «¿Será cierto o estaban exagerando?».

Su práctica hermana mayor la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia su dormitorio, mientras le aconsejaba las marcas de algunos cosméticos que tendría que usar de ahora en adelante.

Al llegar a su cama, Akane abrazó a su cerdito. Suspiró. Ese viernes jamás lo olvidaría.

—P-chan, no sé si esto saldrá bien, pero voy a esforzarme muchísimo —prometió desatando la pañoleta de su amiguito antes de quedarse dormida y la puso encima del velador.

Por cierto…

«¿A dónde habrá ido Ryoga?».

* * *

Después de dejar a su artista sana y salva, Nabiki hizo su última jugada del día, sacó de su bolsillo trasero un sobre y se dirigió al cuarto de su torpe cuñadito. Antes de tocar la puerta Nodoka salió sorprendida.

—Buenas noches, hija, me estaba despidiendo de mi Ranma antes de ir a dormir.

Felizmente la casa Tendo era bastante grande, como el corazón de Soun, así que él decidió que su mejor amigo y su familia podían quedarse para seguir fortaleciendo sus lazos mientras la casa de Nodoka seguía inhabitable; las reparaciones no eran gratuitas. Además sugirió que Genma y su esposa debían dormir separados de su hijo por el bienestar del muchacho, por lo que el matrimonio Saotome se trasladó a la habitación contigua, dándole a Ranma la privacidad que un adolescente necesita.

—Buenas noches, tía. Akane me pidió que le entregará esto a Ranma, creo que es para una tarea, ¿podría entregárselo?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias. Hasta mañana, tía.

—Hasta mañana, querida.

Nodoka volvió a entrar a la habitación y se acercó a su pequeño.

—Hijo, Akane quería entregarte esto, es para tu tarea. Tu prometida es muy dulce ¿No crees, Ranma?

El heredero Saotome se extrañó y agarró el sobre. «¿Qué tarea?», se preguntó ya que al final ninguno había asistido a la escuela ese día.

—No te desveles, mi niño. —Nodoka besó la frente de su hijo y se fue.

Al verse solo, se sentó en su futón y abrió el sobre. De él sacó una fotografía; era de la sesión de fotos que le hicieron a su prometida. «¿Qué pretende la muy desvergonzada?», pensó al ver la imagen de Shinnosuke besándola con devoción. Iba a salir a reclamarle, pero se fijó mejor, en esa foto se notaba claramente cómo Akane había evitado el beso. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

Pues sí, Nabiki había convencido a Ken que le regalase esa foto donde salía Akane con sus tentadores labios libres y sus hermosos ojos sorprendidos.

Obviamente Ranma sí le había creído a su prometida cuando hablaron en el tejado, pese a ello, tener la prueba irrebatible en sus manos; era otra cosa. Luego de su renovada tranquilidad, el artista marcial notó algo escrito al reverso de la fotografía.

—Esta no es la letra de Akane —aseguró en su soledad. Empezó a leer.

_Blanca Nieves y sus siete enamorados_

_Argumento_

_María Sofía, es una bella chica de diecisiete años, quien al perder a su padre desde los diez, se ve obligada a vivir con su madrastra, una seductora mujer que le encanta tener amoríos con muchachos más jóvenes que ella._

_Para María Sofía, es detestable que su madrastra lleve a su casa chicos diferentes cada día insultando la memoria de su padre. Ella espera ansiosa cumplir la mayoría de edad y poner las cosas en orden._

_La madrastra, al no aguantar que desde un par de años atrás los muchachos que enamora queden fascinados por la belleza de su hijastra, busca a un conocido mercenario para que la ejecute._

_Al llegar el momento de la muerte de María Sofía, el mercenario siente piedad por ella y se la lleva a un hogar donde alberga a siete desafortunados jóvenes._

_En ese hogar, María Sofía cambia de identidad a Mario para no ser encontrada por su madrastra, y se ve obligada de convertirse en Blanca Nieves en el club de entretenimiento de quien le evitó la muerte._

_Muere María Sofía, nace Mario. Muere Mario, nace Blanca Nieves. Los tres cautivos solo son libres cuando son parte del espectáculo._

_En esa nueva vida, quien fue, es y será, conoce la personificación de los siete pecados capitales y al amor de su vida, al cual no duda en entregarse en cuerpo y alma provocando una tragedia._

—No duda en entregarse en cuerpo y alma —repitió Ranma. ¿Qué clase de obra era esa? Arrugó la fotografía. Ya tenía decidido qué hacer para acabar con toda esa locura.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. Mil gracias a quienes a quienes aún recuerdan mi modesto ficcito. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura :(, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces se siguen escapando._

_Deseo que estén todos muy bien. En mi caso sí lo estoy, aunque con menos tiempo y muchas inseguridades. En fin… n.n_

_Recordemos que en el capítulo anterior todos piensan que Akanita y Shinno se dieron un besito amoroso en los labios n.n, y me parece que Ranma se comportaría así si ve a su prometida besando a otro ¿Ustedes qué dicen? Por otro lado, trato de ver cómo es el comportamiento de un adulto y un adolescente enamorado, ya saben contrastar un poco los sentimientos impetuosos y cautelosos de ambos ¿Quisiera saber sus experiencias? Enriquecería mucho a mis ideas._

_También, en "Argumentos" aparte de presentar el argumento de la obra, intenté explicar qué es lo que piensa Ranma de su relación, siento que él es muy confiado con respecto a Akanita, excepto si aparece Shinno ¿O no? Además quise plasmar __el motivo por el cual__ mi dulce peliazul podría querer solo ser amiga de Ranma. Me emociono por saber sus pareceres al respecto :D._

_Por último ¿Se dieron cuenta de la nueva pista que anuncia a otro personaje muy cerca? ;) _

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran decirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura supernovel._

_Gracias extras y vibras positivas a: Tear Hidden, Benani0125, A.R Tendo, 1Andrea11, Lucitachan, y ASdeGrey. Lo repito, ustedes elevan mi Chi para escribir, y no dejar de hacerlo ;D. No olviden revisar sus inboxs, por ahí trato de responderles siempre y seguir agradeciéndoles n.n._

_Cuídense mucho, mucho, mucho, y si pueden ayuden a los que no tienen cómo pasar ya la cuarentena. Esperemos todo se tranquilice más cada día. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	9. Casting

Viernes, 01 de mayo de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Casting**

Desde que Atsushi se diera cuenta de que no era _igual_ a la mayoría de sus amigos, supo que la vida no sería fácil para él.

Vivir _ocultado_ no era agradable, pero era mejor a ser burlado y atacado. Lamentablemente su rebeldía adolescente y pensar que él solo podría contra el mundo le significó grandes pérdidas: el amor de sus padres y el respeto de muchos.

A los catorce años, durante la cena, se armó de valor para confesarle a su familia que se sentía atrapado en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, que deseaba con toda su alma ser quien era y que no lo dejaran solo en esa lucha.

Los reclamos, las discusiones, los maltratos y los enfrentamientos entre sus padres para culparse de la _enfermedad_ de Atsushi no tardaron en convertirse en el pan de cada día.

Una mañana, al bajar a desayunar solo vio a su mamá con los ojos hinchados y a su abuela fingiendo tranquilidad, animándolo a acercarse a la mesa para servirle el té. No era necesario preguntar por su padre porque ya sabía la respuesta: los había abandonado.

Al siguiente año su abuela murió de cáncer de estómago y su madre hundiéndose en una profunda tristeza tomó tantos tranquilizantes que ya no despertó jamás.

Atsushi, devastado y sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había provocado, dos semanas antes de su cumpleaños dieciséis, decidió acabar con la causa de toda su desgracia: él mismo. Felizmente encontró un salvavidas en la familia Fukui, pues la madre de Hiroaki pidió la tutela del hijo de la que fue su mejor amiga.

Desde entonces Atsushi y Hiroaki se volvieron muy cercanos, y la familia Fukui, lejos de aborrecerlo, le brindó amor, apoyo y comprensión a pesar de sus _diferencias_, curando todas sus heridas y regresándole las ganas de vivir. Los amaba mucho. En especial al joven productor que era como su hermano.

Por eso no entendía por qué estaba tan asustado en el pasillo del hotel, husmeando si Hiroaki ya se había ido.

En la tarde, cuando dejaron a Akane y Nabiki en su casa, apenas las hermanas Tendo cerraron su puerta, el director de escena corrió hacia su auto y pisó el acelerador para perder de vista a su amigo, quien podía asegurar le daría una paliza si pudiera. Lo bueno es que no lo haría; Hiroaki era un hombre de temperamento sereno, sin embargo, considerando la sensibilidad de Atshi, recibir los gritos del escritor de la obra no era una situación atractiva.

—¡Ya te vi, Fujioka Atsushi! —gritó Hiroaki al notar, por fin, como su _ingenioso_ amigo trataba de esconderse tras el muro.

«Genial», pensó el director; había sido descubierto. Pero ya no huiría más, estar cinco horas en aquel pasillo espiando si el dramaturgo daba su brazo a torcer y se alejaba de la puerta de su habitación era muy cansado. ¿Tanto le había afectado el inocente beso en la mejilla de Shinnosuke a Akane? Supuso que todo había quedado aclarado y en paz entre ellos cuando vieron las fotografías del _verdadero_ beso. Nabiki, astuta y sigilosa, les había vendido una a cada uno. Pero no, su amigo todavía no lo superaba.

—Qué agradable sorpresa verte, prestigioso productor —dijo Atshi tratando de fingir tranquilidad mientras caminaba a su encuentro.

—Tenemos que hablar —rumió Hiroaki.

—Claro, te escucho —Le sonrió.

—Aquí no. Vamos a tu habitación —amenazó con los dientes apretados.

—Si no te conociera diría que estás flirteando conmigo —Pestañó coqueto.

—No estoy para juegos.

Atsushi supo que su mejor amigo estaba al límite. Avanzó y entraron a su habitación.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa "genial" idea? –Le reclamó Hiroaki en cuanto estuvieron dentro.

—No sé, ya me conoces, las mejores ideas están dentro de mí y fluyen al exterior sin que pueda evitarlo...

—¡Atsushi! —¿Era mucho pedir un poco de seriedad?

—Está bien —Salto del susto—. No me imaginé que Shinno hiciera tal cosa.

—Pero lo hizo. Tenías que ser precavido.

—Deberías controlarte, ¿sabes? Sino ¿Qué harás cuando Akane bese y quizás algo más al "amor de su vida" en la obra? ¿Actuarás como ese chico de la trenza?

—No me compares. Y no, nadie que yo no quiera podrá tener ese tipo de escenas con Akane. Ya lo tengo bajo control.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Atshi; sorprendido. ¿Habría cambiado la trama?

—Sí. Bueno, solo quería advertirte que alejes a Akane de tus "geniales" ideas sin antes consultármelo. ¿Me entendiste? —La cara de Hiroaki no admitiría negativas.

—Ya, ya —respondió Atsushi aburrido—, lo haré.

Al poco rato, el joven director notó la aflicción de su amigo escritor. Era su deber aconsejarle.

—Hiro, es muy joven, no te hagas daño, olvídala. —Le dijo con sinceridad.

Hiroaki bajo la mirada.

—No es algo que pueda reprimirlo voluntariamente —confesó lamentándose; molesto.

—Entonces retírala de la obra —concluyó el amigo del productor.

—Jamás. Disfrutaré de estar con ella mientras dure la gira. Luego ya veré —Hiroaki volvió a mirarlo con advertencia—. Y otra vez escúchame bien, nada de escenitas románticas espontáneas. —Se dirigió a la salida. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar algo más sobre alejarse de su niña bonita. Por lo menos no por ahora.

Atsushi se sintió preocupado. Notaba que Akane le gustaba mucho al dramaturgo. Sinceramente ¿A quién no? La niña era bien bonita y tenía _ángel_.

No obstante… esa preciosa adolescente, ingenua e inexperta ¿Aceptaría ser la novia de un hombre once años mayor que ella? Y lo más angustiante… ¿Qué tan moralmente correcto era aquello?

* * *

—Mmm… Buenos días, P-chan.

—Cuí, cuí, cuí.

Akane pestañó, aún somnolienta, rascando suavemente la orejita de su pequeña mascota que la miraba con atención. Se sentó en su cama y notó por la ventana que recién estaba amaneciendo. Se estiró, bostezando y tapándose delicadamente la boca con su mano derecha. Arregló su cama y fue al baño para alistarse e ir a correr. Disfrutaba su rutina matutina, y lo hacía más si salía muy temprano; el aire se sentía más fresco. Además era fin de semana y podría llegar sin premuras al desayuno, ya que no tenía que despertar a Ranma para ir a la escuela.

Ryoga ya conocía las costumbres de Akane, por lo que prefería quedarse escondido en su habitación para no perderse. Muchas veces le había pasado que, por quererla acompañar, en algún momento la perdía de vista, desorientándose a tal punto que cuando volvía a su forma humana y preguntaba dónde se encontraba, se sorprendía al descubrir que su ubicación distaba a muchísimos kilómetros lejos de Nerima. Definitivamente jalar un cojín debajo de la cama de Akane y quedarse ahí hasta su regreso era la mejor opción.

Al salir de casa, la menor de las hermanas Tendo, calentó un poco e hizo algunos estiramientos. Empezó a trotar y poco a poco aceleró hasta tener la sensación de volar por las calles. Ese sábado mejoraría su marca.

A pesar de la hora, varias personas ya estaban transitando, y a muchas de ellas las conocía por lo que las saludaba lo más cordial que podía a la velocidad que iba.

De pronto, Akane sintió el llanto de un niño y paró su carrera. «¿De dónde viene?», se preguntó. Cuando notó que el afligido sonido provenía de un callejón cercano se apresuró para llegar allí.

—Hola pequeño. Mi nombre es Akane. ¿Te has perdido? Puedo ayudarte –dijo ella acercándose más ¿Al niño? Sí, eso parecía.

Cuando estuvo detrás del pobre inocente, en un dos por tres el _niño_ volteó y le roció con spray en la cara. Lo único que logró ver la pequeña Tendo fueron un par de grandes incisivos y unos escasos bigotes largos.

—¿Sa-Sasuke? —musitó mareada antes de caer en los brazos del pequeño hombre, como aquella vez en la obra de _Romeo y Julieta_ en el instituto Furinkan.

* * *

Aquella misma mañana sabatina, otra "jovencita" tenía sus propios planes.

Se la veía hermosa caminando por las calles, calzando unos tacones de aguja negros, minifalda de cuero negra y ajustada, y un top blanco que dejaba al descubierto su vientre plano mientras le apretaba el busto de una manera escandalosa.

Al llegar a las puertas de un lujoso hotel entró y subió por el ascensor como si fuera una cliente más. Cuando llegó al piso, que sabía lo encontraría, salió dando firmes y sonoros pasos.

Tocó varias veces una de las puertas. Después de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió mostrando un sorprendido, recién bañado y bien vestido Hiroaki Fukui.

El joven productor la miró sin creérselo por varios segundos. Sus cabellos rojos sueltos le hicieron tener curiosidad de su identidad. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de… pero al ver sus ojos supo que era otra persona.

—¿Quién eres? —Fue la primera frase que se le ocurrió decir.

—Hola, guapo. ¿Me dejas pasar? —pronunció la pequeña pelirroja tratando de sonar sensual.

Hiroaki sonrió burlándose del intento de la chica que tenía al frente para ¿Seducirlo? Sin embargo, tuvo deseos de averiguar sobre ella.

La dejó pasar.

Al ingresar a su habitación, la muchacha pareció dudar y el joven productor quiso darle confianza.

—Dime, linda, cuál es tu nombre y en qué puedo ayudarte.

—Mi nombre es… Ranko —dijo Ranma mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación cerrada y cruzó las piernas haciendo que su minifalda subiera mostrando más de sus blanquecinos muslos. De repente se sintió muy nervioso, y vio como Hiroaki se sentaba en el sillón del frente.

El dramaturgo miraba a aquella adolescente con diversión ¿Qué pretendía?

—Y a qué debo tu visita, Ranko.

Al joven Saotome le llamó mucho la atención que la mirara a la cara y no a lo que le estaba _ofreciendo_. Frunció el ceño. Ese productorcillo no le prestaba verdadero interés. «¿Por qué no me mira como ve a Akane?», reflexionó frustrado. Él, se había arreglado de tal forma que logró gustarle a muchos varones que al verla pasar le dijeron cosas vulgares que pretendían ser piropos y él pensó que había logrado su objetivo. «¿Quién le negaría algo a una chica sexi?». Lo que no esperó fue que Hiroaki la observaría como a una chiquilla que intentaba ser _una mujer_. Bueno, en parte eso era.

Ranko se revolvió en su lugar. Su prometida tenía la misma edad e incluso su forma de vestir era un poco infantil, sin embargo, recibía otro tipo de consideraciones ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

—Qué raro que no me reconozcas. Soy una actriz destacada aquí en Nerima y he venido a ofrecerte mis servicios. —La pelirroja quiso mostrarse más segura, entonces dejó caer su pulsera y se inclinó para recogerla, permitiendo que el productor tenga un mejor panorama de su provocativo escote.

—Lo lamento, jovencita, pero por ahora no tengo un papel para ofrecerte.

Ranma no pudo creer aquel desprecio, y más cuando al escucharlo decir esas palabras el dramaturgo de cuarta se puso a leer el periódico. «¿Cuál es su problema? ¡¿Es ciego?!».

El artista marcial consideraba a su forma femenina muy hermosa y si ese engatusador de chicas ingenuas, como su prometida, no quería darse cuenta… haría lo que fuera para restregarle en su cara lo deseable que era. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque no se le ocurrió otro mejor plan para alejar a Akane de Hiroaki que seducirlo y lograr ser la protagonista de su estúpida obra. De esa manera la jovencita de cabello negro azulado no tendría que _entregarse en cuerpo y alma_ a ningún actorcillo simple. «Soy un genio».

—Sé que necesitas a alguien sexi para tu obra y yo lo soy —dijo coqueta guiñándole un ojo.

—Es cierto, pero yo ya tengo a _mi_ chica sexi. —Hiroaki no pudo evitar sonreír con verdadera alegría al recordarla.

La pelirroja empuñó las manos. «¡¿Cómo que ya tienes a _tu_ chica sexi?!».

—¿En serio? —preguntó tratando de controlarse; no lo echaría a perder. Ranma se propuso pasar a como dé lugar ese casting, _su_ casting... De lo contrario moriría al ver a Akane en brazos de otro, de nuevo. «Aunque solo se trate de una actuación… No voy a soportarlo más».

—Sí. Además tú no eres lo que necesito —declaró serio.

—¿Y Akane _sí_ es lo que _necesitas_? —musitó Ranma con cólera.

—¿Disculpa? —Hiroaki no llegó a escucharlo.

—¡Que no creo que esa chica horrible sea más sensual que yo! —El joven Saotome ya estaba empezando a perder los estribos. Confirmó que más allá de sentirse rechazado, humillado y frustrado lo que realmente lo enfurecía era que Hiroaki parecía obsesionado con Akane. Esperaba que no.

Entonces… ¿Acaso al productor no le gustaban todas las adolescentes, _carne fresca_? «¡Diablos! ¡Y yo soy una adolescente sexi!», chilló Ranko mentalmente.

O sería posible que… Como a él le pasaba, y temía, Hiroaki no podía ver a otras mujeres de la misma forma que a Akane porque «¿Estará enamorado de ella?». Sus alarmas se encendieron. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, una cosa era luchar contra otros chicos de su edad, pero luchar contra un adulto exitoso era otro nivel. A su prometida podría gustarle Hiroaki como… «Le llegó a gustar Tofu».

—Ni te lo imaginas. No solo es sensual, también es talentosa. —Le dijo el dramaturgo cada vez más entusiasmado, sacándolo de sus especulaciones.

—¡Yo también lo soy!

—¿Así? Y… Dime, Ranko ¿En qué obras has actuado? —El joven Fukui la miró extrañado por su reacción. «¿Acaso esta chica no aceptará un "no" por respuesta?».

—Bue-Bueno… —Ranma vaciló— Fui Julieta en una obra de la escuela —dijo con timidez.

—¿Ningún otro papel más? Antes dijiste que ya eras una actriz destacada. —Hiroaki se dio cuenta de la farsa de la insistente pelirroja. «¿Qué quieres en verdad?».

—Mmm…, sí es cierto… Solo, solo que…

Pronto el escritor creyó saber los objetivos de esa misteriosa adolescente; la vio con pena. ¿Quién sabría su verdadera historia? ¿Por qué lo habría buscado? Quizás solo estaba en busca de una oportunidad para triunfar en el complicado mundo del teatro. Lástima que en verdad no tenía ningún papel para la pobre. Le cerraría las puertas a su obra con sutileza. Además notaba que Ranko no existía realmente; él sabía de esas _formas mágicas_.

—Escucha, Ranko, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre. No sé cuáles son tus verdaderas razones por las que viniste, y sinceramente no tengo nada que ofrecerte. _Pero_, te prometo que cuando tenga un papel apropiado para ti, serás a la primera que llamaré.

Ranma se sentía frustrado, si no lograba ese papel no podría alejar a su prometida de Hiroaki ni de su horrible obra de teatro. «Piensa, piensa, Saotome». Por otro lado… «¿Por qué duda de mi nombre?». Súbitamente recordó que Akane no había hecho ningún casting de actuación para _Blanca Nieves y sus siete enamorados_. Se enfocó. Eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido.

—Y ¿Cómo sabes que esa chica que actuará en tu obra es realmente buena? Me he enterado que la elegiste sin hacerle ninguna prueba.

Hiroaki se sorprendió, no creía que cualquiera fuera a enterarse de ello. Sin embargo, tenía una razón verdadera que fundamentaba la elección por su niña bonita, además de quererla cerca.

—Por supuesto que es buena, y lo sé porque Akane es un libro abierto, se muestra tal y como es. ¿Sabes? Esa es una virtud de los grandes actores. Ellos comparten con el público lo que son. Comparten lo que la mayoría de personas mantiene oculta. Siempre están _desnudos_ —Ranma abrió más los ojos al escuchar la última palabra y Hiroaki aclaró la idea—. Me refiero a su desnudez emocional, Ranko. En cambio, los malos actores siempre están en guardia. No quieren compartir su lado más desagradable, malvado, mezquino, celoso, etc. Por eso sé que Akane no va a defraudarme.

El heredero Saotome escuchó a Fukui sin poderlo contradecir. Tenía razón: su prometida era la persona más transparente que había conocido en su vida.

—Eres una chica atractiva —continuó el productor—, ten cuidado, Ranko, podrías ir a lugares donde se aprovecharían de ti. Otra vez lo lamento, te repito que quizás más adelante podría llamarte para un nuevo proyecto. Ahora perdóname pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Ranma, boquiabierto y airado, comprendió que su casting fue un fracaso y no sería parte de _Blanca Nieves y sus siete enamorados_ a pesar de su forma peculiar de presentarse a esa audición espontánea. «¡Maldita sea!».

Y justo cuando Hiroaki iba a abrir la puerta, para despedir a la pasmada muchacha, Atsushi ingresó.

—Buenos días, Hiro, ya me disculpaste por lo de ayer… —el director se calló de repente, quedándose paralizado al ver a la pequeña pelirroja.

El productor Fukui, al ver la reacción de Atshi, supo que su amigo querría hablar con esa jovencita. En un primer instante no estaba muy seguro si le contaría sobre ese inesperado encuentro, conocía su vanidad por ser _único_ y no quería angustiarlo, pero si las cosas se estaban dando así… Por algo sería.

—Hola, amigo, mira a quién tengo aquí —Señaló a la forma femenina de Ranma—. Tal vez te lleves bien con ella. Nos vemos —dijo Hiroaki saliendo de su habitación y dejándolos solos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Atsushi.

—Me llamo Ranko —contestó apático Ranma deseando alejarse de ahí.

—No. Tu verdadera identidad.

—¿Qué?

—Observa. —Atsushi, se acercó al florero que estaba en la mesita de centro y se roció el agua fría.

Ranma vio cómo Atsushi se convertía en una mujer pelirroja, parecida a él, aunque más alta y conservando los ojos verdes del director de escena.

¿Qué significaba eso?

* * *

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste?!

Tatewaki por fin había salido de la residencia Kuno. Por lo que Kodachi quería aprovechar ese momento para llevar a cabo su plan. Solo que no podía encontrar al inepto de su sirviente por más que gritaba fuera de sí.

—Y ahora qué haré —murmuró Sasuke, escondido en una habitación olvidada de la mansión donde servía, mientras observaba a Akane recostada en un viejo futón.

Se arrepentía. Nunca debió obedecer a su ama Kodachi para dañar a la señorita Akane. Ella siempre se había mostrado amable con él e incluso le dio cobijo en su hogar cuando lo necesitó. Es que… Que la famosa Rosa Negra lo amenazara a tirarlo al estanque de Don Pestillo a "jugar" con él había ayudado para que obedeciera el mandato. Por eso esa mañana había engañado a la jovencita de cabello negro azulado fingiendo ser un niño desamparado. Y ella, fiel a su buen actuar, quiso socorrerlo sin imaginarse que él le echaría un potente somnífero contenido en un aerosol.

Ahora que la veía tan de cerca, comprobaba una vez más que la señorita Akane era tan bella como su corazón. Su respiración tranquila, su tez visiblemente suave, sus largas pestañas y sus hermosos labios lo atrajeron irresistiblemente. Se inclinó un poco para oler su cabello e inspiró profundo su delicioso aroma sin llegar a tocarla. «Ese Ranma sí que es un suertudo», pensó.

¿Qué pasaría si probaba de sus rosados labios? Estaba dormida, bueno… bajo los efectos del somnífero. Nadie se enteraría y él podría ser feliz por el resto de su vida. Miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo espiaba. Humedeció sus labios y empezó a acercar su rostro al de la jovencita peliazul.

¡Bruuummm!

Intempestivamente la puerta se destruyó y apareció Kodachi con una expresión desquiciada.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No escuchas mi llamado! ¡Siervo insolente!

—Lo-Lo lamento, señorita Kodachi.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —demandó.

El hombrecillo ninja no contestó. Pero Kodachi ya tenía su mirada oscura y desorbitada encima de la hija menor de Soun Tendo.

—Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo. Buen trabajo, Sasuke, tal vez te aumente un pan para el almuerzo. Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo. Apúrate, en cualquier momento regresa mi fastidioso hermano. Llévala a su nuevo hogar. Al rato voy —dijo Kodachi con mucha ansiedad.

Sin mucho ánimo, Sasuke volvió a obedecer.

En la parte más alejada del enorme jardín Kuno, el sirviente ninja, dejó a Akane en la cima de una torre de madera, dentro de un cuartucho, que el día anterior la gimnasta le había mandado a hacer. Obviamente no era estable, y temía por la seguridad de la jovencita Tendo. Solo esperaba que aguantara por lo menos hasta que su ama se durmiera, de modo que él trataría de ayudar a la bonita señorita.

Cuando Kodachi llegó empezó a reír nuevamente. Luego, con una de sus cintas ató a Sasuke y lo dejó caer por las escaleras; no quería estorbos. Se acercó a la inconsciente adolescente de cabello coto.

Su plan consistía en encerrar a Akane en esa torre para siempre, inyectándole calmantes durante toda su vida, así la _simple plebeya_ jamás despertaría. Seguro que con el tiempo, Ranma la olvidaría dando rienda suelta a su amor por ella.

La observó detenidamente, recostada en el frío piso de esa inestable estructura. Tenía que reconocer que la _vulgar_ Tendo era bonita. Se le ocurrió una buena idea: «¿Qué pasaría si corto un poco de su sonrosada mejilla?».

Lentamente sacó una navaja de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

—No te mereces a mi Ranma-sama. —Le dijo a su enemiga con mucha rabia rozando con la cuchilla su piel.

Inesperadamente se escuchó el bramido de una gran bestia, y el techo de la torre se destapó como si fuera la tapa de una olla, dejando caer algunas tablas sobre la hermana de Tatewaki. La improvisada torre empezó a desmoronarse.

Kodachi, espantada y tratando de cubrirse para no salir dañada, ni articuló palabra al ver cómo una criatura parecida a un minotauro alado tomaba a Akane con delicadeza y se la llevaba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. De verdad muchas gracias por leer mi modesto ficcito. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidió la lectura :(, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces se siguen escapando._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que creo tiene una novedad que por lo menos yo no he leído en otras fanficciones ¿O sí? En el próximo capítulo ya me entenderán más a lo que me refiero… ¿O no? n.n_

_En el capítulo anterior me olvidé de comentar que María Sofía es el verdadero nombre de Blanca Nieves de acuerdo al historiador Karlheinz Bartels n.n, por eso elegí ese nombre, que por cierto me gusta mucho ;), y decidí que en la obra de Hiroaki se usarán nombres occidentales. Por cierto e.e creo que debo aclarar que Akanita en la obra tendrá una triple identidad ¿Raro? ¿No creo, no? n.n_

_¿Qué les pareció la historia de Atsushi? ¿Y su particularidad?_ _¿Qué creen que hará Ranma ahora que no pasó el casting? ¿Taro a dónde se llevará a Akanita? Deseo saber sus hipótesis ;D._

_Quiero comentarles que me costó escribir la escena de Sasuke con Akanita, por lo que dejo bien en claro que él NO la tocó de más, tampoco Kodachi, no lo permitiría :S._

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran decirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura supernovel._

_GRACIAS EXTRAS Y VIBRAS POSITIVAS A: Tear Hidden, Iliana fajardo, 1Andrea11, Benani0125, A.R Tendo, Lucitachan, Guest, Hikari, TatyGuerrero y Afrika. En verdad, mi sincero agradecimiento por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sabiendo que les gustó :D. Reciban mucho cariño de mi parte para ustedes, quienes permiten mi Genki-dama para escribir ;D. No olviden revisar sus inboxs, por ahí trato de responderles siempre y seguir agradeciéndoles n.n._

_Sé que estos días siguen muy complicados, pero ánimo. Ayudemos en lo que podamos, a muchos ya le está costando llevar la cuarentena, juntos saldremos adelante :). ¡Paz y amor para todos! Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	10. Masculinidad

Domingo, 17 de mayo de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Masculinidad**

Así como muchas veces fue el testigo de la transformación de su padre, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo y de su mismo cuerpo, Ranma observó con pasmo al director de escena convertirse en lo que él creía lo hacía un poco especial: en una pequeña mujer pelirroja.

—N-No, no entiendo… cómo es que tú… —La voz aguda del joven Saotome que en ese momento era _Ranko_ demostraba su asombro.

—Supongo que igual que tú —respondió Atshi, decepcionado y molesto por no ser el único con esa apariencia—. Nunca creí encontrar a alguien igual a mí.

Atsushi se sentía contrariado. Por un lado era fascinante conocer a otro maldito de Jusenkyo, no obstante, conocer al maldito o maldita que también decidió ser la pequeña pelirroja golpeaba a su orgullo.

El director como varón era muy apuesto, y _único_. En cambio como la mujer pelirroja… Felizmente seguía siendo _hermosa_, pero ¿Cuántas como ella habrían en el mundo?

—Desde cuándo tú… —Ranma intentaba ordenar sus ideas para entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Solo hace unos meses. Cuando estuve en China, con Hiro.

—Hiroaki… También… —El artista marcial se alteró nervioso. Necesitó saber si su prometida corría alguna clase de peligro estando al lado del aprovechado productor. ¿Sería una bestia como Taro? O ¿Un sucio mentiroso como Ryoga?

—No —contestó Atsushi, cortante, antes de que su homóloga figura formulara por completo su evidente pregunta—. ¿Tienes tiempo?

Ranma asintió extrañado ante esa cuestión, mirando cómo la mujer se sentaba delicadamente en el sillón donde antes el productor había estado. Se sorprendió de sus modos femeninos. «¿Yo también me veré así en mi forma maldita?... Ay no».

—Será mejor que tú también tomes asiento si quieres escuchar mi afortunada historia, esto podría tardar, querida. —Atsushi, en su forma femenina, dio unas palmaditas en el lugar a su lado, invitando a la jovencita pelirroja a sentarse ahí, pero Ranko no aceptó, sentándose de forma innatamente masculina frente a ella, rechazando su ofrecimiento.

El heredero Saotome estaba turbado, no confiaba en el productor ni en su amigo, que ahora resultaba ser una _ella_, así que ya no podía controlar sus modos fingidos para tratar de ser una chica. De forma descuidada se sentó con las piernas separadas y cruzando los brazos, con el ceño fruncido, esperando escuchar algo ¿Interesante? ¿Nuevo? ¿Oscuro? No lo sabía, mas quería escucharlo.

Atsushi, con su nueva voz suave y delicada inició su relato:

—Como te decía, estuve con Hiro en China para disfrutar de la vida y celebrar el lanzamiento de su nuevo libro, seguro que ya lo conoces ¿Cierto?, es el libro que ha dado paso a la nueva obra de teatro donde Akane, una nueva actriz, es la bella y sexi protagonista…

—Grrr… —Ranma gruñó, no había necesidad de recordarle lo sensual que resultó ser su prometida, ya lo sabía por demás, de hecho estaba ahí para que esa faceta de Akane quedara oculta, zanjada y olvidada.

El director, lo miró asombrado/a. «¡Qué celosa!», pensó, seguro no soportaba que otra chica sea igual o más hermosa que ella. Luego, continuó hablando:

—Ejem, ejem. Bueno, conocimos a un chico muy raro que estaba mal herido e inconsciente en lo profundo del bosque de la Montaña Changbai. Lo auxiliamos ahí mismo, y cuando quisimos limpiar sus heridas, apenas el agua fría lo tocó, se trasformó en una gran bestia. Quise huir, pero Hiro me convenció en ayudarlo, al fin y al cabo estaba inconsciente. Curamos sus heridas y le dejamos comida y té cerca, antes de escondernos para esperar a que despertara; porque por más que me negué, el testarudo de mi amigo quería permanecer allí hasta asegurarse de que _aquel ser_ esté fuera de peligro. Cuando despertó, tomó el termo que contenía el té caliente y se lo vertió encima… Y ahí pasó, lo observamos sin creerlo: su transformación de bestia a humano. Salimos de entre los árboles; pasmados. Él también se sorprendió al vernos; molesto. Nos preguntó si lo habíamos ayudado, y ante nuestra afirmación nos miró de tal modo que parecía habernos agradecido a través de una mirada dura, aunque nunca lo dijo. Luego, le insistimos en que nos contara quién o qué era realmente —Atsushi se quedó callado, recordando aquel día—. Desde el principio se mostró muy altanero, parecía que le dábamos asco. No me gustó su forma de ser, pero, después de ver su cambio, algo me decía que tenía que persistir en que nos contara sobre él. Finalmente, para mi buena fortuna, nos habló de los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo, tal vez lo hizo porque se sentía en deuda por nuestra ayuda y no le costaba nada hablarnos sobre eso, no estoy seguro… Y cuando mencionó el estanque de la niña ahogada… Le pedí que nos llevara. Hiro no estuvo de acuerdo, me dijo: "Una cosa es sacarlo de un apuro y conversar un poco, otra es confiar en él". Pero yo no podía perder la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño: _salir_ de mi verdadero cuerpo para ser una mujer _real_. El chico seguía notándose muy furioso, gritándonos que él no era ningún guía turístico y se fue, perdiéndose entre la frondosidad del bosque. Cuando creímos que ya no lo volveríamos a ver, empezamos a regresar a nuestro campamento, hasta que sentimos un bramido y gotas de agua fría que venían del cielo. Era él. Nuevamente transformado en aquella imponente criatura. Nos atrapó entre sus enormes ¿Manos? Pensé que nos mataría. En un momento, yo ya no podía ni respirar por la velocidad en la que nos llevaba y el pánico que sentía. Después de un tiempo viajando de esa forma tan brusca e inesperada, empezó a bajar en picada, a tal celeridad que yo pude asegurar que nos estamparíamos contra el suelo, grité como nunca antes en mi vida y cerré los ojos tratando de tomar la mano de mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, nuestra muerte no había llegado todavía —la nueva mujer pelirroja sonrió—, nos dejó allí, en medio de unas fosas y se fue. Al poco rato apareció un hombre gordito, el guía, muy amable por cierto, nos explicó y contó a más profundidad la historia de ese fantástico lugar. Y yo no perdí la oportunidad de convertirme en esta belleza que ves ahora frente a ti.

Ranma escuchó al director de escena atentamente, sin intentar interrumpirlo en ningún momento. «¿Atsushi ha caído en aquel estanque que tanto odio voluntariamente?».

—Ya te conté mi secreto, linda ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia? —Atshi alentó a Ranko para que hablara.

—Diametralmente diferente a la tuya –dijo Ranma, sin ganas de querer recordar el inicio de su desventura.

—¿Así? Pues quiero oírte.

El joven Saotome sabía que tenía que contar al menos un poco de lo suyo, el director había confiado en él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Fui a ese lugar a entrenar con mi padre, y caí _accidentalmente_ en ese odioso estanque.

—¿Odioso?

—Sí, odioso —afirmó—. O crees que me gusta transformarme en _esta cosa_ —Se quejó Ranma, con asco, estrujando sus pechos.

—Discúlpame, pero _este hermoso cuerpo_ es lo más grandioso que me ha pasado —contestó Atsushi, colocando delicadamente la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, ofendido porque de cierta forma lo había insultado. Para el director de escena su cuerpo femenino era lo más preciado del mundo, y la muchacha pelirroja le había dicho _cosa_ a la bella fisonomía que compartían.

—Tal vez a ti te resulte "grandioso" —dijo la última palabra con ironía—, pero para mí solo ha significado problemas —puntualizó Ranma.

—Y si tan problemático te resulta, ¿por qué no regresas y te sumerges en el estanque del hombre ahogado? Si mal no le entendí al guía, esa sería tu solución.

Ranma no supo qué contestar. Atsushi tenía razón, pero eso también significaba viajar hasta China, alejarse de Akane o llevarla para ponerla nuevamente en peligro. No le resultaba fácil decidirse, por lo menos no por ahora que solo era un chico de dieciséis años que dependía de sus padres, al igual que ella, quien estaba acostumbrada a una vida cómoda, porque el señor Tendo siempre había velado por sus tres hijas. ¿Sería justo sacarla de su confort para arrastrarla a un beneficio propio? Además, su prometida le había dicho que le gustaba tal cual como era, y se lo agradecía. Sin embargo… a la vez, se sentía _insuficiente_ para ella. «Qué complicado es todo esto», reflexionó.

—Por ahora no puedo hacerlo —respondió el artista marcial sin dar mayores detalles.

—Tal vez, _sí_ te gusta ese cuerpo —insinuó el director.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —La jovencita pelirroja estalló, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle tal improperio? A él, a Ranma Saotome, al hombre entre hombres.

Atsushi, al escucharlo y verlo excesivamente agraviado, comprendió que la naturaleza real de ese cuerpo femenil era masculina. Sus reacciones y movimientos bruscos también lo delataban. ¿Qué tan varonil sería? Quiso ponerlo a prueba.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres? –dijo con intensión de provocarlo.

—¡Claro! —rugió Ranma con su insufrible voz aguda.

—¿Tienes novia? ¿Por lo menos a alguien que te guste?

—¡Desde luego!

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¡Aka…! —Ranma calló, furioso, sonrojado, respirando aceleradamente. Se dio cuenta que sus respuestas estaban siendo tan sinceras como imprudentes. Recién conocía a ese tipo y le iba a confesar lo que ni siquiera se atrevía con su prometida.

—En fin, ese es tu problema, cariño —señaló Atsushi, encogiendo sus hombros. Era cierto, la vida personal de aquel _chico_ no debería importarle. Sí, _chi-co_. Porque terminó de comprobar que la pelirroja que tenía en frente, no tenía ni un miligramo de feminidad interior—. ¿Quieres agua caliente? Quiero conocerte.

Ranma movió una sola vez la cabeza, firme y afirmativamente, ya no soportaba seguir como Ranko.

* * *

Hiroaki se sentía muy nervioso. Estaba a punto de ver a Akane, su niña bonita, o por lo menos eso creía.

Estacionó su auto, se vio por última vez en el espejo retrovisor, y se dirigió al gran portón de la residencia Tendo. Tocó la puerta y miró una vez más el hermoso ramo de flores Sakura que traía en su mano izquierda, esperando ansioso que a Akane le gustaran. No era malo tener ese tipo de detalles con la protagonista de su obra ¿Cierto?

La puerta se abrió mostrando la linda sonrisa de Kasumi para recibirlo. Lo invitó a pasar y luego a sentarse en el salón principal.

—Qué agradable sorpresa, joven Fukui. Seguro mi hermanita no tarda en llegar.

—¿Akane no está en casa? –preguntó el director; desilusionado.

—Lo lamento, salió temprano con su prometido y aún no han regresado.

Kasumi, en realidad las dos familias, Saotome y Tendo, creían que Ranma y Akane estaban juntos.

Más temprano, en el desayuno, todos se sorprendieron cuando los más jóvenes de la casa no los acompañaron. Después de ir a buscarlos y no encontrarlos por ningún lugar de la residencia, ni siquiera en los más impensables escondites; regresaron al comedor y empezaron a mirarse entre ellos, con grandes sonrisas que después se convirtieron en amplias y genuinas risas. Aunque no hablaron abiertamente sobre ello, se convencieron de que el par de prometidos estaban juntos en alguna nueva _aventura_, o quizás en cosas _más_ _importantes_ para su futuro matrimonio. Definitivamente fue el desayuno más feliz que habían tenido en muchos días.

—Qué lástima —dijo el dramaturgo con pena y sin pensar.

—¿Esas flores son para Akane? —preguntó la mayor de las Tendo mirando el presente que Hiroaki Fukui traía en las manos.

—Ah, sí son para ella —respondió el dramaturgo, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

—Traeré un florero, seguro a mi pequeña hermana le encantaran cuando llegue y las vea —afirmó la joven ama de casa mientras salía del salón.

El productor suspiró y agradeció que la hermana mayor de Akane lo dejara un rato solo; trató de tranquilizarse.

—¿Querida, viste la cajita de agujas? —La tranquila voz de la señora Saotome se escuchó cerca. El escritor de teatro se levantó e hizo una reverencia cuando Nodoka ingresó donde él se encontraba.

La madre de Ranma se sorprendió al ver al joven Fukui, y se sorprendió más al ver las flores que llevaba en sus manos.

—Buen día, señora.

—Buen día. ¿Cómo ha estado? —Nodoka respondió educadamente y con gesto amable.

—Bien, gracias. Espero que usted también.

Nodoka sonrió, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar. Su instinto de madre se lo pedía.

—Joven, si vino a buscar a mi _tierna nuera_, lamento informarle que salió temprano con _mi hijo_.

A Hiroaki no le gustó que la señora Saotome dijera que Akane era su nuera. «Aún no están casados», se dijo convencido. Empero la siguió tratando con cortesía.

—Sí, lo sé, la señorita Kasumi me lo dijo.

De pronto, la maternal Tendo entró de nuevo al salón y caminó hacia el productor.

—¿Me permite? —Le pidió las flores.

—Claro —contestó sereno.

—Qué hermosas Sakuras, ¿son para Akane? —preguntó Nodoka.

—Sí, tía. Son para ella —respondió Kasumi acomodando el bonito ramo en el florero, y después los colocó en medio de la mesa.

—Disculpe, joven, no me parece apropiado que le regale flores a una jovencita comprometida —declaró Nodoka con seriedad.

—Por favor, discúlpeme usted a mí, en ningún momento quise molestar a nadie con este detalle. Es que Akane está haciendo un gran trabajo, y no quise venir con las manos vacías —explicó Hiroaki sin intimidarse ni dejar de ser amable.

—Entiendo. No se preocupe ¿Desea té o limonada? —La señora Saotome supo que el joven escritor había entendido su incomodidad, entonces ¿Para qué seguir tratándolo duramente? Sin embargo, notaba que aún era un hombre joven, Akane una niña preciosa y su hijo un muchacho tímido, terco e inmaduro. No bajaría la guardia.

—Me encantaría una taza de té frío, si no es molestia.

—Para nada. Póngase cómodo, iré a prepararlo. Permiso.

Kasumi sintió la tensión del ambiente, pero no llegó a comprender el motivo. «¿Por qué la tía Nodoka se habrá puesto de esta manera?».

—Señorita Kasumi, quisiera ver a su padre. Necesito que firme unos documentos. —El joven productor, se empezó a sentir fastidiado. Si Akane no estaba ¿Para qué seguía en esa casa? Mejor hacía lo que tenía que hacer y se iba.

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo no se llegó a sorprender de aquel pedido y hasta lo agradeció. A ella no le gustaba que no tomaran en cuenta la opinión de su padre. Reconocía que Soun Tendo era muy permisivo y bonachón, por lo que Nabiki abusaba de su forma de ser. Y Akane, aunque no era como su hermana castaña, muchas veces había preferido ocultarle cosas para no preocuparlo o evitar que no la dejara hacer algo que ya había decidido realizar. Que el joven Fukui, quisiera hablar con él le pareció muy apropiado de su parte, ya que sabía del trabajo de actriz de su hermana menor, pero en ningún momento supo si los contratos ya estaban establecidos.

—Iré a llamarlo.

Hiroaki vio cómo Kasumi dejó la estancia; feliz y tranquila. De repente sus manos empezaron a sudar. Se enderezó y empezó a pensar cómo tratar al señor Tendo. Quería dar una buena impresión, como cuando se quiere conseguir un buen trabajo, como cuando un adolescente va de visita a la casa de su enamorada, como cuando vas a pedir la mano de tu novia, o como cuando un yerno necesita la aprobación de un difícil suegro.

—Qué gusto de verlo, joven Hiroaki —Soun entró con una sincera sonrisa dando la bienvenida a su invitado—. Mi Kasumi me dijo que quiere hablar conmigo.

—El gusto es mío, señor Tendo —Se levantó e hizo una reverencia—. Disculpe que haya venido sin avisar, pero necesito que firme cuanto antes los permisos de sus hijas.

El padre de Akane se extrañó.

—Tomemos asiento —Ofreció, y los dos se pusieron cómodos para conversar—. No estoy entendiendo, ¿firmar qué?

—Nabiki me dijo que hablaría con usted. Me refiero, a estos últimos documentos —Soun seguía sin entender, observando los papeles que el joven productor sacó de un pequeño maletín ejecutivo de cuero fino que antes no había notado y los puso sobre la mesa—. A los permisos para llevarme a Akane y Nabiki —Soun parpadeaba; confuso—. A mi taller de teatro en una casa de retiro para actores, en Ryugenzawa —el dramaturgo daba más pistas; sin éxito—. Y… luego irnos de gira. Por la obra.

Hiroaki entendió, en la cara asombrada del hombre, que Nabiki no había hablado con él. Inesperadamente se sobresaltó, los otros documentos firmados que le entregó ¿Serían reales?

—Mmm… —Soun se rascó la cabeza; nervioso—. Tal vez olvidó decírmelo. —Trató de excusar a su segunda hijita.

—Señor Tendo, ¿alguna vez Nabiki le ha hecho firmar algún documento de mi productora? —El dramaturgo empezó a sentirse más molesto.

—Me temo que no. —Soun reía; muy avergonzado. Ser padre soltero de tres hermosas niñas lo había convertido en un consentidor, en un padre títere de sus hijas. Lo lamentaba, pero le prometió a su Naoko y a sí mismo cubrir el amor que ella ya no podía dar a sus hijas en este mundo.

—No puedo creerlo —Hiroaki casi gritó—, Nabiki ha podido hacer que me arresten. ¡Dónde está esa, esa, esa… —tenía muchos adjetivos para Nabiki, pero controló su boca por respeto al señor Tendo— Chica!

A Soun se le borró la sonrisa. No le gustó la forma en que su interlocutor reclamó ver a su _vivaz_ niña.

—Si el problema es firmar, no hay problema en realidad. Dígame dónde firmo –dijo agarrando los papeles, decidido, tratando de leerlos sin querer hacerlo en realidad. Es que el padre de Akane no vio contratiempos importantes. Es decir, su Nabiki era astuta y práctica, si había hecho lo que hizo tendría que haber una muy buena razón. Además Hiroaki parecía una buena persona, y si su bebé de ojos bonitos estaba involucrada Nabiki no le causaría inconvenientes ¿Verdad?

El joven productor no pudo sorprenderse más, el padre de Akane había perdido la autoridad y el juicio. ¿Así pensaba arreglar las cosas?, ¿cubriendo a su artera y mentirosa hija?

—Señor Tendo, ¿es que no entiende la magnitud de lo que ha pasado? Nabiki ha falsificado _su_ firma para cerrar un contrato _conmigo_, un desconocido, y lo peor de todo… _donde_ está comprometida Akane, ¡su hija menor!

Soun meditó al respecto, el dramaturgo tenía un argumento válido. Luego _trataría_ de llamarle la atención a su segunda bebé. «A veces mi Nabiki se pasa».

—Comprendo —Carraspeó—, no estuvo bien, lo reconozco. Pero debe haber un excelente motivo. —Defendió.

Hiroaki expulsó el aire retenido en sus pulmones; rendido. Hasta él que se consideraba consentido, había tenido límites.

—Señor Tendo, no tengo los _otros_ papeles aquí para enmendarlos. ¿Me acompaña a mi oficina? Está en el teatro Zeami Motokiyo, allí podremos regularizar todo.

—Está bien. –Terminó aceptando Soun mientras se levantaba de su lugar, sin ánimo de complicar más la situación.

En ese instante la madre de Ranma apareció con el té para el joven escritor.

—¿Van a salir? —preguntó Nodoka al verlos con esas intenciones.

—Sí, señora Saotome, debo ir a firmar unos documentos para el joven Fukui —contestó Soun.

—¿Documentos para qué? —insistió la joven madre.

—Son para que Akane y Nabiki puedan trabajar y viajar conmigo —intervino Hiroaki, viendo el té que olvidó haber pedido.

—¿Viajar? —Nodoka dirigió una rigurosa mirada hacia el hombre de cabellera larga y oscura—. Señor Tendo, creo que antes deberíamos hablar con mi esposo también. Recuerde que si Akane viaja, Ranma tendrá que ir con ella.

Soun tragó duro tras escucharla decir esas palabras con tanta firmeza, luego sonrió nervioso, y asintió con determinación.

El joven dramaturgo solo suspiró con fuerza.

* * *

Después de que Ranma aún en su forma femenina bajara del lujoso hotel para recuperar su mochila que había dejado oculta en una callejuela cercana, regresó al edificio pasando de largo por la puerta de Hiroaki y entró al dormitorio de Atsushi, quien ya estaba nuevamente como hombre; esperándolo.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó la pequeña pelirroja.

El joven director señaló una puerta dentro de su habitación.

La que se hacía llamar Ranko se dirigió ahí con severidad masculina. Atshi lo vio, sonriendo, y se prometió nunca moverse de esa forma. Era muy risible. Se sentó en la cama, preguntándose cómo sería realmente esa _jovencita_. Lo que podía asegurar hasta el momento era su tierna juventud, porque había notado que su propia forma femenina, tenía una apariencia más madura, acorde a sus casi veintisiete años. Por lo que supuso que las formas malditas debían conservar ciertas esencias reales, particularidades de los individuos poseedores de la maldición. «Como los ojos. Yo conservo el color verde de los míos, y el de esta persona son azules», concluyó para sí.

Al momento escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse lentamente. Atsushi, ansioso en su lugar, observó desde el piso, subiendo la mirada de tal forma que poco a poco pudo ver unos zapatos bajos negros sin cordones; un cómodo pantalón azul verdoso ajustado en los tobillos; una camisa roja estilo chino de mangas remangadas y broches dorados; manos firmemente empuñadas; brazos fuertes y bronceados; un pecho amplio y macizo; una trenza negra y brillante; y al final contempló sus ojos azules, comprobando su teoría, en el rostro serio y hermoso de un adolescente… de _ese_ iracundo adolescente…

Del adolescente prometido de la niña bonita de su mejor amigo. Qué enredo.

—¡¿Ranma?! —preguntó con pasmo.

—Sí. –La voz grave del artista marcial demostraba también su virilidad. Aunque no pudo evitar el tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas al delatarse; su condición le resultaba muy vergonzosa.

—¿Ak-Ak-Akane lo sabe?

—Sí —respondió un poco ofendido. Las cosas importantes jamás las ocultaba a su prometida.

—Hace cuánto… ¿Por qué? Teniendo a una chica como Akane para qué…

—¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! Además me ocurrió antes de conocerla. «Quizás si hubiera sabido de ella tiempo atrás, no habría tenido la necesidad de ir tan lejos. Me hubiese quedado a su lado», meditó.

—Vaya…

—Bien, ya sabes quién soy, ahora adiós. —Ranma presionó los tirantes de su mochila que ya estaba en su espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Ciertamente para Atsushi ser único era importante, pero a la vez conocer a un _igual_ significaba algo especial. No podía dejar que se vaya, tenía que hacer algo.

—¡¿Quieres actuar en la obra?! —gritó.

Ranma no se movió; confundido.

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo, Taro, se acostumbró a su destino solitario, viajando de un lado a otro, viviendo libre y dependiendo de la naturaleza. Necesitaba autoconvencerse de que no necesitaba ningún tipo de compañía. Excepto la de su madre, quien solía recibirlo con mucho amor en sus esporádicas visitas. Siempre que iba a verla lo hacía por las noches y solo por un par de horas, cuando en las calles de su pueblo ya no había quien disimulara la burla al verlo recordando su _nombre_.

—Malditos —masculló con rabia.

Definitivamente la torpeza e insensatez de Happosai le había condenado a ese destino solitario y repugnante. Las pocas veces que no tuvo alternativa de decir cómo se llamaba tuvo que contener su ira para no romper todos los huesos del hombre o mujer, niño, joven o anciano, que no podía evitar reaccionar con mofa o lástima al escuchar su _estúpido nombre_.

—Malditos todos —dijo un poco más alto estrellando su puño en una de las paredes del recinto en el que se encontraba; en la cima de la montaña del Cuervo.

No importaba ser atractivo con ese nombre. Con dieciocho años sabía que no era indiferente para las mujeres, hasta que llegaba el momento de presentarse y decir… decir… Pant-Pant… «¡Aaaj!». A veces se daba asco.

A quién mentía, quería estar al lado de una mujer, pero era extremadamente difícil soportar las miradas de burla o pena que le habían dado las muchachas hermosas con las que intentó empezar una relación.

—Mujeres… —murmuró. Luego volteó a ver a la jovencita de corta cabellera azulada que estaba en un rincón sobre el piso.

Camino lento hacia ella y se agachó. «También es preciosa», reconoció. «Muy preciosa».

Taro escudriñó a Akane con la mirada recordando que la primera vez que la vio, con su uniforme aguamarina y tan concentrado en encontrar al viejo pervertido, no había reparado en que era una chica demasiado atractiva. Podía notar que tras ese buzo deportivo, un tanto ceñido, de colores rosa palo y plomo; había formas y curvas mortales. «¿Qué tanto el afeminado habrá llegado con ella?», se preguntó.

Pegó su rostro al de Akane, deslizando su nariz por la suave mejilla de ella. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa malvada y sugerente, haciendo que uno de sus dientes brillara entre la sutil oscuridad en la que se encontraban.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. Un millón de gracias por seguir leyendo mi modesto ficcito. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura :(, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces se siguen escapando._

_¡Guau! Han pasado __dieciséis__ días de la última actualización, es que los días, sobre todo entre lunes y viernes, me resultan agotadores y me falta tiempo para disfrutar de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Buenis… Pues si hay olvidos, por mi demora, quiero aclarar ciertas cosillas para no confundirlas. A Fukui Hiroaki también lo menciono como productor, escritor, dramaturgo o Hiro (nombre cariñoso). Y a Fujioka Atsushi como director de escena, Atshi (nombre cariñoso) o nueva mujer pelirroja; ¡claro! A veces también uso variantes de estos mejores amigos, pero así va la idea n.n, solo que son varios nombres, por eso, por un casito, quise mencionarlo :D._

_También quería decirles que para mí Ranma es 1000% varón, así que aunque esté en su forma femenina lo trato con género masculino, espero que esa parte no haya sido confusa ;)._

_¿Alguien creyó por un microsegundo que Hiroaki también tenía la maldición de Taro, y que él se robó a Akanita? ¿Qué les pareció la historia del encuentro de Hiro, Atshi y Taro? ¿Y las acciones de Nodoka, Kasumi y Soun? ¿Es creíble mi teoría sobre que las formas malditas pueden conservar ciertas esencias reales, particularidades de los individuos poseedores de una maldición, haciéndolos entre ellos diferentes? Bueno, Ranma conserba el color de sus ojos, Ryoga su pañoleta, Mousse sus gafas, y Shampoo la tonalidad de su cabello. Así que ¿Por qué también no conservar su edad? ¿Ranma aceptará la propuesta de Atshi? Akanita se viene salvando de varios intentos besucales, ¿ahora pasará lo mismo?_

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran decirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura supernovel._

_GRACIAS EXTRAS Y VIBRAS POSITIVAS A: Benani0125, Megami Akane, Tear Hidden, 1Andrea11, Fer, Hikari, Afrika, Lucitachan, ASdeGrey y SARITANIMELOVE. Cada una de sus palabras valen más que oro para mí, me alegra un montototototón saber que están leyendo mi ficcito y que les agrada :D. Son mi All Spark y yo su Writer Transformer, ji, ji, ji, de verdad que así funciono ;). No olviden revisar sus inboxs en estos días, por ahí trato de responderles siempre y seguir agradeciéndoles n.n._

_No me quiero olvidar de dar GRACIAS MUY ESPECIALES a mis queridas: Shojoranko por permitirme usar una de sus ideas que estará en los próximos capítulos; Tear Hidden por sus valiosas sugerencias y a A.R Tendo quien muy amablemente me apoyará por su nueva página de FB, promocionando las actualizaciones de mi ficcito (me gusta llamar así de cariño a mi fic n.n), ¡Buena vibra para tu fantástico proyecto! ;D_

_Buenis… Ya no los aburro más. Cuídense muchísimo en estos días aún complicados. Paz y amor para sus vidas. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	11. Te encontraré (primera parte)

Sábado, 27 de junio de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Te encontraré**

_**Primera parte**_

Ranma había sido criado y preparado para ser el mejor artista marcial que Japón y el mundo hubieran visto. Las técnicas que sabía las aprendió de las formas más absurdamente duras. Vivió por mucho tiempo añorando el cariño de una madre, del que ahora disfrutaba, mas le hizo falta en todo el tiempo de su entrenamiento. Quedó maldito por mejorar sus habilidades en lugares tan difíciles como Jusenkyo. Se enfrentó a seres muy poderosos, reales y fantásticos: y les ganó. Él tenía la gran responsabilidad de mantener viva la _Escuela de combate libre_ junto a la heredera menor de Soun Tendo.

Su vida siempre estuvo direccionada a ser el más fuerte. El mejor. El hombre entre los hombres. No obstante, la vida misma, ahora, le empezaba a dar las verdaderas pruebas en su joven existencia, las más complejas: saber tomar decisiones acertadas.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… «¿Cuáles son mis objetivos? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Por qué sigo entrenando arduamente? ¿Para qué? ¿Para quién?».

En el fondo lo sabía. Cada vez lo ratificaba. Ya no solo se trataba de él. Ahora estaba _ella_: Akane. La hermosa chica de radiante sonrisa y preciosos ojos ámbar se había convertido en su norte, sí, _ella_, la chica más enigmática que conocía.

La primera vez que la vio parecía ser, además de muy bonita, una chica dulce, amable y delicada; dispuesta a ser su _amiga_. Su sincera sonrisa enseguida le inspiró confianza. Una confianza que nunca antes le habían hecho sentir. Bueno, con Genma como padre… ser suspicaz era normal, pero con Akane fue diferente hasta que… _Se conocieron… De verdad… Completamente_.

Era cierto que verse desnudos en su primer encuentro _real_ no fue la forma más convencional de presentación, pero "gracias" a aquella casualidad ¿Desafortunada? ¿Impactante? ¿De buena suerte? Quizás obra del destino…, Ranma pudo conocer lo desagradable, hosca y fuerte que podía llegar a ser Akane si le daban motivos, además que despertó en ella ansias asesinas por haberla visto como lo hizo. «Pero ¡Ella a mí también me vio!... Aunque tal vez no como yo la vi. Pero ¡Ella se metió!... Porque creía que yo también era mujer. Pero ¡No salió de inmediato!... Se veía muy asustada», meditó.

Con su prometida nunca podía estar seguro. Hasta pensaba, que a pesar del tiempo que _estaban juntos_, cada vez la conocía menos. Era tan impredecible, que frente a una situación que Ranma ya creía saber cómo reaccionaría, Akane actuaba contrariamente: si él pensaba que estaba a punto de llorar y se desvivía por consolarla de la mejor forma que podía, ella se le mostraba fiera y le dejaba en claro que no lo necesitaba. Si la veía feliz y relajada, después de un desafortunado malentendido del cual ya se sentía bien librado, inesperadamente lo mandaba a volar de un duro mamporro. O si sabía que había cometido un error con ella de modo que seguramente lo golpearía hasta dejarlo irreconocible, ella trataba de ocultarle sus bonitos ojos recargados de lágrimas que no dejaba caer y se alejaba de su lado. Y si la situación era tan desesperante que cualquiera trataría de huir y evitarla, ella se mostraba vigorosa y valiente, capaz de soportar lo insoportable, y no lo dejaba solo. «Hasta dar la vida por mí». Así de impredecible era su prometida, por eso, a veces, se sentía inseguro a su lado, porque no sabía cómo actuar con tal de seguir juntos.

Aunque había algo de lo que no tenía dudas: «Akane es irremplazable, y muy… hermosa», pensaba el chico de singular trenza azabache mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Atsushi. «La haré muy feliz cuando yo sea el mejor luchador de la historia y llevemos de la mano el _dojo_ familiar», pronosticó para sí. «Pero para seguir un entrenamiento que valga la pena necesito dinero».

Ranma ya había dado su respuesta al director de escena. Para decidirse solo tuvo que poner en la balanza dos cosas: seguir preparándose para cumplir su sueño de ser el único, el extraordinario y excepcional heredero de la dinastía Saotome-Tendo; o ¿Empezar de cero a tratar de hacer algo que lo ridiculizaría _solo_ para evitar que otro sea el partenaire de su prometida?

El joven Saotome tenía las cosas claras.

Caminaba ligero y empezó a silbar una alegre melodía en tanto iniciaba a bajar las escaleras. Escaleras por las que también subía un apuesto joven de cabello castaño.

Por unos largos segundos Ranma y Shinnosuke se quedaron quietos, serios y con la mirada fija en el otro.

El artista marcial de estilo libre sintió cómo toda su ligereza se convertía en hierro.

—¿Akane está aquí? —preguntó el muchacho de Ryugenzawa, sin saludarlo, y con demasiado interés. Ranma se tensó más aún al escucharlo nombrarla y recordar su descarado comportamiento con ella.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente —respondió Ranma haciendo crujir los dedos de sus manos.

—Si ella está aquí no voy a pelear —dijo con firmeza Shinnosuke, sabía del _pendiente_ entre ellos y no se acobardaba, mas no quería que su _todavía_ amiga pensara que él también podía ser un simple rudo sin educación. Le demostraría que era más que un pueblerino incivilizado—, ya se ha sentido muy mal pensando que es la única culpable de lo que pasó, para que encima la preocupemos más peleando como si no pudiéramos conversar.

Oír eso provocó más molestia en el joven Saotome, pues el único que tenía derecho a velar por los sentimientos de Akane era él mismo, además ¿Le acababa de decir troglodita?

—¿Cómo te sentirías si tu prometida es forzada? —A Ranma le costaba hablar con los dientes apretados.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no la forcé —contestó Shinnosuke; ofendido.

—¿A sí? ¿Acaso ella quería que la besaras?

—N-No, pero… —titubeó un poco por la acusación. «¡Claro que no la he forzado! ¿O sí?».

—Igual lo hiciste —completó amenazante.

—Le prometí a Akane que me disculparía contigo, pero no lo estás haciendo fácil —puntualizó empezando a perder la paciencia.

—No es mi intensión facilitarte nada.

—Amo a Akane.

Ranma ensanchó los ojos, asombrado por la facilidad en que ese infeliz pronunciaba _esas_ palabras. Palabras que solo formuló una vez. Palabras que se negó a siquiera haberlas pensado.

—No voy a jugar sucio, la quiero a mi lado, por eso quiero que lo sepas —afirmó Shinnosuke.

—Eres un… —El artista marcial se impulsó para golpearlo y el chico de Ryugenzawa se puso a la defensiva para contrarrestar su ataque y luego contestar.

Tuu, tuu…

Se escuchó el sonido agudo del ascensor que había llegado al piso donde estaban. La puerta se abrió y salió el abuelo de Shinnosuke llevando una pequeña bolsa de papel de una farmacia conocida.

Los dos jóvenes luchadores se detuvieron y giraron a verlo.

—Muchacho ¿Dónde te metiste? —preguntó el cansado anciano a su nieto cuando lo vio, deteniendo sin querer la contienda que estaba a punto de comenzar. Al poco rato, reconoció al "amigo" de Shinnosuke—. ¡Hijo! ¡Qué alegría verte! —El abuelo se acercó a Ranma y lo abrazó contento de verlo.

El heredero Saotome no correspondió el abrazo, pero tampoco se rehusó a recibirlo. Observó a su irremediable rival dándole a entender que aún tenían _el asunto_ sin resolver, recibiendo la aceptación rotunda del joven castaño quien tampoco dejo de verlo.

El abuelo soltó a Ranma y le llamó la atención a su nieto:

—Shinnosuke, pero qué estabas esperando que no has invitado algo a tu amigo, pensará que somos unos desconsiderados —volvió a ver a Ranma—. Ven muchacho, ¿tienes sed…

Y así el abuelo siguió hablando banalidades de cortesía mientras caminaba hasta la gran habitación que compartía con su nieto en ese piso del hotel, seguido por el par de adolescentes silenciosos quienes no sabían cómo manejar la situación, pues sus ánimos querían empezar y terminar de una vez con lo que estaban a punto de hacer: pelear por Akane. Otra vez.

Al llegar, el abuelo dejó que Ranma pasara primero.

—Acomódate ¿Es un lindo lugar, cierto? Jamás me imaginé que mi nieto sería un gran actor y me daría estos gustos —seguía hablando el abuelo de Shinnosuke, orgulloso, quizás exagerando un poco—, ¿lo sabías? Mi muchacho es actor de teatro, y esto solo es el comienzo, estoy seguro que tiene mucho futuro… Por cierto, guarda esto, me pareció que te hacían falta.

Ranma vio cómo el entusiasmado anciano le entregaba la bolsa de papel a su supuesto colega. El guardabosque de Ryugenzawa tomó la bolsa y desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

—¿Se te ofrece algo especial para beber o comer? Puedo llamar a la recepción para pedirnos lo que sea, la productora lo pagará sin problemas.

—No es necesario. Mejor me voy. —Ranma quería irse, se sentía incómodo, y no estaba seguro si era por la actitud del abuelo que lo trataba muy bien sin saber que estuvo a punto de darle una paliza a su nieto, o era Shinnosuke por ser como era o… Era otra cosa… ¿Pero qué? «Que estará haciendo Akane?», de pronto la recordó y su sensación de molestia aumentó.

—Abuelo, creo que… él debe irse —dijo Shinnosuke apareciendo de nuevo en la sala. Por un instante su mirada se notó perdida y angustiada, le costó recordar el nombre de ese chico… «Ranma, claro, así se llama». Felizmente su abuelo ya le había comprado…

—De qué hablas, hijo —interrumpió el afable anciano los pensamientos de su nieto—, si acaba de llegar. Además, tal vez tiene noticias que te puedan interesar —habló con voz cantarina—. Muchacho ¿Cómo está Akane? ¿Sigue prometida contigo?

Tanto Ranma como Shinnosuke se volvieron a tensar. Ranma porque el tono de voz del viejo hombre, quien estaba a su lado en uno de los cómodos muebles, denotaba cierta ilusión, como si esperase que él le dijera "No" para que su nieto tenga el camino libre con ella. Y Shinnosuke porque temía que su confiado abuelo vaya a contar alguna experiencia vergonzosa de él y sus formas de no olvidar a Akane.

—Sí, sigue siendo mi prometida y los _planes_ no han cambiado —respondió Ranma, contundente, mirando de soslayo a Shinnosuke. Quería dejarle claro que la palabra _planes_ traía consigo compromiso, boda, hijos, futuro.

«Qué lástima», se lamentó el anciano.

Shinnosuke apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta. ¿Aún podría hacer algo? ¿Tendría esperanzas con Akane?

* * *

—_Akane._

El agua la sostenía y mecía en la superficie.

—_Akane, ven._

La neblina era intensa e intentó moverse, logrando sentir la textura líquida solo con los dedos de su mano derecha.

—_Temo perderte ¿Dónde estás?_

Escuchaba aquella voz grave más cerca. Quiso responder y se dio cuenta de que su lengua estaba adormecida.

—_Aquí estas, mi amor._

Su visión borrosa comenzó a aclarase, mientras la tomaban en brazos para sacarla de la laguna donde no llegó a hundirse.

—_Te amo._

Agudizó su mirada, y vio unos ojos grises que la observaban con anhelo.

—_¿Hiroaki? _—susurró con dificultad.

—_Sí, quédate conmigo, Akane._

La jovencita Tendo abrió sus ojos color miel, llena de pavor, y se topó con la mirada fría y también gris de Taro, muy cerca de ella.

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, usando los brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo, parándose enseguida y tratando de recordar que le había pasado.

El joven chino, "sentado" en el piso debido al impacto, se burló de sí mismo por no haber advertido ese ataque. Se paró haciendo un _kip-up_ y observó a Akane con ¿Frustración? «Tonta», pensó.

—¿Así agradeces a tu rescatista, niña? —Sus ojos fijos en ella no parpadearon.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó ella con temor disfrazado de rudeza.

—Pues, que vi como eras arrastrada por un enano y me diste tanta lástima que decidí hacer mi buena obra del día —respondió Taro; sarcástico.

La pequeña Tendo bajó la mirada, tratando de recordar algo, lo que fuera, estaba asustada y confundida. «Salí a correr… y sentí aquel llanto… luego vi a… ¿Sasuke?».

Sin darse cuenta sintió el vértigo de una caída inesperada.

Su _rescatista_ la había empujado usando las palmas de sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. Tenía ganas de _jugar_.

Desde el suelo, Akane levantó la cabeza y lo observó; rabiosa. Había bajado la guardia.

—Me lo debías —dijo Taro con obviedad, mirándola desde su altura, divertido.

Fatigada, la jovencita peliazul, se levantó resoplando. «¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?». Sentía su cuerpo pesado y tembloroso. Se irguió lo más que pudo, dispuesta a marcharse, y trató de caminar hacia donde le parecía una salida. «Seguro en casa están preocupados por mí».

De pronto, las piernas de Taro empezaron a seguirla; su enojo le atraía.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó para molestarla más.

—Qué te importa —Akane continuó con su marcha, dirigiéndose al acantilado, sin ninguna duda.

—¿Te irás nadando?

—Eso tampoco te importa —Situada ya en la pendiente, se sintió golpeada por el frío viento mientras calculaba la altura en la que estaba. Empezó a agacharse para iniciar el descenso, pero antes dijo lo que creía correcto—. Si me ayudaste, gracias. Adiós.

El muchacho maldito de Jusenkyo observaba cómo los cabellos de su _custodiada_ se mecían con el viento y le pareció que se veía linda así.

Poco a poco, la pequeña Tendo, colocó sus pies y sus manos en algunas rocas que sobresalían, y empezó a bajar. Suspiró. No estaba siendo tan fácil. Levantó la cabeza buscando a Taro, por si se había apiadado de ella y la ayudaría, pero él no estaba.

Siguió con su propósito un tiempo más, hasta que la roca donde había apoyado su pie derecho se desprendió. Akane trató de sostenerse, sin embargo sus manos resbalaron de las otras rocas de las que se sujetaba. Lo único que logró hacer fue impulsarse mandando una patada a la abrupta vertical para no golpearse mucho. Era inevitable; la profundidad del mar la esperaba.

Antes de hundirse tomó aire y sintió el golpe por romper la tensión superficial. Sus lágrimas se empezaron a mezclar con el agua salada. «Perdón, perdón», pensaba al ser consciente del dolor que causaría cuando su familia la encontrase muerta después de haberla buscado quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. «Ranma». Su traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus pensamientos.

Inesperadamente, cuando la desesperación se apoderó de ella al sentir la falta de oxígeno, una suave sensación la envolvió sacándola del bravío mar.

Fue tan rápido todo, que no demoró en reaccionar, y ahora se encontraba más cerca del cielo. Parpadeó para calmar la irritación de sus ojos y lo vio: al hombre de las nieves sobre una vaca con una anguila y una grulla en las manos. Taro, si es que le había dicho la verdad, la rescató por segunda vez en ese día.

El chico del nombre vergonzoso, la apretujo molesto con su enorme extremidad. «No se puede ser tan torpe».

* * *

Después de tratar de fingir una amistad entrañable con Shinnosuke frente a su abuelo mientras comían, bueno no lo iba a negar, una comida exquisita, Ranma regresaba al Dojo Tendo para cenar. Aún guardaba espacio.

«¿Qué estaría haciendo la boba de mi prometida en todo el tiempo que no estuve en casa?», no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en ella.

A media cuadra de la residencia, notó como el gran portón se habría y de la casa salían Kasumi y Hiroaki.

«¡¿Qué rayos?!». De la alegría paso al enojo ¿Qué hacía el productor en su casa?

—Querido Ranma —La hermana mayor de su prometida lo saludó con alegría a penas lo avistó —, ¿y Akane?

—¿Eh? —El joven Saotome estaba confundido, ¿por qué le preguntaban por la menor de la casa?

—¿Dónde está Akane? —También lo interrogó Hiroaki.

El adolescente le dedicó una furiosa mirada. «¿Y este quién se cree para preguntar por ella?», pensó harto.

—No entiendo. Debe estar aquí ¿No? —Le dijo a Kasumi ignorando al dramaturgo.

—¡Oh cielos! No, Ranma. Pensábamos que ustedes estaban juntos —respondió la maternal Tendo; preocupada.

El artista marcial no esperó más explicaciones, se hizo camino entre ellos y subió corriendo al segundo piso en busca de Akane. Seguro estaba en su dormitorio, tendría que estar allí. «Esa boba _tiene_ que estar ahí».

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada asustada de Ryoga, quien había estado caminando desesperado por toda la habitación de su _dueña_. Ranma sintió como si el alma lo abandonaba.

—¿Dónde está Akane?

—No lo sé, Ranma, no ha regresado desde que salió a correr esta mañana.

—¡Demonios! —El heredero Saotome regresó de prisa a la primera planta; Kasumi debía darle más pistas. Ryoga lo siguió.

En la cocina, Hiroaki trataba de consolar a la hermana de Akane, quien tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas y tomaba agua para tranquilizarse.

—Kasumi, ¿cuándo la viste por última vez? —preguntó Ranma llegando a su lado, apremiando la respuesta.

—En la mañana escuché que salió a correr y cuando en el desayuno tú tampoco estuviste… Creímos que estaban en una cita. —Su voz temblaba.

—¿Qué clase de prometido eres que no sabes dónde está Akane? —reclamó Hiroaki.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? —respondió Ranma; más furioso.

—Te recuerdo que Akane trabaja para mí, por eso me importa su bienestar. –El escritor de teatro fingió su interés. Ver llegar a ese inmaduro chico sin su niña bonita lo preocupó como no recordaba haberlo hecho hace muchísimo, sin embargo, no podía mostrar todo lo que sentía… Si Kasumi se daba cuenta… «¿Haría algo para evitar que Akane esté a mi lado?».

—Esto es un asunto familiar. Puedes irte. —Ranma no era educado con quien no le caía bien, y Hiroaki le caía pésimo.

—Ranma, por favor encuentra a mi hermana —interrumpió Kasumi a manera de calmar a su joven _cuñado_—. No le diré nada a mi padre, sé que la encontrarás antes de que pregunte por ella.

—¿Y dónde está el tío Soun?

—Está hablando con tus padres sobre _algo_ importante.

—Bien, saldré ahora —dijo apresuradamente listo para iniciar su desesperada búsqueda.

—Alto, qué piensas, ¿encontrarla así de fácil? ¿Gritando de techo en techo su nombre para ubicarla? —Hiroaki lo detuvo y Ranma lo miró levantando una ceja. «¿En serio iba a hacer eso?».

—Ya, te dije, ¡qué es un asunto familiar! Así que no me atrases más con tus tonterías.

—Tontería lo que intentas hacer. Llamaré a la policía —anunció firme el escritor.

Ranma hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que esa decisión sería la más normal y correcta. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a buscarla tal y como el productor le había dicho; ese era su método, y nunca le había fallado. Akane era _su_ asunto y él se encargaría de regresarla sana y salva a casa, sin intervención de nadie, solo de él: su único prometido y futuro esposo.

El dramaturgo sacó su teléfono celular dispuesto a avisar a la policía y levantar la denuncia de desaparición; angustiado. «¿Cómo no supe antes de esto? ¿Dónde estará o quién tendrá a mi niña bonita?».

El intranquilo muchacho de trenza azabache dio un manotazo a Hiroaki haciéndole soltar el móvil.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó el dramaturgo, sin querer levantar mucho la voz para no llamar la atención del padre de Akane.

—Ya te dije que _mi_ prometida no es tu asunto —musitó Ranma, pero se hizo escuchar claramente.

—¡Basta! —Ryoga intervino, manteniendo el volumen moderado y con el corazón en la boca porque no empezaban a buscarla y él necesitaba ir con alguien. No se arriesgaría a perderse en un momento así—. ¿Qué ganan desaprovechando el tiempo? Akane podría estar en peligro en este mismo instante y ustedes prefieren seguir peleando.

Ranma y Hiroaki vieron al joven de pañoleta amarilla desolado. «Yo ya la hubiese buscado desde temprano, quizás ya la tendría de vuelta a mi lado, pero soy un maldito desorientado», se reprochó.

Ryoga pasó unas horas muy angustiantes ese día. Cuando notó que Akane no regresaba en su horario habitual, creyó que tardaba por algún motivo importante que seguro ella le contaría a P-chan al llegar, mas el tiempo seguía pasando… Y él no sabía qué hacer: si salía por su cuenta a buscarla con los sentimientos alterados, al final la encontraría porque pase lo que pase siempre llegaba a ella, pero después de bastante tiempo… Tiempo que podía traducirse en días e incluso semanas; y Ranma no estaba para ayudarlo.

—Kasumi, yo la traeré a salvo —dijo el joven Saotome, con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarla, ignorando también la llamada de atención de Ryoga.

—Lo sé. —La mayor de las hermanas Tendo confiaba en su futuro cuñado. Ella estaba segura de que su pequeña Akane siempre estaría bien con Ranma a su lado.

Hiroaki se sorprendió; realmente esa familia tomaba decisiones fuera de lo común. Empero al observar el rostro confiado de la hermosa joven, comprendió que tal vez también debía confiar en el impetuoso muchacho.

—Yo te llevo —Ofreció el productor.

—No gracias. Vamos, Ryoga —urgió Ranma, arisco con el dramaturgo, pero con camaradería hacia su amigo de curiosos caninos. No sabía a quién o qué se enfrentaría, y si se trataba de Akane podía confiar en él. Aunque le molestaba, Ryoga también la quería.

El joven Hibiki asintió y los dos adolescentes empezaron a salir de casa, dejando a Hiroaki intranquilo por cómo se estaban dando las cosas.

—Ranma —habló Kasumi—, el joven Fukui quiere ayudar. Tal vez deberías aceptar su ayuda.

El artista marcial hizo una mueca de desagrado, sentía cariño por la hermana de su prometida y era difícil negarle algo… Pero lo que le estaba pidiendo era difícil de asumir; le pedía recibir el apoyo de ese hombre que miraba a Akane de una forma que le disgustaba, a ese hombre que si _quería_ podía alejar a su prometida de su lado, a ese hombre que… «Intentó que arreglara el mal entendido del _beso confuso_ con ella», admitió.

—Está bien, pero no perdamos más tiempo. —Terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

—Vayamos en mi auto, será más rápido —propuso Hiroaki.

—No me conoces, productor —declaró Ranma, mientras salía de una vez por todas, confiado de sus capacidades atléticas.

El dramaturgo no le entendió al verlo salir sin darle una clara respuesta. Observó extrañado a Ryoga.

—Tiene razón —ratificó el joven Hibiki, saliendo también.

* * *

**Continuará…**

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. ¿Aún recuerdan la existencia de este modesto ficcito? Muchísimas gracias si leyeron este capítulo a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado (monito muy avergonzado). Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidió la lectura :(, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces se siguen escapando._

_Este capítulo tendrá dos partes, porque escribí más de lo esperado y me gusta hacer capítulos que bordeen las tres mil palabras, buenis… es que tengo manías con las extensiones y el número tres, ji, ji, ji n.n, aunque si es muy necesario puedo soportar las cuatro mil 0:). Eso significa que la segunda parte ya está escrita y solo me falta darle una releidita para los retoques finales y subirlo la próxima semana ;)._

_Sé que voy lenta en el desarrollo de mi ficcito, aunque la hermosa Lucitachan me dijo "no" para darme ánimos, pero es cierto, voy lenta; y es que no puedo ir más rápido, recién estoy formando el elenco, contando un poco sobre ellos y desarrollando sus sentimientos hacia Akanita, ¿me tendrán paciencia? :'(_

_¿Se dieron cuenta? No solo Nodoka quiere de hija a Akanita :O, el abuelito de Shinnosuke también n.n. ¿Quién de los apuestos muchachones creen que tiene los sentimientos más lindos hacia ella? ¿Ranma habrá aceptado la propuesta de Atsushi? ¿Alguien esperó una RCP con respiración boca a boca por parte de Taro? Sigue siendo pronto para ese besito esperado, repito: ténganme paciencia (manitas de ruego). __¿Cómo encontrarán a Akanita?_

_Creo que ya es obvio qué pasa con la ya no tan falta de memoria de Shinnosuke ¿O no? Igual lo aclararé más adelante._

_Que el sueño de Akanita no las preocupe ¿O sí?, más que un sueño juega como una advertencia, como un sexto sentido. Creo que las personas nos damos cuenta cuando alguien tiene un tipo de sentimiento hacia nosotras, y no siempre de aprecio. Algo así es la visión de ella ¿O no? Ji, ji, ji, que malita soy n.n. _

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran decirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura supernovel._

_GRACIAS EXTRAS Y VIBRAS POSITIVAS A: Tear Hidden, Megami Akane, A.R Tendo, Benani0125, 1Andrea11, SARITANIMELOVE, 1, Hikari, Nancy, akane forever, Shojoranko, TatyGuerrero. De verdad muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por dedicar unos momentos de sus vidas para leer mi ficcito, y más valioso aún escribirme sus comentarios, es maravilloso leerlos n.n. No olviden revisar sus inboxs en estos días, por ahí trato de responderles siempre y seguir agradeciéndoles n.n._

_En mi país la situación ha empeorado, pero no las entristeceré con eso, solo les pido que se cuiden muchísimo y AYUDEN, por favor AYUDEN en cuanto puedan a quienes puedan. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	12. Te encontraré (segunda parte)

Domingo, 05 de julio de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Te encontraré**

_**Segunda parte**_

Akane sentía su cuerpo entumecido, la ropa húmeda que aún llevaba puesta estaba helada y la fría brisa que corría tampoco le ayudaba a entrar en calor.

—¿No te cambiarás? —insistió Taro.

Después de salvarla, _otra vez_, la llevó de nuevo a su morada temporal y le ofreció una de sus camisas para que se cambiara. Sin embargo, la muy testaruda prefirió congelarse a ponerse una de sus prendas. «Desagradecida».

—N-No.

—Vas a enfermar —gruñó—. Aunque no me importa, ese es tu problema.

Akane lo observó entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de no tiritar. No es que no apreciara su amabilidad de salvarla y brindarle ropa seca, sino que… ¿Dónde se cambiaría? A Taro lo conocía poco, no debía ser muy confiada.

—D-Dime, T-Taro, qué haces e-en Nerim-ma. —Quiso saber, hacía mucho que no sabían de él.

—¿Te importa? —Coqueteó.

—No. —Akane le retiró la mirada bruscamente.

—Entonces no preguntes. —El chico del nombre vergonzoso apretujó su camisa y la tiró a un rincón. Esa niña no quería seguir su juego de flirteo ni necesitaba su ayuda para ponerse algo más cómodo. «Insolente».

Como pudo, Akane se levantó, dispuesta a intentar volver a casa, _nuevamente_.

Taro no pudo creer tal terquedad, sin embargo, su actitud persistente y su cara molesta eran curiosas. Y le atraían.

—Te advierto que si vuelves a caer al mar, no te salvaré. —Le dijo dándole la espalda, pero sin quitarle verdadera atención.

La pequeña Tendo lo pensó. Caminó rauda, lo mejor que pudo, hacia la esquina donde Taro había tirado la camisa y le preguntó; avergonzada:

—¿D-Dónde pod-dría cambia-arme?

El chico de la maldición más heterogénea se sorprendió por su cambio de opinión. Volteó a verla y se dirigió hacia ella tomándola del brazo sin mucha delicadeza.

—Pero, ¡qué haces! ¡Suéltame! —No pudo soltarse o golpearlo, el frío la estaba matando y sus músculos poco más ni la obedecían para mantenerse en pie.

Taro abrió una puerta, que Akane no había notado antes en ese lugar que parecía solo un salón viejo y espacioso, y la empujó ahí.

—Aquí puedes cambiarte. Y por mí ni te preocupes, que no eres mi tipo —dijo dando un portazo, dejando a Akane en esa oscura habitación.

El joven de dieciocho años estaba un poco aturdido, la chica que había rescatado y salvado en un mismo día le generaba una sensación confusa, como si quisiera alejarla de él, pero a la vez tenerla cerca y poder tocarla con cualquier excusa. Tendría que encontrar a _ese par_ para que le pagaran el favor que les hizo y regresar a su apaciguada vida en el bosque.

La jovencita peliazul se sentía furiosa por no poderse defender como solía hacerlo. «Espantoso frío, Taro idiota, horrible día ¡Aaah! Y encima aquí no veo nada», se quejaba para sí mientras usaba solo su propiocepción para quitarse la casaca deportiva, su top, su… «No, lo demás me lo dejo puesto, seguro que seca al rato». Se puso la camisa y terminó de abrocharla. Salió, un poco más recuperada, por lo menos ya podía enderezarse mejor.

Taro, quien la esperaba con cierta ansiedad, al verla se extrañó.

—¿No te quitarás el pantalón? —Le dijo porque realmente pensaba que se enfermaría si continuaba mojada. Al instante calló. «¿Qué demonios le he dicho?».

Akane, extremadamente sonrojada por escuchar aquello, prefirió ignorarlo.

—¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? Te pagaré.

El chico del nombre vergonzoso rezongó y salió afuera. Akane fue detrás de él.

—¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Y dije que te pagaré!

—¡No mires! —gritó él.

—¿Eh?

De pronto, cerca al acantilado, la ropa de Taro la golpeó en la cara. «Pero ¿Qué…?». Luego escuchó el bramido de aquella criatura gigantesca y poderosa que salía del mar como una potente bola de cañón perdiéndose a gran altura. Al poco rato el miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella cuando el malito de Jusenkyo empezó a bajar aceleradamente como queriendo estrellársele. Cerró los ojos, no correría como una cobarde, esperando su ataque. Sin embargo, solo sintió el roce de una de sus peludas manos indicándole que subiera en él. Akane abrazó las prendas que le habían tapado la visión por unos instantes, reacción inevitable por su asombro y temor mezclados. Suspiró profundamente.

Iba a comenzar a ascender cuando…

«Un momento», recordó.

Regresó a la casa, sorprendiendo a Taro, y apresurada tomó un termo lleno que estaba por la entrada.

Por fin su bonita sonrisa apareció. «Es momento de regresar a casa», se animó.

* * *

Hiroaki, dentro de su auto, seguía el paso ágil de los dos artistas marciales, agachando la cabeza para verlos por el parabrisas desde dentro o sacándola por la ventana de rato en rato para asegurarse a qué tejado saltaban ahora. Hasta que llegaron a un restaurante.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó al bajar.

Ranma ni lo miró y entró al establecimiento para saber si Ukyo podía ayudarlo.

El productor quiso seguirlo, pero Ryoga lo detuvo poniéndose delante de él.

—Nos quedaremos afuera. Él se encargará, será mejor así.

Hiroaki asintió y se asombró de sí mismo ¿Se estaba dejando mandar por un par de adolescentes? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía ejercer su autoridad como adulto? «Espero no arrepentirme de esto. Akane, solo espero que estés bien».

Ukyo se encontraba limpiando unas mesas. Al notar la presencia de Ranma se alegró y corrió a abrazarlo, él se incomodó, sin embargo lo soportaría con tal de recibir información. Konatsu y Tsubasa, quienes estaban ayudando a atender, miraron la escena pero no dijeron ni hicieron nada.

—Ran-chan, me da tanto gusto verte ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué quieres que te prepare? Lo haré enseguida, ven descansa. —La joven cocinera lo tomó de la mano para sentarlo en una mesa.

—Ukyo, ¿has visto a Akane? —Ranma no tenía tiempo que perder, por eso fue al grano.

La castaña de los okonomiyakis observó a su prometido, molesta porque siempre "esa chica sin gracia" tenía que meterse entre él y ella. «Así que la está buscando», caviló ideando una forma de sacar provecho de la situación.

—No, no la he visto —respondió cortante, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bien, si viene aquí no la dejes sola y avísame por favor. —Ranma, preocupado y desanimado por seguir sin saber de su verdadera prometida, se dio media vuelta para salir y seguir con la búsqueda.

La chica Kuonji pensó más rápido, no quería que su prometido se vaya tan pronto, y sobre todo… «Que vaya detrás de _esa_».

—¡Ran-chan! Ahora que lo recuerdo mejor… Sí la vi… —anunció llamando la atención del artista marcial.

—¿Así? ¿A qué hora? ¿Dónde? —Apresuró en saber.

—Estaba con un chico, creo que… paseaban —mintió.

El muchacho Saotome sintió un gran vacío en el estómago.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió con cierto temor.

—¡Claro que sí! Seguro que ahora mismo ella se está divirtiendo mientras tú te preocupas por gusto. Mejor quédate a comer —insistió con una sonrisa.

—No puedo. Adiós. —Ranma salió más desesperado de lo que estaba y con un montón de posibilidades en la cabeza.

—¿La vio? —preguntó Ryoga en cuanto su amigo salió. El dramaturgo también se acercó para entrarse.

—No, sigamos buscándola. —«Akane no es así, debe haber otra cosa… Algo no está bien».

Ranma, Ryoga y Hiroaki volvieron a su carrera.

Ukyo los vio desaparecer por la calle desde su local, seria y con los ojos cristalinos de lágrimas de furia.

—¿De verdad la vio? —preguntó Konatsu detrás de ella.

—Qué te importa, sigue trabajando. —Su joven ayudante la observó con pena y regresó a sus labores.

* * *

Akane sentía el viento en su rostro mientras miraba las estrellas, y por un momento pensó que quien volaba era ella.

Después de que Taro la elevó con su gran extremidad haciendo uso de una delicadeza que no sabía que tenía, la colocó encima de su hombro derecho, y agarró con la punta de sus enormes dedos, pulgar e índice, un poco de su propio pelo para indicarle que se sostuviera de ahí. La pequeña Tendo entendió y ya no se soltó más aferrándose a ellos, nerviosa por ese extraño _medio de transporte_.

El joven chino podía ir a más velocidad pero quería alargar el recorrido. Nunca se había divertido tanto volando. De rato en rato, miraba de reojo a Akane y tenía un sentimiento nuevo al verla sonreír. «Su sonrisa es sincera, no se burla ni me tiene lástima, creo que está disfrutando de esto tanto como yo», meditó.

¿Qué pasaría si en vez de llevarla a su casa se la llevaba con él a sus bosques? Akane parecía una chica que amaba la naturaleza. «Solo le mostraría algunos lugares hermosos que muy pocos conocen, le haría probar los frutos más exóticos y le regalaría las flores que están en aquel lugar cerca de la cascada, tal vez nos podríamos bañar juntos y… ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!».

—Taro, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Akane notando que su compañero de viaje cada vez iba más despacio.

La imponente criatura no había notado que mientras pensaba en cosas _raras_ sus aleteos se hicieron más lentos. Y al percibir la dulce voz de esa niña terca y torpe tan cerca de su oído, se percató de que Akane estaba _sentada_ en él, usando lo que todos usan para sentarse; y ese sentimiento nuevo que estaba experimentando aumentó; y lo asustó. La tomó con cierta brusquedad usando su mano izquierda y aceleró el viaje, haciendo que ella gritara por aquella reacción inesperada. De pronto, sintió todas las formas de Akane en su mano… Y aceleró más. Tenía que dejar de tocar a esa chica.

* * *

Hiroaki no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. El sol ya había dado paso a la noche oscura, no sabían nada de Akane, no le dejaron avisar a la policía, en su auto seguía el trayecto de esos todavía imberbes quienes iban como balas y sentía una preocupación profunda al pensar que quizás no volvería a ver el rostro de su niña bonita.

—Esto no puede ser, qué haces Hiroaki, dejándome guiar por unos niños que se creen detectives. —Se recriminó mientras aceleraba en una calle recta.

Después de otros largos minutos, los _detectives_ volvieron a parar en otro restaurante.

El productor bajó de su lujoso Lamborghini Diablo negro para entrar con ellos, ahora sí nadie lo detendría; él también necesitaba saber de Akane. «Este chiquillo parece guardarse información y hace rato no nos dio mayores explicaciones», reflexionó.

Ryoga notó cómo Ranma había cambiado su semblante después de hablar con Ukyo, seguía desasosegado, pero ahora lo sentía además colérico. «¿Qué le habrá dicho?».

Es que, al final, el muchacho de trenza azabache no habló sobre lo que su "amiga" le había contado de Akane, no había necesidad, tal vez solo no quería hacerla quedar mal. «Pero… ¿Hacerla quedar mal de qué? Vamos, Ranma, se trata de Akane, ella no es así», se volvió a repetir. Sin embargo, su desconcierto estaba empezando a incomodarlo por dentro. «¿Akane con otro chico? ¿Quién?».

Dentro del Nekohanten, solo se encontraba Mousse.

—Si vienes a buscar a mi querida Shampoo te advierto que no será posible que la veas porque no está —dijo el joven chino con lentes apenas vio entrar a Ranma.

—¿Adónde fue? ¿Desde qué hora? ¿Tienen a Akane? ¿Qué le quieren hacer? ¡Dime! —exigió saber el joven Saotome, asustado, iracundo, desesperado. La vieja Cologne y su nieta eran unas arpías y podrían haberle hecho algo a su prometida. «Eso es… si Ukyo la vio con otro chico debe ser porque está hechizada», meditó calmándose un poco porque su prometida no lo traicionaría estando en sus cinco sentidos. Pese a eso… Hechizada podría hacer cualquier cosa, podría…—. ¡Vamos, habla!

—¿Akane? —Mousse se acomodó las gafas y miró en cada pestañeo las caras intranquilas de Ranma, de Ryoga y de otro hombre que se le hacía un poco familiar—. No sé de qué hablas, Shampoo y su abuela fueron a comprar cosas para la despensa.

—¿Estás seguro? Po-Por favor, Mousse, si sabes algo dímelo, solo quiero saber dónde está Akane. Prometo no hacerle nada a Shampoo. —Lo último lo dijo sin mucha convicción.

El muchacho chino, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba realmente mal al escuchar el _por favor_ del orgulloso artista marcial. Decidió ser más sincero.

—Sí, Saotome. No hemos visto a Tendo —respondió firme, pero después dudó por dentro. Las mujeres con quienes vivía eran capaces de muchas cosas y lo despistaban a menudo—, pero si sé de ella te avisaré —dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Y sin poder evitarlo, el muchacho amazona, recordó a la jovencita de cabello corto azulado entre sus brazos, enfundada en ese traje endiablado de Blanca Nieves, sus hermosos ojos ámbar, sus pequeños y voluptuosos labios, su delicado cuerpo… Detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos y trató de quitar la tensión que empezó a sentir. Carraspeó y pasó saliva.

—A lo mejor está en una cita, con lo bonita que es y lo estúpido que eres no me soprend…

Mousse salió volando a causa del potente puño de Ranma, estrellándose contra varias mesas, destrozándolas.

—¡Ranma! —Ryoga fue a detenerlo.

El pobre heredero Saotome estaba con los nervios de punta y el desatinado de Mousse se atrevía a insinuar esas cosas.

Hiroaki se acercó a atender a Mousse y al notar que no había de qué preocuparse, habló serio:

—Escúchame, Akane no aparece desde esta mañana y estamos muy preocupados. ¿Estás seguro que no sabes algo que podría ayudarnos a encontrarla?

—Tal vez —contestó limpiándose la sangre de su labio inferior, y los tres jóvenes le prestaron atención, observándolo quietos y con sus miradas fijas—. Hace unos días un chico… como de nuestra edad —Miro a Ranma y Ryoga—, le preguntó a Shampoo por la chica Tendo —Calló por un momento, recordando esa tarde—. El tipo me cayó mal porque le levantó la voz a mi futura esposa, creo que ella solo hizo una _bromita _inocente «aunque no tan inocente» sobre tu prometida —Miró a Ranma—, y ese extraño quiso que se retractara. Mi Shampoo obviamente no quiso y cuando le reproché su forma de tratarla… Se fue diciendo que le habíamos hecho perder el tiempo.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó Ranma, más temeroso, más intranquilo, más furioso; evocando las palabras de Ukyo.

—Tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules, un poco más claros que los tuyos, alto, de complexión atlética, no parecía de aquí.

Los tres oyentes de Mousse pensaron en Shinnosuke; esas características eran suyas. Cada uno pensó para sí mismos que luego le preguntarían qué hacía buscando a Akane.

—¿Algo más? —espetó Ranma.

—No, eso es todo.

Hiroaki sacó _otro_ celular y marcó un número. El muchacho Saotome quiso detenerlo pensando que llamaría a la policía, pero Ryoga lo seguía sosteniendo fuertemente porque en el fondo deseaba que alguien más los ayudara. El tiempo seguía pasando y no sabían de Akane.

—¿Aló? ¿Atshi?... ¿Dónde está Shinnosuke?... Entiendo… No, no te preocupes, luego te cuento —guardó su celular y dijo—: Ranma, esto es una locura, avisemos a la policía. —El productor se sintió más preocupado porque seguían sin pistas y su amigo le acababa de asegurar que estaba ensayando con su joven actor hace ya varias horas, entonces… ¿Quién podría tener a su niña bonita?

—No. No los necesito, yo la encontraré, siempre lo hago. —Ranma sentía que solo él podía ser el héroe de Akane. Ella solo tendría que necesitarlo a él. Tal vez no estaba siendo racional, pero su egoísmo por sentir que su prometida solo era asunto suyo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Una hora, Ranma. Tienes una hora para encontrarla. Y si no lo haces haré lo que debía haber hecho desde el principio —declaró duramente el dramaturgo.

—¡No eres nadie para ponerme límites!

—Ranma, a lo mejor tiene razón, avisemos a la policía. —Ryoga también estaba demasiado preocupado, y más porque él había sentido angustia desde más temprano. ¿Qué le costaba a Ranma dejarse ayudar?

El joven Saotome lo pensó y a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar; la vida de Akane corría peligro.

—Está bien. Tú vete con Hiroaki a casa —se soltó del muchacho de la pañoleta amarilla después de que este dejó de hacer fuerza cuando sintió que Ranma había cedido— por si Akane llega o tal vez ya está ahí —dijo con un poco de ilusión al imaginarse a su prometida en el Dojo Tendo.

—¿Seguro? Yo podría ir contigo y…

—No, P-chan tiene que estar con ella por si lo necesita, ¿entiendes?

Muy a su pesar, Ranma reconocía que la forma maldita de Ryoga era reconfortante para Akane, y… si algo le había pasado se lo confiaría a quien ella creía su mascota. Entonces, después, podría obligarlo a que se lo dijera por si su prometida se negaba a hablar con él. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar en una desgracia donde a ella…

—Tienes razón. —Le aseguró Ryoga, preocupado y también esperanzado en llegar a casa y encontrarla por fin.

Hiroaki le ofreció al joven Hibiki llevarlo en su auto, y él aceptó, pues se sentía agotado mental y físicamente. Luego, obligó a Ranma a usar uno de sus varios teléfonos celulares para poder estar comunicados.

El joven Saotome lo aceptó, pensando más en recibir noticias de Akane lo más pronto posible que hacerle caso al productor. Salió del Nekohanten y volvió a desaparecer entre los tejados de las casas.

Mousse se quedó a la espera de Shampoo y su abuela. Si notaba algo extraño, si las amazonas efectivamente estaban detrás de esto… Él ayudaría a la chica Tendo, por supuesto que sí.

—¿Crees que la encuentre? —preguntó Hiroaki mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Siempre lo hace —respondió Ryoga.

* * *

La gran criatura maldita y Akane _aterrizaron_ en un parque muy cercano al Dojo Tendo. Taro la descendió con cuidado y ella al tocar el suelo suspiró aliviada. Después corrió hacia unos árboles para dejar detrás de ellos la ropa y el termo de Taro. «Aquí podrá _cambiarse_, literalmente», pensó divertida.

Él entendió lo que su nueva ¿Conocida? Hizo. Y fue tras aquellos árboles para echarse el agua caliente y volver a su cuerpo humano desnudo. Observó cómo Akane le daba la espalda, mientras se cambiaba. Rio. «Es tan valiente para unas cosas y tan cobarde para otras».

—Ya puedes voltear, niña.

Akane, ingenua, obedeció y al voltear notó que Taro estaba muy cerca de ella, con el torso descubierto; su camisa verde habitual la traía en la mano.

—¿No tienes frío? —La pequeña Tendo trató de disimular su incomodidad.

—Sí, pero no me gusta esta… —Le mostró su prenda—, me gusta la que traes puesta.

La jovencita peliazul enrojeció. Al instante, recordó que se había olvidado su casaca de buzo en la casa de Taro. «Tonta Akane», se reprochó.

—Bueno es que… no traigo nada adentro más que mi… —murmuró acallando poco a poco; avergonzada.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Deberías ver tu cara —Taro volvió a reír, fuerte, grave; burlándose de ella mientras jalaba juguetón la dichosa camisa hacia arriba y ella trataba de zafarse—. Tranquila, niña, no te despojaré de mi ropa.

Él se calmó y ella se cohibió más; el muchacho de rizos castaños estaba muy cerca de ella.

—¡Akane!

Lo escuchó cerca. El grito de su prometido le devolvió la tranquilidad. Volteó para verlo y corrió hacia él alegremente dejando atrás a Taro quien se disgustó por ser interrumpidos.

—¡Ranma! No vas a creer lo que me ha pasado. Esta mañ…

El joven Saotome no la dejó continuar. La abrazó con ambos brazos hundiendo el rostro de ella en su pecho, muy erguido y sin dejar de mirar a su rival semidesnudo en plena noche, con la clara amenaza de que iba a matarlo si le había hecho algo a Akane.

El joven chino lo observó con arrogancia y entendió su amenaza, mas no le interesó.

—¡Akane, devuélveme mi camisa cuando puedas! —gritó Taro para mosquearlo más.

—¿Eh? Sí cla… —Ranma la apretujó más contra sí, sin dejarla responder ni dejar de ver a _Pantimedias_, respirando cada vez más fuerte.

—¡Adiós, linda! —Y después de gritar aquello más, haciéndole entrever a aquel _afeminado_ que entre su prometida y él había confianza, el joven de ojos grises desapareció en la oscuridad, pensando que su camisa sería una buena excusa para volver a ver a Akane.

—Ranma, no puedo respirar —Se quejó la pequeña Tendo con voz ahogada, tratando de separarse de su brusco prometido.

Entonces, al sentir que ahora Akane ya estaba a salvo junto a él, el joven Saotome reaccionó; pestañó varias veces, pasó saliva y la separó un poco sosteniéndola de los brazos, revisándola con la mirada, notando su cabello despeinado, húmedo, su bonito rostro cansado y… «¿Qué es lo que lleva puesto? ¿De quién? ¿De ese idiota? Pero ¿Por qué?». Tragó en seco y sintió una ola caliente recorrer todo su cuerpo. Las palabras de Ukyo nuevamente resonaron en su cabeza:

«Estaba con un chico, creo que paseaban».

«Seguro ella se está divirtiendo mientras tú te preocupas por gusto».

Tomó a Akane de la cintura, llevándola con un brazo a su costado y empezó a correr. Escuchaba que ella le gritaba, le reclamaba, se quejaba e intentaba zafarse; empero no quería oírla, no quería tenerla lejos, ni un centímetro, todavía no. En su mente solo aparecían las palabras de su amiga, las confianzas de Taro y ella vistiendo esa asquerosa camisa.

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaban en el _dojo_ de la casa. Al entrar cerró la puerta y no prendió la luz.

«Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea». Repetía en su cabeza yendo de un lado a otro, desesperado por preguntarle muchas cosas, de escuchar sus explicaciones, de que dijera lo que él quería escuchar, de reclamarle su estado… _estado_ de ella y de él mismo.

Volvió a verla, necesitaba quitarle esa odiosa prenda a jalones, pero se contuvo. A ella no podría tocarla usando su fuerza, perdiendo el control. Primero le pediría a su madre que cumpliera su palabra de ser la _Kaishakunin_ del _seppuku_ que cometería.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Intentó serenarse.

—¡Eso es lo que intento explicarte y no me escuchas! —gritó Akane desesperada, su prometido estaba molesto con ella después de todo lo que le pasó ese día. ¿Por qué él la trataba de esa manera? «Insensible».

—Está bien, te escucho. —De verdad que quería serenarse. Se puso delante de ella, muy cerca, mirándola a los ojos, con sus brazos rígidos a los costados, con sus manos en puños.

Akane se apresuró en hablar:

—Salí a correr en la mañana y en un momento sentí que lloraban. Fui para ver si podía ayudar y me… _durmieron_, creo que fue… «Está muy enojado, si le digo que fue Sasuke podría hacerle daño y no estoy tan segura si realmente fue él», no lo sé muy bien. Cuando desperté estaba con Taro, intenté regresar pero… «Mejor tampoco le digo que casi me ahogo, tal vez se altere más o peor todavía va a burlarse de mí», no pude y luego él me trajo.

—¿Y esa camisa? ¿Es de _ese_? ¡¿Por qué traes su camisa?! —Ranma quería creerle, pero sus medias explicaciones, su voz dudosa y que de rato en rato le retirara la mirada no ayudaba.

—Po-Po-Porque…

—¡Diablos, Akane! Eres una fácil y una mentirosa. ¡¿Qué hiciste con él, eh?! —El joven Saotome estalló, él _sí_ la respetaba por más que el mundo sentenciara lo contrario.

La tercera hija de Soun no pudo creer lo que Ranma le estaba insultando y reclamando, se sentía muy ofendida. Frunció sus labios y pasó saliva, intentando no llorar.

—¿Eso piensas de mí?

—¿Y qué quieres que piense? Si te pierdes durante todo el día y cuando finalmente te encuentro, estás con _otro_ llevando su estúpida camisa.

—Entonces sí, eso piensas de mí —Akane trataba de controlar su llanto—. Si es así… Yo… —Dolía que le dijera eso, dolía su desconfianza y dolían sus reclamos antes de preguntarle por lo menos si estaba bien—, te exonero de esta chica fácil y mentirosa.

—¿Qué? —Ranma sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

—Mañana en el desayuno les diremos a nuestros padres que _su_ compromiso impuesto está cancelado. Es claro que tú y yo no podemos seguir con esto. —Akane empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta para ir a su habitación e interiorizar lo que estaba pasando.

El joven Saotome sentía un nudo en la garganta. «Esto no puede pasar». Quería decirle que estuvo muy angustiado por no tenerla cerca, que se volvió a sentir muerto en vida como en Jusenkyo al pensar que la perdía, que si no la encontraba ya no tenía razones para querer ser el mejor, para seguir viviendo.

Antes de que Akane saliera, Ranma la sostuvo de su muñeca impidiendo que se vaya.

—No puedes hacer eso —declaró.

Su prometida, sintió un poquito de esperanza al escucharlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó bajito.

—Es-Es-Es que mi mamá se ha sentido muy nerviosa estos días y si le damos esta noticia podría enfermar y no quiero que eso pase. —Se sintió el ser más sucio del planeta por mentirle de esa forma y jugar con la salud de su progenitora, pero era un cobarde y por ahora era lo único que se le ocurría para que su prometida siga siendo _su_ prometida.

Akane lamentó que su esperanza muriera con aquellas palabras, sin embargo, comprendió a Ranma, se preocupaba por su madre y ella no quería hacerle daño a su tía Nodoka.

—Está bien, no les diremos nada por ahora. Además no interesa lo que pienses los demás, lo importante es que tú y yo lo tengamos claro: _ya no somos prometidos_.

Ranma soltó la muñeca de su… No, ella acababa de decir que _ya no eran prometidos_.

—Descansa. —Se despidió ella y salió del _dojo_.

El heredero Saotome se quedó confundido, devastado, ¿de que servía que frente a los demás aparentarían ser prometidos si ella en realidad ya había roto su compromiso?

Una musiquita sonó en su bolsillo, robóticamente agarró el celular del dramaturgo y contestó.

_—Ranma, ¿la encontraste?_

—Sí, la encontré. «Para perderla». —Y colgó.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. Casi no cumplo mi palabra de actualizar esta semana, pero ¡Fiuf! Lo logré n.n. Múltiples y sinceras gracias por leer este capítulo más. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidió la lectura :(, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces se siguen escapando._

_Esta segunda parte de "Te encontraré" es el final y el inicio de nuevas situaciones enredosas sin un compromiso real entre Ranma y Akanita. Podría decir que… sin el compromiso, mi dulce peliazul ya no se sentirá tan culpable si tiene que besar a otros ¿O sí? :´(, dicen que por "algo" pasan las cosas._

_Espero no se desanimen en seguir leyendo porque ya sabremos quienes conformarán el elenco, quién será el coprotagonista de Akanita, se vienen los talleres, una nueva convivencia, los viajes, y todo lo que se le ocurra a mi frijolito (cerebrito) ;D._

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Hablando un poco de él, me pasó que en los anteriores no podía escribir el nombre "Pantimedias", pero con Ranma en escena "Pantimedias" y "afeminado" no podían faltar :)._

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran escribirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura supernovel._

_GRACIAS EXTRAS Y VIBRAS POSITIVAS A: Megami Akane, ojuan, Tear Hidden, Benani0125, Lucitachan, 1Andrea11, Hikari, Afrika, SARITANIMELOVE, TatyGuerrero. Es demasiado bueno para mí leer cada uno de sus comentarios :D, gracias por su tiempo de verdad; les confieso que los leo varias veces y me desespero cuando no puedo visualizarlos porque la plataforma "me niega" esa posibilidad :( ¿Son raras sus fallitas, no? No olviden revisar sus inboxs en estos días, por ahí trato de responderles siempre y seguir agradeciéndoles n.n._

_Hikari y Afrika ;D, buenis… Desearía mandarles PMs, pero como no puedo n.n aprovecharé un pedacito de este espacio para hacerles saber que los ánimos de sus comentarios también están muy presentes en mi corazón y sí… estudios, trabajo, casita, cansancio… No me brindan la tranquilidad que quisiera para sentarme y ponerme a escribir como lo desearía._

_Y no es que escriba ¡Guau! Ji, ji, ji (monito muy avergonzado), pero se hace lo que se puede e igual seguiré intentando escribir presentablemente, y lo seguiré intentando por todas y ¿Todos? Los lectores que me visitan por aquí, por Ranma, por Akanita, por mí… n.n._

_Cuídense muchísimo y AYUDEMOS, por favor AYUDEMOS en cuanto puedan a quienes puedan, muchos la están pasando mal y nos necesitan si nosotros estamos bien entre toda esta locura de la pandemia. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	13. Friendzone

Miércoles, 22 de julio de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_**Friendzone**_

Kasumi sentía el alma fría.

«Akane», volvió a nombrarla para sí.

Cuando la bella y amorosa señora Naoko Tendo partió hacia otros mundos más serenos y misteriosos, la hermana mayor de Nabiki y Akane sintió, en medio de todo su dolor, una fortaleza inexplicable y una conexión más profunda con su familia. Era consciente del gran cambio, de la gran pérdida, del inmenso vacío… Y con ocho años, inconscientemente, dejó que naciera en ella el sentimiento de maternidad para tratar de reconstruir el pilar que se acababa de resquebrajar. Fue así que empezó a ayudar a su padre en todo lo que su corta edad le permitía.

En aquel devenir, Soun trataba de cumplir con las cosas cotidianas del hogar: cocinar, lavar, limpiar, peinarlas, vestirlas… Fingiendo siempre una sonrisa para tratar de calmar a sus tres hijitas, pero sus ojos tristes y su casi inexistente apetito lo delataban; estaba destrozado.

Por otro lado, Nabiki se dedicó a ver la televisión por largas horas, con los ojos muy fijos y la mente tan dispersa que ni notaba cuando Kasumi apagaba el artefacto al percatarse de la _ausencia_ de su desolada hermana. Y finalmente estaba…

«Akane», la maternal joven de largo cabello castaño no podía dejar de pensar en ella. «¿Dónde estás?». Su pequeña y frágil niña, de temperamento sanguíneo, sentimientos puros y alma transparente no estaba a su lado; por eso, en ese momento, Kasumi sentía el alma fría, angustiada, recordando el porqué de su apego con su hermanita de cabello negro azulado.

Cuando aquella tragedia familiar ocurrió, Akane solía esperar en la puerta del _dojo_ a que su mamá regresara y abriera el gran portón de la residencia Tendo, dejara a un lado las canastas de mercado y la cargara en brazos mientras la acariciaba, luego jugaba con ella y solucionaba sus dudas infantiles… Lastimosamente, su anhelada madre nunca aparecía y de tanto esperar al final se quedaba dormida. Entonces Kasumi se le acercaba y con dificultad la levantaba haciendo que la pequeña Akane la abrazara con fuerza y le dijera en un susurro:

—_Mamita._

En ese momento, con aquella palabra escuchada, la primogénita Tendo sentía un amor inmenso por ella, amor que también le daba a Nabiki aunque se quejara. Era extraño, amaba a sus dos hermanas, pero a Nabiki como lo que era: una verdadera hermana; en cambio a Akane la amaba como a una _hija_. Tal vez, esa diferencia sentimental se debía a que la perspicaz Tendo de seis años mostraba una increíble autonomía, y aunque Akane lo intentaba, siempre necesitaba de sus hermanas mayores, acudiendo más a Kasumi por tenerle más paciencia. «¿Y cómo no tenerle paciencia a esos ojos preciosos como los de mi mamá?».

En penumbras, la hija mayor de Soun estaba sentada en la cama de su pequeña hermana abrazando el pijama amarillo que mantenía su suave aroma, intentando calmar la preocupación que cada vez le apretaba más el estómago; ya se cumplirían más de doce horas sin saber de ella.

—¿Recuerdas lo que solía hacer Akane cuando mamá murió? —habló Nabiki, sentada en el escritorio del dormitorio, esperándola también. Recordando curiosamente lo mismo.

—Sí, supongo que no comprendía lo que le ocurrió a nuestra madre, por eso la esperaba.

—Yo creo que desde ese entonces empezó a ser la _reina testaruda_, muchas veces le dije que ya no regresaría y que se vaya acostumbrando, pero la muy necia igual aguardaba por mamá. Su expresión en la puerta de _dojo_ me recordaba a _Hachikō_, solo le faltaba mover la cola.

—Qué cruel, Nabiki. Era muy pequeña y…

—Uy sí, y yo era tan grande con solo un año y diez meses mayor que ella. Lo que pasaba es que quería llamar la atención, siempre lo hace, como ahora, yéndose a quién sabe dónde para que nos centremos en la _pequeña Akane_.

—No le pasará nada, Nabiki. Ranma la traerá de regreso. No tienes que tratar de aparentar que no te afecta el que no esté en casa con tus comentarios hirientes y llenos de fingido desinterés. —Kasumi conocía la forma peculiar de angustiarse de su "relajada" hermana de corto cabello castaño, quien sabiendo que no la engañaba con su actitud, bajó la mirada. «Maldición, Akane ¿Dónde estás? Juro que si Ranma no la trae a salvo le haré la vida imposible», se prometió.

Las dos jóvenes Tendo, cada una a su manera, continuaron esperando a que Akane regresara a casa. De pronto sintieron los pasos acelerados de alguien que subía las escaleras y se acercaba por el pasillo; por fin se abrió la puerta del patito de madera mostrando a la persona que aliviaba sus corazones.

Akane no esperaba encontrar a Kasumi y Nabiki en su habitación, así que se limpió disimuladamente algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó un poco confundida.

—¡Ja! ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Escúchame bien, de ahora en adelante te quedarás encerrada en tu habitación, porque no pienso perder dinero si te ocurre algo y ya no puedes ser Blanca Nieves.

—¡Nabiki! —riñó la mayor de las Tendo en voz baja.

La joven de corto cabello castaño corrió a abrazar a su _insensata_ hermana.

—Tonta, no lo vuelvas a hacer. —Le susurró, y salió del dormitorio de Akane.

Kasumi, también la abrazó.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Sí estoy bien. Lo-Lo siento, es que yo…

La primera hija de Soun notó la voz entrecortada de su hermanita.

—Por ahora solo quiero saber si estás bien, luego ya tendrás que contarme qué te pasó.

Akane asintió y su hermana le sonrió.

—Te prepararé el baño, debes estar exhausta, una vez que te refresques te traeré un té y descansarás ¿De acuerdo?

La pequeña Tendo volvió a asentir.

—¿Ranma está bien? ¿Llegó a casa contigo?

—Sí, está en el _dojo_ —contestó en voz baja.

—Bueno. No tardes para que el agua no se enfríe. —Kasumi le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió cerrando la puerta.

La mandíbula de Akane tembló.

—¿Cuí? —P-chan salió de debajo de la cama y la jovencita de cabello negro azulado al reconocerlo se arrodilló extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo. El cerdito corrió a su encuentro y ella lo estrechó ocultando su rostro en el lomito de su pequeña mascota.

Por fin pudo desahogarse.

«Mi dulce Akane, ¿qué te ocurrió?», se preguntó Ryoga; afligido.

* * *

Nodoka se encontraba en la cocina preparando té y acomodando algunas galletas en una bandeja plateada. «Seguro que cuando lleguen tendrán hambre», supuso.

—Buenas noches, tía Nodoka —saludó Kasumi al ingresar.

—Hola, hija. Ya estoy preocupada, mi Ranma con su prometida aún no llegan y ya es un poco tarde.

—No se preocupe, ellos ya llegaron.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, Akane se dará un baño y Ranma está en el _dojo_.

—¡Vaya! Yo comiéndome las uñas y preparándole un aperitivo mientras mi niño ni se preocupa por hacerme saber que está sano y salvo en la casa. Parece que tendré que recordarle que tiene una madre a la que debe saludar cuando llega.

La mayor de las Tendo sonrió gentil por la ocurrencia de su tía.

—Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma… —Y diciendo eso fue en busca de su hijo, pero al instante regresó para decirle algo importante a Kasumi—. Querida, el té y las galletas también son para Akane, llévaselos cuando termine de bañarse por favor.

—Claro, gracias, tía.

Nodoka quería mucho a _sus hijos_ y se preocupaba por ellos, porque la señora Saotome tenía _dos hijos_: su Ranma y su pequeña Akane.

Por eso soportó la incómoda reunión de esa tarde con los patriarcas de la casa. «¿Qué se habrá creído ese pequeño insolente?», se quejó. Soun no había sido el problema, ni siquiera su egoísta esposo, sino… Happosai ¿Quién lo habría llamado?

La joven madre, después de enterarse de que su futura nuera debía de viajar junto al joven Fukui, sintió como su corazón le exigía intervenir para que Ranma también vaya a ese viaje. Con lo que no contó fue que inesperadamente el viejo maestro apareció alegando que su discípulo más joven no podría perder el tiempo en viajes que no le contribuyeran a su intenso entrenamiento. «Como si no hubiese entrenado ya lo suficiente», reprochó ella para sí.

Y es que Happosai siempre aparecía en el momento menos indicado, y esta vez el muy escurridizo se plantó en el pequeño estudio de Soun para aprovechar una buena oportunidad; si su querida Akane viajaba sin Ranma, él podría ocultarse en sus maletas para ir con ella y así su odioso alumno se quedaría en Nerima sin poder interrumpir la "hermosa relación" que tenía él con la tercera hija de Soun. «Ya es tiempo de que Akane deje al tonto de Ranma», meditó el hombrecillo libidinoso.

Afortunadamente Nodoka estaba presente, y para sorpresa de Genma y Soun, el maestro la respetaba, aunque no dio su brazo a torcer con facilidad; por eso tuvieron que discutir en vano por horas _evaluando_ si realmente convendría que el hijo de los Saotome debería viajar con su prometida dejando de lado su vehemente y estricto entrenamiento. Como era de esperarse, los papás de los prometidos solo se limitaron a mover la cabeza afirmativamente dando la razón a su maestro para luego dárselas a Nodoka sin emitir algún juicio en realidad, demostrando las "agallas" que tenían para enfrentar al insufrible, veterano e indestructible Happosai y a la _indefensa_ señora con _katana_. Más parecía que estaban frente a un juego de pimpón, observando de derecha a izquierda y diciendo "¡Sí!" a Happosai y luego otro "¡Sí!" a la joven madre. Al final, el muy "íntegro" y mayor artista marcial comprendió que Akane con su encantadora sonrisa podría enamorar a cualquiera y estando lejos… Ella podría también enamorarse de alguien quien no la tratase como Ranma, lo que significaría que el _dojo_ iría a parar en manos de un _tal vez bueno para nada_ que no sabría continuar con el arte. Muy en el fondo, el viejo maestro era consciente de que el legado estaba en mano de _esos dos_.

Es así que, después de aquella jornada, Nodoka se dirigía con alegría a decirle a su _retoño_ que viajaría con su prometida.

—Se pondrá tan feliz —aseguró mientras caminaba.

Al llegar al _dojo_, le extrañó que Ranma estuviera a oscuras mirando el altar.

—¿Hijo?

El joven Saotome dio un brinco de susto y sorpresa, se restregó la cara con ambas manos de arriba abajo, como si estuviera muy agotado. Sus palmas quedaron húmedas, tal vez porque _sudaba_.

—Hola, mamá.

—Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí sin luz? La encenderé.

—¡No!

—¿Eh?

—Es que me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿Discutiste con Akane?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ella y yo estamos bien! —Por alguna razón la pregunta le sonó amenazante, como si fuera un mal presagio que deseaba evitar.

—Tranquilo, querido. Por supuesto que sé que ustedes están muy bien. Solo me parece que si te duele la cabeza debe molestarte algo importante, y Akane es importante para ti.

—Esa boba —susurró.

Nodoka ignoró el insulto, sabía que Ranma era tímido y en vez de decirle a su prometida linda y sexy prefería tratarla de boba y marimacho. Tomó a su hijo de los brazos, poniéndose ella a un costado, y comenzaron a caminar abrazados.

—Vamos, te preparé un baño caliente para que te relajes. Akane está en el de arriba, así que tú ocuparás el de aquí abajo —Ranma acompañaba a su mamá en silencio—. Te tengo una buena noticia, hijo.

—¿Así? —Disimuló interés.

—Sí, ¿sabías que Akane viajará por actuar en la obra?

—Algo escuché —murmuró haciéndose el desentendido; Atsushi ya le había anoticiado.

—Adivina quién la acompañará —dijo entusiasmada.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con cierto temor.

—¡Tú! Y todo gracias a mí, no sabes las incoherencias que tuve que aguantar para que el viejo maestro de Genma aceptara y…

—Mamá, necesito que firmes esto. —Inesperadamente, Ranma cortó la historia de su emocionada madre y sacó unos documentos del bolsillo de su pantalón para entregárselos. «¿Para qué esperar más a que lo sepa?», concluyó.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Nodoka mientras tomaba los papeles intentando leerlos inútilmente en la oscuridad del patio.

—Tengo trabajo —declaró el adolescente artista marcial con una ligera sonrisa.

Nodoka observó a su querido hijo, pasmada, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

Akane se sentía más tranquila, después de contarle a P-chan lo sucedido, tomar aquel baño ofrecido por su hermana y comer lo que su tía le había preparado, le parecía tener más orden con sus pensamientos.

Ella había pasado antes por esto. Estar enamorada y no ser correspondida era doloroso, pero el tiempo lo curaba. Lo vivió y lo comprobó. Incluso ahora el doctor Tofu era su amigo y ella lo quería como a un hermano. «Pasará también, lo sé».

Cuando conoció a Ranma se alegró, porque ni ella ni sus hermanas estarían obligadas a casarse con una _chica_, y todo gracias a que el amigo de su padre tenía en vez de a un fuerte heredero a una linda pelirroja como hija. Le había caído muy bien, incluso la defendió cuando percibió que su familia quería hacerle sentir menos por ser mujer. Le propuso entrenar juntas, algo suave, y su _amiga_ Ranma aceptó. Era bastante buena. Después de técnicamente perder en ese primer encuentro al instante decidió entrenar más duro para igualarla o superarla; los Tendo no se quedarían atrás. Además, así en los siguientes días sus entrenamientos serían más divertidos, y pronto les demostrarían a todos como dos chicas podían sacar adelante el _dojo_ familiar. Para Akane todo aquello sonaba muy prometedor.

El aspecto de la _chica de la trenza_ le generaba ternura e inexplicablemente mucha confianza, sin reparos quiso bañarse junto a ella. Lástima que sus sueños de convivir y crecer en el arte junto a aquella _amiga_ se vino abajo cuando conoció al _verdadero_ Ranma.

No lo soportaba. Sentía vergüenza, miedo, rabia. Sin querer había permitido que un varón la viera desnuda; y lo peor vino después cuando él empezó a burlarse de ella. Realmente _no_ lo soportaba.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, ese chico idiota que no la dejaba en paz, porque parecía que vivía para molestarla, se robó un gran pedazo de su corazón. No sabría asegurar «¿Cómo fue? Aún no sé qué pasó. Aflicción o atracción lo que nos unió». No obstante, Ranma era importante para ella, daría su vida por él. Lo hizo.

Debía dominar y ordenar sus sentimientos. «Ranma me quiere como me quiere el doctor Tofu, Ryoga, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Gosunkugi…: como a una amiga», una muy buena tenía que reconocer. Su amigo de la trenza azabache la protegía, se preocupaba por ella, tenían discusiones raras, pero al final estaban bien y quizás algún día la viera no _tan marimacho_… Su amistad era especial. Amistad como la que él tenía con Ukyo o incluso con Shampoo o Kodachi. ¿Acaso no se preocupaba por ellas y acudía a ayudarlas cuando lo necesitaban? Y eso estaba bien. Lo que no estaba bien es que ella se sintiera mal por aquello. Su _exprometido_ tenía un corazón de oro, lo que podía confundir a las chicas. Como a ella la confundió.

Felizmente Akane Tendo trataría de poner los puntos sobre las íes. «Ranma es guapo y alegre, eso de por sí es atrayente, aunque bueno… también tiene un lado antipático; es testarudo, fastidioso, burlón, narcisista, egoísta y algunas veces tramposo; además me dijo fácil y mentirosa, lo que me hace querer odiarlo, ¡alguien que siente amor no dice esas cosas! ¿Verdad? Ay Akane… ¿De qué amor hablas? En fin… Él no es una mala persona, solo un bocazas incorregible. El pobre debe sentirse presionado por la responsabilidad de manejar el _dojo_ y continuar con la Escuela de Combate Libre. Por eso se preocupa y enoja tanto cuando algo puede pasarme, sabe que si me va mal a mí le irá mal a él, todos siempre lo culpan de todo, como si él fuera capaz de manejar el mundo para arruinarle la vida a los demás. Debe sentirse abrumado. Hasta puede pensar que si me gusta otra persona lo dejaré de lado y le reclamarán. Tal vez por orgullo decida irse con sus padres… ¿A dónde irían? Ni siquiera han podido terminar de reparar la casa de tía Nodoka por falta de dinero. Yo también me asustaría si sé que dependo de un compromiso para vivir tranquilamente con mi familia. Qué complicado, tener que estar detrás de mí para que lo dejen en paz. No es justo. Por ahora tendremos que seguir fingiendo que somos prometidos, luego les diremos la verdad, cuando Ranma pueda valerse por sí mismo. Akane, debes olvidarlo, no como amigo, nuestra amistad no puede cambiar, hemos vivido tantas cosas… pero debes hacerte la idea de que cuando Ranma logre sus sueños se irá de tu lado, y si no quieres sufrir más debes empezar a quererlo solamente como a un amigo. Amigo… ¿Por qué siento que no me gusta esa palabra para él? ¡No, Akane! Céntrate, en las buenas y en las malas seremos los mejores amigos. Con suerte hasta me lleve bien con su esposa. Su esposa… Solo deseo que lo haga feliz».

Con ese último pensamiento en la cabeza, la pequeña Tendo se quedó dormida mientras una última lágrima humedecía sus pestañas y resbalaba por su rostro para perderse en la almohada.

P-chan, a su lado, respiraba el delicioso aroma de su dueña, quien al fin estaba con él; sintió el calor de sus exhalaciones chocando en sus párpados. Le hormigueó la pancita y decidió abrir sus ojos. Cuando la veía dormir tranquilamente, que era cuando estaba muy cansada o muy triste porque solía ser un torbellino en la cama, le despertaba la necesidad de acercarse a su boca, mas no lo hacía porque la respetaba. Akane era una señorita. Sin embargo, ella le besaba la cabeza o la nariz. ¿La boca también era otra parte del cuerpo, no? ¿Qué diferencia había? Cabeza, boca, nariz, boca… «Eres tan bonita, Akane. No te merezco, pero quiero y voy a merecerte». Ryoga en su forma maldita empezó a acercar su hocico para rozar los labios de su querida Akane, solo sería un roce, tal vez dos o tres, quizás podría lamerla un poco, como le lamía las manos o las mejillas. «Cabeza, boca, nariz, boca, manos, boca, mejillas, boca… solo es otra parte del cuerpo más, ¿por qué tiene que ser prohibida?». El joven Hibiki empezó a sentir la cercanía, su pulso se aceleró y su pequeño cuerpo ardía, se estaba dejando consumir por la flama del deseo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, cerdo? —P-chan fue elevado por su pañoleta amarilla y la flama encendida se apagó al instante.

* * *

—Eres un puerco sucio y aprovechado. Me das pena, eres un cobarde por querer robarle a Akane un beso mientras duerme. No solo mandas por un tubo que sea mi prometida y olvidas que esta casa se respeta, sino que además no tienes consideración por ella abusando de su ingenuidad.

Ryoga, aburrido y sentado en el piso del _dojo_, escuchaba los reclamos de Ranma, _una noche más_.

—Sí, sí, sí. Y ahora seguro dirás que Akane se casará contigo y que me "desterrarás" de su felicidad, bla, bla, bla. ¿No te cansas de repetir lo mismo? Además, por si lo olvidaste, el cobarde _es otro_.

No, el joven Saotome no se cansaba. Desde lo sucedido en Ryugenzawa y después en Jusenkyo, ya no era secreto entre ambos que el muchacho de la trenza azabache amaba a Akane, pero como no se atrevía a reconocerlo, Ryoga no perdía las esperanzas de conquistarla, es más, esas esperanzas aumentaron después de lo ocurrido con Akari...

Por eso Ranma y Ryoga solían discutir de lo mismo. De por qué uno era un aprovechado, por qué el otro era un cobarde, por qué el primero era un sucio, por qué el segundo la hacía sufrir… Paradójicamente al final de sus acalorados debates ambos concluían que Akane terminaría _casada con los dos_; ninguno daría marcha atrás.

—En serio, ¡eres un cínico!

—¿Yo? Más cínico es quien miente diciendo lo que dices sabiendo que Akane ya te dejó.

—¿Qué?

—No finjas, Ranma, no conmigo. Mi amada Akane me lo ha dicho esta noche. Serán prometidos de fachada, ella ya no te quiere.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó desesperado con ganas de estrujar al chico de la pañoleta amarilla.

—Sí lo es. La hiciste llorar y lastimaste otra vez. ¿Cómo pudiste decirle fácil y mentirosa? Nunca te lo perdonaré. —Ryoga comenzó a ponerse en posición de ataque.

—Ella y yo nos comprendemos, sabe que le dije eso porque estaba molesto…

—Ah, entonces crees que debe comprender tu molestia, aceptar tus insultos y continuar con lo suyo ¿Verdad? Eres un canalla.

—Tú no entiendes… —rebatió apretando los dientes.

—Sí entiendo. Akane merece a alguien que la adore, no a alguien que la humille y espere que todo continúe igual. Acéptalo, la perdiste.

«Imposible», pensó Ranma antes de procesar que su ¿Prometida? Ya había _hablado_ con P-chan.

—Espera, ¿qué más te dijo? Dime qué le pasó hoy.

—No te lo diré, no voy a traicionar su confianza. Solo tienes que saber que sigue siendo pura y que metiste la pata hasta el fondo.

El joven Saotome sintió tranquilidad. «Pura», hermosas letras que se unían para confirmar lo que su corazón sabía, pero que estúpidamente puso en tela de juicio a causa de todo lo acontecido en ese día… «¡Maldición metí la pata hasta el fondo!». Ranma empezó a caminar hacia la salida del _dojo_; necesita verla, conversar con Akane.

Veloz como el rayo, Ryoga no lo dejó salir aplicándole un _twister_ para someterlo.

—¡Ni creas que voy a dejar que te le acerques!

—Debo hablar con ella. —Intentó decir Ranma, tratando de liberarse.

La noche terminó sin más percances. Todos durmiendo, Akane en casa y dos artistas marciales adolescentes inmersos en una lucha por la menor de las hijas de Soun Tendo.

* * *

Temprano, las carpas _koi_ se agitaron en el estanque mientras Akane les daba sus gránulos de comida. Las contempló por un momento. Luego, puso una vincha amarilla de franja roja en su cabeza, lista para correr.

En la calle, respiró profundo y se estiró lo más que pudo mirando hacia el cielo, empezando a sonreír.

—Buenos días.

La pequeña Tendo volteo a su derecha, pestañeo. Ranma la saludaba con una gran sonrisa sacudiendo una de sus manos, apoyado en el poste cercano a la casa; la estaba esperando.

Akane no respondió. Una cosa era aceptarlo como amigo y ayudarlo, otra dejar pasar el hecho que la había insultado injusta y cruelmente. Empezó a trotar yendo para la izquierda de la calle.

—¿Corremos? —Ranma estaba decidido a arreglar lo más pronto posible su "pequeño" error. «Debo ser amable con ella y luego me disculparé. Listo, todo regresará a la normalidad», planeó.

La jovencita peliazul no podía creer lo caradura que era su _exprometido_. «¿Es que olvidó lo que me dijo ayer?». Comenzó a correr. Ranma también se apresuró para mantenerse a su lado.

—La mañana está bonita ¿No?

Ni una palabra de respuesta.

—¿Hiciste la tarea de Física? Hay unas fórmulas que no sé bien cómo aplicarlas, tal vez podríamos, ya sabes, repasarlas al regresar a casa.

Más silencio. «No piensa disculparse», afirmó mentalmente.

—¿Supiste que abrirán un nuevo club de…

—¡Alto, Ranma! No quiero hablar contigo, ni mucho menos correr a tu lado. —Akane explotó.

—La calle es libre y también tengo derecho a correr en ella. —Él se defendió.

—Bien, entonces continúa corriendo por aquí, _solo_. —Akane cambió de dirección. Ranma la siguió.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Se quejó ella.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema, parece que la del problema eres tú.

La pequeña Tendo se irritó más. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan carota? «Serénate», se animó.

—Quiero disfrutar de mi rutina. Por favor, Ranma, déjame correr _sola_. —Le dijo seria.

—¿Para que entres a un callejón y desaparezcas por todo el día? No, gracias. —El joven Saotome despertó esa mañana con dos objetivos: solucionar el problema de su compromiso con Akane y cuidarla para que no se repita lo del día anterior, así tuviera que _sacrificar_ su justo horario de reparador descanso.

—¡Eres imposible!

La jovencita de cabello negro azulado corrió más rápido, sabía que si en algo le podía ganar a Ranma era en una carrera; sus piernas eran fuertes y veloces.

El hijo de los Saotome tuvo que acelerar un poco, _su prometida_ no se le escaparía fácilmente. Aunque prefirió continuar la carrera detrás de ella para tener un mejor panorama… ¡Claro! Por si alguien quería atacarla.

Habían recorrido varias cuadras cuando Ranma notó un flash. «¿Qué?».

Unos chicos entre dieciocho y veinte años reían divertidos mientras tomaban unas fotografías. «¿A qué o… a quién?». El artista marcial no tardó en darse cuenta que el foco de atención de los cuatro idiotas era su descuidada _prometida_. «Descarados». Y tan concentrado estaba en arruinarles la fiestita a esos babosos que no se percató del letrero de comida que le interrumpía el paso.

Chocó y cayó sin poder remediarlo haciendo un fuerte ruido que hizo que Akane volteara para ver lo que había pasado. No pudo evitar reír al ver a su molestoso _exprometido_ furioso en el suelo, sintió un poquito de lástima, pero prefirió continuar porque Ranma era fuerte y seguro que aquello no le había hecho ni cosquillas.

—¡Eso te pasa por pesado! —Le gritó y siguió corriendo.

—¡Argh! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, marimacho! —El adolescente de la trenza azabache se levantó recibiendo los gritos del dueño del puesto de comida, mas no le hizo caso. Observó cómo su _prometida_ se alejaba. «Espera que ya voy por ti, boba. Pero antes…». Fue a aclarar ciertos puntos con los cuatro chicos que también lo veían sorprendidos y con profundas risas. Lástima que las caras de sorpresa cambiaron a unas de terror y sus carcajadas se dejaron de oír cuando Ranma les quitó su cámara y la destruyó en sus narices.

Akane había aventajado varias cuadras a su recientemente _mejor amigo_ cuando escuchó los ruidos característicos de una pelea. Quiso hacerse la desentendida y seguir con su rutina… «¡Rayos! ¿Y si necesitan ayuda?». Pero su curiosidad y solidaridad pudieron más.

Se acercó hacia el patio trasero de una vieja casa, de donde venían los gemidos de dolor, y se escondió detrás de unos tachos de basura. Impresionada notó que no se trataba de una pelea justa, era un enfrentamiento de seis a uno. Sorprendentemente los seis iban perdiendo.

—¿Acaso es…? —Se preguntó susurrando cuando creyó reconocer al muchacho que tenía todas las de ganar.

—Por favor ya no más, ya entendimos, dile a tu jefe que mañana tendremos su dinero —rogó adolorido uno de los hombres golpeado en el suelo.

—Más les vale, aunque no creo que mañana esté de buen humor como ahora —Se burló el chico victorioso.

—E-E-Está bien, ya entendimos —habló otro de los derrotados.

Después de unos minutos, los seis tipos ayudándose mutuamente salieron de aquel lugar.

La pequeña Tendo al ver que no tenía caso seguir espiando, cuidadosamente se levantó para salir también de ese patio que fue como un pequeño campo de batalla. De pronto y sin imaginárselo una mano sello su boca y otra la levantó por la cintura. Ella pataleó desesperada.

—Pero mira lo que tengo aquí, a _mi _hermosa prometida —declaró irónicamente Ryu Kumon en el oído de Akane.

—La sueltas o te mueres —amenazó Ranma detrás del artista marcial experto del _Yamasenken_ iniciando un _hadaka-jime_ para reducirlo.

El chico de ropa militar soltó a su prisionera.

—Tranquilo, _hermano_, solo la estaba saludando. ¿Cómo está mamá? —Siguió mofándose.

—Cállate, idiota. —Lo soltó.

Ryu se giró y observó como Akane se resguardaba detrás de Ranma.

—Ja, me voy. —Se acercó a unos arbustos secos y levantó su pesada mochila.

La jovencita de ojos miel notó que uno de los brazos de Kumon sangraba, parecía un corte profundo. Quiso ayudarlo. Ranma la sostuvo del brazo negándole con la cabeza.

—Tranquila, estoy bien —afirmó el solitario muchacho percibiendo las intenciones de Akane y se alejó; desenfadado.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron un momento más en el patio, hasta que ella empezó a caminar. El muchacho de ojos azul oscuro no quería ver la carita apenada de su _prometida_. «La muy boba puede ser tan sensible y exagerada», así que se atrevió a hablarle para tranquilizarla:

—¿Sabes? Ryu está acostumbrado a estar solo, y si dijo que está bien seguro lo está. No debes preocuparte.

La pequeña Tendo no respondió, sentía cierto pesar al imaginárselo solo tratando de resolver sus problemas. «¿Así también la pasarán Ryoga y Taro?».

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la residencia Tendo. En el _genkan_ de la casa Ranma recordó mientras se cambiaba los zapatos que tenía que hablar con ella.

—Oye…

—¡Hijos! —Los llamó Nodoka; sorprendiéndolos. Instintivamente Ranma abrazó a Akane de la cintura poniéndose detrás de ella, extremadamente sonrojado, haciendo que a su pobre _prometida_ también se le subiera toda la sangre a la cabeza—. Qué adorables se ven juntos. ¿Salieron a entrenar? Es bueno que compartan su tiempo para conocerse más. Seguro están cansados, les serviré el desayuno. Báñense y cámbiense…

La señora Saotome siguió hablando hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! —reclamó Akane con sus ojos sorprendidos y furiosos.

—Eeeh… —Ranma tampoco sabía por qué lo había hecho—. Es que… mamá podría sospechar… Y mi mamá está nerviosa… Y tú y yo…

—Si serás bobo, si haces eso sospechará más que algo ocurre. —Se soltó, encarándolo.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? —El joven Saotome sintió miedo porque su prometida le estaba dando a entender que seguía en pie lo de fingir sus compromiso.

Akane vio su carita culpable e inocente a la vez. Suspiró.

—No, Ranma. Ya no estoy molesta.

—Eso significa que seguimos… ya sabes… siendo, siendo… Que todo sigue igual entre nosotros… Que tú sigues siendo mi… Que yo soy tu…

—_Eso_ quiere decir, Ranma, que te seguiré ayudando para que la familia no sospeche nada.

—Pe-Pero…

—_Y_ que tú cubres mi espalda y yo cubro la tuya, como siempre, como los buenos amigos que somos.

—¡¿Cómo que amigos?!

—¿Qué tanto hablan que no entran a desayunar? —Nabiki apareció mirándolos curiosa.

Ranma quiso abrazar nuevamente a Akane para seguir _fingiendo_, pero abrazó al aire. _Su prometida_ fue rápida y ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasó, cuñadito? ¿Se escapó tu presa? —Riendo, la joven castaña, regresó al comedor.

Saotome Ranma estaba confundido, sin embargo él era terco y casi nunca estaba de acuerdo con _su prometida_, porque Tendo Akane tendría que seguir siendo _su prometida_.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. ¿Cómo están? n.n. Millones de gracias por leer este capítulo más. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura :(, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces se siguen escapando._

_¿Cómo han sentido "Friendzone"? ¿Qué les pareció lo que ocurre con Ryoga? ¡Ya llegó Ryu! ¿Qué pasará ahora con Ranma y Akanita? Los dos tienen sus metas claras._

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran escribirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura supernovel._

_GRACIAS Y VIBRAS POSITIVAS EXTRAS A: Maya Shapyro, Tear Hidden, Benani0125, A.R Tendo, El comentarista, Guest, Hikari, Elisa LJ, SARITANIMELOVE, Lucitachan, PrincessSelenator12, KillarySlayer, Guest, hinatacris. Realmente agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que se toman en comentar, cada una de sus apreciaciones son importantes para mí, me animan, me replantean, me estabilizan. No olviden revisar sus inboxs en estos días, por ahí trato de responderles siempre y seguir agradeciéndoles n.n._

_ENORMES GRACIAS también para: Mundo Fanfics R&I, Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre, Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino; quienes me regalan un pedacito de sus páginas de FB para anunciar las actualizaciones, flores bonitas para ustedes._

_No dejemos de ser solidarios y empáticos. Paz y amor para sus vidas. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	14. Baños

Miércoles, 29 de julio de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Baños**

Ryu Kumon vivía porque tenía que hacerlo. «Las personas no eligen vivir, solo les toca y ya», reflexionó. Sin embargo, también sabía que los seres humanos, si bien es cierto no deciden o eligen vivir, en vida tienen la posibilidad de decidir y elegir, hasta muchos deciden si quieren dejar de existir. Después del nacimiento, cada individuo racional _elige_, todo el tiempo; con qué jugar, qué comer o estudiar, si trabajar, hacer una travesura, luchar, viajar, enamorarse, vivir… no vivir. Por ejemplo, el señor Kumon eligió dominar el _Yamasenken_ para restaurar su _dojo_ hasta destruirlo y morir, dejando a su único hijo desamparado y con la tarea de buscar el rollo del _Umisenken_, el cual al ser encontrado no sirvió más que para desilusionar a Ryu. «Aunque gracias a eso las conocí», recordó.

Indiscutiblemente los seres humanos poseen muchas facultades, mucho poder; ya es cuestión de cada uno cómo _transitar_ por las dimensiones universales, equivocándose en las elecciones varias veces hasta tomar la correcta o morir en el intento. Y Ryu _las transitaba_ usando su fuerza para obtener dinero y sobrevivir sin responsabilidades importantes. «La soledad es beneficiosa, no cuesta, no duele, no te ata, eres libre, no lastimas ni te lastiman, vives por y para ti mismo». Después de la muerte de su padre, para el chico errante, de cabello negro ondulado y ropa militar, estar solo se volvió muy cómodo y así quería vivir hasta que eligiera dejar de hacerlo, o que eligieran por él. «Hasta el destino elige la muerte de los seres vivos».

El agua fría recorría todo su cuerpo mientras él sentía cómo sus músculos le agradecían aquella sensación. Cerró los ojos dejando que el agua que caía de la ducha impactara con su rostro acortándole por momentos la respiración. «¿Se preocupó por mí?», se preguntó curioso.

Terminó su baño y se secó el cabello con una toalla que luego la puso en su cuello. Mojado y desnudo se sentó en la vieja y angosta cama de ese cuarto de hotel barato.

Comenzó a vendarse los puños y la mitad de su brazo izquierdo antes de colocarse sus guantes tácticos militares negros. Acababa de golpear a seis hombres para recordarles la deuda con su jefe. Ryu Kumon de dieciséis años era el matón de un acaudalado y tacaño prestamista.

El pago no estaba mal, podía entrenar midiéndose con varios hombres fuertes a la vez sintiéndose imparable y viajaba gratis por todo Japón. Su jefe, Yamaguchi Dai, hacía préstamos ilegales a gente necesitada o negociantes inescrupulosos, y la única forma de que le pagaran era intimidándolos o maltratándolos. Para el joven solitario ese trabajo era perfecto; no golpeaba a los necesitados, no valía la pena, con gritos fuertes y golpes amenazantes destruyendo estructuras u objetos a su paso era suficiente. Lo divertido eran las peleas con los guaruras de los negociantes, nunca se enfrentaban uno a uno, siempre lo atacaban en _manada_; y cuánto lo disfrutaba.

Se puso de pie para cambiarse y luego guardar sus cosas. Era momento de ir por otras cobranzas, no tenía mucho tiempo, solo estaría dos días en Nerima.

Se vio a un espejo para colocarse su cinta deportiva blanca en la cabeza. Observó su brazo.

—Cobardes —dijo con asco.

En su última contienda uno de los sujetos le había logrado hacer un gran corte a la mitad de su brazo izquierdo. Luego los puños de Ryu se encargaron de hacerle pagar su error. La herida ya no sangraba y estaba cubierta, palpó el vendaje y volvió a_ recordarla_.

—¿Qué haría esa chica espiándome? —murmuró.

Tomó su mochila y salió del cuartucho. Pagó su hospedaje de una noche e ignoró la sonrisa coqueta de la mujer que atendía en la pequeña recepción del hotel. Se ajustó el cinturón lumbar de su mochila y salió hacia la calle.

El sol estaba más arriba y él empezó a sentir el calor de la mañana en cada paso que daba; el lugar para recibir el pago iba a ser en una construcción abandonada. «¿Cómo estará la señora Saotome?», se preguntó de repente.

Caminó sin apuro hasta que visualizó el punto de encuentro. Más de cerca observó a un solo hombre esperándolo apoyado en un auto de taxi amarillo. «Qué raro», pensó.

—¿Eres Ryu Kumon? —quiso saber el hombre gordo con barba.

—¿Tienes el dinero? —respondió confiado.

—Claro, aquí está. —El obeso desconocido metió la mano en una maleta que estaba en el suelo y sacó una pistola semiautomática calibre veintidós, apuntó a Ryu y jaló el gatillo.

* * *

Todavía sentía en el cuerpo la calidez de los brazos de Ranma alrededor de su cintura y la dureza del pecho masculino junto a su espalda. El inesperado abrazo dejó una Akane con el corazón a punto de colapsar de tanto latir.

«¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!».

La pequeña Tendo entró a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta con seguro, mejor también le colocó el pestillo y la cadena. Luego corrió a cerrar la ventana y la cortina. Se apoyó en su escritorio, aún de pie; sorprendida, nerviosa, avergonzada, temerosa de sus sentimientos.

Ranma la había abrazado. Ranma. Ranma Saotome. Un muchacho cuya timidez y orgullo no le permitían si quiera decir un amable cumplido. Y la había abrazado en circunstancias aparentemente normales; sin hechizos de por medio, sin necesidad de escapar de alguna revuelta, sin quererla rescatar o ayudar de algún peligro.

«¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!», intentó entender. «¿Y por qué más lo haría?», súbitamente sus dudas se disiparon; el compromiso era importante para él. El tedioso compromiso le significaba un bienestar económico, físico y emocional. «Está fingiendo». Fingiendo para permanecer en casa de su padre, para que no le reclamaran con gritos, golpes o tirándolo al estanque, y lo más importante: para que su madre esté tranquila.

Suspiró. ¿Desilusionada?

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar que se le formaran ideas raras y murmuró:

—Ahora cómo voy a verlo a la cara… y a mi tía.

Tendría que hablar con Ranma para acordar cómo llevarían su _compromiso_ frente a los demás.

—Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué decir?

Ayudar a su _exprometido_ iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensó.

* * *

A pesar de haberse quedado con la sensación de vacío en sus brazos, después de que su hábil _prometida_ huyera de él, Ranma estaba feliz relajándose en el _ofuro_.

«¿En qué momento esa gorda ha bajado de peso?», meditó irónicamente apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes de la bañera.

Observó las palmas de sus manos, por veinteava vez, aquellas que habían acariciado y sentido, a pesar de su polera deportiva, el abdomen plano de su _prometida_, recordó cómo sus brazos la rodearon completamente y su mentón acarició la suavidad de su cabello negro azulado. Jamás antes ella le permitió tal contacto, uno así de completo, amoldándose _muy_ juntos.

«Ella es suave, _todo_ lo de ella es suave, huele bien y _su_…, Akane». No podía borrar su sonrisa ni la sensación de haberla tenido tan cerca, tan fina.

—Qué habrá querido decir con que somos _buenos amigos_ —Se sumergió con el ceño fruncido—. «Sí lo somos, pero nuestro compromiso, aunque sea obligado y todo eso, existe. Nuestra palabra de honor está puesta ahí, no puede negarse por un par de insultos. Tonta Akane, seguro quiere que le suplique para que me perdone».

El joven Saotome se puso de pie, salió de la bañera, se acercó al espejo, estaba empañado, lo limpió y observó su reflejo. Empezó a trenzarse el cabello.

—Ay Akane, como si no te hubiera insultado antes. Además, tú tienes la culpa por desaparecer y no quererme contar bien lo que te pasó. Seguro pronto se le pasa el enfado —Se hablaba bajo mientras iniciaba a cambiarse—. ¿Por qué la habré abrazado? Lo hago cuando está en peligro, pero en ese momento… —Sonrió de nuevo al recordarlo.

Ranma sentía que podía realizar cualquier cosa, que volaba, que era indestructible y que la alegría en su interior no podía ser más grande. No lo aceptaría, empero tenía una innegable sospecha de la causa de su estado pletórico: el acercamiento instintivo que tuvo con su _prometida_ y el que ella no lo rechazara. La pequeña Tendo le despertaba sensaciones que por nadie en toda su vida había sentido. Sin embargo, algo lo mantenía inquieto. Akane había afirmado que seguirían como _buenos amigos_. «No, _buenos amigos_ no define la relación que tenemos. Por lo menos yo no sueño con mis amigas como lo hago con ella», reflexionó avergonzado.

—Tks, de qué me preocupo, Akane y yo nos entendemos perfectamente, no necesitamos de disculpas ni perdones para saber que estamos bien. Además dijo que ya no estaba molesta, lo que en lenguaje _no marimacho_ significa que ya me disculpó.

Después de terminar de alistarse, el práctico muchacho de trenza azabache observó otra vez las palmas de sus manos. Volvió a sonreír.

¡Splash!

Un zambullido se escuchó en el _ofuro_, Ranma se extrañó y se acercó para ver si se había caído algo dentro.

Lo que faltaba…

Shampoo había entrado a la casa de los Tendo en su forma felina para hacer una visita a su _airen_. Cuando en su inspección por todas las ventanas de la residencia notó que su _futuro esposo_ estaba en el baño, no perdió la oportunidad para recordarle lo que pronto sería suyo. Saltó a la bañera con agua caliente y se mostró ante él sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Pe-Pe-Pero ¿De dónde saliste, Shampoo?

—¡Aiya! ¡_Wo ai ni_! —ronroneó la amazona abrazando fuertemente a Ranma, paralizándolo completamente por un par de segundos. Pronto, el joven Saotome reaccionó gritando totalmente asustado; a veces no sabía que le daba más miedo: los gatos o una mujer desnuda que no fuera él mismo… O Akane.

—¡Aléjate! ¡No!

Akane, todavía nerviosa por aquel abrazo, al escuchar los gritos de su _exprometido_ salió de su dormitorio sin dudar para poder auxiliarlo. «¡Ranma!».

Al llegar a la puerta del baño, la abrió inmediatamente y observó a Ranma y Shampoo inmersos en un abrazo que parecía no tener fin. Apretó los puños y dio media vuelta para dejarlos solos, mientras la amazona, al ver a la chica Tendo, afianzó más su agarre y le sonrió altiva hasta que la vio irse. Por último el artista marcial al escuchar que abrían la puerta giró su cabeza para mirar la cara de indignación de su _prometida_.

—¡Demonios! ¡Akane, no es lo que crees! —gritó y con la punta de sus dedos empujó con fuerza a Shampoo por los hombros intentando no tocarla.

—¡_Airen_! Dejar a chica violenta. ¿Acaso no gustar Shampoo? ¡Ser mejor que chica gorda! ¿O a _airen_ no gustarle mujeres? —chilló, se quejó e insinuó la joven de cabello lila levantándose adolorida.

—¡Claro que me gustan las mujeres! Pero Akane no solo me gusta, Shampoo —Y después de confesar aquello salió tras su _prometida_.

Shampoo no sintió remordimientos ni se sorprendió por lo que le acababan de decir; su abuela le había advertido de los evidentes gustos de su _airen_, pero… «No haber peor lucha, que la que no hacer». Abrió el grifo de agua fría para rociarse y en su forma maldita salió por la misma ventana que había ingresado. «Tarde o temprano Ranma ser mío», caviló.

—Akane, ¡escúchame!

—¡No quiero!

—¡Si no me escuchas, vas a creer cosas que no son!

—No es necesario que me expliques nada, Ranma. ¿Recuerdas? Tú y yo somos libres, podemos hacer lo que se nos plazca —Volteó para verlo lo más tranquila que pudo.

—No digas estupideces, Akane.

—No me interesa con quién hagas tus perversidades —afirmó seria.

—¡Si serás…! —dijo entre dientes ¿Por qué Akane se negaba a escucharlo? ¿Y por qué continuaba con eso de _ser libres_?

—Solo procura no hacerlas en casa. No quiero que mi tía se dé un gran disgusto por tu culpa.

—Mira, sobre eso…

—¿Pasa algo, chicos? Apúrense en bajar, tenemos visitas —anunció Kasumi desde el desembarco de las escaleras, interrumpiéndolos y mirándolos confundida, pero no dijo más y regresó a la cocina. «Mi hermanita y Ranma siempre encuentran una buena excusa para jugar a discutir», pensó divertida.

Al asegurarse de que la primogénita Tendo estaba lejos hablaron de nuevo:

—Iré abajo a darme un baño, no quiero usar el mismo lugar que usas para estar con ella.

—¿Quién o qué crees que soy? No voy a permitir que insinúes cosas y me ofendas, ¡retráctate ahora mismo!

—Así como hasta ahora tú no lo has hecho, yo tampoco lo haré, Ranma. —Akane entró a su dormitorio con premura para tomar su ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño de abajo, dejando a su _exprometido_ respirando furiosamente; frustrado.

* * *

Hiroaki estaba un poco ojeroso. El niñato de Saotome solo le había dicho:

—_Sí, la encontré_.

Y le había colgado. A él: un exitoso productor de teatro. Por eso no había podido dormir y ahora se hallaba en el comedor de la familia Tendo para asegurase de que su niña bonita estaba bien, procurando no levantar sospechas en los otros adultos quienes parecían no saber sobre lo sucedido con Akane el día anterior.

—Señor Fukui, nos alegra tenerlo en nuestra casa —dijo Soun amablemente—. Eso quiere decir que podré firmar los permisos aquí sin necesidad de ir a su oficina en el teatro ¿No es así? —Él quería terminar de una vez por todas con el papeleo del trabajo de sus hijas, porque sabía que ellas lo amarían por eso, además de que, por lo menos Akane, le daría gran parte de su pago para apoyar con los gastos de la casa. Y sin inconvenientes por parte de Happosai, quien se fue como vino, sentía que no podía ser más feliz.

—Claro que sí, señor Tendo… ¿Y Akane? —Sus ansias incontrolables de saber de ella lo superaron.

—Akane y _su prometido_ en cualquier momento bajan a desayunar, a veces se demoran porque se les pasa el tiempo estando juntos y solos, joven Fukui —intervino Nodoka con genuina alegría; estaba orgullosa de ellos. «Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que dejaran de lado la vergüenza al mostrar abiertamente su noviazgo». Como los había pillado no dudaba en su boda cercana. «Mi hijo está dejando de ser un niño». La señora Saotome sintió un poco de nostalgia al ser consciente de que su pequeño Ranma se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en _el_ hombre entre los hombres.

A Hiroaki no le gustó ese comentario.

—Disculpen dónde podría lavarme las manos. —Necesitaba respirar.

—Hay un baño aquí abajo —dijo Nabiki señalándole por dónde debía ir—. Es la única puerta de ese pasillo, así que no te perderás, productor.

—Gracias, Nabiki. Permiso. —Hiroaki salió del comedor siendo consciente de que el dedo de la representante artística de Akane señalando el pasillo sería la única manifestación de cortesía de su parte. Caminó por donde le indicó.

Al escritor de teatro se le revolvía el estómago al oír las insistentes insinuaciones de Nodoka. Siempre enfatizaba las palabras _prometido_, _nuera_, _mis hijos_… «Como si no lo supiera, ¡argh!». Buscó con la vista el cuarto de baño.

Efectivamente, solo había una puerta en ese pasillo. La abrió y al poco rato escuchó una dulce voz tarareando una lenta canción. Sonrió. «¿Es ella?». Cerró despacio tras de sí y observó embobado la fascinante silueta femenina de cabello corto. La reconoció. Se acercó y con dedos temblorosos empezó a dibujar lentamente la sombra de Akane que se formaba en la mampara. «Mi niña bonita, falta poco para que seas una completa y preciosa mujer».

De pronto el vidrio empañado se deslizó mostrándole a la adolescente que lo había embrujado amarrándose el cinturón de su albornoz blanco. Sus lindos pies se mantenían juntos, sus pantorrillas eran firmes y de curvas armoniosas. «¡Cielos! Hasta sus rodillas son hermosas». El dramaturgo se forzó a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando ella distinguió a Hiroaki se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer. Bajó la mirada.

—Pe-Pe-Perdóname, Akane… Yo no sabía que estabas aquí… Solo quería lavarme las manos… —Akane no respondía ni lo miraba—. Mejor me voy.

El productor salió con prisa, abochornado por ser consciente de que entró con la esperanza de verla… Solo la vería y… «¿Y qué? ¡Eres una alimaña, Hiroaki! Es una niña, ¡maldito seas!», se reprochó, el remordimiento de sus sentimientos era profundo, confuso y lo ahogaba a cada instante que pensaba en Akane con interés romántico.

Ranma caminaba pensativo y desganado por lo que acababa de pasar con su _prometida_ y notó como el productor aparecía rojo y raudo por el pasillo que llevaba al baño de la primera planta. «¡Akane!», su instinto le puso en alerta.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Lo increpó.

—Ranma, no es lo que crees. —Trató de explicar.

—Y qué es lo que creo ¿Eh? —Aquella respuesta lo perturbó más. ¿Cómo el productor se excusaba si todavía no se lo había culpado de nada?

—La escuché tararear y no entré —mintió.

—Eres un… —No le creyó.

—Hijo, ¿qué ocurre? —Genma apareció de pronto en medio de ellos porque su esposa le había ordenado apurar a _sus_ herederos.

Ranma no estaba seguro si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Akane no había gritado. Intentó calmarse.

—No, papá.

—¿Joven Fukui? —Genma notó la tensión en el aura del dramaturgo.

—No, señor. Parece que el baño está siendo ocupado por alguien. No me pude lavar las manos —expuso como autómata, temeroso de ser culpado, temeroso de que descubrieran sus pensamientos.

—Ranma, dónde está Akane.

—En el baño —respondió el muchacho observando al escritor de soslayo.

El padre de Ranma volvió a ver a Hiroaki y este disimuló.

—La puerta estaba cerrada, no sabía quién estaba ahí adentro —Mentira tras mentira, estaba muy nervioso.

—Bueno acompáñeme a la cocina, allí podrá lavarse sus manos, joven. —A Genma Saotome no le gustaba ir más allá de lo fácilmente percibido. Dejó pasar ese extraño momento.

—Gra-Gracias. —Al productor Fukui le costaba levantar la cabeza, aun así lo hizo.

Cuando su padre y Hiroaki desaparecieron de su vista, el muchacho de ojos azul oscuro se apresuró a ir con Akane. Tocó insistentemente la puerta hasta que esta se abrió.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto revisándola con la mirada, como siempre lo hacía.

—Sí —respondió cortante.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Akane dime cualquier cosa que ese tipo… y te juro que yo… —Su furia empezó a avivarse nuevamente.

—Sí, estoy bien, Ranma. Iré a cambiarme y enseguida bajo. —Ella no quería hablar sobre eso y se apresuró para alejarse de su insistente _exprometido_. Pero antes…

—Ranma —musitó dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias.

El joven Saotome la vio alejarse enfundada en aquella prenda que se ajustaba a su cintura y a sus caderas, que mostraba sus hermosas piernas. Gruñó y se dirigió al comedor.

Aunque no estaba seguro si el productor de pacotilla había intentado algo, se prometió que haría pagar a cualquiera que se pasara de listillo con su _prometida_.

* * *

Akane se cambiaba con movimientos bruscos y los dientes apretados ante la presencia de P-chan quien estaba detrás de su barrera de cojines esperando a que ella terminara para tratar de averiguar el motivo de su visible enojo.

Muchos sabían que cuando la pequeña Tendo se encontraba en peligro solía actuar de dos formas: golpeaba enardecidamente lo que tenía en frente o se paralizaba como si la hubieran tallado en piedra. Y frente a su productor, su jefe, la persona que le estaba dando su primer trabajo, trabajo que había soñado, sueño que quería realizar… No tuvo remedio que reaccionar de la segunda forma.

—¡Rayos! Por qué me ocurren estas cosas. Por más que fuera un accidente no deja de ser indecoroso… Y ¿De dónde salió Ranma? ¿Sabrá lo que ha pasado? Yo no soy como Shampoo… Tendré que hablar con él… Pero ¿Para qué? —Agarró uno de sus cojines y lo lanzó contra la pared asustando a P-chan. Ella lo miró y su carita molesta cambió a una de ternura, se acercó y lo levantó para verlo a la cara y poder hablarle—: Lo siento, amiguito. Hoy me pasó algo raro que quiero olvidar y creo que no va a ser fácil —Respiró profundo—. Tampoco es como si hubiera visto de más ¿Cierto? Ya estaba cubierta y… Además él también se veía avergonzado.

Y con la resolución de no dar mayor importancia a aquel percance, Akane bajó a desayunar junto a su cerdito quien hacía muchos esfuerzos para tratar de entender lo que su dueña le había querido decir.

* * *

El desayuno resultó bastante silencioso en comparación de lo habitual. La hija menor de Soun estaba actuando lo más tranquila posible a pesar de haber visto a Ranma junto a Shampoo y luego haber tenido ese accidente con el productor de teatro. Incluso sonreía a Hiroaki si cruzaban miradas o le pasaba alguno que otro alimento si le ordenaban o él mismo le pedía con un: "Por favor, Akane", que más parecía rogarle un perdón que el escritor sentía que necesitaba. Ranma también le hablaba y le pedía, más que otros días, que le pasara cualquier cosa que veía en la mesa, ella le contestaba con tranquilidad y le pasaba lo que requería aunque estuviera muy cerca de su _exprometido_ para tomarlo por su cuenta.

Hiroaki, al notar que Akane se mostraba serena, sintió un poco de coraje porque su niña bonita no estaba afectada como él tras su encuentro "fortuito", empero se sentía también aliviado porque ella no parecía rechazarlo. Era el momento, carraspeó.

—Muchas gracias a todos por su hospitalidad.

—El productor de mis hijas es bienvenido siempre que lo desee, joven Fukui —declaró Soun amable.

Hiroaki asintió cortésmente y continuó:

—Señor Tendo, debo llevarme a Akane ahora.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. Muchísimas gracias por leer "Baños", título raro e.e, pero casi todo lo que pasó en este capítulo ha tenido como escenario un baño, ji, ji, ji, qué inspiración la mía XD. Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura :(, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces se siguen escapando._

_No me demoré mucho en actualizar este capítulo gracias a mis dos días feriados (28 y 29 de julio) porque en Perú estábamos de fiesta celebrando nuestra independencia :D. ¡Felices Fiestas compatriotas! (si es que hay alguna/o visitándome por aquí n.n) Tear Hidden, paisana hermosa, saluditos especiales para ti ;). Que lo hayan pasado bonito entre todo lo que venimos pasando :D._

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo algo peque pero escrito con cariño. ¿Se dieron cuenta del jueguito de palabras _prometida_ y _exprometido_? ¿Qué pasará con Ryu? ¿A dónde se la querrá llevar ahora Hiroaki a Akanita? ¿Qué harán Ranma, Nodoka, Soun, etc.? En fin ¿Qué se me ocurrirá para no abandonar mi ficcito?, ji, ji, ji. Por ahora puedo adelantarles el posible título del próximo capítulo: "Cambios" ;), y ya está con ideas sueltas para desarrollarlas :D, eso sí no puedo asegurar cuándo actualizaré, pero no creo que me demore mucho (hago changuitos de la suerte)._

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran escribirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura supernovel._

_GRACIAS Y VIBRAS POSITIVAS EXTRAS A: Tear Hidden, Elisa LJ, hinatacris, Betcy Morales, Benani0125, PrincessSelenator12, Andre Palomo, 1Andrea11, Megami Akane, A.R Tendo, Hikari, SARITANIMELOVE, Alexandra, KillarySlayer. Sus comentarios son el alimento que nutren mis neuronitas y permiten que me quede lela mirando hacia el vacío cuando quiero grabarme algo que se me ha ocurrido y no tengo dónde apuntarlo, ji, ji, ji ;D. NO OLVIDEN REVISAR SUS INBOXS en estos días, por ahí trato de responderles siempre y seguir agradeciéndoles n.n. No lo hago por aquí porque parecería otro capítulo, ji, ji, ji n.n_

_¡Ánimo! Paz y amor para sus vidas. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	15. Cambios

Viernes, 28 de agosto de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**Cambios**

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, sentados alrededor de la mesa baja con los restos del desayuno.

Hiroaki sintió las miradas afiladas y sorprendidas de los Saotome y los Tendo, como si acabara de cometer un crimen frente a ellos. Incluso Soun, Ranma y Nodoka se levantaron de sus sitios por unos instantes y el pequeño P-chan se erizó en los brazos de su dueña.

Los ojos del dramaturgo buscaron instintivamente la mirada más importante para él. Se sintió aliviado. Akane no lo juzgaba, solo movía sus manos tratando de calmar a su familia, un poco avergonzada.

—Tranquilos… Seguro debo ir con él por lo de la obra. ¿Verdad? —La pequeña Tendo observó al joven productor para que aclarara su pedido.

—Así es —habló ilusionado; ella lo estaba defendiendo—. Atsushi ha estado como loco con el casting, esta es la última semana y él cree que le podrías ayudar en la selección final.

—Ese no es el trabajo de Akane —reclamó el joven Saotome, desconfiado y con los brazos cruzados.

—No es mi trabajo, pero podría ayudar —intervino irritada la menor de la casa antes de escuchar más "observaciones" de su imprudente _exprometido_—. Aunque… Ranma pueda que tenga razón. No sé si sea buena idea. —Dudó un poco mostrando una adorable carita de confusión ¿Qué sabía ella de formar un buen reparto?

—No te preocupes, solo tendrás que darnos una opinión sincera de quienes se presenten, además si vas a trabajar con ellos… yo quisiera que te sintieras cómoda. —El dramaturgo le sonrió recibiendo una sutil sonrisa de su niña bonita. «Quiero lo mejor para ti, Akane».

—En ese caso… Yo también iré —afirmó Ranma acomodándose en su lugar y haciendo aquello que le abriría la puerta a la novedad de su compromiso, al cambio que algunos querían ver, a la _mentira_ que se empezaba a construir: tomó firmemente la delicada mano de Akane, quien no tuvo tiempo ni de asombrarse como los demás, y las colocó encima de la mesa del comedor ante la atención perpleja de todos. El muchacho quedó extremadamente sonrojado; sin embargo, en ese momento quería que Hiroaki entendiera que… «Ella me tiene a mí».

La señora Saotome emocionada corrió hacia _sus dos jóvenes hijos_ y tomó enternecida aquel símbolo de unión, de amor y de madurez. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes —dijo y besó durante varios segundos, con extremo amor, sus dedos entrelazados. Luego, miró a su Ranma y acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos—. Mi niño, sabía que pronto ya no podrías ocultar más tus sentimientos hacia Akane. A pesar de todo lo que has pasado, has tenido mucha suerte de conocerla ¿No es cierto, hijo? —El adolescente de trenza azabache asintió temblando y trataba de definir el porqué de sus impulsos, mas no quería soltarla—. Y ahora ella te corresponde —Su madre, ajena a la confusión de su heredero, lo abrazó para felicitarlo, le dio un beso en la frente y volteó para ver a Akane—. Hija, gracias por hacer feliz a mi pequeño. Mírate, tan bonita y dulce, yo también he tenido suerte. —Rio verdaderamente feliz y también la abrazó y besó en la frente.

La algarabía no se hizo esperar.

—¡Esto hay que festejarlo! ¡Por fin mi muchacho hace algo que valga la pena de celebrar! —vitoreó Genma.

—¡Felicidades, hermanita! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Ranma! —Kasumi dichosa también los abrazó.

—Ya era hora, cuñadito —apuntó Nabiki, quien no los abrazó ni hizo aspavientos, pero se sentía bien.

—¡Tendo! ¡¿Los casamos ahora o mañana?! Ja, ja, ja, ja —El señor Saotome palmeó el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Aún son muy jóvenes, la boda puede esperar —declaró Soun, extrañamente serio, y se retiró del comedor.

—¿Papá? —Nabiki fue detrás de él.

Ranma estaba tan nervioso que presionaba cada vez con más fuerza la mano de su _prometida_ y Akane no sabía qué hacer después de ver y sentir la reacción de su tía, quien, según Ranma, estaba sufriendo de los nervios y no era bueno alterarla. ¿Sería buena idea aclarar todo en esas circunstancias?

Como Kasumi conversaba entusiasmada, aunque sin recibir respuestas, con su hermana pequeña y su reafirmado próximo cuñado mientras P-chan trataba de separar las manos de los jóvenes prometidos, Genma aprovechó para llamar disimuladamente a su esposa y le preguntó:

—¿Qué le ocurre a Tendo?

—Que es padre —respondió ella en voz baja procurando que los demás no la escucharan.

—¿Y eso qué? Yo también y esto es lo que estábamos esperando desde siempre. No entiendo por qué no lo estamos festejando. —El padre de Ranma igualmente cuidó su volumen al hablarle a Nodoka.

—Bueno, es que tú no eres un padre celoso, querido. Me parece que el señor Tendo se sentía más seguro de prometer a su última hija con un chico que no parecía tener interés en tocarla.

—Es que nuestro hijo es muy lento.

—Tal vez, pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes. El paso que han dado es importante para ellos y todos nosotros.

—Igual no entiendo… Es más, mi amigo Soun quiso que Ranma la besara en una obra de teatro del instituto. La de la cinta que viste el otro día.

—Posiblemente solo lo estaba poniendo a prueba. —La bella señora se encogió de hombros. Ciertamente no podría precisar la reacción del padre de su _nuera_, pero recordaba los celos de su propio padre. «Dar a tu hija a un Saotome es aventarse a una gran aventura, quizás el señor Tendo ya lo ha comprendido», reflexionó y se acercó de nuevo a Ranma y a Akane para repetirles lo adorables que se veían juntos.

Hiroaki se sintió fuera de lugar, un tanto mortificado al ver a su niña bonita de la mano del niñato con suerte, y sin nadie quien le prestara alguna atención cogió unas galletas y las empezó a masticar.

* * *

—Entendido. Gracias por llamar al Nekohanten.

Cologne colgó el teléfono y se lavó las manos para preparar la orden que acababa de recibir.

—¡Chico pato! Prepárate que tienes que llevar un pedido al teatro Zeami Motokiyo —gritó desde la cocina.

Mousse estaba acomodando las mesas. Al escucharla bufó y buscó en sus bolsillos la llave del candado de su bicicleta.

—¿Dónde la dejé? —murmuró—. Debe estar en mi habitación.

Desde que trabajaba con las amazonas en Japón se encargaba de las primeras ventas del día. Y aunque a veces lo explotaban se sentía bien al estar ahí porque podía convivir con su gran amor: Shampoo. Creía que la pobre era constantemente acosada por el aprovechado de Saotome, y él tenía que defenderla. «No le basta con tener a Akane Tendo, también quiere a mi Shampoo».

Entró a su pequeño y frío cuartito que estaba al final del segundo piso, se acomodó los lentes y ubicó la llave al lado de una lamparita que le había regalado su madre antes de dejar China, la tomó y regresó por el pasillo.

No se había dado cuenta al subir, pero el dormitorio de la joven amazona estaba entreabierto. Se asomó con cuidado y la observó como todas las mañanas; frente a su tocador de madera arreglándose para empezar el día.

Su Shampoo era hermosa y muy femenina. Todas las mañanas se maquillaba con mucho cuidado y dedicación, tal vez por eso él se encargaba de los primeros pedidos, ya que ella se tomaba su tiempo para estar perfecta.

Al chico con anteojos le llamaba la atención cómo su amor desde la infancia prestaba esmero al maquillaje de sus ojos, de hecho no recordaba haberla visto con la mirada limpia alguna vez. Ella siempre colocaba sombras lilas en sus párpados y delineaba el contorno de sus ojos con buen pulso, además alargaba y rizaba sus pestañas. Finalmente se ponía polvitos en el rostro con una pequeña almohadilla circular. ¿Esa rutina diaria sería parte de su tradición al ser una de las representantes más importantes de las hermosas guerreras amazonas?

Siguió observándola. «¿Sus ojos naturales serán tan bonitos como los de la chica Tendo?», pensó repentinamente por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. Desde que la había sostenido aquella vez en el estudio de fotografía y visto de cerca los detalles de su rostro, la recordaba y comparaba con Shampoo a menudo por cómo eran por fuera y cómo sentía sus personalidades. «Son tan diferentes e iguales a la vez», creía.

La joven de frondoso cabello lila le parecía hermosa, con una fuerza envidiable y un genio difícil, por lo menos a él siempre le ponía trabas y su desprecio lo lastimaba; sin embargo igual la quería a su lado por más que lo rechazara constantemente. En cambio Akane Tendo, no solo su evidente belleza japonesa era atrayente, sino que su carácter decidido hacía querer cuidarla, y a diferencia de su difícil amazona, ella sí solía ser amable con él aunque a veces se pasara de confiando al abrazarla y tocarla más de la cuenta. Le costaba reconocer que la tercera hija de Soun tenía un magnetismo especial, era mejor resistir la curiosidad de verla cuando ella estaba a su lado porque su corazón ya tenía dueña. «Shampoo». Entonces… Si estaba tan seguro de su amor ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleró cuando Cologne le anunció que iría a ese teatro? ¿No era acaso el teatro donde se llevaba a cabo el casting de la obra en la que actuaría la prometida de Saotome? O por lo menos eso llegó a entender el día que recibieron la llamada de la productora de _Blanca nieves y sus siete enamorados_ pidiendo órdenes de fideos chinos y la chica Tendo cayó en sus brazos vestida de la infantil princesa de cuento. «Aunque no _tan_ infantil… ¿Estará Tendo ahí? ¿La veré de nuevo?».

—Mejor me apuro —susurró y bajó rápido.

Shampoo, después de llegar de la casa de los Tendo, empezó a arreglarse procurando no cerrar su puerta completamente, para que su _huésped_ chino la espiara corroborando que ella seguía siendo atractiva; era la forma de animarse después de que su _airen_ la tratara mal.

Vio a través de su espejo que Mousse no se quedó mucho tiempo mirándola como otros días.

—Qué extraño ser —dijo y se levantó del banquito para acercarse a la ventana—. ¿A dónde ir pato tonto? —Observó como el muchacho subió a su bicicleta y empezó a pedalear sin quitarle el seguro—. Torpe.

Luego, el joven de la túnica blanca se bajó y empezó a luchar para atinar la llave al candado de su velocípedo. Al lograrlo, pedaleó con fuerza perdiéndose pronto en la calle.

—¡Jump! Shampoo tener cosas más importantes que hacer —desdeñó y fue hacia su ropero para elegir un atuendo que la hiciera ver más linda de lo que sabía que era.

* * *

Las palmas de las manos de ambos estaban húmedas ¿Sería sudor? ¿Quién sudaba? ¿Él, ella o ambos? ¿Por qué no se soltaban y ya? ¿Podían soltarse? ¿Qué es lo que pretendían demostrar caminando patosos y rojos bajo la atenta y entusiasmada mirada de sus familias? ¿Importaba demostrar algo?

La Ford Transit gris piedra los esperaba en la calle y Akane jaló apresurando a su _exprometido_ para subir pronto e irse por fin; trataría de aclarar lo que estaba pasando. De pronto su padre apareció frente a ellos, imponente, mirando al joven Saotome desde su altura.

—Ranma, cuídala —ordenó escasamente, demasiado serio para ser Soun Tendo ¿Desde cuándo solo lo llamaba _Ranma_? ¿Dónde quedó el _querido hijo_?

—¿Eh? S-S-Sí —respondió nervioso.

—Papá, no hagas eso. —Akane estaba realmente avergonzada y suplicaba para sí que nadie dijera algo que los abochornara más.

El señor Tendo ignoró a su pequeña hija y la abrazó sin dejar de ver a Ranma.

—Recuerda, bebé, que tu papi puede matar a cualquiera que te fuerce hacer cosas que no quieres.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Qué?!

Ranma asustado involuntariamente agarró más fuerte a su prometida y ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡Debían irse ya!

—Es-Es-Está bien. Adiós. —La adolescente fue incapaz de quedarse un segundo más ahí. Se despidió sin levantar la mirada y junto a su _exprometido_ subieron a la camioneta cerrando la puerta para que no los sigan molestando.

Hiroaki, después de observar incómodo a la joven pareja desaparecer tras un portazo, notó que Nabiki no tenía intenciones de acompañarlos, entonces se dirigió a ella entregándole una caja pequeña.

—Necesitarás esto de ahora en adelante.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con indiferencia la joven castaña agarrándola y sopesándola un poco.

—Una agenda electrónica.

—¿Quién lo paga?

—Es un regalo de mi parte.

—En ese caso, gracias.

—Mmm… Pensé que acompañarías a tu hermana, por eso pedí que trajeran la camioneta para que vayan más cómodas. —En un inicio ese era el plan: no asustar a Akane llevándosela en su Lamborghini Diablo de dos pasajeros, sino que vaya con su hermana. Sin embargo, ahora no soportaba que Ranma y su niña bonita viajaran solos hasta el teatro.

—No es necesario, ella ya tiene protección —Sonrió burlona—. Además debo ayudar a cuidar al cerdito de mi pequeña hermanita —Apuntó a P-chan quejándose y tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Kasumi—. Chao, productor. —Movió sus dedos en señal de despedida.

El dramaturgo analizó por unos segundos lo que dijo la astuta joven, pero prefirió no tatar de entenderla. Hizo una última reverencia para toda la familia y subió a su auto.

* * *

Dentro de la camioneta, sentados uno al lado del otro, Ranma y Akane se soltaron y escondieron sus manos. Él decidió concentrar su atención al espaldar del asiento de adelante y ella prefirió mirar por la ventana cómo las casas quedaban atrás mientras avanzaban.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó de repente.

—¿De qué?

—¡¿Cómo que de qué?! —Se alteró la pequeña Tendo volteando a verlo.

—¡Es que no sé de qué hablas! —También se desesperó.

Ranma se resistía a hablar. No estaba preparado para decirle el motivo de su comportamiento porque él mismo no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Akane suspiró, no tenía ganas de discutir y menos sobre _eso_, su relación; era sumamente vergonzoso. ¿Qué le diría? «¿Ranma, cómo llevaremos nuestro noviazgo frente a la familia? ¡Imposible!», meditó.

—Señor Fukui, hay mucho tráfico, iremos por un atajo —anunció el conductor quien hablaba con su jefe por celular interrumpiendo su conversación.

Los dos adolescentes escucharon a la tercera voz y trataron de mantener la calma. ¿Los prometidos enamorados no se gritan, no?

—¿Estás enojada?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —La miró fijamente. «¿No está enojada por haberla abrazado y tomado de la mano?», supuso.

—Es que es extraño, debería estarlo… Me ofendiste y…

—¡Tú también lo hiciste! —Se defendió. «Claro, la muy marimacho recuerda más los insultos que mis nuevas _acciones_».

—¡Pero yo sí tenía razón! ¡Te vi con Shampoo!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Y yo _sí_ tenía muchas razones para desconfiar de ti!

—¡Dime una!

—¡Te digo cien!

—¡Bien, hazlo!

—¡Empecemos con que desapareciste _todo_ un día!

—¡No desaparecí! ¡Creo que me raptaron!

—¡Fue Taro!

—¡No!

—¡¿Entonces?!

—No estoy segura —Ya no quería gritar.

—¡Qué quieres que piense si te callas algunas cosas!

—Es que no quiero culpar a nadie si no estoy segura.

—¿Y a quién tendrías que culpar si estuvieras segura? —habló Ranma más sosegado, sabía que estaba a punto de conocer lo que le tenía ansioso, y debía ir con cuidado.

—¿Me prometes que no harás algo en contra de esa persona hasta saber bien si es culpable o no?

—¡No tengo por qué prometerte nada! Eres muy idiota si estás intentando proteger a quien te atacó —declaró con soberbia y enojo. «No puedo creer que me pida algo así ¿Cómo piensa que me encargaré de hacerle hablar a esa persona?». A veces Ranma tenía que aplicar sus métodos cero por ciento civilizados para resolver algunos asuntos, como golpear si se trataba de cuidar a su _prometida_.

—Grosero, no era necesario responderme así o que me insultes. ¿Sabes? No voy a decirte nada. —Akane volvió a ver por la ventana.

—¡Ves! ¡Haces que sospeche de ti! ¡¿Por qué vestías la olorosa camisa de Pantimedias?! —Aún no olvidaba ese desagradable detalle y dudaba hacerlo por algún tiempo, verla con ropa de alguien que no fuera de él le sabía a traición.

—¡No estaba olorosa! ¡Y la tenía puesta porque no tenía más que ponerme!

—¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?!

¿Por qué era tan complicado comunicarse entre ellos? ¿Por qué sus discusiones tenían pinceladas de preocupación, celos y afecto, pero al final terminaban enojados y no determinaban una cosa a la vez para resolver?

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó súbitamente el chofer tratando de controlar el vehículo. Ranma protegió a Akane con un abrazo agarrándose al asiento de ella.

La camioneta viró haciendo rechinar sus llantas evitando impactarse contra un taxi amarillo y al frenar sus cuerpos se zarandearon por el movimiento brusco.

—¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —protestó Ranma.

—Un idiota se atravesó —dijo el conductor recuperándose del susto.

—¿Estás bien, Akane?

—Sí ¿Y tú?

—Sí, también.

Se quedaron viendo mutuamente, tratando de asegurarse por el bien del otro, dejando atrás su discusión.

—¡Bonita, estás bien! —Intempestivamente Hiroaki abrió la puerta de la camioneta para cerciorarse de que la pequeña Tendo estaba a salvo.

¡Stronch…!

—Pero ¿Qué?

—El taxi amarillo que se nos atravesó terminó estrellándose con otro auto, señor.

Los cuatro vieron el humo a unas cuantas calles.

—¡Ranma, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!

—Sí.

* * *

Las heridas de su hombro y pierna, ambos derechos, le quemaban; no había podido evitar las balas. Su cuerpo resentía las patadas y el dolor le limitaba el movimiento. Se sentía consciente por instantes y trataba de recordar lo sucedido antes de oír: "Niño estúpido, llegó tu fin". De pronto recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza y sintió que se estaba asfixiando ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? Ah sí, dentro de una maletera. Al poco rato, escuchó gritos de mujeres y hombres, sirenas ¿Serían patrullas, ambulancias o bomberos? El humo lo empezó a desesperar y trató de salir de allí pateando con su extremidad sana antes de perder el conocimiento totalmente.

De un momento a otro la luz lo cegó y unas manos fuertes y otras más gráciles trataban de ayudarlo.

Intentó enfocar la vista y unos brillos como la miel bajo el sol le dieron cierta paz. «Qué bonit…». Y todo se volvió silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

—No te preocupes, boba, ya nos dijeron que estará bien.

—¿Qué crees que querían hacerle?

Ranma levantó los hombros.

Los prometidos estaban sentados en una de las salitas de espera de la clínica.

—Akane, tu amigo está en buenas manos, ya me encargué de todo. —El joven productor se les acercó.

—Gracias Hiroaki, puedes descontar los gastos de mi…

—No es necesario. Lo único que quiero es que estés tranquila para los últimos detalles antes de viajar.

—¿Cuándo podremos verlo? —La vocecita de la pequeña Tendo se escuchaba apagada.

—Los doctores dicen que mañana. La operación no fue riesgosa, pero necesita descansar. Tuvo mucha suerte, bonita. Pudieron sacarle la bala del hombro y la que dañó su pierna solo le ha dejado una fea herida que no tardará en sanar. Y el hombre que lo atacó ya está bajo vigilancia policial y será interrogado cuando despierte, él sí se llevó la peor parte. Por favor, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré hasta del más mínimo detalle.

Akane miró agradecida al escritor de teatro y luego notó a una enfermera que entraba a la habitación donde ingresaron a Ryu después de su cirugía.

—Confía en ellos. —Hiroaki posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella. La vio triste y no le gustó.

—Qué bueno que Kumon está bien. Vámonos, Akane. Vendremos mañana a visitarlo. —A Ranma no le gustaba cómo el productor trataba a su _prometida_, y quería alejarla de él. ¿Qué jefe pagaba los gastos del amigo de uno de sus empleados?

La adolescente de cabello corto azulado no dejaba de ver la puerta del cuarto de Ryu. «¿Por qué ha sido atacado de esa forma? ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si no estábamos cerca? ¿Tendrá a alguien quien lo espere en alguna parte?». Estaba tan ensimismada en pensar cómo un chico de su misma edad podía estar tan solo en el mundo y tener una vida difícil, que no se percató cuando Ranma la tomó de la cintura para guiarla fuera de la clínica, bajo la frustrada mirada de Hiroaki quien deseaba con toda su alma tener once años menos.

* * *

—¿Cómo qué te debo mi felicidad? —preguntó Atsushi indignado.

—¿No querías ser mujer? ¿Y quién te llevó a los estanques de Jusenkyo? —Taro se señaló a sí mismo.

El director de escena lo analizó. El muchacho de ojos grises e impasibles le pedía mucho. Y todo por culpa del guía chismoso, a quien le tuvo que confiar su deseo para que le indicara cuál era el estanque de la niña ahogada y este se lo terminó contando al chico que ahora estaba en su oficina.

—La cantidad que quieres es desbordante, debes estar loco.

—Fiuuu —silbó haciendo girar un lápiz entre sus dedos—. Creí que eras mejor persona y le agradecerías como se debe a quien te hizo el _milagrito_ sin bisturíes.

—Soy una buena persona, no un idiota —repuso más molesto y sonrojado.

—Si te parece mucho, entonces págame por partes —resolvió Taro.

—¿Y para qué quieres tanto dinero?

—No te importa. Solo dámelo.

—Ya te dije que es imposible. ¿Podemos llegar a un acuerdo más justo?

—¿Hablas de justicia cuando yo te di la posibilidad de cambiar tu descontenta vida y tú no quieres darme unos cuantos billetes?

El muchacho castaño de procedencia china tenía razón. Atsushi era una pelirroja hermosa gracias a él ¿O no?

—Si de verdad me pidieras _unos cuantos billetes_ te los daría, pero lo que solicitas ¡Es un robo! Además ni que fueras el dueño de las fosas mágicas, y por si fuera poco ¡Casi ni nos llevas!

—Pero los lleve, así que tienes una gran deuda conmigo.

«¿Qué haré? Sé que debo darle algo a cambio, pero… ¿Tanto? Aunque si no lo conocía y no me llevaba a aquellos manantiales no tendría mi transformación que ahora es parte de mi felicidad, una felicidad invaluable. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan moralista, Atshi? Bien podrías negarte, nada avala a este muchacho que te haya ayudado, sin embargo sí lo ha hecho y no puedes negarlo», reflexionó el delicado director.

—¿Hola? He traído su pedido del Nekohanten —anunció de pronto Mousse en la entrada de la oficina del teatro donde uña señorita le indicó que vaya.

—Por fin, muero de hambre. Pasa.

El joven chino de cabello negro obedeció.

—Escúchame, lleva y sirve lo que has traído en la sala del frente. —Atsushi le entregó el dinero del pedido más una cuantiosa propina que le hizo brillar los ojos a través de sus lentes y enseguida volvió a obedecer.

A Taro le pareció conocido el cegatón que acababa de salir. «¿Dónde lo he visto antes?».

—Bueno, tengo una reunión en unos minutos —El director tomó unas carpetas que estaban encima de su escritorio y una fotografía cayó de una de ellas—. ¿Podemos continuar con esto luego? —pidió con resignación.

El chico de la mirada fría recogió la imagen y la miró detenidamente.

—¿Hermosa, no? —preguntó Atsushi orgulloso de su actriz favorita.

—¿Por qué tienes una foto de ella?

—¿Conoces a Akane?

—Algo así… Tiene algo que me pertenece.

—¡Vaya! Pues déjame decirte que tienes en tus manos a la protagonista de _Blanca nieves y sus siete enamorados_ —A Atsushi se le ocurrió algo—. Esta semana todavía estamos seleccionando a los actores ¿Te interesa?

—Puede ser. Pero yo no necesito pasar por una selección.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Supongo que puedes empezar a pagar tu deuda, director. —Taro sonrió de medio de lado.

* * *

Se ajustó bien los lentes para no cometer errores; no quería devolver el dinero que acababa de recibir y además quedar debiendo si rompía o manchaba alguna cosa importante. Se desinfectó las manos y empezó a sacar la orden de comida de su _workers okamochi_ colocándola en la gran mesa que había en ese lugar. «No he visto a Tendo por ningún lado», recordó y se dispuso a distribuir los envases y palillos de bambú en cada sitio que creía sería ocupado.

Había mucho silencio. «Qué incómodo», le pareció.

Entonces empezó a entonar una popular canción de su tribu con su voz grave y afinada para amenizar su quehacer.

—¡Epa! Además de apuesto ¿Cantante? —dijo Atsushi guiñándole un ojo.

El joven de túnica blanca se ruborizó y no contestó. «¿Un hombre acababa de coquetearme? ¿En qué momento ha ingresado?».

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el director ya sin mirarlo y acomodando innecesariamente sus carpetas en una repisa relajando el ambiente. No quería incomodarlo. Sabía de sus formas amistosas y desinteresadas que solían ser desagradables para algunas personas, sobre todo si eran varones.

El adolescente de ojos verdes aclaró su garganta para sonar lo más varonil posible.

—Mousse. —Afortunadamente su voz se oyó muy masculina. No quería que lo confundieran por llevar el cabello largo y suelto.

—¿Alguna vez has cantado o actuado en un escenario, Mousse? —continuó Atshi con la conversación trivial, aunque un poco interesado; el guapo repartidor cantaba muy bien.

—¿Eh? No, nunca.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo? —Se sentó en una silla y apoyó sus antebrazos cruzados en la mesa.

—¿Cómo?

—Si te gustaría cantar o actuar.

—¿Yo? —Se sorprendió ante la insinuación.

—Sí, estoy conversando contigo ¿No?

—¿Habla en serio?

—No me digas que no entiendes lo que te dicen. —Se burló el director ¿Por qué le respondía con preguntas?

—¡Claro que entiendo! —Se defendió.

—Me alegro, pero no me grites. —Delicadamente, Atsushi cubrió sus oídos.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó avergonzado.

—Ten —Le pasó una de las nuevas propagandas del casting—, si quieres tienes toda esta semana para presentarte a las audiciones, Mousse —No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata—. Bueno, debo regresar a mi oficina para llamar a los demás y saber por qué tardan. Piénsalo, me gusta tu voz, si pasaras el casting serías un gran elemento para la obra.

El muchacho amazona no dejaba de ver el papel cuché de diseño juvenil y elegante que tenía en sus manos. Atsushi al ver que no reaccionaba le llamó:

—¡Ey! ¡Mousse! —El chico lo observó—. Cuando termines puedes retirarte y cerrar la puerta.

El director de escena se marchó y el adolescente chino vio nuevamente a Akane Tendo con su vestido corto y ajustado en la propaganda. Sonrió retomando su trabajo y cantó con más fuerza y alegría.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holi ;D. Primero quiero disculparme por tardar un mes en actualizar, pero estuve en ese periodo en el que, supongo, varios escritores amateur se preguntan: Si tengo tantos pendientes ¿Vale la pena hacer esto? Y llegué a la conclusión de que si no hago daño a nadie al hacerlo, ¡pues que valga! ¿O no? n.n Además quiero ser responsable con quienes también invierten su tiempo leyendo mi ficcito :D._

_Mil gracias por leer "Cambios"; que ha traído cambios en Soun, en la relación de Ranma y Akane, y en la vida de Ryu, Mousse y Taro ;)._

_Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura :(, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces se siguen escapando._

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran escribirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura supernovel._

_GRACIAS Y VIBRAS POSITIVAS EXTRAS A: Maya Shapyro, A.R Tendo, Benani0125, Tear Hidden, hinatacris, KillarySlayer, Megami Akane, Rosali Leon Huamani, 1Andrea11, Sibh, Betcy Morales, Viviana Jurez, Hikari, Alexandraaa, Sandy, Betcy Morales, SARITANIMELOVE, Lucitachan, ASdeGrey, Guest._

_Cuando la duda de escribir me acechaba, volvía a leer sus comentarios y me animaba :D, no se imaginan cuánto, muchas gracias por sus palabras bonitas ;D._

_Si tienen cuenta FF NO OLVIDEN REVISAR SUS INBOXS en estos días, ahora sí les enviaré el PM más a tiempo, sorry! Ayer respondí a todas ¿Verdad? Tengo la necesidad de responderles y seguir agradeciéndoles n.n. No lo hago por aquí porque parecería otro capítulo, ji, ji, ji n.n. Y si no tienen cuenta reciban por aquí mi sincero cariño y más gracias por su amabilidad en escribirme ¡Todas son de lujo! :D_

_¡Cuídense muchísimo! Paz y amor para sus vidas. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	16. Acuerdos e interrupciones (primera part)

Domingo, 08 de noviembre de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Acuerdos e interrupciones**

_**Primera parte**_

Si dos adolescentes prometidos en matrimonio se dicen "te quiero", "me haces feliz", "te amo",_ "_te extraño" o de más palabras bonitas; es muy natural. Que se traten con motes cariñosos como _mi vida_, _princesa_, _cariño_, _mi amor_; es lo que se espera. Verlos de la mano, abrazados, acariciándose, besándose tímidos y escondiéndose para estar a solas; sería lo habitual.

Sin embargo, si estos dos adolescentes prometidos en matrimonio son Ranma y Akane, sus muestras de afecto se escapan de las normas fijadas del enamoramiento. Sus familias lo sabían, por eso esa mañana de domingo era muy especial.

El fuerte heredero Saotome de singular trenza azabache junto a su bonita prometida Tendo de cabello corto negro azulado, se habían ido tomados de la mano al teatro Zeami Motokiyo, demostrando su _gran paso_, que seguro muchos desestimarían; pero era una acción bastante valiosa, sobre todo porque Ranma fue el iniciador y Akane no lo mandó a volar por _semejante atrevimiento_.

Es por ello que el ambiente del Dojo Tendo se sentía rejuvenecido y lleno de esperanza: el compromiso de los prometidos tenían futuro.

—Querida, debemos hacer algo especial para esta noche —propuso Nodoka encantada.

—Sí, tía —Le sonrió Kasumi.

—¿Y el pequeño P-chan? —preguntó solo para seguir conversando sin preocupaciones serias.

—Se lo llevó Nabiki. Dijo que quería ayudarme a cuidarlo —contestó mientras ponía a la mesa las ollas que necesitarían y no pudo evitar pensar: «Extraño viniendo de ella». A pesar del apacible rostro de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, aún se encontraba confundida por la actitud _solidaria_ de la regularmente displicente castaña. «¿Estarás tramando algo nuevo, Nabiki? ¿Qué?».

—También debe estar de buen humor —afirmó la joven madre interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kasumi al mismo tiempo que revisaba el refrigerador para asegurarse de que nada faltara.

—Así es, como todos, tía. Hasta Nabiki, quien no suele ayudar mucho en casa, ha insistido esta vez, y como el pequeño cerdito se pone muy nervioso cuando se cocina, no he visto nada de malo en dárselo —continúo la charla tranquila dejando a un lado sus recientes sospechas.

—Tienes razón, también lo he notado, creo que le teme al filo de los objetos cortantes, el pobre incluso se ha desmayado cuando me ha visto limpiar mi _katana_.

Se miraron y rieron a la vez. Seguro creían que la mascota de la menor de la casa temía a ser el almuerzo o la cena. Como si alguien lo hubiera intentado alguna vez… Es que ellas no sabían de los pesares del desventurado P-chan.

Y mientras las hermosas mujeres continuaron hablando animadamente en la cocina… En la sala, Soun no podía concentrarse en su juego de _shōgi_. Su cabeza no podía apartar una idea que le escarapelaba la piel. Necesitaba consultarlo, sino la angustia lo _mataría_.

—Amigo Genma —Se aclaró la garganta. No era fácil—, ahora que nuestros hijos viajarán y estarán _solos_ —Tragó saliva ¿Cómo hablar de _eso_ para garantizar la inocencia de su hijita más pequeña?—... ¿Alguna vez usted le ha contado a Ranma la historia de _La salamandra y la cueva_?

—¿Có-Cómo, amigo Soun? —inquirió confundido.

—Bueno, quiero saber si su hijo sabe sobre… sobre… la gran responsabilidad que tienen _las abejas_ con _las florecitas_. —Desde que vio a su futuro yerno _tocar_ por voluntad propia a _su bebé_ sintió cierto vacío en el estómago que lo tenía preocupado.

—¿Mmm? —Genma pestañó varias y pausadas veces, para variar, no entendía.

El artista marcial moreno entrecerró los ojos. «¿En serio no comprende?», no podía creerlo. Se enderezó aun más en su lugar e intento explicar de nuevo:

—Saotome, Ranma sabe que lo de la cigüeña de París es falso ¿Verdad? Sabe que un verdadero hombre cuida a su doncella hasta de él mismo ¿No es así? —Su gesto endureció y sus ojos ligeramente empezaron a cristalizarse. Le resultaba muy difícil imaginar _esa situación_ ahora que la sentía más real. «¿Dónde quedó mi querido hijo político desinteresado en esos roces?».

—¿Ah? ¡Aaah! Se refería a _eso_. —Se cruzó de brazos y pareció concentrarse. Su amigo Soun era un exagerado… Pero le pagaba la comida y la casa, así que sentía la obligación de decirle la verdad y "tranquilizarlo".

—Sí… ¿Lo sabe?

—Ja, ja, ja… Pues no. —Comenzó a sudar y se rascó la nuca. «Tampoco voy a mentir ¿No?».

—¡¿Qué?! —El señor de la casa se alteró—. ¡Y no intente echarse una gota de agua fría!—amenazó intuyendo las intenciones del señor de la pañoleta blanca quien no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en su lugar. Aquello era una de las cosas que Soun temía: si Genma no hablaba con su primogénito de… de… de _eso_… Él se vería forzado a… «¿Cómo lo haré de nuevo? ¿Y con mi bebé?». Recordaba que las experiencias con Kasumi y Nabiki fueron ciertamente incómodas, sobre todo con la segunda que le dejó claro que sabía más que él.

—¡Es que nunca hubo necesidad¡ Él siempre ha estado concentrado en su entrenamiento y… y… «Pero cuando llegamos aquí…» —El padre de Ranma recordó las murmuraciones entre sueños de su hijo… «Maldición». Debía hacer algo para proteger a la pequeña hija de su mejor amigo, casi su hermano—. No se preocupe, Tendo. Me encargaré de esto y Akane estará a salvo.

Quizás los dos hombres, en el fondo, comprendían que un heredero a los dieciséis años era muy precipitado. Solo querían mantener a sus hijos juntos, mas no someterlos a responsabilidades prematuras.

—Me lo promete, Saotome —pidió Soun entre sollozos apretujando las manos de Genma.

—Sí, mi amigo —declaró convencido inspirándole confianza. Claro que haría algo al respecto: le diría a Nodoka que se encargue.

* * *

Ryoga ya estaba azul y sentía su cabeza inflarse, pero no saldría de la bañera.

—Por favor, he visto a verdaderos hombres, un niño como tú solo me causa risa. —Nabiki no perdería el tiempo ayudándole a _perder su timidez_. Lo tomó de la pañoleta e hizo que medio cuerpo del muchacho saliera del agua.

El joven Hibiki tapó sus partes nobles, rojo de vergüenza, como si hubiera necesidad.

La castaña Tendo lo miró alzando una ceja y se alejó un poco para sentarse en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared. «¿De verdad cree que quiero verlo?, qué estupidez», rio burlona.

—Para qué me trajiste aquí. —Se quejó él.

—Quiero que hagamos un trato.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó extremadamente desconfiado.

—Sí.

—Sé cómo eres. No gracias.

Nabiki se paró, dispuesta a irse.

—Está bien, si eso quieres… le diré a otra persona que cuide de Akane.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Cuidar de Akane!? —Ryoga se paró por la sorpresa y antes de que Nabiki volteara completamente se volvió a esconder en la bañera.

—¿Ahora te interesa? «Todos son tan predecibles».

—Tal vez —dudó—... Explícame de qué se trata.

«Listo, ya aceptó», se dijo Nabiki sentándose en la lavadora y lanzándole una toalla.

—No sé si ya sabes que… nos iremos a una casa de retiro en Ryugenzawa por la obra de teatro, ese lugar es peligroso —disimuló preocupación—… Y mi pequeña hermana muy cándida y testaruda. Seguro yo tendré mis propias funciones y no podré estar a su lado las veinticuatro horas… Sin embargo, sé de alguien que sí podría estar con ella todo el día.

—P-chan —aseveró el joven de curiosos caninos con la suave tela en la cintura.

—¡Bingo! No eres tan tonto como pensaba.

—¡Ja! No soy nada tonto y sé por qué lo haces… Yo también estoy intranquilo.

La segunda hija de Soun se asombró de lo que le escuchó decir, aunque no lo manifestó por fuera. Ella tenía un presentimiento extraño con relación a _Blanca Nieves y sus siete enamorados_, no estaba segura, pero algo le decía que debía estar muy alerta. Era cierto que no quería dejar pasar una oportunidad así y se arriesgaría por ganar el dinero que estaba en juego. No obstante, su hermana menor estaba también incluida en ese misterioso desafío y necesitaba aliados. ¿Sabría Ryoga algo importante? ¿Qué tanto le habría contado Akane a su mascota confidente?

—¿Y qué sabes que te tiene intranquilo?

—No es obvio, no te preocupes, yo protegeré a Akane del aprovechado de Ranma —declaró con aplomo.

«¿Ranma? Sí que es tonto, no sabe nada». Si por un momento Nabiki pensó que no estaba frente a un niño ingenuo, sino uno listo, al escucharlo "piso tierra"; aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

—Eeeh, ¡claro! La protegerás de _Ranma_ —ironizó.

—Así es. No dejaré que se le acerque —dijo furioso sin darse cuenta de la burla de la astuta Tendo. No se le había olvidado cómo Saotome había tenido el descaro de tomar la delicada y pequeña mano de su adorada Akane. «No permitiré que se salga con la suya».

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio por este _trabajo_? —preguntó la chica de liso cabello castaño, segura de la respuesta que obtendría.

—Nada. La seguridad de Akane no tiene precio.

—Qué noble eres, Ryoga. «Lealtad sin costo, definitivamente soy muy lista». No olvides de contarme absolutamente todo en cuanto a mi hermana —puntualizó ella y el joven Hibiki asintió firme con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que haya problemas en que me lleve? —reparó. ¿Dejarían que Akane, una novel actriz sin fama, lleve a un animal solo por gusto propio?

—Tú solo apégate a ella para que tenga pena de dejarte. Si logras que quiera llevar a P-chan, lo llevará, te lo aseguro. En esa obra mi hermanita tiene más poder del que ella misma se imagina. —Le guiñó y sin decir algo más Nabiki salió del baño.

Ryoga apretó los puños ideando alguna forma de que Ranma no interviniera en que Akane lo llevara a Ryugenzawa, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las últimas palabras de su nueva aliada.

* * *

Después del susto cuando esquivaron al taxi amarillo y de ayudar a Ryu Kumon, la camioneta Ford Transit gris piedra de la productora de Hiroaki Fukui, que sería la movilidad permanente de Akane y los demás actores de la obra; se estacionó en la puerta del teatro Zeami Motokiyo para que los adolescentes artistas marciales pudieran bajar. Ranma lo hizo primero y sin decir una palabra ayudó a su pensativa _prometida_; no habían hablado desde que partieron de la clínica.

Hiroaki, quien iba en su propio auto, le entregó sus llaves a uno de los empleados para que lo estacionara y se acercó a su niña bonita para entrar juntos. Experimentó cómo su todavía joven corazón no controlaba sus latidos, eufórico; la tenía a su lado.

Era comprensible cómo se sentía. Quizás el ser humano nunca podría manejar las emociones enamoradas sin importar edad ni experiencia.

—Bonita, agradezco que estés aquí, tu ayuda es importante. Además podremos aprovechar para coordinar algunos aspectos de tu permanencia en Ryugenzawa —dijo tratando de no quedarse viéndola fijamente y de tener una conversación profesional común.

—Gracias a ti, Hiroaki, lo que haces por Ryu es…

—Ya te dije que pierdas cuidado por eso —La cortó—. Me gusta ayudar y, más si lo hago por alguien que me importa.

Ranma los escuchaba molesto, aunque en el fondo sabía que con Akane no tenía motivos porque ella era así: dócil y amable con quien no la provocaba. A pesar de ello… él sentía que algo no estaba bien, sentía angustia; como cuando su _prometida_ era atenta con Ryoga o Shinnosuke y ellos intentaban _algo más_. Trató de tomarle nuevamente la mano, como en casa, necesitaba tenerla en contacto y halar de ella si era necesario. «Este productorcillo se le acerca mucho». Con la vista al frente movió su mano lentamente y temblando rozó el dedo meñique de ella para… «¡Diablos!». Por más que extendió sus dedos, no halló la conexión que buscaba. «Marimacho», se quejó.

Akane, distraída, al escuchar la última frase de Hiroaki sintió repentinamente frío y se abrazó suavemente. Sin saber ni sentir el rechazo que acababa de protagonizar.

—¡Señor Fukui! —Apenas vio entrar a su jefe, una mujer relativamente joven vestida formalmente lo llamó corriendo hacia él.

—Señorita Tanaka, buen día. —Saludó el productor un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de su secretaria temporal en Nerima; nunca le había levantado la voz.

—Buen día, señor Fukui. Disculpe, ha habido problemas con las telas que eligió para el vestuario y…

—Espere —ordenó con tranquilidad y luego se dirigió a Akane—. Bonita, debo arreglar esto, espérame en aquella sala —señaló a su izquierda un cómodo espacio de espera—. Luego subiremos para encontrarnos con Atsushi. —Hiroaki, frustrado de tener que dejarla y ser responsable, acompañó a su secretaria.

La pequeña Tendo asintió comprensiva y giró para decirle a Ranma que tendrían que esperar, empero él ya se había adelantado y sentado con los brazos cruzados en un sillón unipersonal.

«¿Qué le pasa ahora? Y justo cuando quiero decirle quien…».

—Ranma —Lo llamó resuelta, sentándose en uno de los muebles cercanos a él—, no te lo quería decir antes, pero tal vez puedas ayudarme —El joven Saotome la observó sin hacer más movimientos que con los ojos—, es que… al parecer estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente y es incómodo no saber qué me pasó ayer y por qué desperté en la cabaña de Taro —Si por unos instantes el chico de la trenza quiso ignorarla por haber escapado del contacto de su mano, ahora ya no lo haría, quería escucharla; tenía toda su atención—. Creo que, pero solo lo supongo ¿Está bien?, creo que quien inició esto fue…

—¡Tendo!

Como era de esperarse: fueron interrumpidos.

Mousse, después de servir la mesa para los invitados de Atsushi, salía del teatro un poco decepcionado. Suponía que si Saotome ya no había regresado el día anterior al Nekohanten buscando a su prometida sería porque ya la habría encontrado… Entonces al recibir el pedido del teatro para varias personas, algo dentro de él le había indicado que había una posibilidad de verla. «Quizás vestida como aquel día», pensó con una sonrisa tonta. «¡¿Y qué si no la veo?! Yo tengo a mi Shampoo», recordó. Sin embargo, su presentimiento no falló. Al salir del ascensor un brillo azul llamó su atención, se acomodó las gafas y su boca se dejó llevar al gritar su nombre.

—¿Mousse? —Akane y Ranma lo reconocieron. Él se les acercó e hizo una reverencia hacia ella.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Tendo —dijo con sinceridad.

La jovencita de bonito cabello corto pestañó varias veces, confundida.

—Sí está bien. Gracias —respondió el heredero Saotome. Lo último que le faltaba: un cegato boquiflojo. No se arriesgaría a que el chico pato contara como lo vio el día anterior y a tener que explicar que en su desesperación, por la desaparición de su _prometida_, fue a buscarla como un loco corriendo por las calles y tejados gritando su nombre alertando a quien podía para poder encontrarla… Además «¡Qué tiene este que alegrarse por el bienestar de Akane!».

Mousse lo miró mal «¿Qué se mete?».

—Bonita, terminé, vámonos —Hiroaki intervino, dispuesto a aprovechar el tiempo con ella y dejando instrucciones claras para que solucionaran el problema de las calidades y colores de las telas.

—Muchas gracias por preocuparte, Mousse. —Akane también reverenció, verdaderamente agradecida, suponiendo que el muchacho de ojos verdes también sabría de lo que le sucedió. «Puede ser que sepa por Kasumi o Nabiki. ¡Qué amable!», reflexionó.

Se despidieron y Hiroaki guio a los jóvenes prometidos hacia el elevador, notando con ilusión que no se tomaban de las manos ni tenían muestras cariñosas. «¿Será que fingen estando con sus padres?». Era posible, y cada vez su presunción se fortalecía más dentro del aparato en movimiento; ellos ya ni se miraban y estaban alejados.

Al llegar al piso de las oficinas principales, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Taro esperando para entrar al ascensor y bajar.

—Niña —dijo sorprendido de verla tan pronto, aunque nadie notó el pasmo porque manejaba bien su personalidad desinteresada.

Ranma apretó los dientes. «Otro ¿Qué es esto? ¿El teatro de los idiotas? ¿Qué hace aquí Pantimedias?».

El celular de Hiroaki sonó, haciendo que se disculpara para contestar y se alejó unos pasos.

—¿Taro, qué haces aquí? —preguntó la pequeña Tendo, también asombrada, verbalizando el último pensamiento de su _exprometido_.

—Qué fea forma de saludar —Akane enrojeció ligeramente; no quiso ser grosera—, y más a quien te salvó la vida y te prestó su camisa favorita. —Pegó su cara al de ella enrojeciéndola más. A Taro le gustaban las reacciones de esa chica. Sonrió sin dejar de verla.

—¿Oye boba, no es esa cosa que vi esta mañana en la basura? —Se entrometió Ranma, mintiendo con doble intensión: interrumpir la conversación, ya que no pasó por alto el rubor de su _prometida_; y minimizar la ¿Ayuda de Pantimedias? «¿Desde cuándo este es solidario con los demás?».

El muchacho de mirada fría se sintió incómodo. «¿Mi camisa en la basura?».

—¡No es cierto! ¡Claro que no la echaría a la basura! —desmintió ella apretando los dientes y con los labios ligeramente abiertos.

Taro sintió un pequeño calorcito agradable en el pecho al escucharla y ver su carita enfadada con _el afeminado_. «¿La estará guardando?».

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo vi una horrible camisa tirada! —Trató de insistir el joven Saotome, pero Akane le tapó la boca con más cólera y sus ojos encendidos miraron a Taro «¡Por qué Ranma le engaña haciéndome quedar mal!».

—Es mentira, nunca botaría tu camisa después de lo que hiciste conmigo. Le pedí a mi hermana Kasumi que la lavara para buscarte y podértela devolver —explicó ella, decidida a aclarar el mal entendido. Después de todo, Taro no dejó que se ahogara y la había ayudado a regresar a casa.

En la cabeza de Ranma solo se escuchaba «…después de lo que hiciste conmigo…». Ya no se movió más intentando librar su boca.

—Tranquila, niña, si quieres puedes quedártela como recuerdo de lo que pasamos juntos –dijo el chico de rizos castaños con el propósito de confundir al idiota de camisa roja quien se veía ¿Desolado?

«…lo que pasamos juntos», se repitió el chico de la trenza con todos sus vellos de punta y nuevamente empezó a dudar de su _prometida_.

Akane era bastante inocente para muchas cosas, no obstante habían _cosas_ que le molestaban, tal vez sin razón, pero le molestaban.

—No —negó con esa mirada castaña y enérgica que le estaba acelerando el pulso a Taro—. Quiero devolvértela.

—Entonces, podemos vernos o puedo buscarte y _solos_ podríamos… —El muchacho de ojos grises trataba de mantener una conversación cómplice con ella, y cada vez que Akane le cortaba de alguna forma lo alentaba a continuar.

—No es necesario estar solos, puedo ir a verte con mi padre o mis hermanas, o si deseas puedes ir a mi casa, ya la conoces, siempre llena de gente.

«Akane es distinta», notó Taro, ella no coqueteaba con facilidad como otras chicas que había conocido. Si la pequeña Tendo intentaba ser indiferente o solo seguía siendo una ingenua, no importaba; su actitud era absorbente. Le tendría paciencia.

—Como tú quieras, niña —dijo con una sonrisa de lado y entró al ascensor.

Cuando el aparato se cerró y los números en la pantalla superior comenzaron a descender, la jovencita peliazul soltó a su _exprometido_.

—¿Qué fue eso? —peguntó Ranma con cierta molestia en la garganta.

—¿Eh?

—Dijiste "Después de lo que hiciste conmigo" y él "Lo que pasamos juntos", ¿de qué hablaban?

—¿Y de qué más? De lo que me pasó ayer. Espera… ¿Acaso tú…? —Akane ensanchó sus ojos—, ¿sigues con eso? ¿En serio crees que él y yo…? No puedo creerlo.

—Responde y acláralo entonces. —Necesitaba oírla, de verdad lo necesitaba. Ella se apresuró en hablar:

—No recuerdo todo, pero cuando desperté me encontraba en la montaña del Cuervo y Taro estaba…

—Bonita, listo, ya solucioné otro asunto más. Lamento la espera —interrumpió Hiroaki tratando de hacer notar lo importante y ocupado que era.

Siempre era así, nunca podían arreglarse sin contratiempos y entrometidos. Ranma gruñó, frustrado se alejó de ellos.

Akane vio cómo Ranma desaparecía por las escaleras. Tenían que terminar de hablar aunque lo obligara. Se dispuso a ir detrás de él.

El productor la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

—¿Pasa algo, bonita? Tienes que reunirte ahora con nosotros. —La voz del productor sonó ligeramente autoritaria y seria. «No más interrupciones», pensó sin importarle que el prometido de su niña bonita se había ido.

Y es que el dramaturgo no se imaginaba las continuas intermisiones que _ellos_ siempre tenían que soportar.

Akane vio la mano de su jefe cerrada sobre su muñeca, luego movió sus ojos hacia las escaleras vacías. «Rayos». Observó a Hiroaki demandante y le contestó:

—No pasa nada… ¿Demoraremos mucho? —Ella sabía que debía respetar su nuevo trabajo y que «Ranma es un tonto», empero deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder conversar con él; no le gustaba que sus amigos pensaran mal de ella, mucho menos Ranma.

—No lo creo, ¡vamos! —La alegría de Hiroaki revivió, no solo disfrutaría un rato de su niña bonita, también lo haría sin el niñato con suerte cerca de ellos. «¿Qué les habrá pasado? ¿Podría ser que realmente no se quieran?», meditó con esperanza. Hizo que Akane le tomara del brazo y caminaron a encontrarse con Atsushi.

* * *

El joven Saotome bajaba las escaleras retumbándolas a cada paso.

—¡Maldita sea! Akane no se cansa de torturarme.

Así se sentía: torturado. Tener una hermosa _prometida_, por más que no se lo dijera directamente, le resultaba un martirio. No podía perderla de vista con facilidad, los depredadores siempre estaban al acecho, esperando un mínimo descuido de parte de él para intentar quitársela. Agradecía que ella fuera _una marimacho_ que no se diera cuenta de la sabrosa presa que resultaba; eso ayudaba un poco. «Tonta presunciosa».

Llegó a la planta de salida y continuó caminando con fuerza ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Buscar a Taro y escucharlo a él primero? ¿O ir con Ukyo para que le diera más pistas del chico que le dijo que estaba con su _prometida_? Mejor iría a que Mousse le confirmara si Shinnosuke seguía buscando a Akane… Y si fuera así «¡¿Qué narices hace buscándola?!». Por otro lado Ryu ocupando la mente de la boba sentimental y Ryoga que no paraba de entremeterse entre ellos… Se sentía agotado.

Un momento… si la pequeña Tendo era una _presa tonta y presunciosa_… ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo la dejo sola?!

Y con el depredador más viejo.

Corrió de regreso. ¿Ahora cómo se presentaría de nuevo ante ella? ¿Se sentiría importante la muy presumida y notaría su preocupación? Detuvo su andar, dudoso y orgulloso. Se volteó de nuevo para salir del teatro; no le daría gusto.

Antes de pasar las puertas de cristal y madera que daban a la calle, vio una gran propaganda de _Blanca Nieves y sus siete enamorados_ con su preciosa prometida mordiendo una manzana. Giró nuevamente. No había remedio; a lo mejor Akane era una presa tonta y presunciosa, pero «Es _mi_ presa».

* * *

—¿Deseas algo más, mi amado esposo?

Hace no mucho, estas palabras le sonaban y le hacían sentir bien. «Creo que ahora no quiero ni oírlas».

—No —respondió escueto y confundido por sentir molestia a pesar de todas las atenciones que le brindaban, ya no solo sus seis artistas dioses marciales, ahora también su cónyuge.

Los jóvenes esposos se encontraban en su alcoba dentro de la gran aeronave de madera en algún lugar del mundo, disfrutando de la suavidad de su cama y de la paz de su pequeño reino.

Él dejó sus palillos dorados, los que ella le había regalado el día de su boda, encima del velador acomodándose para dormir. Ese era el último movimiento del día, el que indicaba que podía cerrar los ojos para después despertar al alba y seguir recibiendo más cuidados.

Ella abrazó a Kirin, muy fuerte, su alegría era inmensa. Su príncipe, ahora su rey, pese a todo la había elegido. «Soy tan afortunada».

—Entonces… ¿Lychee puede descansar tranquila? —preguntó presta.

«¿En serio tiene que consultarme eso también?».

—Si te dijera que "no", que todavía necesito… no sé… cualquier cosa, ¿dejarías tu confortable posición para obedecerme?

—¡Por supuesto, mi rey! Siempre ¿Cuándo no te he obedecido? Yo por ti haría lo imposible —Se levantó, dando por hecho sus palabras.

El actual rey Kirin vio a su complaciente y hermosa esposa al pie de su cama, dispuesta a cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos. Se sintió asqueado ¿Quizás de él mismo? No soportaba que lo trataran como un inútil, como si él fuera incapaz de realizar la actividad más sencilla, como si en vez de rey fuera un desafortunado muchacho parapléjico. ¿Acaso ser el líder de Los Siete Dioses De La Suerte significaba eso? ¿Ser venerado y servido hasta el final de su vida? «¿Aborrezco la fortuna que me rodea?», meditó contrariado.

—Échate, Lychee. No quiero nada —dijo con desgana, girando en su cama, dándole la espalda.

—Está bien, mi amor. —Ella se colocó nuevamente a su lado y volvió a acercarse para sentir su agradable olor.

Siempre era igual. Desde su unión matrimonial no recordaba contradicciones de parte de su esposa, acataba su voluntad sin siquiera mostrar una ligera mueca de disgusto. «¿Dónde está su amor propio? ¿Sus ganas de vivir su propia vida?».

El joven rey sentía que quería a Lychee, o por lo menos lo había aprendido en su aún corto tiempo de casados; pero a veces… ¿Ya no la soportaba? No estaba seguro. Eso sí: no la entendía. ¿Qué opinaba ella en verdad? ¿Por qué nunca le daba a conocer su parecer? ¿Por qué le decía "sí" a todo por más que él intencionalmente le soltaba alguna descabelladura? ¿Era feliz sometida a su lado? Efectivamente parecía contenta… Sin embargo, ¿cómo era posible aquello? Si lo único que hacía era vivir para él ¿Así lo amaba? ¿Era amor lo que sentía? ¿Qué era lo que tenían? ¿Dónde queda el equipo que representa un matrimonio? ¿Cómo podían trabajar juntos en las decisiones importantes de su reino si ella no juzgaba y solo estaba absurdamente de acuerdo con todo lo que él decía y le asentía sonriente, cegada?

Cómo extrañaba el juicio femenino… Aunque lo disfrutó por cortísimo tiempo.

La osadía en sus bellos ojos marrones y los brillos caramelo dando su sincera opinión los guardaba y los guardaría en su corazón hasta la muerte.

«Akane… ¿Cómo hubiera sido si me llegaba a casar contigo? ¿Sentirte a mi lado cada noche? Acariciarte y besarte por el resto de nuestras vidas».

La jovencita de cabello negro azulado, la única que se le enfrentó sin vacilar, aquella niña dos años menor que él, la de particular gastronomía, la que le negó su compañía; aún aparecía en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños, como un respiro para alejarse de su vida insufriblemente llena de obediencia. «Akane, sin tan solo no te hubiera dejado ir por un maldito pergamino que terminó uniéndome a alguien que no conocía». ¿Y acaso a la pequeña Tendo la conocía? No, pero… «La electricidad que sentí al tenerte cerca y respirar tu embriagador aroma, observar la suavidad de tu piel y tus labios rosas… No la he vuelto a sentir».

—Lychee, ¿estás despierta?

—Jamás podría dormir hasta sentir el apacible respirar de tu sueño.

—Tks. Deberías dormir cuando quieres hacerlo.

—Eso es lo que hago, mi amado. Yo quiero dormir cuando tú lo hagas.

Kirin respiró profundo, calmándose ¿Siempre sería así? ¿Ella nunca intentaría hacer algo que no dependiera de su voluntad?

—Necesito irme —anunció firme.

—¿A dónde? —La joven esposa le prestó más atención sin perder su temple, se levantó un poco para observar su perfil.

—Lejos.

—¿Deseas que te acompañe?

—¿Lo harías?

—Solo si tú quieres. —¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Solo si él quería? ¿Y qué quería ella?

—Entonces quiero ir solo —contestó un poco irritado.

—Está bien, mi rey.

—¿Qué? Así, sin más. ¿Sin intentar persuadirme a que me quede a tu lado? —Sinceramente no la entendía. Ella decía amarlo y que no podía vivir sin él, mas no pensaba mover un dedo para acompañarlo.

—Si quieres irte, te comprendo, mi amor. Solo te pido que te cuides.

El joven esposo se puso de pie, molesto por los ánimos sin vida de Lychee. Abrió el baúl que reposaba a lado de un librero y sacó sus palillos chinos ancestrales de bambú.

—Dormiré en otra habitación y mañana partiré temprano. —Caminó a la salida de su habitación con ansias de libertad.

—Es necesario que vayas. Debes convencerte —declaró la reina decidida, antes de que Kirin la dejara sola.

—¿De qué hablas? —Volteó a verla; confundido.

—De la chiquilla sin linaje —afirmó con paciencia—. Lychee te ama y no es tonta.

La miró entrecerrando los ojos queriendo comprenderla.

—Sé que quieres verla, a pesar de que ella no te aceptó y prefirió a su prometido.

La afirmación lo tomó desprevenido. Y sintió ira al escucharla.

—Eso no es cierto. Akane se quedó con ese idiota porque pensó que yo no la quería por mi error al tomar el rollo con la última técnica antes que a ella.

—No, mi amado. Tendo Akane se quedó en Japón porque su corazón ya está ocupado por Saotome Ranma.

—¡Ya dije que no es cierto! ¡Él no es digno de ella!

—Debes saber la verdad, querido. Por eso estoy de acuerdo que vayas y te convenzas. _Ella_ es de él y _yo_ soy tu destino. —Le sonrió apacible.

—Ya lo veremos. —Harto de su docilidad y falta de emociones salió tirando un portazo.

Si estaba convencido de algo, era que su matrimonio no significaba más que un formal acuerdo, una obligada aceptación de sus tradiciones y leyendas. Lo que él y Akane habían tenido era sumamente diferente, porque ella se preocupó por él sin conocerse lo suficiente y había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio deslumbrándolo vestida de novia. Seguro se habrían casado si no hubiese sido por el entrometido muchacho de trenza azabache.

La joven reina se quedó sentada sobre su cama, tranquila, ideando la fiesta de bienvenida que le prepararía a su querido esposo para su regreso.

Y si él no regresaba… Conocería a la verdadera Lychee.

—Yo soy tu destino, Kirin —repitió con extrema seguridad.

Se levantó de la cama y vistió su bata de seda blanca. Tenía que preparar el equipaje de su equivocado rey.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¿Holi? ;D, ¿hay alguien por ahí?_

_Lamento el tiempo transcurrido desde la última actualización de mi ficcito :'(, solo diré que pasó algo que me entristeció mucho y no tenía ánimos de disfrutar ni de los pequeños placeres de la vida; sin embargo, aunque no lo merezca, el tiempo va calmando las penas y los sentimientos vuelven a organizarse :)._

_Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura :(, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces se siguen escapando._

_Muchísimas gracias si leyeron "Acuerdos e interrupciones (primera parte)", como ven Ranma y Akanita seguirán con su _plan de compromiso_, el cual alegrará a algunos, fastidiará a otros y pondrá los nervios de punta, esto último sobre todo a Soun XD. A mí me parece que el señor Tendo y Genma son muy graciosos y exagerados en ciertas situaciones como la que intenté escribir en este capítulo donde trataron de hablar de la sexualidad responsable de sus hijos, me divertí haciéndolo n.n._

_Ryoga y Nabiki se han puesto de acuerdo para cuidar de Akanita, los prometidos siguen sin poder aclarar el mal entendido de la camisa, Kirin ya llegó, las vidas de nuestros artistas marciales se van uniendo en esta nueva aventura teatral y de verdad espero seguir contando con su apoyo para continuar con mi ficcito ;D._

"_Pisar tierra" es una locución verbal que en mi país significa ver con claridad las dificultades sin engañarse._

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia escríbanme: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran escribirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura supernovel._

_GRACIAS Y VIBRAS POSITIVAS EXTRAS A: Tear Hidden, Rosali Leon Huamani, hinatacris, Niomei, Megami Akane, Maya Shapyro (x2), Alexandraaa, Benani0125, A.R Tendo, Lucitachan, Betcy Morales, Ivonne Bracero Hidalgo, SARITANIMELOVE, Valetomlavy, KillarySlayer, Alexandraaa4, Marisol Salinas._

_Cada esperada palabrita suya es importantisimísima para mí, me anima un montón, es muy especial lo que siento con sus comentarios *.*, si pueden no dejen de hacerlo, de verdad muchas gracias (abrazos, besitos, corazoncitos azules) n.n._

_Si tienen cuenta FF NO OLVIDEN REVISAR SUS INBOXS, siempre trato de responderles y seguir agradeciéndoles por ahí n.n. No lo hago por aquí porque parecería otro capítulo, ji, ji, ji n.n. Y a quienes no tienen cuenta, por favor sepan que leo con mucha ilusión cada uno de sus comentarios, gracias por su amabilidad en escribirme ¡Les deseo lo mejor! :D_

_¡Cuídense muchísimo! Paz y amor para sus vidas. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


	17. Acuerdos e interrupciones (segunda part)

Martes, 15 de diciembre de 2020

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fan fiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, Ranma ½ es una obra de la gran mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi, quien me enamoró con su historia y sus personajes, que me sirven de inspiración para crear otras historias, las cuales no solo me ayudarán a mejorar en mi forma de escribir, o eso espero, sino que tal vez pueda entretener a alguien que me visite por aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Acuerdos e interrupciones**

_**Segunda parte**_

Ranma ingresó al ascensor sabiéndose nervioso y tonto.

«Cómo, cómo, cómo la dejo sola conociendo mi mala suerte».

—¡Por favor, espere!

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, el grito se escuchó ¿Desesperado? No, quizás no. Pero se notaba que el _autor_ tenía apuro en subir.

El joven Saotome estiró el pie sin ningún esfuerzo deteniendo la puerta y…

Lucha de azules. Oscuro frente a claro. La noche contra el mar.

Shinnosuke y Ranma no dejaron de observarse. Mientras el primero entraba, el segundo presionó el botón del piso al que iba. La puerta se cerró y sus estómagos sintieron que la máquina los elevaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el guardabosque adolescente, realmente sorprendido.

—No te importa. —No pudo evitar su hosquedad intentando parecer sereno.

—¿Y Akane?

—Se te está haciendo costumbre preguntar por ella, ¿no? —reclamó empuñando sus manos.

—Es normal, ella es mi amiga… _Por ahora_.

—¿Qué parte no te ha quedado clara? Akane está comprometida conmigo. Y nos harías un gran favor si no te entrometieras ni preguntaras por ella en cada local que se te atraviesa.

Shinnosuke ensanchó los ojos solo por medio segundo intentando que no se notara su estupor.

—Así que ya te has enterado.

—Jump, ¿qué esperabas? Como _mi prometida_ es mi deber estar al pendiente de todo lo relacionado a ella. —Se sintió bien al hacerle ver que tenía todo bajo control. Claro, no le diría que se enteró debido a la zozobra que había sufrido el día anterior por no encontrarla.

—Prometida… ¿Estás seguro? Tengo entendido que ustedes no están de acuerdo con ese compromiso y que es falso. «O eso me dijo la impertinente chica de cabello lila que la llamó… fu-fulana», recordó con ira el día que buscando el instituto de Akane entró al Nekohanten y Shampoo, entre otros embustes, le había asegurado que la pequeña Tendo era la _vil amante_ de su futuro esposo.

—¿Cómo es que tú...? «Maldición, si este se entera de la verdad tendré problemas ¿Qué tanto sabes, guardabosques?», reflexionó el adolescente de singular trenza azabache temiendo que su adversario aprovechara la actual situación con su _prometida_.

—Presumo que es un secreto a voces. Ranma, deja que me acerque a ella. Yo la cuidaría, la respetaría y le sería fiel. Amo a Akane como jamás lo harás.

—No sabes lo que dices. Te daré un consejo, conoce a otras chicas, hay muchísimas, si quieres puedo presentarte a algunas, tal vez hasta terminemos haciéndonos un favor. —Le prepuso ideando la manera de enredarlo con alguna de las "prometidas" que le complicaban la vida.

—Yo no quiero a nadie como a Akane –declaró con seguridad aplastante.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo si solo vives entre bestias y con tu abuelo? Te hace falta salir, amigo —puntualizó con fingida naturalidad y experiencia, como si _él_ supiera de salidas con chicas.

—Increíble, piensas igual que mi abuelo, sin embargo puedo afirmar que ambos están equivocados —Pareció meditar y continuó—: Después que Akane prefirió irse contigo, mi abuelo trató de levantarme el ánimo presentándome a mujeres jóvenes o de mi edad del pueblo. Pero créeme que _ninguna_ la iguala. Akane es perfecta y la quiero —confesó con la honestidad que lo caracterizaba.

Ranma se halló en una mezcla de furia, frustración y asombro. «¿Cómo puede hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Akane con tanta facilidad?».

—Ella no es perfecta —debatió.

—¿Lo ves? Tú crees que no es perfecta porque no la amas, porque no la miras con los ojos que la veo yo. Entiende, debes hacerte a un lado para que ella intente ser feliz conmigo. —Trató de convencerle una vez más de lo que para él era obvio.

—Yo veo a Akane tal y como es. «No la idealizo e igualmente la quiero, la am…».

—Ella no es feliz a tu lado —afirmó cortando sus pensamientos—, le haces daño… Yo nunca cometería errores como dejarla viajar sola a un bosque peligroso o sacarla bruscamente de una sesión fotográfica por simples celos, yo nunca la defraudaría.

—Bu-Bueno, eso ha sido antes —titubeó; no esperaba que le sacara en cara aquellas faltas—. Ahora ella y yo… hemos avanzado. Probablemente nos casemos antes de graduarnos –mintió desenfadado para contratacar con las manos entrelazadas en su nuca.

—¿¡Qué!? —El joven de Ryugenzawa no pudo evitar asombrarse, sin embargo no le creyó completamente. «Tengo que hablar con Akane».

La puerta se deslizó indicando que habían llegado al piso en que coincidentemente ambos debían bajar. Salieron al largo pasillo con varias puertas cerradas. ¿Cuál sería la sala donde se encontraba Akane?

Sala en la cual Shinnosuke también tenía una reunión pactada.

* * *

—Creí que llegarían antes. —El director de escena abrazó a Akane como bienvenida.

—Hola, Atshi. —Akane le sonrió, pero sus sinceros ojos ámbar delataron su aflicción.

Atsushi sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo por un momento.

—Lo lamento, amigo, tuvimos un par de inconvenientes. Luego te explico —dijo el dramaturgo calmado, ajeno a las emociones de su colega, a la vez que miraba la mesa servida con comida china.

—Ya… ¿Le hiciste algo a mi Blanca Nieves, verdad? —Acusó sin reparo al productor observándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hiroaki giró velozmente la cabeza para observarlo con molestia.

—¡Debes estar loco! ¡Yo nunca le haría daño! —¿Por qué se sobresaltaba? ¿De qué temía ser culpado?

—¿Estás bien, linda? —El director prefirió preguntarle directamente a Akane, tomándola de las mejillas para que lo viera.

—Sí, a mí no me ha pasado nada, sino a un amigo mío —aclaró sin advertir las preocupaciones y alteraciones que la rodeaban. Nuevamente sus bonitos ojos mostraron la verdad de sus palabras tranquilizando el ánimo de Atsushi.

—Me alegro de que estés bien. ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Comamos de una vez para después trabajar! ¿Qué dice, guapo productor? —preguntó con renovada alegría tomando los brazos de Akane y su amigo para guiarlos a sus asientos.

—Sí comamos. —Hiroaki respondió rendido sabiendo que así el director le pedía disculpas.

* * *

Ranma y Shinnosuke tardaron más de lo esperado para ubicar la habitación indicada, incluso llegaron a pensar que se habían equivocado de piso importunando a más trabajadores en sus oficinas de los demás niveles. Lección del día: lo más factible es pedir ayuda cuando eres nuevo en un lugar y no abrir puertas sin permiso porque te puedes llevar _sorpresas_ o ser gritado por tu atrevimiento.

—Esta es la oficina, jovencitos. Entren de una vez que llegan tarde. —Les indicó la señorita Tanaka, secretaria del productor de la obra.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos muchachos haciendo una reverencia.

La amable mujer se retiró y la manija se vio disputada por las varoniles manos de los artistas marciales de ojos azules. Cualquiera que los viera juraría que por sus ojos salían chispas.

Finalmente abrieron la puerta y ante sus ojos se mostró a Hiroaki sentado al lado de Akane, completamente concentrado en su rostro como si fuera el espejismo de un oasis en medio del desierto.

—Este es parte de tu guion. —dijo, pero los oídos de Ranma estaban tapados y sus ojos bien abiertos.

Caminó firme hacia ellos, agarrando bruscamente el hombro de Hiroaki para separarlo.

—¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! —exigió saber.

—¡Ranma! —Akane no esperaba verlo tan pronto y menos de esa forma.

—¿Cómo entraste? ¿No te das cuenta de que estamos trabajando? —reclamó el productor Fukui sin intimidarse, parándose y haciéndole frente al heredero Saotome.

—Ranma, tranquilo, Hiro solo le estaba mostrando el guion a Akane —explicó Atsushi, sospechando la causa de tal enfado.

«¿Me estoy volviendo loco?». ¿Era eso? El dramaturgo únicamente cumplía su trabajo y él procedía a la defensiva sin motivo. «No, para mostrar guiones no se necesita estar tan cerca».

—Boba, ¡y tú no te das cuenta!

—Pero ¿De qué hablas ahora?

—¡No voy a permitir que le hables de esa forma! —amenazó Shinnosuke tomándolo de la pechera de su camisa.

—¡Tú no te metas! —Le mandó un manotazo para que lo soltara.

—¡Basta! —Akane empujó a Ranma y salió de la sala; furiosa.

—Tranquilícense —pidió el director observando sorprendido la escena—. Iré por ella mientras ustedes intentan arreglar sus problemas como personas civilizadas —amonestó riguroso dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. De pronto se detuvo y añadió—: No sé si no lo notaron, pero más que velar por ella la han asustado. —Desapareció tras la puerta dejando a tres hombres iracundos, enamorados, arrepentidos de sus actitudes y apenados por decepcionarla.

* * *

Atsushi se vertió agua fría para entrar al baño de damas. Al entrar sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Akane reflejados en el espejo. La pequeña Tendo dio un respingo notando la presencia de una conocida mujer pelirroja y preguntó:

—¿Quién eres?

—¿No me reconoces?

—No eres Ranma —aseguró ella; los ojos de su _exprometido_ eran inconfundibles y notó la diferencia inmediatamente.

—Se ve que lo conoces bien, linda. Soy Atsushi —manifestó andando hacia ella con gracia femenina.

—Pero cómo…

—Por ahora solo te diré que fue intencional, que yo lo quise y así me siento feliz, bien conmigo _misma_.

Akane entendió lo importante de su confesión y admiró al director de escena. «¿Cuántas personas tienen las agallas de demostrar lo que realmente son y lo que quieren?».

—Esos tres te asustaron ¿Verdad?

—¿Eh? Claro que no —aseveró sin poder evitar desviar su mirada—. Es solo que… me molesta que Ranma interrumpa cada vez que se le antoja, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás.

—Yo creo que estaba celoso —afirmó, intentando descubrir más de su peculiar relación. Descubrir si su amigo tenía alguna oportunidad.

—¿Ranma? ¿Celoso? ¿Y de mí? ¡Por supuesto que no! Él suele tener reacciones así ¿Y quién sabe por qué? Además solo conversaba con Hiroaki, no tiene sentido.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Porque eres su prometida, considerando su edad es normal que te cele.

«Prometida». La joven actriz pensó en el significado de esa palabra en su vida. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar la mentira que había aceptado encubrir. Se quedó callada sin saber qué más decir.

—Ya verás que se le irá pasando con el tiempo —continuó Atsushi, sin imaginar las inquietudes de la adolescente—. Ahora debe tener algunas inseguridades respecto a ti, debe temer perderte. Es parte de su inmadurez, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, su amor irá madurando junto a ustedes. Seguro que tú también te sientes celosa cuando las chicas se le acercan ¿Cierto? Ranma es muy atractivo, supongo que él debe tener muchas fans ¿O no? —La molestó a modo de broma.

—Tal vez… a veces sí tengo celos —respondió derrotada. Quizás para Akane no todo era una mentira. Se lamentaba por eso.

El director Fujioka vio el semblante apenado de su Blanca Nieves y prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Lo bueno es que ya no tenía caso seguir allí adentro, así que no tenemos apuro en volver si no quieres. Lo único que faltaba era comunicarte que el viernes tienes una importante tarea.

—¿Este viernes? —preguntó curiosa, olvidando un poco la abrupta intromisión de Ranma.

—¡Así es, linda! –Celebró la nueva mujer pelirroja con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. ¿A qué no sabes quién será la invitada especial para la etapa final del casting?

Akane le observó con sus expresivos y bonitos ojos color miel, negando lenta y expectantemente con la cabeza.

—¡Tú, cariño! ¡Tú! —Casi gritó con su aguda voz totalmente emocionada señalándola con ambas manos extendidas.

—¿Yo? ¿Invitada especial? —La jovencita peliazul se alegró levemente insegura. «¿Cómo sabré elegir a los actores correctos?», llevó una mano a su exaltado corazón.

—¡Sí!

* * *

—¿Señor Fukui? —La secretaria asomó la cabeza con cuidado por la puerta abierta sintiendo el aura enardecida del productor y sus jóvenes acompañantes.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó serio, pero sin mostrar su enojo. No descargaría su molestia con quien no tenía la culpa.

—Lo llaman de _la casa de retiro_, es por los acabados de la… _habitación especial_.

—Está bien, en un momento voy. —La observó a los ojos con tranquilidad.

La señorita Tanaka asintió y se retiró.

—Es la segunda y última vez que soporto tus malcriadeces, muchacho. La próxima me encargaré de que no vuelvas a pisar el mismo teatro en el que Akane y yo estemos —advirtió buscando sus ojos azules que no encontró y salió de la sala.

Ranma no quería verlo porque si lo veía otra vez… entonces… Apretó más sus puños. «Infeliz. Se atreve a amenazarme después de que todo este maldito circo es su culpa. Después de haber aprovechado mi ausencia para acercársele».

—Lo has vuelto a hacer. ¿Qué ganas con ponerla en apuros? —Shinnosuke habló mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y llamando su atención —. En Ryugenzawa también te presentaste para importunarla cuando ella y yo teníamos un momento especial.

—¿En serio crees que tenían un momento "especial"? Entérate que solo le dabas lástima. —Resolló.

—¿Llegaste a escuchar nuestra conversación? Akane estaba dispuesta a quererme.

—Quizás —Su estómago se encogió al evocar ese incómodo recuerdo—, pero al final fue a mí a quien eligió, regresó conmigo a casa y ahora seguimos juntos, como si nunca hubieras existido para ella. —Quiso herirlo con palabras, quiso que sintiera el malestar que él experimentó en aquella ocasión. Quiso que se diera por vencido y se alejara porque en el fondo le temía. Y más ahora que _su prometida_ no era _tan suya_.

—Te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando recibas la invitación de nuestra boda.

—Debes estar delirando. No pueden casarse ahora ¡Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la mayoría de edad!

—Eso es lo que nos diferencia, Ranma. Yo ansío ser feliz con Akane lo más pronto posible.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que ella quiere? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? –Le retó.

—¿Tú sí? —No dejaron de verse seriamente a los ojos—. Escucha y graba lo que voy a decirte. Lucharé por ser quien la acompañe el resto de su vida, sin tretas y sin _dar lástima_.

—¿Es un reto?

—Tómalo como quieras.

—Vas a perder.

—No me rendiré. No esta vez —declaró convencido de que conseguiría el corazón de la pequeña Tendo y salió de la sala dejando a Ranma más inseguro de su futuro de lo que había estado en los últimos meses.

«No la conoce. Ella jamás se casaría tan pronto. Akane quiere hacer otras cosas antes de eso... ¿O será que con Shinnosuke acepte lo que conmigo no?».

* * *

Atsushi y su actriz favorita salían del baño cuando el director de escena vio a su amigo de Ryugenzawa atento al paisaje de la ciudad a través de una gran ventana.

—¡Shinno! —Le llamó.

El joven actor volteó a observar a la mujer pelirroja y la reconoció; sabía de quién se trataba. Luego notó a su acompañante mostrando una gentil sonrisa que él devolvió. Caminó hacia ellas.

Estando los tres cerca Atshi dijo:

—No llegaste a tiempo a la reunión ¿Qué te pasó?

—Discúlpame, mi abuelo olvidó darme tu recado a tiempo.

—¡Vaya! Así que ahora quien se olvida de las cosas es él… Por una parte me alegro, eso quiere decir que el tratamiento está siendo efectivo.

—¿Tratamiento? ¿Shinnosuke, estás siguiendo un tratamiento? —preguntó la tercera hija de Soun encantada de la noticia.

—Sí, querida Akane. Ya sabes, es por… —Señaló su cabeza.

—Me alegro, amigo. —Cariñosa acarició levemente uno de sus brazos.

El joven de Ryugenzawa incómodo se quedó callado y Atsushi intervino:

—¿Hiro y Ranma? —inquirió haciendo que el adolescente lo viera.

—El productor Fukui está atendiendo una llamada de la casa de retiro y Ranma se ha quedado en la sala de reuniones. —Al decir lo último miró disimuladamente a Akane quien pareció no inmutarse.

—Bueno, linda, ¿qué te parece si pones a nuestro amigo al día con lo acordado mientras que yo me encargo de unos asuntos?

—Está bien, no hay problema.

—Perfecto —Atsushi entregó a Shinnosuke unas llaves—. En mi oficina podrán conversar más tranquilos, luego los alcanzo.

Los dos adolescentes asintieron, uno más emocionado, y se dirigieron al lugar.

El director de escena se apresuró a hablar con Ranma.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación que había sido testigo de tal arrebato del heredero Saotome, observó cómo el chico de la trenza de pie leía el guion olvidado en la mesa.

—¿Familiarizándote con la trama?

El artista marcial dio un repullo.

—No… Bueno sí…

—Tranquilo. Qué bueno que te encuentro. Hablemos de lo que ha sucedido hoy.

—No volverá a repetirse.

—Claro que no se volverá a repetir.

—¿Piensas sacarme? —Sus ojos azules temblaron frente a esa posibilidad.

—No, pero sí advertirte. No quiero problemas en la obra, Ranma.

—No los habrá.

—Lo que acaba de ocurrir me demuestra lo contrario.

—Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Voy a creer en ti… Deberías confiar más en Akane.

—En ella sí confío —aseveró solemne—, solo que es muy ingenua para algunas cosas.

Atsushi Fujioka, en su forma femenina, atestiguo la preocupación sincera del adolescente que tenía delante de _él_. «En qué lío te estás metiendo, Hiro», pensó intranquilo.

—Me alegra saber que mi Blanca Nieves tiene un buen novio —dijo para calmar los ánimos provocando que el joven Saotome enrojeciera—, pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con tus ataques de celos —Ranma enrojeció más—. Se nota que la quieres y por eso… he decidido ayudarte.

—¿Eh?

—¿Recuerdas que te di el pase directo para la final? ¿Y si no quedabas vería la forma de que igual vayas con nosotros así seas el jardinero? —El artista marcial asintió—. Bien ¿Has ensayado y mejorado? ¿Podrás quedar como actor? —Ranma negó preocupado—. Lo imaginaba, niño —El director reflexionó colocando una de sus manos en su delgada cintura y ensortijando su cabello rojo suelto con la otra —Creo que podré conseguir votos a tu favor y _el mío ya es tuyo_… Pero hay tres personas importantes a quienes tendrás que convencer.

—¿Quiénes?

—Mi exigente amigo Hiro, Shinnosuke y… Akane.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo tienes difícil ¿No? —El heredero Saotome miró al vacío; difícil era poco—. Tendrás que aplicarte y después de clases vendrás para ensayar conmigo, quedan pocos días. Tienes suerte de que sea _una gran maestra_ del arte dramático. ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?

—Sí, gracias, pero… ¿Por qué haces esto? —inquirió con recelo recordando que cuando el director de escena le propuso actuar ni él mismo se tenía fe, por eso al final acordaron un contrato abierto a un puesto cualquiera dentro de la obra, contrato que su madre firmó orgullosa y en secreto junto a los permisos necesarios para no tener problemas por su minoría de edad. Su único propósito era asegurarse de que su prometida no viajara sola. No obstante… «¿Qué beneficios obtiene Atsushi?».

—Tengo mis motivos —afirmó sin querer dar más explicaciones.

Ranma por el momento no podía comprender la razón de la nueva mujer pelirroja para ayudarlo, mas le convenía aunque se convirtiera en lo que nunca creyó: un actor. Así que por ahora no indagaría más. «Todo sea por… ¡Akane!», la recordó preocupado.

—¿Dónde está Akane?

—En mi oficina con Shinnosuke —avisó con naturalidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —Intentó tranquilizarse respirando profundamente. Debía cumplir su palabra de no más reacciones impetuosas—. Por favor, ¿podríamos ir con ella? Se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela.

—Es cierto… Está bien, vamos.

* * *

Shinnosuke y Akane se encontraban sentados en un cómodo sillón hablando animadamente de la obra cuando de pronto él tuvo la necesidad de saber qué era lo que ocultaban sus bellos ojos, porque a pesar de sus sonrisas, las que había añorado, su primer amor le impedía revelar su alma.

—Lamento lo que ha pasado.

—Yo también —Suspiró—. No sé lo que le ha ocurrido a Ranma.

—Akane, ¿qué sientes por él? ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? ¿Su compromiso sigue en marcha? —Bombardeó con preguntas que debían tener respuestas, a favor o en contra, pero respuestas que le urgía conocer.

Ella no supo qué contestar. No lo sabía. Sin embargo tenía una promesa que cumplir.

—Sí —garantizó con tanta tristeza e inseguridad que Shinnosuke vio una importante oportunidad en su camino.

—¿Me odias?

—¡Sabes que no!

—Akane, no he dejado de amarte.

—Shinnosuke…

—Tengo que tomar pastillas para no olvidar dónde dejo mis cosas, quién es mi abuelo, echarle _miso_ a la sopa de _miso_ y mis partes del guion. Pero si existe un solo recuerdo imposible de borrar de mi memoria… eres tú, Akane.

—Yo…

—Dijiste que podrías intentar amarme. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí lo recuerdo, pero…

—Dame una oportunidad, querida Akane. Te pido _una_ sola. —Agarró sus delicadas manos sintiendo el temblor que provocaba en ella.

—Yo…

¿Cómo rechazar a alguien por quien sientes cariño sin lastimarlo?

—¿Interrumpimos? —preguntó Atsushi dentro de su oficina mirando la escena; confundida.

El joven Saotome, con los ojos entrecerrados, notó sus manos entrelazadas. Inspiró antes de hablar:

—Akane, es hora de irnos.

La pequeña Tendo se soltó rápidamente y se levantó del mueble que compartía con su ¿Amigo? ¿Tan enfrascada estaba en la conversación que no los oyó entrar? ¿Cuánto tiempo los habían estado observando?

—Shinnosuke, nos vemos otro día ¿Sí? —Apresuró en despedirse.

—Claro, no te preocupes. —Se levantó decepcionado. «¿Otra vez lo eliges a él?».

—Vámonos a casa. —Nerviosa se dirigió a su _exprometido_.

El chico de la trenza, quien alguna vez adoró esa frase, ahora le sabía agridulce. Miró por última vez a su rival, recibiendo la misma frialdad de sus ojos y salió adelantándose a su _prometida_.

Akane hizo una reverencia hacia sus amigos y fue detrás de Ranma, a quien no volvió a escuchar durante todo el camino al Dojo Tendo.

* * *

Ranma ingresó a su habitación, cerró la puerta, lanzó la toalla que llevaba en el cuello encima del futón y se sentó en posición de loto con los brazos cruzados. Creyó que después del relajante baño preparado por su madre su ánimo mejoraría. No, no fue así.

Su _prometida_ no intentó hablar con él en ningún momento de regreso a casa, y no estaba seguro si aquello le dolía o lo enojaba.

Después de salir del teatro, él se había sentado al fondo de la conocida Ford Transit gris y Akane prefirió quedarse en los asientos de adelante.

«¡Qué le costaba sentarse a mi lado!».

Lo peor fue al llegar y bajar de la camioneta. Ella solo le _regaló_ una mirada apresurada y desapareció sin decir nada.

«Tonta marimacho».

Los dos permanecieron serios y en silencio incluso en la cena. Para suerte suya nadie les hostigó preguntando por qué estaban tan callados. Todos cenaron tranquilos, o casi todos; el dueño de casa no dejó de observarlo hasta que Nabiki dijo:

—No esperaba menos de ustedes, de novios son más bobos. Si quieren darse un cariñito, adelante, no hay de qué avergonzarse.

—¡Nabiki! —protestó Soun dando un golpe en la mesa.

—Vamos, papá. No tienes que mirar de esa forma a mi pobre cuñadito. Será mejor que te vayas haciendo la idea, porque no van a estar tan rígidos sin darse sus arrumacos mientras estén con nosotros.

—Hija, no digas esas cosas. Sabes que mi hijo y Akane demuestran su amor de otras formas. El hecho de que ahora acepten su relación frente a la familia no quiere decir que dejen de ser tímidos —explicó Nodoka con amabilidad.

Al parecer los Saotome y los Tendo creyeron que su forma de actuar se debía a su timidez y no a que estaban atravesando por un disgusto.

A Ranma ciertamente no le gustaba estar molesto con Akane, sin embargo: «¡Ella tiene la culpa!». El recuerdo de sus manos entrelazadas le enfermaba. «¿De qué hablaron? ¿La muy boba habrá aceptado la propuesta de ese entrometido guardabosque?».

Se paró, caminó hacia su armario, lo abrió y se agachó para sacar su mochila de viaje. Buscó su maletita de cuero marrón _especial_; ver su contenido lo calmaba. Al encontrarla regresó a su futón para abrirla. Desenganchó los seguros y levantó la tapa. Apenas vio su largo cabello azulado amarrado con la delgada cinta amarilla, la que llevó el día de su aparatoso encuentro con Ryoga, lo acarició con cuidado; luego observó a un lado la servilleta rosa pastel doblada en cuatro, aquella que su prometida le entregó con las primeras e _inolvidables_ galletas que él había comido hechas por ella; debajo de la pequeña tela se notaba fácilmente la bufanda de lana amarilla con sus iniciales bordadas: _R. S_, le gustaba acercarla a su nariz porque podía jurar que olía a Akane. ¿Cuánto tardó en tejerla que había dejado su aroma en ella? Y al fondo, en un sobre de papel, guardaba lo más valioso: la fotografía de su precioso rostro junto a un vaso con sorbete; la que recuperó, le dio fuerzas para seguir luchando y guardó en un _lugar seguro_, su pecho. Al sacar ese recuerdo triste e importante de Jusenkyo bordeó la imagen lentamente aceptando en su corazón que Akane le gustaba mucho. Suspiró profundo.

—¡Qué rayos! —exclamó de improviso notando la ausencia del otro sobre que también conservaba ahí: el de su dinero ahorrado.

Guardó todo con sumo cuidado, cerró su maletita y la escondió debajo de su almohada.

—¡Maldición, papá! —Ahora sí no controlaría su fuerza y cobraría todas sus injusticias de una buena vez.

Abrió la puerta con sus músculos tensos de indignación y notó a su madre con el ademán de querer tocar.

—Hijo, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro iracundo de su pequeño.

—¿Dónde está el viejo?

—Descansando.

El heredero Saotome salió a buscarlo procurando abrirse espacio sin empujar a Nodoka.

—Ranma, por favor dime ¿Qué ocurre? —Trató de seguirle el paso acelerado.

—Que el muy cretino ha robado mi dinero —refunfuñó.

—¡No ha sido él, fui yo!

El incrédulo muchacho se detuvo y la observó atónito.

—¡¿Tú?!

—Deja que te explique. —Le señaló el camino de regreso con una sonrisa.

En el dormitorio se sentaron en el baúl rectangular que se hallaba cerca a la ventana.

—¿Te has enojado? —comenzó a decir la señora Saotome con cierto temor.

—No, mamá. Es solo que… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —No podía molestarse con ella, suponía que debía haber una razón importante, únicamente quería saber el motivo.

—Te lo repondré, querido, lo prometo. Es que vi algo que a tu futura esposa le gustaría y no he podido resistir las ganas de comprarlo, pero me faltaba y recordé el dinero que guardas junto a todos sus recuerdos. —Le alcanzó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul que sacó de la bolsa de papel que llevaba en sus manos.

Ranma se avergonzó al comprender que su progenitora sabía de la existencia de su _maletita especial_. Seguro la había encontrado haciendo la limpieza de sus cosas. Intentó que no se notara su sonrojo y abrió el obsequio de su _prometida_. Se asombró del contenido: un delicado collar de oro amarillo con el dije de una flor hecha del mismo material.

—¿Te gusta?

Él asintió sin dejar de verlo.

—Sabía que te encantaría la idea. La joya se llama _La inmortalidad del agapanto_.

—El agapanto es la flor del amor —susurró él imaginándolo en el esbelto cuello de Akane.

—Así es, mi niño. Por eso necesitaba comprarlo cuanto antes, el collar es único. —Su hijo la observó confundido y sorprendido ¿Cuánto habría costado? Tenía la certeza de que sus ahorros no habrían sido suficientes—. Tú solo preocúpate por buscar un momento apropiado para dárselo, que el dinero va y viene, y la sonrisa de mi nuera no tiene precio ¿No crees? —aseveró intuyendo las inquietudes de su hijo.

—Pero es que…

—Nada de peros, que si hay algo minúsculo que agradecer de todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados, es que estando sola he podido ahorrar para poder darle algo bonito a la madre de mis nietos.

—Gracias, mamá. —Ranma abrazó a su madre recibiendo el mismo cariño de su parte.

Estuvieron varios segundos así, hasta que se separaron y Nodoka con ojos todavía brillosos y la voz un poco entrecortada habló:

—Hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar, querido.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Cuando lleguen a Ryugenzawa tendrán que seguir cuidándose mutuamente, quizá más, quizá _tú_ más a ella. Akane es una niña muy dulce e ingenua… Su amabilidad podría confundir a quienes no la conocen como nosotros. ¿Entiendes, Ranma?

—Sí, madre.

—¿Prometes que la cuidará pase lo que pase?

—Sí. Siempre lo hago.

—Lo sé, mi niño. Tú también debes cuidarte ¿Está bien? —Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla, pero al instante su semblante se puso serio—. Por otro lado, intentarás no estar a solas con ella, diviértanse, mas _no solos_.

Ranma abrió los ojos con la cara roja hasta las orejas.

—Pe-Pe-Pero ¿De qué hab…

—No te preocupes, te comprendo. Akane cada día se convierte en una mujer más hermosa y seguro tiene _cositas_ que llaman mucho tu atención, he visto cómo la miras y es totalmente normal. Sin embargo, hijo, debes respetarla hasta que se casen, no tienen por qué apresurar nada, todo a su tiempo, aunque te sientas dentro de una hoguera tendrás que controlarte, los baños de agua fría y que sigas entrenando te ayudarán —habló prácticamente sin respirar dándole un beso en la frente y Ranma parecía haber perdido la movilidad. Luego, ella se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de abrir y salir agregó—: _Solo_ si crees que es irresistiblemente difícil soportar el fuego, que no tienes escapatoria, que estás a punto de volverte loco, que prefieres la muerte antes de separarla de tu lado… _Solo_ si sientes todo eso, escúchame bien, _SOLO_ si es así… recurre a la otra caja —Señaló la bolsa de papel que había dejado encima del baúl donde estaba sentada—. Hasta mañana, querido.

El heredero Saotome pasó saliva y echó un vistazo al contenido de _la bolsa_. No podía sentir más vergüenza. Sacó la caja como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar y la guardó dentro de su armario. Cerró las puertas y se apoyó en ellas.

—¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi familia? —murmuró. Enseguida miró la cajita de terciopelo azul encima del arca. «¿Cómo voy a dárselo?».

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Holisss ;D, espero que estén bien (además de que hayan leído y les haya gustado este nuevo capi *.*)._

_¿Qué sería la vida sin obligaciones? ¿Tal vez más divertida? Lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar :(._

_Disculpen si los posibles errores que encontraron les fastidiaron la lectura :(, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces pueda que se sigan escapando._

_Primero quiero dar gracias a… chan, chan, chan, chaaan… ¡Mi querida beta Megami Akane! ¡Sííí…! Ella es quien amablemente desde este cap. va a apoyarme con su objetividad, minuciosidad, paciencia y cariño para continuar en este camino de subes y bajas de los fanficciones. ¡Muchísimas gracias, hermosa! No sabes lo que significa para mí tu amistad y tu favor ;D._

_También mil gracias a RowCinzia, por ser una de las personas más lindas para levantar mi ánimo escritor cuando lo he necesitado ¡Eres lo máximo, mi Row!_

_Hay muchas cosas por agradecer esta vez y eso me pone feliz ;D._

_¡Ya tengo 100 seguidores y 63 favoritos en este modesto ficcito QBAAOV! Gracias a la N potencia a cada uno de ustedes por darme la oportunidad de entretenerlos :D._

_También GRACIAS Y VIBRAS POSITIVAS EXTRAS A: Peque T, ojuan, Niomei, Alexandraaa4, Ivonne Bracero Hidalgo, Maya Shapyro, Benani0125, Danive*, Betcy Morales*, SARITANIMELOVE, Beal*, Tear Hidden, Megami Akane, Shani Gosunkugi y Miss SF._

_Sus continuos y bellos comentarios son mis vitaminas y mi esperanza para continuar n.n, sinceramente sus palabras de aliento son muy, muy, muy significativas n.n_

_Si tienen cuenta FF NO OLVIDEN REVISAR SUS INBOXS, siempre trato de responderles y seguir agradeciéndoles por ahí n.n. No lo hago por aquí porque parecería otro capítulo, ji, ji, ji n.n._

_A quienes no tienen cuenta (*) sepan que aprecio infinitamente su tiempo en leerme y escribirme ¡Son lindas/os y megaamables! Y si logro alegrarles un poquito con mi ficcito muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber n.n. También gracias por sus cálidas palabras de buena energía y comprensión a mi mal momento ¡Tengan siempre grandezas en su vida! :D_

_No me olvido n.n, GRACIAS a las hermosas A.R Tendo y Lucitachan quienes desde el principio me abrieron su corazón lector n.n, así como Ibetzia (mi primer review :D), xandryx, Ranma84, 1Andrea11, Hola, MeliSan, paulayjoaqui , Shojoranko :D, TatyGuerrero , paulayjoaqui , caro , ASdeGrey, Iliana fajardo, Hikari, Afrika , Fer, 1, Nancy, akane forever, El comentarista, Elisa LJ, midoribiki, KillarySlayer, hinatacris, Andre Palomo, Alexandra, Rosali Leon Huamani, Sibh, Viviana Jurez, Alexandraaa, Sandy, Valetomlavy, Marisol Salinas y todas/os las/os Guest, porque en este año en su momento me motivaron con sus apreciados comentarios para seguir escribiendo n.n._

_Y si eres un/a tímido/a lector/a y te gusta lo que escribo GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ y generar más buena vibra que te aseguro que sí llega hasta donde estoy :D ¡Buenísima vibras para ustedes también!_

_Para cerrar con broche de oro GRACIAS a __Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre__ (MamaNodoka bella), __Mundo y Fanfics R&I__ (en especial a AR_Tendo) y __Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino__ (en especial a LadyHibiki), todas geniales páginas en FB que aman a Ranma ½ y siempre están pendientes para regalarme sus espacios y anunciar mis actualizaciones *.* n.n._

_Necesitaba agradecer tanto porque este será el último capítulo del año 2020, año que me ¿Estrené? Como aspirante a fanficker, así que es especial n.n._

_Ahora sí, vamos con "Acuerdos e interrupciones (segunda parte)" n.n._

_Antes tengo dos noticias: la primera es que habrá una tercera parte de este cap. y la segunda es que me tardaré en actualizar ¡Lo siento! :(, lo más seguro es que actualice a mediados de enero aproximadamente :'( ¿Me disculpan? Debo tratar de escribir un ficcito navideño a tiempo además de seguir viviendo en la realidad ;)._

_Buenis…_

_Akanita fue insultada muy feo :( (fulana: f. despect. querida, amante, "chica de la vida elegante"), por eso Shinnosuke no soporta a Shampoo. Refrescando la memoria, esto ocurrió cuando nuestro buen Shinno busca pistas del instituto Furinkan y llega al Nekohanten. Luego Mousse cuenta este encuentro, aunque no llega a decir el insulto para cubrir a Shampoo, cuando Ranma, Ryoga y Hiroaki buscan a Akanita raptada en el local de las amazonas._

_Es bonito enlazar la historia real con los fanfics y entre otros guiños que usé esta vez el _"R. S"_ es el bordado tal cual de la chalina amarilla de Ranma en el OVA 2, sin el punto después de la "_S"_ n.n._

_Nodoka ya habló con su primogénito de ser un prometido responsable :D, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién se encargará de hablar con Akanita? :)_

_Cada vez estamos más cerca a la etapa final del casting y tanto Hiroaki como Atsushi tienen sus propios planes :S. ¿Akanita jurado? Sé que lo hará muy bien ¿O no? ¿Quiénes serán los actores elegidos? ¿Quiénes más aparecerán?_

_Guauuu, tengo varios capítulos por delante, ojalá no se desanimen en continuar esta aventura teatral conmigo :D n.n._

_Ya saben, si no es mucha molestia comenten: críticas, sugerencias, gustos, disgustos y/o todo lo que quieran escribirme para mejorar mis ideas y escritura supernovel._

_¡Que pasen unas espectaculares fiestas! ¡Feliz Navidad y Año 2021! (Los saludo desde ahora con cariño por un caso, no vaya a ser que no termine el one-shot —monito avergonzado_—_) Paz y amor para sus vidas. Hasta pronto n.n._

_StaAkaneFan._


End file.
